


Septiplier Tickle Fics Compilation

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: JSE, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 82,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: I don't feel comfortable writing for real people anymore and i don't encourage it. But i wrote all these a long time ago, and it'd be a shame for it all to disappear.This 'series' is all my septiplier stories





	1. Chapter 1

This is just basically a cover page, continue on for the rest of the work


	2. Jack's Post Was His Own Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees Jack’s post about being ticklish and of course has to investigate. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

“Hey Jack, time to get up!”  
“Wha-?” Jack rose groggily from his position on the couch only to come face to face with a smirking Markiplier.  
“I fixed breakfast, Bob and Wade are already up! Come on, sleepyhead!” With that Mark departed to the kitchen. Bob, Wade and Jack were all staying over at Mark’s for the week to shoot a couple collabs, but mainly just to meet in person for a change. Skype calls and multiplier games were nice and all, but face-to-face contact was something they all missed. Jack was having a bit of jet lag, so he had accidentally slept in a bit. After Mark had left he got dressed and headed into the kitchen to have breakfast with his friends, after which they spent the day like they did every day they had together, playing video games and goofing off. After shooting a loud and crazy round of Ultimate Chicken Horse, and subsequently ran themselves horse from all the screaming and laughing, they all decided to cool down with a movie. A break from Youtube was nice every once and a while, and when they were all in the living room relaxed and watching a movie together, it was perfect and peaceful. Well, that is until Mark was scrolling through Tumblr on his phone and came across one of Jack’s older posts.   
An ask... about his stomach being ticklish?  
…which, of course, peaked his curiosity. He smiled looking at the post. God Jack was so fucking adorable sometimes. Wait. Shit, he did NOT just think that. He glanced over at Jack who sat next to him. Bob was sitting in a chair next to the couch and Wade was in the kitchen grabbing a drink. He quickly reached out his hand and wiggled his fingers against Jack’s stomach. The Irishman practically convulsed and squealed so loud Wade had to look over from the kitchen to see what the hell happened. Mark immediately busted out laughing from his friend’s hilarious reaction.   
“The fuck was that fer?!” Jack demanded angrily, though he was smiling when he said it. Mark had to pause to try and stop laughing before he could answer.   
“I- I just- I saw- your old post!” Mark was still giggling when he showed his phone to Jack where his post was pulled up. Jack took one look at the phone and slapped Mark’s arm. “OH FUCK YOU!" Which of course made Mark laugh even harder.   
"Dude, I didn’t know you were so ticklish!”  
“That doesn’t mean you should tickle me!”  
“Uh, yeah! It kinda does!” Mark launched his hands back at Jack’s tummy. Jack tried to block his hands half-heartedly and fell back on the couch cackling in hysterical laughter.  
“MAHAHARK! STAHAHAP! NAHAHA!” Jack yelled out kicking wildly at Mark, all the while Mark was giggling along with his friend and Wade and Bob were shaking their heads in exaggerated exasperation at their childish behavior.  
“Wow, you were right. Your stomach IS super ticklish!”  
“FUHUHUCK YOU!” In all his squirming Jack managed to start sliding off the couch head-first until his head was hanging off, stretching out his abdomen to make the tickling ten times worse.  
“Well you just made things easier, Jack!” Mark said as his left hand kept kneading the right side of Jack’s stomach and the other hand wandered up to Jack’s underarms. Jack’s laughter went up an octave somehow. His writhing became more desperate as his eyes squeezed tight and his arms slammed to his sides, squeezing Mark’s hands in between his arms and his sides. “God Jack your voice can go HIGH!”  
“FUHAHAH NAHAHA GAHAHAHA-” Jack was cackling helplessly… but not really putting too much effort into getting away. He loved goofing off with Mark, and if he were completely honest, he liked the intimacy as well. All around he felt no reason to really fight against his friend, who happened to take notice of this.   
“Jesus, you gonna do anything? No? Just gonna sit there laughing? Alrighty then!” Mark grinned down at the man beneath him who seemed to go slightly red at those words. Slowly his fingers began to decrease in speed until they stilled by Jack’s sides who was panting for air with his head hanging off the couch.  
“Fuckin’… Hell…” Jack raised his head to glare at Mark who just shot him a smirk before he let his head fall back to its position hanging off the couch. Mark removed his hands and slouched against his end of the couch.   
“Alright back to the movie.”  
“Not so fast, Fischbach!” Jack curled up out of his position hanging off the couch and launched at Mark, digging into his sides and eliciting a surprised bark of laughter which dissolved into hysterical giggling.   
“JAHAHACK!”  
“Payback’s a bitch!” Came a snarky reply.  
“Oh get a room, you too!” Bob shouted at the two totally-platonic-and-definitely-nothing-more friends.  
Jack turned his head to Bob while his fingers kept Mark in stitches. “Don’t make me start on you!”   
Bob held his hands up in mock surrender, signaling Jack to continue his little torture-payback on Mark who at the moment had his head flung back against his throw pillows in deep, loud laughter.  
His hands explored his ribs, sides, stomach (where he absolutely did not linger at his abs) but got the best reaction at his underarms. So of course, that’s where he spent most of his time. Mark was hysterical and so was Jack just from watching how helpless and desperate he got just from a little tickling. Finally, when Mark had tears of mirth in his eyes, Jack backed off. He watched as Mark regained his breath with his head thrown back and eyes starting to flutter open.  
“Well… now… we’re even.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Can we watch the movie now or are you lovebirds just gonna interrupt it again?”  
“Oh screw you, Wade!”


	3. Mark The Loving Tormentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack decide to do something a bit more… intense. Cute feet tickles. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

Jack pulled on his legs a bit to test out the bondage. Mark and him had talked about something a bit more… intense, and here he was. His feet tied down on the bed, with Mark crouched beside them twirling a long feather teasingly. His stomach did flips just at the sight of the long fluffy feather and his toes started scrunching and un-scrunching without him noticing.   
“You ready?” Mark asked in a genuine, caring voice. Jack nodded. “Alright. Safe word… Purple.” Jack had to smile at that. Mark was so caring. But then Mark’s face morphed into a more devious look. He was taking on his role as a teasing ‘ler and Jack would be lying if he didn’t love that. “Oh Jack… Look at you. All tied up and at my mercy. Just you, me, and this cute little feather here. You know what i’m gonna do with this?” He poised the feather next to Jack’s foot, just in his line of sight.   
“Just get on with it, ya fuckin’ tease!” Jack already had anticipatory giggles pouring out and interrupting his words. It took Mark everything he had not to smile at Jack’s adorable laughter.   
“Jack.” He said in a low warning voice. “Are you in any position to talk right now?” He lightly fluttered the feather at the arch of Jack’s foot to emphasize his warning. Jack immediately bit down on his lip to try and keep himself from dissolving into hysterical giggles. He couldn’t break THIS early, dammit!  
“Man, I always seem to forget how ticklish you are.” Mark chuckled as he kept the fluttering up. Very light and very torturous. It usually didn’t take much to get Jack to break. He was just too damn ticklish for his own good. Jack’s cheeks were already going pink from trying so hard to keep himself from giggling. “Hm… I’m getting a bit impatient. Let’s hear that laughter.” And with that he took the feather and started quickly flicking it all over the arches of Jack’s feet. Jack was quickly helpless to his own high-pitched giggles pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. “Wow if THIS-” Mark pulled back the feather and gestured to it “-is causing all those giggles, I’d love to see what this does!” Mark abruptly dropped the feather and started lightly scratching all up and down Jack’s feet. Along the heels, up the arches and across the balls of his feet. Jack’s laughter was loud and hearty. His head was thrown back against the pillows and his eyes were shut tight. His mouth was pulled back into an adorably large smile as gleeful laughter filled the room. Mark was smiling himself as he skillfully skated his fingers over every inch of skin he could touch. Meanwhile Jack was going nuts. But he loved it. He loved Mark acting so powerful and teasing while also making him feel so safe and happy. He loved laughing, as anyone could probably tell from his channel, but he loved this. This level of helpless uncontrollable laughter. He loved the way Mark touched and caressed his feet. He loved how Mark was able to MAKE him laugh like this. He loved how Mark would tease him and make him blush and then tease him some more for blushing, as he was doing right then.   
“Aw, look how red you are! Hey, red’s MY color! You shouldn’t be stealing it like that!” Mark teased and his hands stilled to give Jack a chance to breathe. As Jack slumped back panting, the grin never left his face. After his breathing slowed a bit, he peeked one eye open to gaze at his ‘tormentor’. Mark was smirking down at him. AGAIN! “I thought I said red was MY thing! Wipe that blush off your face, mister!” Jack giggled at that. “Really? Do I have to pull out my secret weapon?” Jack was chuckling at Mark’s teasing, though he couldn’t help but feel a tad nervous at the unclear threat. Mark sighed exaggeratedly and turned, walking to the drawer and rummaging through it. “I guess I have no choice. We’re gonna have to go with-” Mark paused and glanced back at Jack, a twinkle in his eye. “This!” Mark suddenly pulled out a round hairbrush. Jack paled. But he couldn’t help being a bit excited. He’d heard of how BADLY those things tickled. Mark seemed to read his mind as he slowly walked back towards the end of the bed, obviously trying to draw out the dread. “Now Jack, I’m sure you’ve heard how much these things can tickle. I can’t help but think we should try it out, hm?” Mark crouched back in his original spot and just gently touched the brush against Jack’s foot and kept it there. Jack’s eyes shot open as soon as it touched. He could already feel the tickling sensations just from its presence. “This might just-” And without warning the brush started scrubbing up and down Jack’s foot and he SCREAMED. “-tickle.” Mark started laughing at Jack’s extreme reactions. He was thrashing about and cackling wildly. One could barely make out the pleas behind the desperate laughter. Mark tried to keep his image of ruthless tickler but couldn’t keep himself from leaning to the side to monitor Jack’s body language to see if it was really too much for him. Though, he hadn’t said the safe word yet. Still, he slowed the scrubbing of the brush a bit. As much as he wanted to be a ruthless tickle-torturer, he cared more for Jack’s well being and he wanted to make sure Jack was enjoying it as much as he was. He watched as Jack thrashed from side to side. He listened to Jack’s loud cackling. He was hysterical. His face was a bright red and his smile was so wide it looked like it hurt. In Mark’s eyes, he looked so fucking adorable.  
“Ihihi thouhouhought youhou wehehere suppohohosed toho behe ehehevil or sohohomething-?” Jack managed to get out through his laughter which seemed to be calming down as Mark wasn’t scrubbing as hard. Oh shit. Seemed like he said that out loud. After his look of surprise he schooled his features and slipped back into his role.  
“Oh I am. Need proof? I can give you proof.”  
“You know what? Yeah. Prove it.” Jack looked back at Mark with a smirk. That little shit was ASKING for it!  
“Fine.” Mark stood up once more. He went back into the drawer and pulled out a bottle. Jack couldn’t make out what exactly it was. But he couldn’t stop smiling for the life of him. He had a few guesses. He was pulled out of his thoughts when two hands covered in a cold oil started slithering up and down his feet making him burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Mark just watched Jack’s scrunched up face as he applied the oil. When he had covered the entirety of his feet, he experimentally scribbled his fingers below his toes. Jack shrieked and fell back into high-pitched laughter.   
“WHAHAHA IHIHIS THAHAHAT?!” Jack demanded in an extremely high voice, which made Mark snicker in amusement.   
“Take a guess.” With that Mark reached back for the brush and glided up the sensitive feet. Jack howled and screamed and bucked.   
“IHIHI CAHAHAHA- NAHAHA BUHAHAHA!” Jack couldn’t even speak he was laughing too damn hard! Tears were trailing from his eyes and soon his laughter fell silent. He only lay there grinning and shaking. Mark retracted the brush and walked over to Jack’s side, trying to look nonchalant but he was partially concerned he had gone too far.   
“Did I break you?”   
“Fuck-” Pant. “I can’t-” Pant. He paused, still grinning. Mark’s face began to fall, worried he had in fact, went overboard. Jack looked up and noticed this.  
“I’m-” Pant. “Fine-” Pant. “Ya doof-” Pant. Mark barked out a laugh at that. “C'mere. You owe me cuddles.” Mark smiled and happily obliged, but not before walking to the end of the bed and untying Jack’s feet which he immediately pulled back and curled into his body. Mark crawled into bed and pressed Jack against his body. Jack still had the biggest grin on his face as he started to fall asleep. Mark couldn’t blame him, he looked exhausted Mark kissed Jack’s forehead before he too fell asleep, both enjoying the other’s embrace as they let themselves doze off.


	4. Ticklish Bellybutton

“Alright, movie’s in!” Mark chimed. He slid in the disc and glanced back over at his boyfriend. Jack was sitting on the couch with his arms outstretched, inviting Mark to cuddle. “Alright, cuddle-bug. Come here!” Mark sat down on the couch and Jack fell into his embrace, a happy, content expression decorating his face. “God, you’re so adorable.” Mark murmured, taking in Jack’s curled up figure leaning into his chest. Both were in their pajamas ready for a full movie night, completed with popcorn and thick blankets draped over the couch to keep warm. The perfect movie night set up.

“Just shut up and watch the movie.” Jack giggled. Mark smiled and obliged, tightening his embrace on his lover. 

As the movie ran on, the two had shifted positions to where Mark was spooning Jack. Jack sighed in contentment as Mark pulled him close, Jack’s bright green hair resting underneath his chin. His hands were resting on Jack’s stomach, as his fingers drummed a little beat, and his stomach was… quivering for some odd reason. 

“You alright, Jack?” Mark asked craning his neck to look at Jack’s face. He wore a large grin as he stared at the screen. His face was slightly red. 

“Yep. Fine.” It came out quick and shaky. Mark gazed confusedly, trying to figure out what was going on, until an idea hit him. He smirked and curled his fingers near Jack’s navel to which he got a sharp gasp. He paused. Oh he knew EXACTLY what was going on. And it was adorable! He fluttered two fingers along the rim of Jack’s belly button and Jack erupted in giggles. 

“Mahahark!” Jack started to curl in on himself.

“Aw. Look at that. Does somebody have a ticklish belly button?” He asked in a patronizing voice. He dipped a finger in and Jack squealed, starting to kick his feet out. 

“Ihihihi thouhouhought wehehe wehehere wahahatching the mohohovie!” Jack forced out in between his fits of giggles.

“We are. At least i’m trying. Stop interrupting it with your laughter, I can’t hear the movie!” Mark smiled into Jack’s green hair. Feeling mischievous as he lightly skimmed the rim of Jack’s belly button with a single finger. Mark pretended like he was still watching the movie but was really watching how Jack couldn’t stop giggling even though he tried. He covered his mouth with his hands in hopes to stop the giggles from pouring out, but to no avail.

“Mahahark you lihihittle shihihit!” Jack kept doubling over in giggle-fits but… never seemed to actually get away from Mark’s tickling hands, which Mark definitely noticed.

“You just keep laughing there, giggle monster. meanwhile, i’ll-” Mark quickly started to lightly scratch the inside of Jack’s belly button with five fingers. “Tickle the ever living hell out of you!” 

Jack screamed with laughter and started writhing about in Mark’s grip. His voice was an octave higher than usual and his laughter was loud enough the neighbors could probably hear!

“MAHAHARK! NAHAHAHA-!” His face was red and lit up with an adorably wide smile. His hands shot to Mark’s and grabbed on tight, but he didn’t actually try to pull them away. Oh Mark was gonna have some fun with this.

“You know I may be stronger than you. Like, a lot stronger than you-” Mark teased. “But you could at least try to stop me.” Jack started squirming from side to side, his hands left Mark’s and shot up to cover his now profusely blushing face. “Or maybe, you don’t want it to stop. Maybe you just love having your belly button tickled~” 

“NAHAHAHA I DOHOHO NAHAHAT- OHOHOH MY GAHAHAD-” Mark had started shifting position so his head was next to Jack’s stomach. 

“You do don’t you! Look at you! You’re just sitting there and taking it.” Mark laughed. “-Like a boss.” He added as an after thought. Jack was too busy laughing to think of a comeback. “Why don’t you just admit it Jack. In case you haven’t noticed, i’ve already figured it out.” When he didn’t get a reply he spoke in a low growl 

“Guess i’ll just have to make you~”

With that he started nibbling on Jack’s belly button. Dipping in his tongue and lightly biting along the rim. Jack was quickly in hysterics. His body kept switching between trying to curl up and trying to thrash around. He looked like a roly-poly trying to get away from Mark’s devious plans. He started nuzzling into Jack’s stomach, his stubble rubbing along his hyper-sensitive belly button and Jack’s wild cackling went silent. Mark pulled back and paused before demanding in a low voice-

“So. Is somebody gonna admit they like belly button tickles? Or is somebody gonna have to go for round two?” Mark rested his head on Jacks stomach, his stubble forcing a stream of giggles from the Irishman. 

“I dohohn’t lihihke ihihit!” Jack lied knowing exactly what would happen next.

Mark smiled in response. Jack wanted it! He wanted it and that’s why he was denying it. Well fine, if that’s what he wanted, then that’s what he’d get.

“Fine.” In two seconds Mark’s lips were on Jack’s belly button. Jack froze knowing what was to come. knowing how much it’d tickle. And he waited in eager anticipation.

Suddenly, Mark took a deep breath. And blew.

Jack absolutely howled! He screamed, and snorted, and cackled, and shrieked and boy did he ever LAUGH. Mark didn’t think he’d ever seen Jack laugh so much in his life! He was thrashing about in helpless laughter, helpless to the absolutely torturous sensations vibrating at his worst spot. 

It only took one raspberry for Jack’s laughter to go silent once more. Mark sat up to look at what he’d done to his boyfriend. 

Jack was laying back with his head slumped back looking towards the ceiling His eyes were closed with tears leaking out. His whole face was a bright red and he was still smiling widely. Giggles were still pouring out because he could still feel the left over ghost tickles, dammit! Jack felt exhausted yet elated. Like on some sort of buzz. He couldn’t stop smiling or giggling for the life of him and he wouldn’t dare to open his eyes and see Mark’s smirking face that said “You’re so adorable and cute and little and i’m never gonna let you live this down!” But in all honesty, he wouldn’t mind Mark taking advantage of this from time to time. It didn’t take much deduction to know that Jack loved laughter. Any kind of it. Mark seemed to have just found out how far that love of laughter went. Jack’s train of thought was derailed when he felt lips touch down on his.

“God you’re so fucking adorable.” Mark chuckled. Jack reached up and pulled Mark back towards him.

“You can kiss better than that.” Jack said tiredly, still panting slightly, and their lips met a second time. 

“That I can.” Mark whispered softly. And Jack kept smiling throughout the night, throughout the many kisses they shared, and the sneaky tickles Mark slipped in here and there.


	5. Tickle Me

I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! IDK about this one. Seems just kinda… average. Is this good, meh, or bad? I can’t really tell…

“Yer such an asshole!”

“You’re the one who pushed me off the stage!”

“Yeah and ya came back ‘bout half a dozen times and did the same!”

“Well it’s not my fault-” 

“That yer an asshole? Beg to differ!” Jack interrupted. The two were ‘playfully’ arguing. No real spite behind the words. Both were smiling at the name calling. It was a usual Saturday for them. They walked through the main room shouting meaningless insults and swear words. 

“-At least I know how to play the fuckin’ game right! Ya need another tutorial round?” Jack laughed.

“Hey, now! I’m pretty good!” Mark was smiling over how worked up Jack was getting. He was bouncing around with a big goofy grin on his face as he played around with Mark.

“Pretty good at getting yer arse kicked!” Jack was giggling through his words.

“S’matter with you today? You’re just a little bundle of energy!”

“Have you forgotten who yer talkin’ to?” Jack shouted. “I’m known for speed and energy! Gettin’ amnesia, old man?”

Mark laughed at the man-child. He was just asking for it! 

“Old man? I’m literally only a year older than you!”

“Yup. That makes you old!” Jack stated as if it was the most indisputable fact in the world. He was still smiling at Mark, his tongue slightly sticking out between his teeth. 

“You are so asking for it right now!” Mark leered over Jack with a devilish smirk. They both knew what was coming.

“Asking for what?” Jack started playing dumb. Mark smirked at that. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. Jack’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, locked onto the teasing fingers. He froze for a second before bolting, Mark right on his tail. Jack couldn’t stop giggling from anticipation as he weaved his way through the house. He lost Mark running around a corner and leaping into a room with a conveniently open door. He hid, breathing heavily from the running. His smile was huge and it was hard just to keep himself from laughing and giving away his hiding spot. 

“Oh Jack~” Mark sang from a nearby room making Jack’s smile grow. He was so close Jack couldn’t help the occasional nervous giggle that slipped out.

“BOO!” Jack felt two strong arms snake around his abdomen and lift him into the air, fingers curling into his sides. He squealed in surprise and dissolved into giggles until was dropped onto a guest bed with a “oof” he looked up and saw Mark smirking down at him. His uncontrollable giggles started up again and he tried to scramble away only for Mark’s hand to grab his foot and pull him back. The other arm snaked up his leg until the fingers were idling drumming on Jack’s thigh. That alone made Jack start laughing. 

“Man, I forgot how ticklish these things are.” We emphasized ‘these things’ with a pinch to each thigh, making Jack shriek each time. 

“Nohoho Mahahahark! Duhun doho ihihit-” Jack propped himself up on one arm to gaze back At Mark

“Do what Jackaboy?”

“You damn well what you arse!”

“So sassy today, Jack. I just wanna know… What don’t you want me to do?” As he teased the poor Irishman, Mark slowly crawled onto Jack’s calves and sat so he was facing Jack’s thighs. Mark looked at Jack’s nervous, giggly face. He’s too smart to fall for that. He-

“Tickle me.” 

Or not. 

“Well alrighty then!” Ten experienced fingers were immediately scratching along the backs of both of Jack’s thighs The arm propping up Jack’s head fell and he had broken down into laughter within seconds.

“MAHAHAHARK!” Jack yelled through his laughter.

“Yes~?” Mark asked in a patronizing voice. 

“PLEAHEAHEAHEASE!” 

“Please What?” Mark could tell what was going on. He was actively trying to not tell him to stop. “Please… tickle you more?” Before Jack could even try to respond through his laughter Mark started kneading his thigh with one hand and the other continued scratching at random points to keep Jack guessing. 

Jack was cackling like a madman, his fists were pounding at the mattress and he was tossing his head from side to side. Yet he didn’t once ask him to stop. 

“Aw. So adorable. You don’t want it to stop do you?”

“NAHAHAT TRUHUHUHUE!” Jack screamed through his laughter.

“Very true.” With that Mark stopped and crawled off of Jack. He immediately notice the disappointed pout on Jack’s lips. “Aw what’s wrong Jack?” Mark asked entirely too sweetly. 

“Yer an asshole ya know that?” He was poking at him again knowing what’ll happen. 

“Teasing me to get me to tickle you? Tempting, but not happening.” Mark smirked. He could see Jack’s frustration and it was hilarious! He was sending a mega-death glare his way.

“You know you could just ask.” Mark said. There was a pause.

“Dunno what yer talkin’ about…” Jack mumbled.

“Alright then.” Mark sat patiently, folding his arms cockily. He won. And Jack’s face was turning an adorable shade of pink.

“tickle me…” Came a soft mumble. Mark’s smile immediately grew a hundred times its original size.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Tickle me…” Slightly louder.

“What?”

“TICKLE ME!” Jack’s face was burning so red it looked like he would explode any second now. Mark just stared with a huge smile. The mortified yet hopeful expression on the bright, adorable face staring back at him was something he couldn’t say no to.

“As you wish.”


	6. Cute Little Leprechaun

Jack walked through the door into the large house Mark just invited him into. He couldn’t help gaping at how nice it was. 

“Dude, this place is awesome!” Jack exclaimed, walking into the living room and looking around. Mark’s house was HUGE! Jack was grinning as he looked at everything like a excitable schoolboy. Mark smiled and walked up behind Jack, hugging him from behind. Jack blushed and giggled nervously. 

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered.” Mark mumbled into his neck.

“I’m not cute…” Jack mumbled, obviously embarrassed. They were newly official and Jack couldn’t seem to get used to it. He seemed so shy when it came to anything intimate and he’d light up like a firework, red glowing on his face. It was adorable how flustered he’d get. So of course Mark tried things like hugging him from behind, giving him a peck on the lips or even just reaching out and holding his hand whenever he could to make Jack go all shy again. Mark started planting kisses all over Jack’s neck making him break out in giggles.

“Aw~ Are you ticklish too? And here I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable.” Mark whispered into Jack’s ear, to which Jack responded by squirming away from the ticklish sensation.

“Mahahahark…” Jack whined.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Mark mocked. 

“Stahahahap it!” He giggled.

“Hm… I dunno.” Mark started lightly fluttering his fingers across Jack’s ribs causing Jack’s giggles to go a bit higher. “You’re awfully cute like this.” Mark noticed his laughter seemed to grow from the teasing.

“I wonder if you’ll be cuter-” Mark fell back onto the couch next to them and brought Jack with him. Jack let out a rather unmanly squeal before he returned to his mad giggling in Mark’s arms. “In the clutches of the tickle monster!” Mark yelled before he started nomming on Jack’s neck and rapidly skittering his fingers across Jack’s tummy. Jack shrieked and fell into hysterical laughter. 

“MAHAHAHARK NAHAHAHA! YOUHOUHOU LIHIHITTLE- GAHAHA NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!” Jack screamed. He was thrashing about in Mark’s grip. One hand gripping onto Mark’s arm and the other covering his extremely red face. Mark noticed where his hands were when he screamed that.

“Aw~ Does the cute little leprechaun have a ticklish tummy~?” Mark asked in a patronizing voice. One hand was spiraling his belly button and the other was lightly scratching the right side of his stomach. 

“YEHEHEHES! PLEAHEAHEASE STAHAHAP! MAHAHARK!” Jack was going crazy. Why’d he have to be so goddamn ticklish?!

“Mark? Who’s this Mark you speak of? I’m the tickle monster! Here to tickle all insanely adorable leprechauns like you!” Mark finished off the sentence by lightly nibbling along Jack’s neck again. Jack was nearly in tears with how badly it tickled.

“YOUHOU- NAHAHA- PLEAHEAHEASE- AHAHAHA-” Jack couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore.He’d always known he was ticklish, but Mark’s teasing was just making everything worse! He could barely handle Mark’s everyday teasing, teasing him while tickling him into insanity was so not fair.

Mark slowed his fingers a bit. “Wow you’re so ticklish. I’m not doing much but you’re already going crazy from laughter. You’re soooo adorable!” Mark smirked, watching how Jack was covering up his blushing face.

“ah-ah-ah.” Mark grabbed Jack’s arms with one hand and pulled them above his head. “I wanna see that cute little face of yours.”

“Ihihihi’m nohohot cuhuhute.” Jack was (surprisingly) able to get through his little fit of giggles when Mark once again dipped a finger into his belly button.

“Oh, I beg to differ. Just watch!” Mark took one hand and started wiggling his fingers under Jack’s outstretched arms. Jack snorted in response before dissolving into giggles. Mark kept that up a for a moment before stopping and waiting until Jack opened his eyes again to look up at Mark.

“That.” He emphasized that with a poke to Jack’s underarm causing Jack to stifle a giggle. “Was cute.”

Jack grew a nervous, bashful smile as he gazed up at Mark. Mark’s smirk alone was enough to make him start giggling again. 

“Now are you gonna admit you’re my adorable, ticklish, little leprechaun. Or am I gonna have to tickle it out of ya?” Mark poised his hand over Jack’s quivering tummy, wiggling his fingers teasingly. Jack squeaked out a ‘no!’ and his eyes locked on to Mark’s wriggling fingers. Laughter already bubbling up just from anticipation alone. 

Mark sighed dramatically. “Guess we’ll do this the hard way.” And with that he shot his hand to Jack’s tummy, skittering and spidering his fingers across the ridiculously sensitive stomach. Jack erupted in full-blown laughter. He threw his head side-to-side and squirmed and writhed trying to escape Mark’s grip. 

“Ready to admit you’re my ticklish little leprechaun?!” 

“IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T- SHIHIHITE NAHAHA!” Mark shrugged and dipped his head down so he could nibble the sensitive flesh.

“The tickle monster’s hungry for little leprechaun’s like you! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!” 

Mark’s stubble, nibbling, and teasing words were absolutely unbearable for Jack. The ridiculous sound effects were making everything ten times worse. His back arched and he couldn’t even speak! All he could do was sit there and laugh. And boy, did he ever LAUGH! His laughter went silent When Mark rested his lips over Jack’s belly button and blew a raspberry.

After a couple raspberries, Mark finally let up.

“So?” Mark asked.

“I- I’m your ticklish little leprechaun.” He was panting through the words but still managed to get through it, even though his face felt like it was on fire.

“And you’re adorable!” Mark curled his fingers around Jack’s belly button making him fall into a giggle fit. 

“Ahahahand ihihi’m adohohorahahable.” Mark retracted his hand and waited for Jack to come out of his fit of laughter. Jack recovered, taking in deep breaths. He risked a glance up at Mark who was smiling down at him.

“That’s right. My. Adorable. Leprechaun.” He planted a tickly kiss on Jack’s neck between each word before he laid down next to his blushing and giggly boyfriend.


	7. Great Boyfriend

“Fuckin’ Hell!” Jack shouted from the couch.

“What?” Mark asked curiously. He was sitting in an arm chair across from the couch until he got up to go and see what he fuss was about.

“I accidentally clicked on the Tumblr septiplier tag.” Jack laughed, throwing his head back and covering his face with his free hand.

Mark cracked up at that. “Lemme see.”

“You sure dude?”

“Well they’re not exactly wrong.” Mark and Jack had been together for a while, though their fans didn’t know that. Relationships in the public eye tended to be surrounded by a lot of drama. 

“Still.” Jack muttered a bit warily. Mark snatched the phone from Jack without another word. Where he expected to see some pornographic fanart he instead saw some innocent fanart of the two of them just posing like a couple friends. Not exactly what he expected to see at first.

“What’d you freak out about? This isn’t as bad as I thought’d be.” 

“Wha? Lemme see!” Jack scrambled up to look at the phone over Mark’s shoulder. Mark slowly scrolled to the next post. It was about Mark admiring himself in the mirror with a jealous Jack in the background. It took two seconds for Jack to read it and bust out laughing. Mark glared angrily at him.

“THAT IS NOT HOW I ACT!”

“Well…” Jack was grinning at Mark a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“I am a great boyfriend!” Mark turned around, smiling at Jack’s antics despite trying to seem annoyed.

“Sure you are.” Jack retorted in a sarcastic manner. 

“I totally am a great boyfriend, and don’t deny it, Jack!”

“Never said you weren’t!” Jack held up his hands in mock defense.

“You implied it!”

“Maybe that’s ‘cause it’s true!” He looked at Mark with a shit-eating grin.

“That’s it!” Mark tossed the phone on the couch ready to strike but Jack had already bolted. 

“Catch me if you can!” Jack called back, dashing into the hall, laughing like mad.

“Oh I will!” Mark was running after his little man-child of a boyfriend. His footsteps pounded through the halls, rapidly turning corners after Jack until he disappeared from his sight and Mark slowly came to a halt. 

“Jack~” Mark called out. “You can’t run from me in my own house!”

He heard the sound of muffled laughter and grinned. Jack was such a child sometimes. It came from a guest bedroom down the hall. He slowly walked towards the quiet giggling. He arrived at the door cracked partially open, he paused. And struck.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya Jacky!” Mark yelled as he jumped into the room. Jack squealed and jumped a foot in the air before Mark reached out and grabbed him. He quickly pulled one arm behind his legs and used his leverage to pull Jack off his feet and hold him bridal style. He then glanced towards the small couch behind them and let himself fall onto it, Jack in his arms shrieking at the unexpected fall. He kept Jack trapped at his chest while one hand descended on his unsuspecting tummy.

“NAHAha! Mahahark you lihihittle shihihit!” Jack fell apart in laughter, squirming from side to side in an unenthusiastic effort to escape Mark’s tickling hand.

“That’s what you get for calling me a bad boyfriend.” Mark shifted the arm trapping him to where his hand was positioned at his underarm, scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. The T-shirt Jack was wearing didn’t do shit for protection.

“IHIHI’M SAHAHAHARRY!!!” Jack cackled wildly. “NAHAHA!” Mark had dipped into his navel and was wiggling his finger around despite Jack’s frantic protests. Mark was laughing so hard at Jack’s reactions he found it hard to speak himself.

“Man you’re so ticklish.” Mark commented without a thought before he realized why he was doing it in the first place. “Oh. And sorry won’t cut it. Say i’m a great boyfriend!”

“YOU’RE AHAHA GREAHEAHEAHEAT BOHO- NAHAHAHA!” Jack descended into mindless laughter once Mark’s hand hit a spot on the right side of his tummy. He couldn’t think straight for how bad it was. That place had always been a weak spot for him.

“You can say it Jack! I believe in you!” Mark chuckled. Jack was spazzing out. He was already crying from laughing so hard and his face was scrunched up in the most adorable way. His laughter always sounded beautiful to Mark.

“GREAHEAEAHEAT -HAHAHA- BOHOHOYFREHEHIEND-!”

“Who’s a great boyfriend?” Mark asked playing dumb. He eased up on the hand going to town under his arms, though still playing with his worst spot.

“FUHUHUCK YOOU- NOHOHAHA!” Mark used both hands at his tummy as soon as “fuck” was uttered, urging Jack to stay on his good side.

“YOUHOUHOU!”

“What about me?” Mark switched from scratching at Jack’s tummy to kneeding at it, making Jack go absolutely nuts.

“YOU’RE AHAHA GREAHEAHEAT BOHOYFREHEHEHIEND!”

Mark grinned, wondering how he could drag it on a little longer. “And say i’m hot as fuck.”

“COHOHOME OHON!” Mark started scratching at his navel. 

“Say it.”

“AND YOU’RE HOHOHOT AHAHAS FUHUHUCK!” 

With that Mark’s hands slowed down until he was only gently sliding his fingers across Jack’s tummy, keeping him in an endless fit of giggles. 

“Now say it all together.” Mark teased, holding one hand with wiggling fingers directly over Jack’s bellybutton. 

“You’re aha great boyfrehiend ahand you’re hohot ahas fuhuck…” Jack glanced up at Mark with eyes filled with mirthful tears and an ever-present smile letting out giggles every so often since Mark wouldn’t stop tracing a finger over his tummy.

“Damn right I am!” Mark pointed an authoritative finger at Jack “And don’t you forget it!”

“Noho prohomises.” Jack snuggled into Mark’s chest. Mark tightened his grip around the younger man, not stopping the light tickling until he fell asleep, his giggling lover in his arms.


	8. Softie

“Why on Earth would you need a bigger motor cycle? To look even tougher?” Mark sighed, exasperated that Jack was actually considering buying a new one. The college officials already weren’t too happy with the one he had on campus.

“Hey, I am tough. I’m the toughest person you know.” Jack cracked his knuckles, and smirked at Mark.

Mark chuckled.

“What? Think you’re tougher?” Jack raised an eyebrow, smiling at Mark.

“It’s just that you may have piercings and a tattoo and get in fist fights every once in a while, but who’s the person who cuddles up to me when we watch anime every weekend?” Mark was smiling widely, he like poking at Jack every once in a while. While others may find Jack too intimidating, Mark knew he was really just a big softie.

Jack snorted. “Oh come on.” Jack reached out and grabbed Mark, holding him up in the air. Mark squealed before dissolving into laughter. “See. I can lift you above my head no problem. I’d say that’s pretty tough.” He chuckled at Mark’s high-pitched laughter.

“No! Put me down! Jack!” Mark squealed and laughed. Jack obliged, quickly dropping his arms but catching Mark at the last second causing him to squeal again. He let Mark onto the floor, both of them smiling hugely.

“That may have taken strength but that’s still soft and cute.” Mark teased. “You’re adorable.” Mark reached out to ruffle Jack’s bright green hair but Jack’s hand snapped out and snatched his hand. Jack looked cockily back at Mark.

“I don’t think so.” He smirked.

Mark took this as a challenge, and an idea hatched in his brain.

“You know, how about I show you how much of an adorable softy you are?!” Jack rolled his eyes and Mark looked on at him with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t laugh.” Before Jack could process what that meant, Mark’s free hand shot to Jack’s left side. Jack’s eyes widened and he doubled over, letting go of Mark’s left hand and biting down on his cheeks.

Mark smiled, seeing Jack crumble so easily. The hand Jack had let go of was now under his right arm, wiggling at the sensitive skin. Jack had a big goofy smile stretched across his face and he squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to shove Marks tickling hands off of him. He was grunting with the effort it took to hold in his laughter.

“Aw. Look at how much a little tickling can do to you! It’s so cute!” Mark teased, grinning like a madman.

“Mahark!” Jack grunted, a giggle slipped out which Jack tried hard not to acknowledge.

“Was that a giggle?” Mark cooed. He knew the teasing was making it harder for Jack, judging by the way he went redder and his smile grew a bit bigger every time Mark mad a remark about how cute he was.

“You know. It’s so easy to make you laugh, I mean, I’m not even at your worst spot yet!” And with that Mark went for the kill, his left hand pulled from Jack’s right arm and dove for his right side, scratching and needing mercilessly.

“MAHAHARK NAHAHA!” Jack shrieked in laughter. It took less than two seconds for Jack’s legs to give out beneath him from the intense sensations. Mark only followed him to the ground where Jack was laying on his side in the fetal position, pushing at the invading hands.

“See? It’s so cute how easy it is to make you laugh.”

“FAHAHACK YOUHOUHOU!” Jack howled with laughter. His hands gripped onto Mark’s and half-heartedly tried to pry them from his body. His legs kicked out and his back arched. His face was scrunched up as he tried to lessen his laughter to no avail. Eventually, as he saw tears fall from Jack’s eyes, he moved his hands away from his boyfriend shaking with laughter.

“I think I made my point.” Mark said cockily after a short pause, grinning like a madman. As Jack’s laughter died down to giggling fits that just wouldn’t go away, he looked up at Mark with a bright red face.

“You’re so ticklish. It’s adorable.” He emphasized ‘adorable’ with a few pokes to Jack’s side, making him squeal and causing Mark fall into his own fit of laughter at the hilarious reaction.

Jack glared at him, though his face was bright red and still lit up with a huge grin.

“C’mere you doof.” Jack reached out and pulled Mark to him in order to spoon him. Mark happily let him, not caring they were on the floor.

“Softie.” Mark snorted. He quickly fell the hands holding him close to Jack’s chest curl fingers into his stomach making him squeal and let out a giggle.

“Don’t forget you’re worse than me.” Jack spoke into Mark’s red hair.

Mark just kept smiling, mentally making himself a note to never let Jack live this down.


	9. Sick Jackaboy

Mark was startled awake when he heard a hacking cough coming from the bathroom. He instinctively reached out to protect Jack, only to realize he wasn’t in bed. 

“Jack?” He received another cough in return. Mark glanced at the clock on the bedside, it read 6:33 AM.

“Y-Yeah? Sorry I woke you up…” A hoarse voice sounded from the closed door. Mark rose from the bed, racing to check on Jack. When he opened the door he saw Jack standing wrapped up in a blanket, checking some medicine bottles. Mark sighed.

“Babe… you’re sick.” Mark walked up to Jack, he cupped his face and tilted it towards him to get a better look at his boyfriend.

“Obviously. But I’m fine, really.” He tried rather unconvincingly. There were dark circles under his eyes and sweat dripping down his forehead. He was slightly panting and wheezing when he offered a weak smile.

“No. You’re not.” Mark said sternly.

“C'mon. It’s just a little cold.” Jack whined, knowing Mark would make a fuss over him. He didn’t want to be a bother, and if Mark thought he was really ill he wouldn’t be able to record. And he really wanted to keep his schedule of two videos at the same time every day. It was something he was proud of, and he wasn’t going to let a little sickness get in the way of that.

“No.” Mark reached up and touched Jack’s forehead with the back of his hand. He was burning. “No. Colds don’t give you bad fevers like this.”

“It takes a lot more than that to bring me down.” Jack tried his best to smirk but broke out in a coughing fit again. Mark sighed at his stubbornness. 

“Sean.” Jack looked a bit surprised at the use of his real name. “You’re sick. Let me take care of you?” Mark pleaded. Jack knew he was screwed when Mark shot him his best puppy-dog eyes. There was a short pause.

“B-But my videos!” Mark rolled his eyes at Jack’s whining. Deciding he had had enough, he reached down and picked up Jack by his waist, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him to the couch where he’d hopefully get some rest. 

“Mark! What the hell?” Jack just gave up trying to fight, too weak to even hope to escape Mark’s grip. Before Mark exited he grabbed the medication bottles Jack had been holding, carrying them and a weakly protesting Jack to the living room. Mark gently plopped Jack down on the couch. Jack sighed in defeat.

“Fine.” Mark reached down to his lover and cupped his cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re gonna get sick, you doof.” Jack smiled and chuckled weakly.

“Then I’m gonna get sick.” Mark smiled, planting another few kisses along Jack’s face. “Now, I’m going to go and get some things, stay on the couch and try to sleep, okay?”

“Okay, mom!” Jack laughed before couching himself hoarse again. Mark left to retrieve a few things, saddened that Jack was so miserably sick. When he returned his hands were full. He had brought back cough & flu medication, a box of tissues, an ice pack, a couple blankets, Jack’s laptop, and a Sam plush. He started setting things down on the coffee table, noticing Jack was asleep. He smiled at the adorable sight. As he set things down he looked at the Sam plushie in his hands, deciding to tuck it in to Jack’s arms as he slept so he had something to cuddle. Mark grinned when Jack immediately shifted to hug it, his arms wrapped tight around the stuffed Sam. Mark pulled out his phone, taking a picture to tweet out later. Jack managed to be adorable even when sick.

Jack groaned when he woke up, a pounding in his head telling him not to move too much. 

“You awake Jackaboy?” He heard a whisper. Jack looked up to see Mark entering the room with a bowl of soup in hand and a thermometer in the other. 

“Uh-huh. How long was I asleep?”

“A while actually, it’s almost noon. Which is good because you need your sleep.” Mark set the soup down on the table. “Now open up, I need to check your fever.”

“Mark I’m not that sick, I can hold a thermometer.” Jack chuckled. He reached out for the thermometer and a small Sam plush fell out of his arms. Jack hadn’t even realized he had it. Mark laughed.

“Oh yeah, I tucked Sam into your arms after you crashed. I even got a picture of you cuddling him! You’re so cute!” Mark pulled up his phone where he had made the picture his new lock screen.

“Oh fuck you!” Jack laughed, gently swatting at Mark’s arm.

“I know I’m great aren’t I? Now check your temperature you big baby.” Mark chuckled, gently ruffling Jack’s green hair before he walked to the nearby armchair which had a large soft blanket draped over it. He grabbed the blanket, walking back to Jack who had a thermometer sticking out of his mouth to cover the two of them in it. Jack didn’t object when Mark sat next to him and opened up his laptop, putting on an episode of “One Punch Man” and cuddling Jack close to his body. Mark plucked the thermometer from Jack’s mouth and his eyes softened when he saw the big “102.5” blinking on it. He hugged Jack closer to him as the laptop’s screen started flashing with the vibrant colors of the anime.

 

As the episode ended Mark tried to reach out to hit “play” on the next episode. 

“Noo…” Jack whined pulling on Mark’s arm. He had dozed off holding onto Mark’s arm and wanted to stay in that position. Mark smirked at the childish gesture.

“You don’t wanna watch the next episode?”

“I’m sleepy…” He mumbled.

“Aw. You’re cute when you’re sick. Speaking of which, you need to take another flu pill.” He cooed, trying to reach for the table with the pill bottles once more only for Jack to keep his arm in place. “Jack, come on. Don’t be a baby.”

“Sleep.” He mumbled. His eyes were closed and he was leaning on Mark, cuddling his arm like he had done with Sam earlier.

“Let go.”

“Nu-uh.” Jack whined, a smile starting to form on his lips.

“Jack~” Mark chimed, wiggling his hand under the blanket cocoon Jack was buried in and spidering fingers along his side. Jack burst into giggles and his grip loosened a bit, but not enough to let Mark go.

“Nahaha- Mahahark!”

“Jack!” Mark mocked him, skittering his fingers along Jack’s belly. Jack squealed, wiggling around in his blankets but unable to escape Mark’s tickling fingers. The arm Jack had a hold of joined in as well. Mark lightly scratched at Jack’s armpit causing him to giggle harder. Mark didn’t want to go too far, aware Jack was sick and tired, but a little giggling never hurt anyone.

“Nohohoho! Thahahat tihihihickles!” Mark laughed at that. Eventually Jack let go because he was too weak to keep a hold of Mark through all the tickling. When Mark retracted his arm he paused a moment to adore the giggling Jack laying on the couch in a pile of blankets. 

“Meds. Now.” Mark demanded, though the large grin across his face showed that he was more interested by Jack’s continued giggling than the meds he was telling him to take.

“Fihine. Youhou doof.” Jack giggled, sitting up and unraveling the blankets to be able to swallow the pills. Once Jack had downed the pills Mark had handed to him, Mark sat back down, returning to the earlier position of Jack leaning on Mark. Only this time Mark had different plans than watching more One Punch Man. As Jack leaned back on him, staring expectantly at the laptop screen, Mark snuck a and near Jack’s side and lightly traced a few fingers along the sensitive skin. Jack immediately fell into another giggle fit, squirming around under the blanket Mark had covered them in. 

“Mahahark! Whyhyhy?”

“Because you’re cute when you’re laughing and you seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier.” Mark cooed. Jack’s face went bright red at that last part.

“Nohoho I wahahasn’t.”

“Yeah you were. You weren’t even telling me to stop. Plus this’ll help get your mind off of being sick.” Mark spoke casually as he lightly tickled along Jack’s sides, ribs and tummy. Jack giggled, writhing around and squirming before he buried his face in Mark’s chest instead his giggles slightly muffled by his shirt but still audible to Mark. He skimmed a finger along Jack’s navel causing his giggling to go squeaky and high-pitched.

“See? You’re not even doing anything.” Mark cooed. Mentally aw-ing when Jack mumbled a shy “Fuck you” through his laughter. Mark kept switching places to keep Jack guessing, but was careful not to go too far, he just wanted to keep him giggling, Jack didn’t need to waste his energy. His adoring gaze was interrupted when Jack squealed and burst into full laughter. Oops. Mark’s fingers had started scratching too much along Jack’s right side. Mark often forgot how incredibly ticklish he was. 

“MAHARK! PLEAHEASE!” Mark slowed his hands so he was gently skimming the skin once more.

“Sorry. You’re just too ticklish.” Jack looked up at him, still giggling with a blushing face. 

“Ahahasshohole.” Jack grinned when he said it though. Mark smiled back at the bright and happy face staring back at him He continued to scurry his fingers along Jack’s body to keep him giggling until they both fell asleep, Jack snuggled in Mark’s arms who held him protectively, wanting him to get better as fast as possible.


	10. Where isn’t Jack ticklish?!

“Thank you everybody so much for watching and as always i will see you in the next video. Buh-Bye!” Mark closed off his video there, noticing it was getting late. He took off his headphones and left the recording room, going to the bedroom where he’d hopefully find Jack. When he pushed the door open to the bedroom he saw his boyfriend cuddled up in the blankets scrolling through his phone, facing the edge of the bed.

“Hey, Jack. Just finished recording.” Jack looked up at Mark approaching, taking off his shirt as he slid into bed. Jack couldn’t help but smile when he saw Mark’s shirtless frame. As Mark fiddled with the covers, Jack looked back down at his phone, wanting to finish up a few more asks on his tumblr. As he scrolled through his inbox he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle and warm breath whisper by his ear.

“Put down the phone and cuddle.” Mark’s whispering voice tickled Jack’s ear and caused him to scrunch up his neck, a few giggles slipping out. Mark raised an eyebrow at the adorable reaction.

“C’mohohon. Lehehet mehe fihinish thihihis…” Jack giggled.

“Aw~ Are your ears ticklish? Is there even a part of you that isn’t super ticklish?” Mark teased in a breathy whisper. Jack’s tried to squirm away from the whispers tickling along his ears but Mark’s arms kept him in place.

“Mahahark!” Jack whined.

“What? What is it Jackaboy?” Mark nuzzled behind Jack’s ear making squeal. Mark chuckled into his ear which had started going red like the rest of Jack’s face.

“Why dohoho you ahalwahays tihickle mehe?” 

“Because you’re adorable and super ticklish. Those make a great combo.” Mark started placing kisses along his neck and the side of his face eliciting giggles from the younger. Jack’s phone had been abandoned as he squeezed his eyes shut and channeled all his willpower not to push Mark away.

“Also you like it which is a great plus.” As Mark said that and Jack squealed out weak protests against the accusation, Mark started lightly skimming his fingers up and down Jack’s back. Jack dissolved into full laughter and began squirming around more.

“Mahahark! Nohoho! Thahahat tihihickles sohohoho bahahad!” 

“I know, but you still love it. Notice you haven’t said ‘stop’ so far.”

“Fuhuck youhouhou!”

“Aw. Adorable.” Mark snickered at Jack’s adorable behavior. Jack’s hands flew to his face to cover up his huge smile and bright blush. 

“You’re ahaha dihihihick!” Jack finally squirmed enough to roll out of Mark’s arms so he was facing towards the ceiling, still giggling like mad and his hands hiding his bright and happy face. He started calming down until a sudden weight settled along his waist and two hands found their way to his sensitive ribs.

“Tickle tickle Jacky~” Mark teased, straddling Jack and wiggling his fingers along each individual rib. Jack shrieked and fell into a fit of laughter. His hands flew to Mark’s and grabbed his wrists, but never put any real effort into pushing them away.

“Mahahark! Pleaheahease!” Jack squealed. He giggled, snickered, laughed, shrieked and cackled. He kicked, pleaded, squirmed and writhed, yet he never once uttered anything close to “stop”. Mark laughed at how easy it was to tickle Jack. He was already ridiculously ticklish, and on top of that he was just so easy to tease. 

“You’re so cute, Jack. Look how easy it is! I could close my eyes and touch a random spot and you’d burst into giggles.” Mark closed his eyes, feeling mischievous, and shot his hand up a bit seeing where it’d land, he started gently scratching at Jack’s neck without realizing it.

“NAHAHA YOUHOUHOU AHAHAHASS!” Jack fell into uncontrollable laughter. Mark opened his eyes and joined him, laughing his heart out at how right he was. After a moment, he began to slow his fingers until they had stopped, yet Jack still couldn’t stop giggling, as the mere presence of Mark hands resting at his neck and ribs tickled.

“Dude. I stopped.” Mark chuckled, confused as to why Jack was still lost in a fit of giggles, squirming around when his hands were stilled.

“Ihihit stihihill tihihickles!” Jack pushed Mark’s hands off of him so he could take a moment to not laugh hysterically, unlike Mark at the moment, who threw his head back in laughter at how ticklish Jack was.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jack said with no real spite, grinning back up at Mark. Mark tweaked Jack’s right side and he shrieked once more.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Mark laughed. 

“C’mere you doof!” Jack reached up to Mark’s neck and leaned him down, connecting their lips for a moment. When it ended Mark pulled back and gazed at Jack’s smiling face. He rolled off of his lover and cuddled him close under the blankets, Jack’s head tucked underneath Mark’s.

“If you’re always like that after I tickle you we’ll have to make this a thing.”

“Sounds good.” Jack went red as soon as those two words left his mouth. He felt Mark grin into his hair.

“I thought so.” Mark planted a kiss on Jack’s head and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his blushing, ticklish boyfriend.


	11. Duct Tape Challenge

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I’m here with Jack and Felix for the duct tape challenge!” Markiplier shouted his introduction from the chair he was taped in.

“Just in case you couldn’t figure that out already.” Jack chimed in. All three of them were taped in their chairs facing the camera. 

“So anyways as you guys probably know we have to try and escape our chairs and I guess whoever escapes first… wins?”

“I don’t think there’s any winning in this game.” Felix remarked, the others chuckled. 

“And Bob’s behind the camera in case we can’t escape.” Jack added.

“Say hi Bob!” Mark shouted. Bob pulled a thumbs up in front of the camera.

“Alright. I guess… Go.” Bob started the challenge.

“Oh, we’re going? Okay.” Mark agreed, and the three began to pull on their bonds. After many grunts, complaints, and sarcastic remarks, Mark was the first to break a line of duct tape.

“Holy shit, how’d you do that?!” Felix exclaimed.

“I just pulled on it!”

“That’s what she said.” Jack added, laughing to himself.

“Oh! Oh, shit! I think I broke a piece!” Felix yelled.

“I’ve… almost… got it!” Mark grunted, the next line of duct tape starting to rip.

“I’m going to break out first!” 

“Slow down! I need to catch up!” Jack laughed. He hadn’t even pulled off one line of tape.

“Wow, you’re slow Jack.” Mark teased his boyfriend.

“WEAK!” Felix yelled.

“Oh, oh, OH! YEAH!” Mark had successfully pulled off the last line of duct tape and stood victoriously with his hands in the air. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Felix thrashed around and was able to escape the final pieces of tape. “Boom!” Felix stood with Mark and laughed before they noticed Jack still hadn’t even broken one piece of tape.

“Really, Jack?” Felix grinned. Mark, Felix, and Bob all laughed at Jack’s predicament.

“Shut the fuck up! This is hard!” Jack tried squirming around more but was unsuccessful at escape. Mark walked behind Jack, laughing with a shit-eating grin. Felix started to catch on to what Mark was planing while Jack stayed oblivious.

“You just need a little motivation!” Mark skittered a hand across Jack’s left side, causing him to squeal and dissolve into hysterical giggling.

“Mahahark! Nohohot ohohon cahahamera!”

“Oh, is this a regular thing for you two?” Felix asked, laughing. Jack immediately went red and Mark just ignored the question, opting instead to keep tickling along Jack’s side and ribs. Felix held up his hands.

“Not my place to judge what you two love birds get up to on your own.” Felix waggled his eyebrows at the camera.

“Fuhuhuck you- NOHOHO NOHOT THEHEHERE!” Jack screeched when Mark’s hand had brushed along his right side.

“Come on, Jackaboy! You gotta escape the duct tape!” Mark laughed.

“Mahahark! Stahahap! Thahahat tihihickles!” Jack had given up on trying to escape, instead loosing himself in helpless laughter.

“That’s kind of the point, Jack.” Mark smirked at Jack. “Hey, Felix! You just gonna stand there?” 

“You want me to help tickle the ever living hell out of Jack? Okay.” Felix grinned, walking over to Jack’s left side.

“So where’s he most ticklish?”

“DOHOHON’T YOUHOUHOU DAHAHARE!”

“Pretty much everywhere, but try his stomach, he’ll go nuts.” Felix adhered to Mark’s advice and and lightly scratched above Jack’s navel.

“FAHAHACK! NAHAHA! GUHUHUYS! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“Holy shit!” Felix chuckled, surprised by how violent a reaction he received.

“Yeah, he’s stupidly ticklish.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh himself. Jack’s head was thrown back in laughter and his eyes were shut tight. His face was a brilliant red and he had the biggest grin stretched across his face. As Mark spidered his fingers across Jack’s ribs, sides, and under his arms, Felix curiously dipper a finger into Jack’s navel and swirled it around.

“NAHAHAHA! STAHAHA- FUHUHU- GUHUHUYS!” Jack squealed and cackled wildly.

“Dude, I literally just stuck a finger in your belly button and you lose your god damn mind?” Felix laughed hysterically at Jack’s reaction.

“Told you he’s super ticklish!” Mark laughed. “Especially…” Mark decided to go for the kill. “Here.” Mark used both his hand to scratch at Jack’s right side.

“NAHAHAHAHA!” Jack screamed with laughter. His legs were kicking out uselessly and his head was thrashing from side to side. Tears of mirth were falling from his eyes.He couldn’t even speak for how hard he was laughing. All he could focus on was how much it tickled.

“Hey guys, might wanna let him breathe.” Bob chuckled after a moment from behind the camera.

“Alright, alright. I guess we’ll just have to undo the tape for you, since all that tickling really took it out of you.” Mark teased. Felix just shook his head, smiling. Jack didn’t have the breath to protest. He just sat there with a huge smile, occasionally twitching when Mark brushed over his skin while he undid the duct tape. Jack couldn’t help the giggles that kept slipping out despite the fact that nobody was tickling him anymore.

“Thank you everybody so much for watching. I’m going to have to take care of Jack here since he’s so tickled out, we’ll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!” Mark smirked at Jack who was sitting in the chair giggling his little heart.

“So that was fun.” Felix snickered.

“Yeah, maybe we should do it again sometime!” Mark eyed Jack.

“Fuhuck you guhuhuys…” Jack giggled, exhausted.

“Well I’m gonna go put the baby to bed. You know where the guest bed room is.” Mark winked at Felix before he walked to Jack and tossed him over his shoulder. Felix laughed.

“Mahahark…” Jack whined from over his shoulder.

“Oh shut it you big baby. We’re going to bed.” Mark poked Jack’s side a couple times as he walked to the bedroom, Jack’s squeals and giggles lighting up the house.


	12. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the duct tape challenge

“So how’s Mr. Ticklish doing?” Felix greeted Jack on his way into the kitchen. Jack went pink and glared at him.

“That was not fair yesterday,” Jack called from the living room where he sat with a bowl of cereal. Felix searched the cabinets for food.

“Dude, it was hilarious! Never knew you were that ticklish!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Sure, Tickly.”

“Fuck you, Felix.”

“Fuck you, too.”

“Sounds like you two are getting along,” Mark announced as he waltzed into the kitchen after Felix.

“Mark! Tell Felix to stop being mean!” Jack whined.

“Felix, keep teasing.” Mark looked to Jack and smiled fondly. “He’s cute when he blushes.”

“Mark!” 

“Aw, aren’t you two so cute together.” Felix added sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jack grunted and left for the bathroom, ditching his cereal to get out of the embarrassing situation. Mark watched as Jack walked off. 

"God, he’s adorable,” he muttered to himself. 

“Jesus Christ, Mark, you’re so sickenly sweet.”

“Can you blame me? He’s so cute when he blushes.”

“Dude, he blushes all the time.”

Mark shook his head. “No, you just have to know how to tease him. ” He smirked. “Or tickle him.”

Felix’s eyes glinted in mischief. “Bet I could make him blush easier than you could. He’s way too easily embarrassed.”

Mark cocked an eyebrow at his friend. “Is that a challenge?”

“You know what? Sure. I bet I can make him blush more than you can.”

“Oh, you are so on.”

“But,” Felix interjected,“the loser gets the same treatment we gave Jackaboy yesterday.”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

There was a pause before Mark grinned. “Fine. I’ll win easily. He’s my boyfriend after all.”

“Would you shut up about that? I get it. You’re in love.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Mark grumbled as Felix cracked up.

The challenge was on.

—–

After breakfast the three cleaned up and sat down to catch up between YouTube videos. The moment Felix got a call from Marzia and stepped out to take it, Mark saw his perfect time to strike.

He sat next to Jack and reached around his middle like he was pulling him in for a hug; except when Jack melted into him, Mark trapped his boyfriend in his hold and began skittering his fingers at his exposed underarms.

“GAH!” Jack squealed, yanking his arms down. “Mahahahark! Whahahat thehehe hehehehell?”

“Sorry, you were just asking for it, the way you put your arms above your head. I just couldn’t resist such an adorable ticklish little leprechaun like yourself!” Mark grinned as Jack’s face went pink and he covered his face with his hands. He chuckled. “Poor, defenseless Jackaboy. You’re stuck with the tickle monster now!”

“Stahahap ihihit! Fehehelix ihihihis hehehere!”

“Maybe I just wanna show him how cute my boyfriend is when he’s tickled, hm?” With that, Mark dug in at Jack’s right side, scribbling fingers over one of his most deathly ticklish spots.

“AHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!” Jack shrieked and went redder, kicking and thrashing in Mark’s hold.

“What’s with all the-? Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Felix muttered as he walked back into the room and saw the one-sided tickle fight happening. Mark smirked and mouthed ‘I’m winning’.

“FE-FEHEHELIX! HEHEHELP MEHEHE- AHAHAHA!”

“Mark, get away from the leprechaun,” their friend insisted.

“Fine, fine,” Mark said, stopping his attack. “Oh, wait- are you blushing, Jack?” he asked innocently. Jack buried his face in his hands and muttered a weak 'fuck you’. Mark looked up and grinned at Felix, who grumbled to himself before walking into the other room. 

—

Jack lay across the couch, flipping through the channels on the flatscreen in front of him. He lazily stretched out so that his whole body covered the length couch. As he channel surfed, Felix entered the room in search of the the Irishman.

When he found his target, he grinned, but was careful to immediately wipe the suspicious look off his face. Felix brainstormed how he could make this seem more normal than just going up and tickling the guy; he breezed through ideas until he came up with one that was rather simple, but maybe the most effective.

Jack smiled when he saw his friend in the doorway.

“Hey, Felix,” he greeted.

“Hey, Jack.” He moved to stand next to the couch. “Move over, will ya? I wanna watch my shows,” Felix demanded, knowing fully well what the answer would be.

“Not happening, dude! Gravity Falls comes on in five minutes.” Jack refused. Felix grinned, his plan falling into place. With a glint in his eye, he poked him in the stomach, causing him to recoil and giggle. 

“Move. Over.” Felix accented each word with a poke to the stomach. Jack flinched at each poke, a smile growing on both of their faces.

“Duhude, stahap it!” Jack giggled, defending himself from the tickling just a bit, but otherwise letting his arms weakly flail about without contest.

“Nope!” He switched from poking to wiggling his fingers over Jack’s tummy, relishing the high-pitched giggles it produced.

“Ihihi’ll mohohove! Ihihi’ll mohohove!” Jack promised, beginning to squirm.

“Too late now, ya little potato!” Felix crowed, having more fun with the challenge than he had originally anticipated. Felix crawled onto the couch so that he was kneeling above Jack; his grin was near evil.

“Well, well, well, Jackaboy! Look who’s sensitive today!”

“Shuhuhut uhuhup, you bastahard!”

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Felix teased. “I got better things to do- like tickle the shit out of a certain giggly Irishman!” After these words, Felix started ruthlessly scratching at Jack’s sides, sending the poor man into hysterics. 

“ACK! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT FEHEHEHELIHIHIHIX!”

“Not happening, Blushy.” He smirked as he acknowledged the red staining Jack’s cheeks, which only grew at the nickname. Felix moved his right hand to Jack’s hip and began squeezing rapidly, watching as the new sensations made Jack buck and shriek, merry laughter pouring out of him. Felix made a mental note of that spot.

He noticed, however, that Jack’s face was losing the flush that was supposed to win Felix his little competition. Time to fix that.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Jack!” he taunted. “Does this tickle?”

“FUHUHUCK OHOHOHOFF!” Jack cackled. Felix chuckled at that, grinning victoriously at the pink color flooding Jack’s face.

“What the- Felix!”

Mark had walked in to the living room to investigate the source of the screaming, only to find Felix winning the competition! He stomped over to the couch where the perpetrator was currently tickling the shit out of his boyfriend, and tried to break them up as casually as possible. 

“Alright, alright, you’ve had your fun. Now get off of my boyfriend!”

Felix moved his hands away and turned to smile at his friend, standing up to give them their space. “Sorry, Mark. He’s too cute not to tickle!”

Mark rolled his eyes and grunted when he saw Jack giggling with a bright red face. He had to admit that Felix was right: Jack was pretty damn cute. He couldn’t be mad at him for winning their challenge when all he wanted to do was hug his adorable boyfriend.

Mark sat next to Jack and ran his fingers through his hair. Jack didnt seem to mind, melting into his touch as he calmed completely from the attack, breathing evening out.

“You were doing pretty good, tickling the little guy.” Mark now ruffled Jack’s green mop of hair and smiled down at him as he buried his face into Mark’s chest. “But…you could stand to learn a few things.” He grinned at Felix with a mischevious glint in his eyes; the other tickler quickly caught on. 

“Oh? Like what?” Felix inquired, grinning like a cunning predator.

Mark noticed Jack start to squirm and gaze up at him warily. “You should spider your fingers more. Here, I’ll show you!” Mark pulled up his now protesting boyfriend’s shirt to just below his pale chest, and tickled lightly around his belly button. Jack squealed and burst into giggles.

Felix was beaming. “Oh, you’ll have to show me more, Mark.”

“NO! Dohohon’t!” Jack protested.

“Well for starters… Here, why don’t you come help me?” Despite Jack’s pleas, the blond obliged, and helped pin Jack to the couch.

Felix straddled the man’s thighs while Mark pulled Jack’s hands above his head, his wrists pinned to the arm of the couch. Jack made little effort to fight, squirming a bit and giggling even without tickles.

“Try his sides,” Mark suggested. Felix immediately went for it, skittering his fingers up and down the exposed flesh, elliciting high-pitched squeaks and laughs. When he started squeezing, Jack bucked and shrieked so loud that Felix had to stop to cover his ears.

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah, watch out, he’s loud,” Mark laughed.

“No fucking kidding!”

Jack was calming down from the sudden attack. “Yohohou guhuhuys suhuhuck!”

“Shush, potato!” Felix squeezed Jack’s hips, elliciting a buck and a squeal.

“That’s a new one. Never thought of squeezing his hips!” Mark chortled. “I’m pretty sure this one’s the most ticklish out of the three of us. Tickling almost anywhere makes him go ballistic.”

“Dohohon’t tahahalk ahabout mehe lihihike Ihihi’m nahahat hehehere!” Jack giggled. 

“Be quiet, we’re just getting started!” Felix scratched at his right side before moving both hands back to his hips, causing the Irishman to shriek and rock side to side in laughter. Mark found himself having a hard time keeping him pinned. 

“Holy shit, he’s going crazy!” Mark laughed; his grin suddenly turned devious. “I can only imagine what would happen if we combined this with his worst spot!” 

“His right side isn’t his worst?” Felix asked curiously, still working at his hips.

Jack’s thrashing immediately increased. “DOHOHOHON’T YOHOHOHOU FUHUHUCKING DAHAHARE!”

Whether he enjoyed pushing his boyfriend to his limits, or Felix was rubbing off on him, Mark tightened his hold on Jack’s wrists and said,“Try squeezing his knees.”

Felix was a bit confused; he stopped tickling to give Jack a short break. “His knees are ticklish?” 

The American snickered. “Just try it.”

“Don’t!” their victim begged, pulling on his arms in vain.

Felix had a ridiculous simper growing on his face, though, and he reached back without any further hesitation to Jack’s knee and squeezed. 

“FAHAHAHAHACK! STAHAHAHA!” Jack couldnt even finish his thought- he was laughing too hard. Felix reeled back a bit in surprise but kept on squeezing.

Meanwhile, Jack was in hysterics. He couldn’t even comprehend anything other than the tingling feeling all over his body. Mark and Felix laughed, too, Jack’s reaction extremely amusing.

“Aww, how cute!” Mark said, holding Jack’s wrists with one hand and tugging on his reddening ear with the other. “He’s blushing so much! He must really like it.”

“Coochie cooo!” Felix teased, alternating between Jack’s knees and hips, sometimes skittering fingers over his tummy as well. “What a ticklish little leprechaun! Tickle tickle tiiickle!”

Jack could feel something like a million volts of electricity from his head all the way down to his toes. He could only laugh, and laugh, and laugh, face turning pink all the way down to his neck.

“Oh my God, I’ve never seen his face this red!” Felix laughed, continuing his attack; he examined Jack’s blushing face…and neck…and ears.“He’s like a little tomato! So adoooooorable!” he cooed, watching as Jack tried to squirm away with no success; their victim shrieked when the blonde used one hand to skitter his fingers along the rim of Jack’s navel and then wriggling one on the inside. 

“Why are you so embarrassed, Jackaboy?” Mark taunted, using his free hand to lightly skitter his fingers in his boyfriend’s armpit. “Is it because we now know just how tickish you are and plan to exploit it aaaaall the time? Or that we keep telling how adorable you are? Or maybe it’s because now you have two ticklers who know every single one of your tickle spots!” 

Eventually, Felix finally stopped, getting a bit worried over how much his friend could take; Jack was breathing heavily. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Mark assured. “I’ve done worse, anyways.”

“How the hell is that even possible?” Felix snickered.

Mark grinned and kissed the panting Irishman’s forehead. “I still know him, and his tickle spots, way better than you do.” 

Jack looked up through the mess of hair in his face at his lover. He couldn’t be mad at Mark for that. It was his little secret, after all, that he really enjoyed the playful torture. Mark leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, Jack reciprocating. 

“You’re adorable,” Mark whispered.

Jack grinned wider. “You’ve said that like a hundred times, you doof.” 

“Well it’s true.” He planted kisses all over Jack’s face; the younger man erupted into giggles once again. 

“Alright, alright. Break up the love fest.”

Mark rolled his eyes at Felix’s remark. He stood and offered Jack a hand, who graciously took it and was pulled up from the couch. 

“Whahat ihis with all the tickling today?” Jack asked through his giggles. Felix and Mark looked at each other warily. “What? You guys look like you’ve done something…” Jack gave a skeptical look at the two. Mark and Felix kept silent until Mark finally spoke up. 

“Alright fine. We may have bet on who could make you blush the hardest.” Jack went pink again and stared at the two incredulously. 

“Seriously?!”

Felix beamed. “And I totally won!”

“Until we teamed up!” 

“I still won!” 

“That’s it! I deserve some revenge!” Jack yelled before tackling Felix to the floor. While Mark ran off to the safety of the bedroom, his boyfriend got all of his revenge on Felix, digging into his worst spots right away. Once the blond was a mess on the carpet, Jack promptly chased his boyfriend down and did the same to him. 

Needless to say, they were all even by the end of the day.


	13. Payback

“Mahahark nohoho!” Jack giggled at the torturous sensations tingling along his underarms. He couldn’t pull his arms down because Mark kept his arms held up with one hand.

“Mark, yes!” Mark chuckled. He lightly skittered his hands up and down Jack’s under arms to keep Jack in a permanent state of giggles. He snuck a hand underneath Jack’s shirt and spidered his fingers over Jack’s right side.

“MAHAHARK! NAHAHA!” Jack cackled, thrashing around and laughing his heart out. He threw his head back in laughter and tears of mirth threatened to fall from his eyes. Mark smiled at Jack’s adorable smile.

“Wow, Jack. We’ve barely been doing this for a minute and you’re already hysterical?” Mark teased, slowing his fingers to where he was just barely scratching along Jack’s right side. Jack’s laughter died down to a stream of steady giggling once more.

“Whyhyhy dohoho yohou tihickle mehe soho muhuch…?”

“Because you’re adorable.” Mark planted a kiss on Jack’s bright red forehead. Jack tucked his head into Mark’s chest, trying to hide his blushing face. Mark chuckled at him. He let go of Jack’s arms which rocketed down to protect his sides, though he stayed close to Mark’s chest, giggling into his lover’s shirt.

“Hohow come I’m ahalwahays the one beheheing tihihickled?” Jack whined through his laughter.

“Because you’re adorable.” Mark reiterated his previous statement with a fluttering of fingers along Jack’s neck. Jack recoiled in giggles.

“I bet you’d be cuter.” Jack said with a mischievous smile. He watched how Mark looked nervous before he schooled his features into a cocky smirk.

“Sorry Jack. Not ticklish. At least not as ticklish as you!” Jack reached out an scurried fingers along Jack’s stomach. He instinctively threw up his arms in a half-hearted attempt to block his ticklish body.

“Mahahark! Nahaha!”

“See?” Mark grinned.

“You’re sohoho gohohonna gehet ihihit!” Jack giggled before he pounced at Mark, his fingers wiggling along Mark’s sides.

“JACK! Stahahap ihihit!” Mark screeched and dissolved into laughter.

“You liar! You’re just as ticklish!” Jack laughed. He eyed the couch next to them and pulled Mark down onto the cushions. As Mark landed on his back Jack straddled his hips, scribbling his fingers along Mark’s stomach.

“Nohoho! Jahahack! Stahahap ihihit!” Mark weakly swatted at Jack’s hands, squirming away.

“Aw… Now I know why you keep tickling me. It’s adorable!” Jack emphasized adorable by kneading Mark’s side with one hand and scratching his other side lightly with the other, a technique that would always drive Jack insane. Mark made a rather unmanly squeal and fell into his signature deep, loud laughter.

“You have such a cute laugh.” Jack said before he imitated Mark’s laugh, causing Mark to blush and cover his face with his hands.

“Stohohop thahahat!”

“What? Tickling you?” Jack teased.

“Stop thahat lahahaugh!” Mark barely was able to get that much through his giggling.

Jack chuckled at that. He repeated teasing Mark, making his laugh sound deep and hearty in order to sound more like him. Mark went even redder and Jack cracked up.

“Shuhuhut uhuhup ahahasshohohole!”

“Nope. We still need to find your worst spot!” Jack started fluttering his fingers along Mark’s sides, ribs, and stomach. He started to notice the higher he went, the higher Mark’s laughter got. It took Jack two seconds to figure out where to go next.

“NOHOHO NOHOHOT THEHEHERE- OHOHOH MYHY GOHOHOD!” Mark screamed and started cackling as Jack slid his hands to Mark’s underarms.

“Tickle spot, Markimoo?” Jack giggled.

“YEHEHES! NOHOHOW STAHAHAP! PLEHEHEASE!”

“Come on, you tickle me like twice a day! I think I deserve some revenge.” Jack smirked at his big, manly boyfriend falling to pieces beneath his fingers.

“NOHOHOT FAHAHAIR! YOU LIHIHIKE IHIHIT! PLEHEHEASE STOHOHOP!” Mark begged. He couldn’t help but plead. The tickling was just too much and his stomach was starting to ache from laughing so much.

“Still…” Jack snickered. He kept his hands moving, wiggling and scratching until Mark’s laughter fell silent and he only lie there shaking and mouthing “please” over and over again. Once Jack moved his hands from Mark’s underarms and rolled off of him, Mark immediately rolled over and rode out the last of his giggle-fit. After a moment of continued giggling and panting Jack spoke up.

“Well that was some nice revenge.” He wore a shit-eating grin as Mark turned his head and pointed a tired finger at him.

“I’ll be getting revenge of my own soon. Ten times worse.” Mark reached out without looking and scribbled his fingers against Jack, hitting his stomach and scratching around Jack’s belly button causing him squeal and dissolve into laughter before squirming away from the tickling fingers.

“Fihihine. I’m just happy I got some payback.“ Jack smirked. The two lovers giggled along side one another until nothing but silence was left.


	14. Tickle Challenge

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I have Jack here with me…” Mark sighed. “To do a video you guys have been requesting ever since we came out.”

“Hey!” Jack waved at the camera, his face slightly red, knowing what was gonna happen in the video.

“So this is the tickle challenge.” Mark smirked, watching how Jack grew a nervous smile at the mere name of the video. Mark had been rather interested in doing this because not only was Jack super ticklish, but he liked it and as a result Mark tickled him often. Jack was really adorable when tickled, and he was happy he could do a video about it as well as embarrassing poor Jack who looked like he was going to explode from anticipation right then.

“So before Jackaboy here explodes lets get on with it.” Jack punched Mark in the shoulder and glared at him. Mark just chuckled. “Love you too, baby.”

“Fuck off, arse!”

“So if you don’t know what this challenge is its basically try to find everyone of the other person’s tickle spots, you tickle, like, every possible spot, and then you pick your favorite one.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Jack groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Because you love me.” Mark kissed Jack on the cheek. “Alright now lets get started.”

“You go first!”

“Why do I have to go first?”

“You’re the one who suggested this in the first place!”

“…Fine.” Mark groaned. Without another word Jack tackled Mark to the ground, the camera was far enough to capture the whole room, it was filmed where Mark did his VR videos, so the camera was able to capture the moment when Jack’s fingers dug into Marks sides and a large grin stretched across his face. Mark bit down on his cheeks, determined not to give in so easily.

“Don’t hold out on us, Mark!” Jack faced the camera while his fingers kept kneading into Mark’s sides. “I don’t know if you guys can see it, but Mark’s got a huge smile on his face and refuses to laugh. But don’t worry!” Jack pulled one hand back and used it to flutter fingers against Mark’s neck. Mark’s shoulders shot up and he made a strangled “EEP” sound. Jack giggled at that. His grin slowly started stretching out to full size. He was grinning like mad and his eyes were shut tight, his face red from holding in his laughter. Mark could feel giggling bubbling up and his chest was shaking with the barely contained laughter. Mark jolted every time Jack hit a new spot. He thrashed when Jack started on his stomach, and writhed when he began scuttling fingers along his ribs, but once Jack’s fingers hit his underarms it was all over. As Jack shot his hands to Mark’s underarms and started scribbling relentlessly, Mark exploded in hearty laughter. 

“FAHAHAHACK! NOHOHOHO!” Jack actually got startled by the sudden boom of laughter. 

“Fucking Christ, Mark! Think I found his tickle spot!” Jack yelled the last part to the camera. 

“JAHAHACK! NOHOHO NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Mark couldn’t stand being tickled under his arms. He was just really ticklish there, so of course Jack stayed there. 

“I think this might be my favorite spot.” 

“NEHEHEW SPOHOHOT PLEHEHEASE!” Mark practically screamed in laughter. Jack chuckled. 

“Fine… didn’t this challenge say we try every spot?” Jack winked at the camera. “We’ve done ribs, sides, stomach, neck…” Jack straddled Mark’s waist, turning towards his legs.

“Jahahack…”

“Don’t whine to me. This was your idea, dude.” And with that Jack started scurrying his fingers up and down Mark’s thighs. Mark had given up trying to hold back and instead let his head fall back, merry laughter pouring out of him. 

“Found another tickle spot!” Jack chuckled. 

“Shuhuhut uhuhup!” Mark laughed. Jack started switching up tactics, pinching the muscles of the thigh. Mark squealed with every pinch and fell into deeper, more hysterical laughter.

“Dude, you are super ticklish!”

“YOHOHOU’RE WOHOHORSE!” Even laughing hysterically, Mark would still find a way to tease Jack. 

“We’ll see…” Jack tried to sound confident, putting on a cocky smirk, but even the camera could see his subtle blush. Jack decided to move on, not wanting to kill Mark or anything, so started skittering his fingers around Mark’s knees.

Mark felt the tickling sensations lessen, so he used the opportunity to catch his breath, a few giggles slipped out but he was mostly grateful Jack went for a spot where he wasn’t ticklish. But when Jack didn’t get a reaction he shifted himself onto Mark’s calves and rested his fingers on the soles of Mark’s feet.

“Nohohoho… Jahahack…” Mark got out between his pants and giggles. Jack turned to the camera.

“Let’s see how loud he’ll scream!” With that Jack immediately started scribbling his fingers along the length of the soles.

“PFFTAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHA- STAHAHA-” Mark couldn’t form words anymore . He was so tired from the time on his thighs and underarms that when his second worst spot was targeted he was already done for.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jack laughed as his fingers worked on Mark’s soles.

“Found another spot!” He yelled at the camera. He moved his fingers to scratching underneath the toes and Mark screeched, his laughter reaching new heights in pitch and his face turning a new shade of red. Mark was going insane. He never knew he was this ticklish! He didn’t think this challenge would be this bad. Oh, how wrong he was. In a final move of desperation, he yanked his whole body to the side, throwing Jack off of him. Mark was curled into a ball in seconds, giggling to himself and calming himself so he could catch his breath. Mark heard Jack breaking down in laughter behind him. He turned around and saw Jack laying on his stomach, his head propped up by one arm. He was smirking at Mark with a cocked eyebrow.

“So? Do I pick my favorite spot now?” Jack asked, grinning when Mark just giggled in response. “I like tickling your underarms.” He made a dive for Mark again and quickly swiped his fingers at the sensitive skin in question. Mark squealed and started giggling hysterically. 

“Also, cause I love his sweet biceps!” Jack talked to the camera, trying to rile up the septiplier fans. 

“You know-” A tired voice spoke from the floor. “Now- I’m gonna- get my- revenge.” Mark smirked. Jack paled at the now obvious flaw in Mark going first.

“I’m going to get a drink of water in a little intermission.” Mark said, walking off and poking Jack’s right side as he left, leaving Jack giggling in his wake. Jack stood in the room with a bright red face waiting for Mark to come back. 5 minutes passed before Mark returned. He was grinning hugely.

“Ready to get started?” Mark asked cockily.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jack groaned.

“Alrighty then.” Mark was behind Jack within seconds, hugging him from behind so they were both facing the camera, as he dug his fingers into Jack’s tummy. Jack squealed and burst into high-pitched laughter. Squirming and writhing in Mark’s grip. 

“Gah! Nahahaha!” Jack couldn’t even have hoped to hold out for any length of time, far too ticklish for his own good.

“Now what you guys don’t know about Jack and me…” Mark started talking to the camera. Jack knew exactly where this was going.

“Dohohon’t yohohou dahahare! Mahahark! Nohoho!” 

“Shush you!” Mark swirled a finger in Jack’s navel, causing him to squeal and fall into hysterical laughter.

“Now, as I was saying-” He grinned down at Jack. “-is that I already know a lot about how ticklish little Jackaboy here is.”

“MAHAHARK!”

“He’ll deny it, but he likes this.”

“I DOHOHO NOHOHOT!” Jack tucked his chin down so his hands could reach up and cover his burning face. Mark started laughing along with Jack. He winked at the camera.

“Don’t give him too hard of a time about it. He’ll probably make me edit this out anyway, but if you guys are seeing this part, I successfully convinced him not to! Hooray!”

“FUHUHUCK YOHOHOU!”

“Now lemme show you guys something cool. Wanna see how high his voice can go?” Mark retracted one hand from his stomach and instead started fluttering fingers along Jack’s neck. His shoulders shot up and his laughter morphed into squeaky giggles. He had a comically wide smile and a blush dusted his cheeks. He kept squirming from side to side in Mark’s hold. Jack felt kisses being peppered along his neck.

“Mahahark…” Jack whined, feeling more embarrassed already.

“And if you thought that was cute all you Septiplier fans out there… How about I show you his number one tickle spot?”

“Plehehease dohohon’t!” Jack pleaded, but it was all too late. The hand that was fluttering against his neck made its way to Jack’s right side and started spidering along the sensitive skin.

“FUHUHUCK NAHAHA! THAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES BAHAHAHAD!” Jack screeched. His knees buckled and Mark’s arms caught him before he could hit the ground, Jack threw out his arms, startled by the short fall, but brought his arms back close to his body when Mark’s hands continued to tickle the ever living hell out of him, switching between all different types of tickling; spidering, kneading, and scratching. All the while Mark just stared down at his lover. He knew that no matter how much Jack thrashed around, he was enjoying himself. And he also knew from experience that embarrassment made it tickle more. 

“And for those who don’t believe he actually likes this… Notice Jack hasn’t told me to stop this entire time?” Mark grinned when Jack threw his hands to his face once more.

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUP BIHIHITCH!” Jack felt like he was going to explode, both from laughter and from embarrassment. Mark could be such a bastard sometimes…

“Now Jack’ll get really tired if we stay here for too long, so let’s move on to other tickle spots shall we? He’s got a lot of them. But I have to say, this ones my favorite.” He scurried his hands across Jack’s side one last time before bringing him down to the ground. Jack took a moment to catch his breath between giggles which Mark allowed, not wanting to push Jack overboard. After a minute of silence Mark started drumming his fingers on Jack’s thighs. Jack tried to at least hold in his giggles when Mark’s literally just tapping his fingers. But that, of course, did not happen.

“Nohohoho…” Jack giggled. He was on his stomach and Mark was shifting positions to straddle Jack’s waist, facing his legs like Jack had done earlier.

“Yes~” Mark teased. He slowly started to pick up the pace of his tapping, until he was more or less just wiggling his fingers rapidly along Jack’s thigh. Jack fell into laughter again, trying to sit up or turn around futilely. Mark was getting a bit bored, so without warning began kneading and prodding Jack’s thighs.

“FUHUHUCK! HAHAHA!” Jack’s was beginning to ache from the laughing.

“Now let’s try your feet!” Mark took note at how Jack visibly cringed. He sat on Jack’s calves and grabbed one ankle, slowly dragging an index finger across his sole. He heard muffled giggles coming from Jack, he glanced back and saw him shaking with laughter. His grin stretched wide and his eyes shut tight. 

“Wow. That much just from a single finger. Wow I’d just hate to see what.. this’d do!” Mark scratched all five fingers along Jack’s sole.

“MAHAHARK! NAHAHA- PLEHEHEHEASE!” Jack thrashed from side to side while Mark simply chuckled at his adorably ticklish boyfriend.

“Alright. Alright. You have been at this for a while.” Mark started to back off and Jack sighed in relief until something hit him. Jack tried tickling behind Mark’s knees. Mark didn’t think someone could be ticklish there. He guessed that he should just try it out.

“Wait, let me try one more spot.” He scooted back onto Jack’s thighs. As his fingers rested behind Jack’s knees he felt Jack freeze. Mark smirked evilly.

“Good spot Jack?”

“Mahahark…” Jack giggled warily. Oh yeah. This was gonna be a great spot. Mark, already aware of the video running long, decided to skip the build up and immediately start scratching one and kneading the other to get the best reaction.

Jack absolutely screamed. He howled. He cackled wildly. Tears were already falling from his eyes within seconds.

“FAHA- NAHAHA- MEHEHERCY- NAHAHA- IHIHI CAHAHA-” Jack could barely finish a single word all he could focus on was how much that one spot tickled so goddamn much! It took less than a minute for Jack’s laughter to fall silent, he laid there taking the torturous tickling sensations.

“Jack? You okay?” Mark backed off, legitimately worried he broke his boyfriend. When he didn’t receive an immediate answer he stood nervously and walked over to Jack’s head to get a look at his face. Mark tilted Jack’s head towards him. Jack was still smiling, giggling his little heart out, his face red more from lack of oxygen than embarrassment. After a moment, when Jack could breathe again, he spoke through panting.

“I’m fine- you doof- can we- end the- vid now?” He said, still giggling. Mark chuckled.

“I have to say. That’s now my favorite spot to tickle.” Jack groaned in response, and Mark laughed. He looked up at the camera. “It seems I broke Jack. So we’re gonna have to end the video here. Thank you everybody so much for watching click the link in the description for more challenge videos and I will see you in the next video. Buh-bye!”

The uncut video was uploaded two days later.


	15. Voodoo Doll

Mark ripped open the packaging on yet another box. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that people wanted to send him amazing gifts just for the heck of it. The flaps of the box opened and revealed a small plush doll, a feather, and a note. Mark opened the card and read the note.

 

“Hey Mark, I sent you a little gift. Its a doll of Jack. It’s a part of my religion to make dolls like these so I thought I might send you one.

\- Roseline (Love from Haiti)

To activate: Èd lover m ‘isit la, o marasa pwisan

To deactivate: Mèsi o marasa pwisan, lover m ‘ak mwen ap satisfè ak èd ou yo”

 

Mark smiled at the note but squinted in confusion when he got to the gibberish at the bottom. He held the doll of Jack in his hand, admiring how close it looked to Jack. It had his bright green hair, his stubble, his body frame, everything!

“Hey, Jack! Come look at this!“

“Coming.” Mark poked the doll, worried it might be voodoo or something, but when Jack didn’t yell or shout he figured it was alright. “You called?” Jack asked, walking into the living room where Mark was opening fan mail. Jack paused and looked curiously at the doll. “What’s that?”

“It’s a doll a girl sent us. Her name’s Roseline from Haiti.” Mark smiled and handed Jack the note, rubbing the material making up the dolls clothes with his thumb. Jack grinned while reading the letter until he got to the curious writing at the bottom.

“What’s this say at the bottom?”

“I don’t know. Do I look like I speak Haitian? Hatian? Whatever their language is.” Mark plucked the note back from Jack. Mark began attempting to pronounce the words across the bottom. "Èd lover m ‘isit la, o marasa pwisan”

Jack suddenly felt light tingling all over his torso. his muscles were almost vibrating with tickly energy that sent Jack into hysterics.

“FUHUHUCK! Whahahahat ihihis thahahat!?” Jack started trying to rub away the foreign feeling but it did nothing. Mark sat shocked by Jack’s reaction and his hand stilled the rubbing along the doll. Slowly Jack calmed and regained his breath.

“What the fuck was that?!” Jack asked incredulously. It slowly dawned on Mark what happened.

“Huh. It IS a voodoo doll.”

“what?” Jack asked, obviously worried by the term ‘voodoo’

Mark touched the doll with his index finger, sliding it down the doll’s middle while simultaneously smirking at Jack. Jack’s eyes widened before he clutched his middle and fell into uncontrollable laughter.

“MAHAHARK!” Jack shrieked.

“What do you know? It’s a tickling voodoo doll.” Mark chuckled as he kept running a single finger along the doll’s torso.

“STAHAHAP THAHAHAT!” Jack cackled. His knees quickly gave out and he fell to the floor on his side with his knees tucked into his body, instinctively trying to block out the tickling. Jack hadn’t ever experienced tickling like that. It felt almost like hundreds of individual fingers tickling along his middle, but nothing was really there. Jack started rolling around on the ground trying to escape.

“My God. If this is what one finger does to you…” Mark started wiggling three of his fingers along the doll’s tummy.

“FUHUHUCK! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Jack screamed with laughter. He felt like he was going insane from how bad it tickled.

Mark gazed down fondly at his lover. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them. Well, the voodoo doll was, but the tickling wasn’t. Hell, they had even uploaded a tickle challenge video a couple weeks ago where Mark had told all 14 million subscribers about it. Maybe that’s why this girl sent a tickling voodoo doll. 

Mark’s thoughts were interrupted by Jack’s long string of curses mixed with desperate laughter. Mark stilled his fingers to give Jack a break. He gazed back into the box and saw a long, grey feather. Mark pulled the feather out of the box, grinning madly. Jack looked up from the floor at the feather Mark held teasingly close to the doll.

“Mahahark… pleaheahease dohohon’t…”

“It’d be rude not to make use of the gift a fan sent us.” Mark said innocently before he touched the feather down on the doll and let it glide along the fabric. Jack squealed and fell into hysterical giggling, returning to the fetal position and surrendering to his laughter. He felt the soft sensations of a feather tingle under his skin. Jack could barely process anything other than the maddening feeling of feather-soft tickling all over his stomach and ribs. Soon the tickling began to fade until Jack was left on the floor, his giggles beginning to die down as well. When he had recovered he looked up at Mark who was smiling down at him, the doll still laying in his hand.

“Please stop with the voodoo doll… that’s creepy…” Jack whined. Mark’s eyes softened.

“I thought you’d be more upset with me tickling you to pieces. But I guess that’s not really a rare thing for us anymore.” Mark grinned as Jack avoided eye contact, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “You’d just rather I use my fingers other than a doll.” Mark teased. Jack’’s eyes widened and a nervous smile spread across his face. Mark could see the glint of excitement in his eye when he held up his wiggling fingers. Without a word Jack bolted, it was always more fun with a chase after all. Mark chuckled and glanced back at the note. Scanning for the “To deactivate” phrase he saw before.

"Mèsi o marasa pwisan, lover m ‘ak mwen ap satisfè ak èd ou yo” Mark wiggled a finger on the doll to test if it worked. When he didn’t hear high-pitched laughter from the other room, he smiled and set the doll aside for another day, but for now he took off down the hall, searching for Jack to play with him again.


	16. Septiplier vs Egobang Tickle Fight

“Oh hey, guys!” Dan greeted as two men walked into the office hand-in-hand.

“Hi guys!” Mark waved at Dan and Arin who came and hugged him and Jack, welcoming him into the Grumps space.

“It’s been forever since we’ve gotten together in person.” Jack complained.

“Yeah Youtube’s been crazy.” Dan agreed.

“It must be especially crazy for you two since you’ve come out to your subscribers. Good on you, man.” Arin pointed out. Jack looked down bashfully and Mark glanced fondly at his lover.

“Aw, guys. You’re making Jack blush.” Mark cooed.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jack growled at Mark immediately and the four burst into laughter.

“Aw. Poor Jackipoo. Embarrassed people know about you and Markimoo~?” Arin rested his head on his hands to pull a cheesy pose, fluttering his eyelashes at Jack to tease him. Dan laughed at Arin’s shenanigans.

“Arin lay off the poor guy. He’s probably embarrassed enough from that video they uploaded yesterday.” Dan grinned and Arin dissolved into laughter at the memory.

“Oh yeah! Did you see how many views that tickle challenge video got?! A Tickle challenge!” The two grumps laughed while Mark and Jack sat red-faced, Jack blushing a bit harder than Mark. Arin wiggled his fingers at the two to tease them. While Mark rolled his eyes Jack giggled nervously avoiding eye contact. The other three laughed. Mark squeezed Jack’s hand reassuringly to ensure he knew the teasing was all in good fun.

“Guys, lay off a bit will ya?” Mark snickered. “Jack’s had the entire internet talking about it since it was uploaded yesterday.”

“You’re not embarrassed Mark?” Arin asked.

“Nah. It was my idea, anyway.”

“Of course it’d be your idea. Jack’s all cocky and shit until someone mentions Septiplier… or tickling apparently.” Arin laughed.

“Fuck off. And since you mentioned Septiplier, that reminds me, when are you gonna confirm that Egobang is a thing?” Jack tried to turn the teasing on the other pair, also trying to ignore the heat in his face.

“Hey! Don’t try and turn this on us!” Arin laughed. He snuck his fingers to Jack’s right side and scribbled them across the skin. Jack squealed, recoiling his whole body while trying to hold in his laughter to no avail. The grumps laughed and Mark glared at them with a smirk on his face. He decided to have a little fun.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” That was the only warning Mark gave before he pounced on Arin, his hands scribbling across his sides.

“NO! NAHAHA!” Arin fell apart with laughter in mere seconds.

“DAHAHAN! DAHAHAN HEHEHELP!” Arin pleaded. Dan rushed to help Arin, but not before laughing his ass off for a few moments at how the tables turned. Dan dashed over to where Mark was perched over Arin and shoved his hands under Mark’s arms, scribbling relentlessly and making Mark scream with laughter before tumbling to the ground. Arin picked himself off the ground and joined in with Dan, taking what he remembered the tickle challenge video and spidering his fingers over Mark’s stomach now shaking with laughter. Dan was smirking at how ridiculous the situation was, until he felt light scratching over his stomach and ribs. He quickly realized Jack was tickling his stomach from behind and now Dan was powerless to do anything as all effort that was spent tickling Mark now went to trying to escape the Irishman’s grasp..

“That’s what you get!” Jack declared. Dan was helpless with laughter and soon fell to the floor Jack went to follow him but Dan shot up his arms at Jack’s right side, knowing that was his weak spot. Jack shrieked and fell to the side, cackling wildly as Dan used only one hand to wiggle fingers across his side. Mark and Arin had their hands at each others sides, trying to get the other to give up first. When Arin’s hands wandered to Mark’s armpits Mark’s arms shot back and trapped Arin’s hands where they were, keeping Mark in hysterical laughter and Arin’s hands at his worst spot. Both Mark and Jack were on the ground, with the grumps winning their small “tickle war”.

Soon enough Dan retracted his hands, giving Jack room to breathe. Mark’s cackling was still going strong as Arin wasn’t as merciful as Dan.

“Arin. let him breathe.” Dan suggested.

“As you wish, babe.” Arin winked at Dan before pulling a his hands to get them out from under Mark’s arms. He stood and walked to Dan, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“EGOBANG BEATS SEPTIPLIER!” Arin shouted loud enough for the rest of the building to hear. Dan just doubled over in laughter. Both Mark and Jack lay panting on the floor, mentally planning for revenge.


	17. Test Of Strength

Jack flexed his biceps at Mark.

“Man. Working out at the gym has been doing me wonders.” Jack grinned. Mark rolled his eyes playfully at Jack’s bagging for the fifteenth time that day.

“They’re not that big.“

“Well you must be blind then.” Jack laughed, loving to poke at his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah, well if you’re so strong.. prove it.”

“How?” Jack crossed his arms with an expectant look on his face. Mark thought before a plan hatched in his mind. He had to suppress a mischievous grin threatening to show on his face.

“How about you try holding a handstand against a wall… for five minutes!”

“Ha! Watch me do ten!” Jack eagerly bounded to the nearest wall, holding his hands up in the air and leaning his body forward so he fell onto his hands and his back was facing the wall. He leaned slightly onto the wall to support him as his shirt fell down and into his face.

“I can’t see! Start a timer for me.” Jack giggled. Mark smirked and started a timer on his phone and placed it in front of Jack’s head so he could see it albeit upside down. He stood back up and grinned. Jack needed to stop being a little shit and he had just presented him with his bare tummy completely vulnerable. Mark hardly kept from laughing at how easy this was gonna be. He stood still for a moment, planning his strategy of attack. Jack gazed up at Mark who seemed to be lost in thought staring at his stomach.

“Hey, Markimoo! My eyes are down here.” Jack laughed. Mark smirked and slowly drug a single index finger down Jack’s sensitive tummy.

“MARK!” Jack squealed before dissolving into giggles. “Thahahat tihihickles… stohohop ihihit.” Jack giggled.

“That’s kinda the point Jackaboy.” Mark grinned when realization finally dawned on Jack. The Irishman began to get down from his position but Mark held him up by his leg while the other dangled down in Mark’s face. Mark quickly spidered his fingers along the vulnerable foot presented to him and Jack squealed and giggled harder. His foot thrashed around, almost kicking Mark in the face as the man dodged it.

“That’s rude. Trying to kick your loving boyfriend in the face!” Mark said in a mischievous tone. He grabbed the dangling leg and pushed it to the wall, pinning both legs with one hand and using the other hand to quickly scurry his fingers along his sensitive soles.

“MAHAHARK NOHOHO!” Jack cackled, trying wildly to wiggle out of Mark’s grasp but to no avail.

“Mark yes!” Jack’s laughter had become contagious and Mark had started laughing along with him. His fingers danced along the soft skin, eliciting loud, booming laughter from below. Jack’s arms still held up strong to keep his head from hitting the ground, that is until Mark used his chest to keep Jack’s legs pinned and two hands scratched lightly along his sides and tummy, a finger occasionally dipping in his navel. Jack screeched and in two seconds his arms gave out, his head bonking the ground. Mark let the rest of Jack fall to the ground with him. Jack gulped down air, ignoring the slight ache of a bruise forming on his head. He looked up at Mark, about to rebound with a sarcastic comment when he felt fingers wiggling on his right side.

“NOHOHO MAHAHARK! DOHOHON’T! STAHAHAP!”

“Don’t stop? Okay!” Mark chuckled at Jack’s poor choice of words.

“NOHOHO!” Jack had given up. He surrendered himself to helpless laughter, knowing Mark would still tickle him senseless no matter what. He just lay there laughing. In a way, it felt good to laugh like this. He did it often in his videos but no matter why it was… Jack just loved to laugh. Though he couldn’t recognize this when he could barely think past the tickling all over his abdomen.

“Alright I think you’re sorry.”

“Sorry- for what?”

“For bragging about your muscles!”

“Oh sorry- you’re jealous- of my sweet- biceps.” Jack panted with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Okay that’s it!”

And Jack’s hysterical laughter coupled with Mark’s amused laughter rang through out the house again.


	18. Homesick Jack

“Jack’s been moping for the past hour. Something’s up.” Felix muttered in Mark’s direction. Jack was sat on the sofa staring at the ground with a distant look. Mark, bob, wade, and Felix were standing in the kitchen where they WERE all talking until Jack went to sit down without a word.

“I know but I don’t know what about.” Mark replied.

“why don’t you ask him genius?” Bob retorted. Mark was about to say something but dropped it before going and sitting next to Jack, the other three watching over the counter to see how it played out.

“Hey, Jack. You alright?”

“M’fine… just, missing home I guess. This is the longest i’ve ever been away.” Jack spoke in a quiet, saddened voice. Mark’s eyes softened before he reached out and hugged him.

“Heh. You’re so sappy.” Jack tried to sound happy and confident but it sounded forced instead.

“Yeah yeah I’m a sap. If there’s anything you need lemme know.” Mark tried offering. Jack rolled his eyes with a small smirk before staring back at the ground again, his plastered-on smile falling. Mark hesitantly got up and walked back to the kitchen.

“He’s homesick? This isn’t like Jack.” Wade said in a slightly worried tone.

“Yeah but how can we cheer him up?” Mark asked.

“You tell us. He’s your boyfriend.” Bob said. Mark thought for a second before something hit him. He smile and snickered at the thought which peaked everyone else’s interest.

“What? Did you think of something?” Bob asked.

“Jack will kill me for telling you but… yeah. I know how to cheer him up.” Mark couldn’t keep off the giant grin as he said it. He tried to figure out how to start telling them. “So you all know Jack loves to laugh.” The three agreed, confused where this was going. “Well… Hell I’ll just say it. He loves being tickled.” The other’s eyes widened before Felix slammed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Bob and Wade just stood with monumentally wide grins. “He’ll never admit it though. But trust me, whenever he’s sad I’ll just tickle the shit out of him and he’s back to his bright happy self again.”

“Ooh. Kinky.” Felix waggled his eyebrows.

“It’s not like that.” Mark groaned.

“Just teasing you!”

“So what we just go in there all ‘Hi Jack wanna be tickled?’” Wade said sarcastically.

“No like I said he’ll never admit it. Just follow my lead.” Mark winked at them before departing to the living room, the others trailing behind him. Mark walked up to Jack and sat next to him. Jack acknowledged him weak a weak smile.

“So we noticed you’ve been homesick…” Mark started, suppressing his grin. “And I told them a way we can cheer you up!” Mark said happily. Jack look up at Mark with a confused look. Mark quickly skittered his fingers up Jack’s right side. Jack squealed and giggled, leaning away from the tickling hand. Mark paused letting Jack recover and realization sink in. Jack wore a huge smile until it finally dawned on him.

“You told them?”

“Ticklish Jack?” Felix laughed from the other side of the room. Jack’s face immediately went red.

“I- you- Mark- but-“ Jack stuttered, obviously feeling humiliated. Mark felt bad for him, so to take his mind off the fact that his little secret got out, Mark repeated the action of skittering his fingers along Jack’s side. Once again Jack squealed and dissolved into hysterical giggling.

“MARK! Nohoho thahahat tihihickles!” He giggled.

“Aw~ Little Jacky does like tickles!” Felix called, noticing Jack didn’t fight back or attempt to escape at all..

“Guys we’re supposed to be cheering him up. You can tease him later.” Mark called back.

“Alright. We’ll lay off.” Felix help up his hands in mock surrender. The three walked over to Jack who was making no attempt to escape Mark.

“Where to?” Felix asked feeling a bit awkward.

“Dohohohon’t tehehell thehehem!”

“Um… really anywhere. Jack’s stupidly ticklish so just pick a spot.”

“Fuhuhuck yohohou Mahahark!”

“Oh quiet you we’re helping you!” Mark shushed him while temporarily switching from skittering to light scratching along his side which made Jack fall into hysterics for a few seconds.

“MAHAHARK NAHAHA! Yohohou’re sohoho mehehean…” The four others laughed.

Felix was the first to join in. He reached out to Jack’s stomach and fluttered his fingers above Jack’s belly button.

“NAHAHAHA FEHEHELIHIHIX!!!” Felix reeled back in surprise and broke down into his own fit of laughter. Jack’s hands shot to his middle to protect his overly-sensitive navel as he was kept giggling by Mark’s single hand, skittering over his side over and over again.

“My turn.” Wade laughed, reaching up and wiggling his fingers over Jack’s ribs.

“Fuhuhuhuck! Stahahahap ihihihit!” Jack laughed with no real meaning behind his words. Bob quickly followed suit, trying a new spot and lightly scratching right under Jack’s arms.

“GUHUHUYS! Thihihis tihihickles sohoho bahahad!”

“You’ve been through worse.” Mark retorted, causing Felix to cock an eyebrow at him.

Eventually Mark tired of his spot and decided to move elsewhere. He shifted positions so he could reach back and pull back Jack’s leg. Jack realized his mistake in going barefoot when Mark started scribbling his fingers along the sole of the sensitive foot.

“NAHAHAHAHA MAHAHARK STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Jack fell deeper into his own wild cackling. He couldn’t feel embarrassed anymore, not over the feeling of his feet being tickled like that. And after Felix joined in at his sides he utterly lost it.

“FAHAHA- NAHAHA- CAHAHAN’T! CAHAHAHAN’T! BREHEHEHEATHE!” Jack cackled madly, unable to comprehend anything other than the tickling. Mark started letting up, keeping aware of their main purpose. The others picked up the clue and stop as well, leaving Jack in the middle of them, giggling his little heart out.

“I think we broke him.” Bob snickered.

“Shuhuhut uhuhup.” Jack giggled.

“So did we cheer you up?” Mark asked, knowing the answer already. Jack’s face went red again and he pushed himself into Mark, using Mark as a way to cover his blushing face.

“That’d be a yes.” Mark chuckled.

“Aw~” Felix teased.

“Fuck you.” Came a muffled reply.

“You just gonna stay like that?” Mark asked.

“Yes.” Came another muffled answer. Mark smirked and curled his fingers into Jack’s side causing him to laugh into his shirt. Mark chuckled at the tickle feeling of Jack laughing into his side.

“Gehet your face ohoff me! Your laughs tickle!” Mark gave Jack an idea. Immediately after he said that Jack pulled himself up and shoved his hands under Mark’s arms and started wiggling his fingers.

“JAHAHAHACK! GEHEHEHET OHOHOFF!” Mark instantly fell into hysterics. Jack didn’t get off. Jack didn’t stop for a long time. Not until he got his revenge for telling his secret, he’d keep tickling Mark to pieces… and with an audience


	19. A Drunk Mark Is A Tickly Mark

“OH JACKABOY~!” Mark slammed open the door and called out to his boyfriend.

“Oh no.” Jack groaned. He promised he wouldn’t get like this again. Jack looked over from the couch and saw a stumbling Mark with a flushed face and big smile.

“Give a kiss to your boyfriend~!” He sang, leaning on the back of the couch. Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Goddammit Mark you said you wouldn’t get wasted again!” Jack groaned.

“I didn’t!” He whined. “I had like… something number of shots. I dunno…” Mark slurred

“You’re drunk.” Jack deadpanned.

“Really?” Mark paused before breaking into a giggle fit. He always was a happy drunk. Part of Jack thought it was adorable but he had promised not to get drunk and then promptly broke that promise. Jack was partially pissed. Partially.

“Mark you promised not to drink too much.”

“I did? I don’t remember. Did I make you mad?” Mark pouted. Jack’s eyes softened at Mark looking upset like that. He was always a sucker for when Mark got all childish and sweet. He sighed.

“Ya kinda did. But… its in the past now. Lets get you ready for bed I guess.” Jack sighed.

“You’re coming with right?” Mark asked hopefully.

“We sleep together remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Mark started giggling again. Jack joined him this time, finding a drunk Mark exceptionally entertaining.

“Hey you laughed!”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t laugh before when i came in.”

“I was kinda mad.”

“You’re a grumpy grump pants.”

Jack chuckled at that.

“You’re a grumpy wumpus woo.” Mark reached over and skittered his fingers along Jack’s stomach causing Jack to squeak and giggle hysterically.

“You’re laughing more! I’m going to make you not a grumpy wumper!” With that Mark reached two hands around Jack’s neck and skittered hands along Jack’s stomach, ribs, and sides.

“Mahahahark stahahahap ihihihit!”

“Nu-uh. This is fun!” Mark continued to clumsily slide and slither his fingers along Jack’s midriff. Though his fingers weren’t nimble like usual, Jack was still in stitched as his right side was easily his worst spot.

“ihihihif thahahahat’s hohohow ihihit’s gohohonna behehe!” Jack turned around and shoved his hands under Mark’s arms, wiggling his finger and eliciting desperate laughter from the man.

“JAHAHAHAHACK! NAHAHAHAHA!” Mark fell to the floor with laughter, clutching his middle.

“Mark oh my god!” Jack laughed, jumping off the couch to ensure his boyfriend was alright. He stood over the giggling form of his boyfriend who looked up with bright, happy eyes. Jack reached down an hand to help Mark up but instead Mark took the hand and yanked Jack down to the floor with him. Jack yelped in surprise when he fell atop Mark who simply grinned mischievously before tickling under Jack’s arms.

“Mahahahark! Nohohoho!” Jack tried to push away but Mark reached up a hand and pulled him back down. Their lips met even though Jack couldn’t keep from laughing through the kiss. Mark didn’t seem to mind as his fingers kept wiggling under his arm and fingers joined in along his back.

“Whyhyhyhy ahahahare yohohou sohoho tihihickly?” Jack broke the kiss to ask.

“Why are you so ticklish?” Mark countered. Jack just giggled uncontrollably as Mark connected their lips again. Eventually, the burning need to protect himself outdid the want for more of Mark and Jack pulled back, out of Mark’s tickling grasp. Mark pouted.

“Jackie~” He whined. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because you’re tickling me.” He giggled.

“Not anymore.”

“well you were.”

“But you like it!” Jack blushed a bright pink when Mark said that.

Mark probably wouldn’t remember this anyway right? He’s way too wasted… right?

“How… how’d you know?” Jack winced at his own words.

“I dunno. You just act like you like it.” Jack just stared incredulously at the drunk, smiling man. “And I like it too so since you act like me when you’re tickled that made it obvious i guess.” He slurred.

“What?” 

“What?” Mark had no idea what was so shocking.

“You like it too?”

“I like tickling you. And I like our tickle fights. So yeah i like tickling.” Mark just said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack gaped. He was about to sputter out something incoherent when he felt fingers on his sides moving in a gentle pattern.

“Mahahahahark. Nohohoho.” Jack lowered himself back down on top of Mark/

“But you love it~” Mark sang in a low voice. He quickly switched to scratching at Jack’s right side, easily his worst spot.

“BUHUHUHUT IHIHIHT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Jack shouted through his hysterical laughter. He started beating at the floor beside Mark.

“I know! Isn’t it great!” He cheered. Jack couldn’t even hear him over his own wild cackling. If Jack was honest, he would say he was disappointed when the tickling eventually ended. But he kept his mouth shut, already afraid Mark would remember this when he woke up in the morning. Speaking of which, Mark had already dozed off, maybe that’s why Mark stopped tickling. Jack just shrugged at their position, opting instead of sleeping in their bed and waking Mark back up to get there, they could just doze off here since it was so late.

So there they slept… two tickle-lovers on the floor.


	20. GreenieLeeEye

Jack smiled at the glowing screen in front of him. Next to “followers” a white “200” showed under his blog name. He hadn’t been at this blog for too long but he already had 200 people reading his fan fiction. He never thought himself a good writer, but low and behold he actually wrote a couple good pieces. The blog was separate from his main blog. Mainly because he didn’t want anyone to know he ran a tickling blog. He was embarrassed of his love of tickling. Not even Mark knew and he was his boyfriend for fucks sake! Part of Jack wanted Mark to know, maybe he’d… tickle him? Jack blushed at the thought. No. It’s too embarrassing. He’s kept it secret for months and it was going to stay that way! Jack focused on the positivity of his blog. Words of encouragement from his followers lit up his face and made his heart flutter.

“Whatcha smilin’ about?” Mark asked from the doorway. Jack squeaked in surprise.

“What? N-Nothing!” Jack quickly closed his laptop. “Were’t you out shopping?”

“Got back early. What’re you doing?” Mark asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Nothing. Like I said.” Jack tried to ignore the burning blush in his face.

Mark paused and made his way towards Jack. “Doesn’t seem like nothing. What were you smiling about. You looked so happy.” Mark said, genuine kind interest in his voice.

“It uh…”

“Can I see?”

“No! N-no…” Jack wanted to tell him so badly. Mark would understand. He wouldn’t think he was weird… would he?

“Why can’t I?” He sounded more curious and sympathetic then suspicious.

“It- uh… it’s- it’s embarrassing…“ Jack eyed the laptop, considering his options.

“I won’t make fun of you or think any less of you.” Mark looked at Jack with soft eyes. He didn’t want Jack to feel like he couldn’t tell Mark anything.

“I just…” Jack threw out the last of his fucks. “Just… look for yourself. I’ve- wanted to show you for a while.” He handed the laptop to Mark who eyed Jack worriedly.

“If you don’t want to show me thats okay-“

“No… I- I want to show you…”

“Okay.” Mark opened the laptop and was greeted by a tumblr screen showing a “200” follower count. He didn’t find anything unordinary until he saw the username: “GreenieLeeEye”. Which wasn’t Jack’s usual name. He looked around the screen and saw the name of his blog: “Tickle Fanfics”

“Is tickle fanfics the embarrassing thing?” Mark looked to his side to see Jack covering his bright red face. “Can I read some of your fan fiction? I bet you’re a good writer.”

“Uh… Yeah.” Jack cringed into his hands. Mark went and clicked on the blog. The description read: “Top of the morning’ to you TFB community! I write cute tickling fanfics. Male lee 26”

“What’s a lee?” Mark asked curiously. Jack’s eyes widened before stuttering out an answer.

“It’s- uh- It means ticklee…”

“And what’s that?” Mark was starting to catch on but still wasn’t sure until Jack spat out the answer Mark had suspected.

“It means… I’m… the one tickled…” Jack took in a deep breath. “I like being tickled…” Jack cringed again, waiting for the put-down. The comment on how weird he was. How that wasn’t normal. But it never came. He hesitantly looked up from his hands and saw Mark’s big adoring smile.

“That’s what you were embarrassed about?”

“I- uh… I mean…” Jack started, flustered.

“That’s really cute! Would you like being tickled now?” Mark asked with a hint of mischief. He wanted to make sure it was okay first, not wanting to over step his boundaries. Jack just sputtered again, obviously embarrassed and flustered. Mark grinned widely His boyfriend could be so adorable sometimes. He reached out and skittered a hand across Jack’s side causing him to reel back with squeals and giggles.

“Mahahahark!” Jack giggled.

“Jaaaack” Mark mimicked. He got on his hands and knees in order to crawl over to Jack. He sat back on his calves and reached down, skittering his hands over Jack’s sides and tummy repeatedly. Jack did very little to stop him other than swatting at Mark’s hands and squirming around.

“You’re really adorable, you know?” Mark said fondly. Loving how Jack curled into him, his laughter being muffled by Mark’s shirt.

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup…” Jack whined, his face feeling hotter every second. He finally let go of Mark’s shirt when Mark’s hands founds worst spot: his right side.

“FUHUHUHUCK! NAHAHAHA!” Jack shrieked through laughter. Mark jumped at the sudden reaction and chuckled.

“Man you’re super ticklish. I don’t see how we haven’t done this sooner.” His fingers gravitated towards Jack’s side, spidering, needing and fluttering over the sensitive skin. Jack’s hands shot to Mark’s by instinct, they didn’t push him away at all.

“I take it this is your tickle spot?” Mark cooed. Jack couldn’t respond, too busy laughing. Mark eventually switched from that spot, noticing how Jack started to grow hoarse. His fingers danced over his belly which was shaking with laughter. They snuck under his shirt and swirled in his navel.

“MAHAHAHAHARK! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!”

“I thought this is what you wanted.” Mark said innocently, knowing his pleading was just instinct and he couldn’t help it. Mark skittered the fingers on one hand up and down his belly, occasionally squeezing Jack’s right side causing him to squeal and buck his hips a little. The other hand stayed swirling at his belly button, the other fingers fluttering around it. Meanwhile Jack was going nuts. This is what he wanted for a long time sure… He wrote Septiplier fanfiction with scenarios similar to this for God’s sake! But man Jack never accounted for how stupidly ticklish he was. Jack could get Mark to stop, he could push on his hands hard enough for him to get the message, but he never did. He let Mark tickle all over his ticklish belly and sides for half an hour before Mark stopped on his own. Jack immediately looked up at him with a disappointed “Why did you stop?” look. Mark burst into laughter and Jack went slightly pink.

“What?”

“You looked like a kicked puppy when I stopped! That’s so adorable!” Mark laughed. Jack blushed and hid his face in his hands.

“Aw~Did I embarrass you again?” Mark grabbed Jack’s hands and pulled them away from his face, gazing fondly on the adorable shy smile Jack wore.

“So was that good?” Mark asked.

“Y-yeah?” Jack blushed and cringed that he was actually talking about it like this.

“Good.” Mark placed his lips on Jack’s. Once they finally ended. Jack grinned.

“Lets make this a thing.”

“Alrighty then.” Mark’s hands were on Jack’s sides once more and Jack’s laughter echoed through the house again.


	21. Goofy Lil Eyeball

“You gotta be kidding me. I have to re-film the videos?!” Jack exclaimed. His internet crashed and he lost his videos, causing his exclamation. An exclamation that woke up his buddy Sam in the corner of the room who was napping on his favorite pillow. Jack held his hands to his head in frustration, grunting and groaning at all the work he put into those videos that had been lost. He was about to yell out again when a shy whimper sounded next to his ear.

“Huh?” Jack looked to his shoulder and in his peripheral vision saw a familiar green tail as he felt a small weight on his shoulder. “Oh, Sam. Sorry did I wake you?” Sam whimpered again, obviously more concerned on his master’s well being. “I’m alright Sam… Just upset that I lost my videos is all. Sorry I woke you.” Sam saddened at his master’s stress, and to reassure him Sam rubbed up against his neck as a cat would. giggles bubbled out of Jack.

“Sahaham. Cuhuhut thahahat ohohout. I’m tihihicklish!” Jack gently pushed Sam away from his ticklish neck. This gave Same an idea on how to cheer up his master. Sam flutter off Jack’s shoulder with joy at the new idea. Jack smiled at how happy Sam looked, not realizing what was coming next. In a flash of green, Sam zipped down to Jack’s belly and flew under his shirt.

“SAM! Whahahat ahahare yohohou dohohoing!?” Jack laughed. There was a fluttering feeling of something just barely touching him as Sam hovered only near his skin, the sensation of Sam skimming along his skin was driving Jack insane already. Sam zipped up and down Jack’s stomach over and over again, his tail dragging behind him over Jack’s skin. Jack’s arms were switching between flailing and partially protecting his sides, Jack didn’t want to hurt his companion so he tried to keep his hands away from the tickling but it was hard! Sam’s tail lightly brushed all over Jack’s ticklish tummy and sides, sending Jack into hysterics.

“SAHAHAM! NOHOHO! STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Jack almost fell over in his laughter. Jack eyed the green beanbag in the corner and let himself fall onto it, surrendering to Sam’s tickling. Sam felt a bit mischievous and decided to experiment a bit. He flew to Jack’s belly button and dipped his tail in, swirling it around. He didn’t expect Jack to scream in laughter like he did.

“FUHUHUCK SAHAHAHAM STAHAHAP!” Jack did everything in his power not to push at little Sam for surely he’d hurt the poor Septiceye. He just lay there pounding on the beanbag and kicking his legs out, occasionally bucking his hips a little when Sam hovered near his right side. Sam immediately noticed this and went to town, rubbing and flicking his tail along the sensitive skin. Jack threw his head b ack in hysterical laughter that the neighbors probably heard!

“FAHAHAHACK! STAPITSTAPITSTAPIT! NAHAHAHA!” Jack cried out in desperate laughter. Eventually it became too much for Jack and he started to push Sam out as gently as possible in his state of laughter, which wasn’t that gentle. Sam squeaked as he was shoved out of Jack’s shirt. He flipped through the air before steadying himself and gazing on what had done to his master. Jack had flopped onto his stomach to prevent Sam from going back in. He was panting heavily with a bright smile on his bright red face. He was still giggling hysterically as the sensations had yet to fully die down. Sam floated over to his master and rested upon his back, purring at his masters aura of happiness.

“Sahahaham stohohop ihihit. Thahahat tihihickles.” Jack whined through his giggles, he meekly and gently swatted at Sam, signaling him to get off his back as it tickled him too much. Sam purred happily as if laughing at his master’s sensitivity.

“C’mere you goofy lil eyeball.” Jack held out his hand for Sam to settle down in. Jack wiggled a finger at where his companion’s chin would be if he had one, the eye chittered again as if laughing. Jack played with his tail causing all sorts of high-pitched sounds to escape the little eye. Jack grinned at the adorable little sounds before pausing and bringing the eye towards his face so he could nuzzle the small creature.

“You’re so cute Sammy boy. But no more tickling like that.” The eye whined pitifully, thinking Jack was angry.

“I’m not angry Sam, and to prove it you…!” Jack played with the small creature’s tail and Sam’s little chitters filled the air once more.


	22. Home With A Tickle Monster

Jack sighed in his new bedroom. He was so happy to finally be moved in with Mark, but he felt like something was missing. He had moved in all his stuff, Sam was in the other room taking a nap, and his boyfriend was in the living room at the moment. So what was missing?

Oh. Ireland. Home. Jack felt bad, this was supposed to be his home now. Mark was his home. But still… Jack couldn’t help but feel homesick.

“Missing Ireland already?” Mark asked suddenly at the doorway making Jack jump and squeak in surprise. Mark chuckled.

“Calm its just me.” He approached Jack. “Its alright to miss home.”

“But this is my home. With you, and Sam, and Chica, and Tim!”

“But Ireland is also you’re home. It has been since you were born so its natural to miss it.” Mark said consolingly. He pulled Jack into a hug. He hugged back, sighing. Mark hated seeing Jack like this. He was usually so happy and bouncy so to see him mopey was unusual and saddening. Mark thought of what he could do to cheer him up. Jack was a happy person so lots of things made him smile. But when he was homesick like this would he want to go out nd get ice cream or anything like that? Hm… What could cheer up Jack, Mark’s man-child of a boyfriend who loves to laugh-

Wait.

Laugh.

Mark paused as a grin spread across his face and an idea began to form.

“Thanks Mark, I know you want me o be happy that were together now and stuff… I’m sorry I’m so homesick.”

“Mark’s not here right now.” Mark had to hold in his snickers. Jack pulled out of the hug and gazed at the grinning Mark with a confused and cautious look on his face.

“What?”

“Mark’s not here right now. You know who is here, though?”

“… Who?”

“The tickle monster!” Realization dawned on Jack and he bolted, a smile already plastered across his face. Mark quickly followed, dashing down the hall after the now giggling green-haired man.

“I’m gonna getcha Jackaboy!”

“Shut up!” Jack laughed back. He swiftly turned a corner, using his arm to grab the corner and transfer his momentum to the left. As he tried to run he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle and lift him off the ground. Jack started laughing before he was even being tickled.

“Nahaha! Lehehet mehehe gohoho!” Jack giggled.

“Nope. The tickle monster’s hungry for dainty little Irishman like you!” Mark started skittering his fingers along Jack’s sides where he was holding him and nomming on his neck.

“AH! MAHAHAHARK YOU LIHIHIHITLE SHIHIHIT! AHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Jack thrashed around in Mark’s hold but couldn’t escape Mark’s strong arms.

“Nope! The tickle monster won’t stop until he’s had his snack and made sure the little Irishman is ALL cheered up!” Mark started nuzzling at Jack’s neck, letting his facial hair do all the work.

“AHAHAHAHA STAPSTAPSTAPSTAPSTAP!” Jack shrieked, his shoulders shot up to try and block out the sensations but to no avail.

“NEVER!” Mark growled playfully.

“FUHUHUCK YOHOHOU- AHAHA NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Jack threw his head back in hysterical laughter when Mark reached a certain spot on his right side. So, taking his role as the tickle monster seriously, that’s where Mark’s fingers lingered, dancing over the sensitive skin like an instrument producing the melodious sound of Jack’s Jack’s hysterical cackling. Jack’s laughter was so contagious Mark started giggling along with him, though Mark’s laughter wasn’t as… powerful as Jack’s was. Jack was shrieking every time Mark switched spots, from his sides, to his tummy, to his belly button, Jack was just stupidly ticklish everywhere. And his reactions were hilarious! He snickered, giggles, laughed, shrieked, snorted, squealed, and cackled wildly. Mark’s heart melted every time he snorted and blushed, obviously embarrassed at the sound he made.

“PLEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHON’T! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Don’t stop? Don’t worry. Wasn’t planning to. In fact, I’m still hungry!” Mark took this opportunity to blow a raspberry on Jack’s neck, causing Jack to scream in laughter and kick his legs out and thrash about. His eyes shut tight and his face was bright red. When Jack began hiccuping in his laughter, Mark grew his tickling to a halt, letting Jack sit in his own puddle of giggles at the mere presence of Mark’s hands at his side.

“Mahahahark!”

“Okay okay!” Mark let Jack go. The man turned around with the biggest smile on his face.

“Thanks Mark.” Jack hugged Mark tight, his eyes closed as he buried his head in his chest. He felt home.

“No problem, Jack.”


	23. Tickle Collar

“Hey Jack, for the next collab I was thinking of doing a challenge.” Mark poked his head around the corner and called to Jack in the living room who was scrolling through his phone.

“You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific, Mark.” Jack deadpanned.

“Shock collar challenge!” Mark said excitedly.

“Uh… Can we not do that?” Jack asked nervously.’

“Why not?” Mark was confused in Jack’s behavior. Was he scared of the pain? They were youtubers! Thats kind of in the job description. Nevertheless Mark went and sat next to Jack, signaling him he was ready to listen.

“I dunno, when we do hot pepper challenges or waxing challenges it’s… a bit easier to tolerate, i guess? I don’t know shock collars are just scarier is all.”

“Aw Jackaboy’s scared. Don’t worry! I’ll protect you!” Mark teased, pulling Jack into a tight hug and naturally wiggling his fingers a bit on Jack’s side. Jack squeaked and recede, playfully pushing Mark away.

“Fuck off!” He giggled. “Can we please pick a different challenge? I’m not a fan of shock collars.”

Shock collars…

“Of course.” Mark kissed the top of Jack’s forehead. “No SHOCK collars…” Mark said mischievously. Jack gazed up at him warily.

“What other kinds of collars are there for challenges?”

“You’ll see!” And Mark dashed to the other room to check amazon for his idea.

Two days later the package came in the mail and Mark opened it excitedly. He eyed the new surprise and walked it back to the recording room, setting it down on a table.

“Oh, Jackaboy! Wanna do our collab vid?” He called.

“Yeah sure! Be down there in a minute!” Jack called back. When he eventually came down the stairs he saw a pink collar with battery pack attached and remote sat on the desk.

“Mark you said we weren’t-“

“Its not a shock collar!”

“Then what-?”

“You’ll see. Now i’m going to start the video and i’ll explain everything in the intro.” Mark crashed his lips to Jack’s for a few seconds, letting him relax at his lips before pulling away from the partially-dazed Jack.

“M’kay.” He blindly agreed.

“Perfect!” Mark turned on the camera without bothering to fix it so Jack’s face didn’t scream ‘I just kissed Markiplier’

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and is this isa special challenge video with Jacksepticeye! As if you couldn’t already tell from the title of the video. Now we’re going to be taking turns playing slither.io and whoever gets the lowest score has to where this!” Mark held up the pink collar.

“I have no idea what were dong right now.” Jack made clear to the camera.

“I’ve kept it a surprise for Jackaboy, here to make things more interesting!” Mark waggled his eyebrows making Jack laugh. Mark smirked. “We’ll be playing 3 rounds. You wanna go first Jack?”

“Um… okay i guess! You still haven’t told me what that collar is.”

“I said you’ll find out!” Jack sighed at the lack of answers and just decided to go along with it. He watched as Mark started up a new game, got up, and motioned for Jack to sit.

“Fine. You better be ready when i kick your ass at this game!” Jack named his snake “booper dooper” and started the game. But while Jack was distracted Mark got on his phone and tweeted out “Playing #Slitherio for a challenge vid. Help me out to beat Jack! >:)”

Once Mark finished up his tweet and hit send he heard a scream of outrage that nearly busted his eardrums.

“FUCK YOU NIKOLA! WHY?!” He screamed at the screen.

“Jesus Jack think you were loud enough.

“NO!” Jack screamed making Mark cover his ears and the both of them laugh.

“So what’s your score?”

“863! Beat that!”

“Okay!” Mark sat down and named his snake “Markimoo” before hitting play and starting the game. The beginning was slow, but eventually snakes started running into him on purpose. Jack took notice and quickly pulled out his phone, opening Mark’s twitter. He quickly read the tweet and yelled out a “FUCK YOU!” and promptly punched Mark in the arm. Mark started laughing hysterically at his reaction, causing him to lose. He read his score aloud. “1120!”

“What?”

“You get the collar!” Jack instantly looked worried. Mark softened.

“Hey. Its not a shock collar, i wouldn’t lie to you.” He kissed Jack on the forehead. Jack groaned.

“Fine… but you realize we now have to cut that out of the video, right?” He took the collar and unbuckled it, slipped it around his neck, and buckled it again. It was surprisingly soft against his neck for the rough outer texture. He watched as Mark picked up a remote and showed the camera.

“I’ll let you guys guess what’ll happen when i touch this button. Here we go!” He set the dial to “3” out of 10 and hit “On”

Jack immediately* figured out what was going on when he felt vibrating stubs wiggle across his neck and pulses of energy ripple across his very. ticklish. skin.

“NO! Mahahahark! Stahahahap ihihihit! Stopstopstopstopstop stahahahahap!” Jack desperately clawed at the collar, the unbearable sensations driving him crazy. The sensations began slowing their tickling leaving a giggling heap of irishman in the chair.

“Youhouhou dohohohoof.” Jack giggled.

“Surprise!”

“Fuhuhuck yohohou! A tihihickle cohohollar? Hehehe- reheheheally?”

“Yup. You said no shock collar. So its not a shock collar, well it kind of is but not really. Oh, also. That was level 3. Of 10.”

“You gohohotta behave kihihihidding hehehe yohohou ahaharse!” Jack’s giggles finally began to die down and he pried the collar off his neck. “Yohour turn!”

“Nope. You gotta beat me in slither.io first!” Mark smirked. Jack finally realized what Mark had done: backed him into a corner.

“You motherfucking pile of shite.”

“I know I’m a great aren’t I? Now play the game and maybe you can get me to wear it.” Mark knew he couldn’t, not with an army of fans on his side. Jack grunted and sat down, a smile still decorating his face no matter how much Jack tried to pout or frown. That collar really did a number on him, even if it was only at level “3” Jack started up a new game, still smiling despite himself.

One thing Mark didn’t account for in his little plan was the fact that his fans also happened to be fans of Jack… and recognize the name “Booper Dooper”. When Jack started getting bigger, other snakes started to recognize him and run into him on purpose. Mark paled when he realized this. That collar wasn’t just going to be Jack’s. Oh boy.

It took a while but when Jack finally died he proudly read off “1541”. Mark groaned.

“Let’s see you get higher than that! And i’ll make sure to turn that collar up to an 11.“

“Hey now! Thats not fair!”

“Fine. A 7. Now play Mr. 'I’m so smart to go and get a tickle collar!’” Mark began the game with determination, it went moderately well… except when some giant snake dicked him over early and ended his game with a score of only “416”

“What?! 416!?” Mark shouted over Jack’s hysterical laughter.

“Time for your turn with the collar!” Mark couldn’t help the nervous smile that formed when he snatched he collar from Jack’s hand and reluctantly put it around his neck. Jack smirked and held up the remote, switching it to level “7” and activating the collar.

Mark’s eyes widened. He shrieked before falling back onto the couch and failing around uselessly, his hands were tugging at the collar in vain and soft stubs rapidly vibrated against his neck and small, ticklish electric shocks surrounded his neck. He also felt feather light touches in between each stub brushing torturously light against his skin. The tickling was so intense he could feel the tingling all the way down to his feet, making everything ten times worse. It was almost as if tickling energy was traveling all through out his body. The sensations were so overwhelming that Mark screamed in laughter.

“JAHAHAHAHACK! MAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT STAHAHAP!” Jack fell into his own fit of laughter at Mark’s hilarious reaction.

“Oh man Mark does it really tickle that bad? It’s just your neck!” Jack asked semi-teasingly semi-warily.

“YEHEHEHES! STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Mark cried out desperately. Jack hit the “off” button ad watched as Mark slowly began to calm down until he, like Jack, fell into a constant state of giggles.

“Ihihihi’m gehehetting myhyhy rehehehevenge nehehext tihihime.” Mark giggled. “Lehehehevel tehehen!” Mark pried the collar off his neck and slammed it on the table. He began rubbing at the ghost-tickling sensations still tingling at his neck with the biggest grin on his face. Jack grew a nervous smile, knowing level “10” must be Hell. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least partially looking forward to it. Mark stood and walked to the chair at the computer, motioning for Jack to take a seat.

“You’re tuhurn.”

"Yeah yeah.” Jack sat and started a new game, but for the life of him, or at least his snake, he couldn’t stop thinking about the collar. How bad was it gonna be?

“Ha HA! I’m so gonna win!”

“What?” Jack had died almost immediately to both his own distracted thoughts and some unavoidable bullshit he probably couldn’t dodge even if he was focused. Jack stood and allowed Mark to take a seat, who named his snake the appropriate name and began his game. After 1 minute, Mark held his hands up victoriously saying he didn’t need to go any further, he’d already beaten Jack and that thats what mattered. Jack groaned at the difference in score.

“Wow you look almost excited to where the collar, Mark eyed Jack’s large nervous smile and saw a glimmer of excitement in his eye. He smirked at that, handing the collar over to Jack and holding up the remote to switch the dial all the way to level “10”. Jack put on the collar and sat down, knowing he would probably fall like Mark did. Mark pushed the button and Jack instantly screamed in laughter.

Okay so thats what Mark meant when he said it kinda was a shock collar. Small electrical energy just strong enough to tickle like Hell felt like it was running throughout his whole body. The stubs and feathers between the stubs were vibrating against his skin fast enough to be maddening, but not fast enough to cause painful friction********.

“FUHUHUHUCK! STAHAHAP IHIHIT! STAPITSTAPITSTAPITSTAP!” Jack cackled. He was on his back on the couch, partially rolling around and kicking out into the air while his hands tried to get the collar off with no such luck. He was stuck in a powerful tickle collar, laughing hysterically and crying tears of mirth. He couldn’t tell if he was just super ticklish or if this collar was just that good.

“Wow Jack that must tickle.” Mark said in mock innocence to tease him.

“FUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU- AHAHAHAH PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAP!” Jack started hiccuping through his hoarse laughter and Mark finally hit the off button, letting Jack descend into a mad fit of giggles once again. Jack sat switching from gulping in air and falling into another laughter fit.

“Yohohou suhuhuck.”

“I suck a lot more than you think. Know why?” Jack just gazed up in confusion, still giggling his little heart out. “‘cause I’m not gonna post this. There wasn’t going to be a video. I just got a tickle collar to mess with you a little.” Jack’s sat giggling with wide eyes before taking off his collar and throwing it at Mark.

“You suck… all the dicks that ever were!” Mark chuckled.

“Yeah but you love me.”

“You know you didn’t get tickled as me nearly as much.”

“I wasn’t planning to get tickled at all.”

“Well how about i get my revenge?” Mark paled and bolted, Jack following still giggling like crazy, the pink tickle collar abandoned on the floor.


	24. How Mark And Jack Edit

Jack sighed. Finally done with the video. He had scheduled it for its regular time earlier than he thought he would have finished. Maybe Mark was done? The two edited at around the same time in separate rooms so they’d finish at about the same time. 

“Mark? Ya done?” Jack peeked in the room and saw Mark with Sony Vegas opened up. He was still editing. Jack groaned to himself. He looked like he had barely started. 

“Hey Mark?” No answer. Of course, Mark had his headphones on and was probably listening to music while he was working. A pout formed on his face. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Jack thought of what to do while Mark was editing. All of his ideas involved Mark in one way or another. But one idea stuck out. He could still try… A grin replaced his pout as he thought more about it. He sized up Mark as if he was dinner and snuck behind his chair. He was feeling particularly mischievous that day and if he wanted to have fun with his boyfriend he was going to have fun with his boyfriend! 

Mark sat unaware, focusing on editing some animated words coinciding with his speech in the video when all of a sudden he felt fluttering of fingers along his sides.

“JACK!” Mark shouted in surprise before falling into hysterical giggles. He quickly tugged off his headphones so he could turn around but Jack had wrapped his arms around the chair to keep Mark from moving. His head phones came off but he couldn’t turn around to get Jack back. Jack giggled. 

“I finished editing early!” 

“Ihihihi cahahan tehehell!” Mark giggled, he attempted to push at Jack’s hands but couldn’t in his position. He felt Jack start skittering his fingers up and down his side, occasionally pinching and causing Mark to yelp and descend into even louder laughter. All he could do was sit and laugh, otherwise he risked messing up his recording equipment. Jack could be such a devious bastard sometimes. 

“Jahahahack! Stahahahap-ACK NAHAHAHA!” Jack had shoved his hands under Mark’s arms and began wiggling his fingers. 

“Shush you! Im so hurt you didn’t hear me when i was talking to you earlier.” Jack pouted with exaggerated emotion. He smirked. 

“I must punish you for being so rude!” With that Jack enacted his sneaky little plan. He took one hand and fluttered his fingers at Mark’s eck. He immediately snorted and scrunched up his shoulders trying to protect his neck. Jack grinned once Mark’s arms had lifted and used his other hand to scratch ruthlessly at Mark’s underarm.

“JAHAHAHAHACK! FUHUHUHUHUCK!” Mark cackled. He thrashed around in his seat while also trying to avoid his equipment. He was so focused on that he didn’t even hear Jack tease him with his baby talk. 

“Aw. You’re almost as ticklish as me. Cootchie cootchie coo Mark!” Jack cooed. Adoring Mark’s squeaky giggles when his neck was tickled and his loud, powerful laughter when Jack attacked his armpits. Jack laughed, usually the positions were reversed. It felt nice to get some revenge. He repeated the cycle of neck to underarms over and over again, getting a similar hilarious reaction every time. Mark raised his arms a bit to cover his neck every time and they came crashing down when Jack scratched at his underarms every time. Jack couldn’t stop laughing along with Mark from his reactions. 

“STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEASE!” Mark laughed, already exhausted from the endless cycle of underarms to neck tickling, “Hmm… I still don’t think I’ve gotten my revenge!” Jack decided to go all out. He bent his head down and started nibbling on Mark’s neck, making obnoxious nomming sounds. Mark blushed a red to match his hair and exploded into giggles. 

“Jahahahack! Jahahahack nohohoho!” “Mark! Mark yes!” Jack broke his “nomming” to tease him and then bent his head back down, but instead of nibbling he put his lips to Mark’s neck and blew. Mark shrieked and tried to push Jack’s head away from him, almost knocking over his mic in the process. Jack lifted his head away and instead used his fingers to scratch around Mark’s belly button, knowing Mark wouldn’t laugh as hard but he seemed horse anyway. Jack wasn’t exactly ruthless… Mark returned to a less powerful laughter but still laughed hard enough to shake his chair.

“Stahahahap ihihihit! Nohohoho! Thahahat tihihickles sohohoho bahahahad!” Mark swatted at Jack’s hands blindly as his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was thrown back. A bright blush still dusted his cheeks but it was nothing compared to his bright smile that made Jack pause. He had mercy on his boyfriend when he saw how happy he was. How joyful his smile looked. Mark meekly opened his eyes, his smile never faltering when he saw Jack gazing back at him fondly. 

“Hi.” Jack giggled, not knowing what else to say. Mark chuckled.

“Hi.” He got up from his chair and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack embraced it… that is until he felt fingers dance up his side. He squeaked and pushed away. Mark just smirked. 

“Did you really think you’d get away with that without me getting my revenge?” Mark laughed when Jack bolted for the door. He followed suite, leaving his editing for later.


	25. Oddest Episode Ever

Jack blinked sleep out of his eyes to be greeted by darkness. He tried to get up to turn a light on but quickly discovered his arms and legs were bound spread eagle across a bed.

“Oh no. MARK!” Jack yelled.

“Wha-?” Mark asked sleepily. “Why’d you wake me- what the hell?!” Seems he made the same discovery Jack did.

“Well well well. Seems our two very special guests have woken up. This will be quite the interesting… collab…” A voice spoke from the darkness. Jack knew that voice.

“Felix?”

“Hey guys!”

“What the fuck man?!” Mark demanded angrily. Felix whispered at the both of them.

“Just go with it guys. You know my new youtube red show? Instead of me being scared and terrified and shit I’m taking on the role of horror game figures. And I’m supposed to be ‘torturing you’ but not really. Its for the show so can you be cool with it? Sorry we had to do this without warning you.”

“What? What new show?” Jack asked, slightly more at ease. At least now he knew he wasn’t kidnapped by some crazed fan or something.

“Well seems someone has lost his brain.” Felix chuckled. “Today I’m becoming a torturer, and of course i needed two wonderful victims.” He laughed again, a very deep condescending laugh that sent chills up Jack’s spine. “Since i can’t hurt you… legally… we’re experimenting with another form of torture you two are VERY familiar with.” Jack immediately paled. He wouldn’t dare. Jack started to squirm, hopelessly tugging on the bonds.

“Don’t even try to escape.” Felix clapped twice, turning on all the lights. The room was revealed to be a set. It really was for Youtube Red. Though besides the camera men and sound crew, the rest looked like an abandoned warehouse. Though Jack would bet money on it just being a built up set with dozens of crew members behind each wall. With all of this to ease his mind of being harmed he still couldn’t believe what Felix was doing.

“Felix, buddy, I’m gonna say this as nicely as possible… you’re insane.” Mark added sarcastically. Felix chuckled a dark laugh again and slowly walked up to Mark.

“You two deserve this in a way… You’re the ones who turned the holy trinity of Youtube into a walking tickle joke with the duct tape challenge and the tickle challenge videos. So its only fair i get my little revenge.” He grinned.

“Felix, I can say no if I want right? Like you’re not gonna force us to do this…” Jack asked nervously. He saw Felix’s face soften for a second before he schooled his features back to a menacing grin.

“Oh Jack… So naive…” Felix approached Jack and reached into his pocket, pulling out a note. Jack quickly read it where the camera wouldn’t notice.

“As kinky as it is, we have a safe word. ‘Cookies’" He approached Mark and handed him the same note. Jack was relieved, but at the same time he found the kinky part hilarious and couldn’t stop a couple giggles coming out.

“Why, we haven’t started yet Jack. I think you might lose our little challenge.”

“Challenge?”

“Since you two love tickling challenges so much, i thought we might have a bit of fun and spruce up this torture a bit. Whoever laughs the hardest loses.” Felix smirked cockily. Jack felt partially giddy at the whole situation. He decided to play along.

“Who knows, Mark’s pretty bad, too. I think this is an equally matched challenge.” He grinned. Jack caught a glimmer of mischief in Felix’s eye. He must’ve been happy that they decided to play along. Mark started to catch on and went with it too.

“Who’s the one that crumbled immediately in the tickle challenge video?”

“Yeah but-“

“Boys. You’ll get your chance to prove who’s more…sensitive.” Felix growled. “Let’s show you two the table…” Felix chuckled again as a crew member dressed as a serial killer rolled a table in. Jack couldn’t make everything out from his position but could see a toothbrush. There were many more objects but Jack couldn’t see them when he was tied down spread eagle on his bed. He felt nerves wash over him at the sight of those and Mark didn’t look too well either, judging by the way his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Jack’s nervous smile returned and he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. He was excited, though mainly worried for Mark, as he was less used to BEING tickled and more doing the tickling. So this might be out of his comfort zone. Mark glanced back at Jack and Jack sent him a reassuring smile.

“If you lovebirds are ready we may begin.” Felix smirked, slipping out of his “torturer” role and back into the teasing friend he is.

“I’m good. Don’t know about Markimoo over there.”

“Oh I’m better than good.” Mark challenged, obviously beginning to grow competitive.

“Excellent.” Felix emphasized this with a quick scribble against Jack’s heel. He quickly burst into small giggles. Mark’s eyes softened at Jack’s reaction before he felt the same scribble across his heel and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from giggling along with him.

“Seems someone has already crumbled, Jack.” Felix moved his hands so one hand was on Jack’s left foot and the other was on Mark’s right foot, both were fluttering along the men’s soles. Jack tried to hold in his giggles but he had already crumbled and there was no going back. Mark however went red in the face as he quickly started shaking with the barely contained laughter.

“Incredible, if you’re already cracking at this point in the torture i can only imagine what the next few hours will do.” He grinned at his own words and Jack’s eyes went wide. Hours? Jack looked over to Mark in hopes of assurance but saw a big goofy grin spread across his face and eyes shut tight. Classic competitive Mark. He-

“SHIT-Ahahahaha! Nahahaha!” Jack was full on laughing once Felix stare scratching at his toes. The fact that he couldn’t kick or even squirm away made things so much more unbearable. He laughed helplessly, annoyed by the fact Mark had yet to break. Mark was having a tough time, though. His toes were being played with ruthlessly and every once in a while he’d let out a snort or muffled giggle but otherwise remained quiet.

“Jack you’ve been losing so far. Tsk Tsk I expected more from you. I guess I might just have to give you an advantage in this competition.” With that his hands halted their tickling to move elsewhere. Both Mark and Jack took in breaths as they regained control. Felix came between the both of them and rested his hands on the side of each of their sides. Mark stiffened, having to hold back his laughter already. His thighs were also a weak spot. Damn that tickle video! Felix knew exactly where to tickle now!

“You should be grateful for this Jack, hopefully now you have a chance in our little game!” He began lightly scratching at the exposed skin all up and down their thighs. Mark finally broke into his deep, loud, boisterous laughter.

“FUHUHUHUCK! FEHEHEHELIX!” He laughed. Trying in vain to thrash around, roll away, anything! Anything but the “torture” the two received. While Mark was already desperately thrashing around and cackling wildly, Jack had put himself together… at least somewhat. Okay so he was laughing almost as hard as Mark, but not quite! That still counted as “put together” right? Give him a break, he’s just really ticklish.

“Stahahahap ihihihit! Nohohoho-ahahaha!” Jack laughed, attempting to lean away from the ticklish touch.

“Well Jack seems to be doing a bit better than Mark. What do you say?” Felix glanced at Mark, signaling him to respond but he didn’t see through his teary eyed laughter. Felix paused and turned ever so slowly, temporarily halting his tickling.

“I asked you a question, Mark.” Felix said in a teasing voice. Mark didn’t respond, he laid there attempting to regain his breath. Felix smirked. “I was hoping you wouldn’t answer. It lets me do this.” Felix quickly scribbled his fingers along Mark’s thigh creating bubbly laughter from the man.

“I’M SOHOHOHOHORRY PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Hm. If you are sorry, then i may halt the torture for you to answer the question.”

“Uh… What wahahas thehehe quehestion?” Mark giggled nervously.

“Jack seems to be doing better in this competition, doesn’t he?”

“Hell no! Im going to win!” Mark, overly competitive as always, jeered at Jack playfully.

“Hm. Well we’ll see now won’t we? We’re moving on to the next part, we got one of Mark’s worst spots,” Felix glanced at Jack. “its only fair.” Felix walked ever so slowly up to their torsos and sat a hand on each of their sides. Jack’s right side was already tingling from his presence and Jack struggled not to break too quickly. But he knew it was useless. He couldn’t last that long if someone tickled his right side. That was proven true when Felix simply started tapping his fingers along their sides. Mark smiled while Jack bursted into squeaky giggles. Felix sighed, having to hold back his laughter at Jack’s reaction in order to stay in his “torturer” role.

“Broken already I see? Tsk tsk. Now you must be punished.” With that he scribbled his fingers both of their sides simultaneously. Mark was laughing, trying to keep himself in check though he still thrashed and laughed hard enough to make his abs hurt but it was nothing compared to how Jack was.

Jack went ballistic, shrieking and borderline screaming with laughter. He threw his head back as much as he could as laughter poured out of him, He thrashed so hard a crew member actually looked startled and stood off camera to ensure he was okay. Jack didn’t even realize as he was too busy trying to get away from Felix’s touch as much as physically possible. Felix stopped very soon, actually concerned for his friend’s sanity. Jack relaxed with a huge smile on his face and tears of mirth falling down his cheeks. Leftover giggles continued to slip out as the Irishman recovered from his worst spot being attacked. Felix let himself slip out of the role and laugh at Jack for a moment.

“Oh god dude. I knew you were ticklish but that was fucking crazy.”

“Are you alright babe?” Mark called.

“F-Fihihine.” He giggled before breaking into more laughter.

“How touching.” Felix walked his fingers up to each man’s stomach and quickly dove his hands beneath the fabric if their shirts. He skittered his hands across their skin, both his hands moving in similar patterns yet producing different reactions. Mark snorted and broke into deep laughter while Jack started thrashing while shrieking and cackling like a madman. “Seems like Mark had taken the lead again. You don’t wanna lose do you Jack?”

“FUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU FEHEHELIX- AHAHAHAHA!” Jack thrashed around in his bonds once more, his head banging against his pillow as he laughed freely and openly. At that moment he didn’t care about any competition, only his own laughter. Felix soon slowed his fingers to a slow crawl against their skin so both were left in constant state of giggles.

“Seems Mark has won the first round.”

“First?” Jack squeaked.

“I’m scared to ask what the second round is.”

“You should be scared.” Felix walked to the table of “torture” instruments and plucked off two electric toothbrushes. A green one and a red one. Wow the crew really went into detail on that one. He walked ever so slowly back to the two’s midriffs and maneuvered the brushes under their shirts and placed the ends of the brushes in each of their navels. Dread piled in Jack’s stomach. Fuck this was gonna tickle like hell.

“These should prove quite useful.” With that he flicked the two on simultaneously.

Felix almost immediately yanked out the brushes so he could cover his ears and Jack’s loud explosion of high-pitched laughter.

“FUCK FEHEHEHEHELIX!”

“HOLY SHIT!” Felix covered his ears and paused, watching as the entire crew stared wide-eyed at Jack, even Mark was shocked by his loud reaction. Felix broke into laughter once more.

“Holy hell dude you’re so fucking ticklish its unreal.” Felix laughed.

“Wow Jack.” Mark chuckled. Jack sat blushing and breathing heavily from the amount of air forced out of his lungs all at once.

“Fuck you guys.” The other two just laughed like a couple friends. Felix had to realize what he was even doing in the first place before he slid back into his role. He cleared his throat and smirked again, schooling his features to try and look intimidating when really he was laughing on the inside.

“Obviously Mark won that round.”

“Ya think? Honestly its no competition, Jack’s just way too damn ticklish for his own good.”

“You guys suck.” Jack giggled under his breath. Felix tweaked his side producing a squeak from Jack and hysterical laughter from Felix and Mark.

“Yeah I think we can agree Mark will win no matter what.” Felix said before turning his head and whispering to the both of them. “Plus we’re running out of time for the shoot so I’m going to end it here.” Jack and Mark chuckled before Felix ended it off with a “And that was Pewdiepie the torturer!” Crew quickly came on set to untie the both of them… and also to tease Jack a bit, Mark included.

“Man you were screaming pretty hard back there.”

“You suck all the dicks in the world right now.” Mark ruffled Jack’s green hair and went to talk to the Felix, his Irishman following suit.

“That was the oddest episode of Youtube Red I think will ever be produced.”

“Probably.” Felix chuckled.

“Now Jack I think you and I both know what comes next.” Mark turned his head to signal Jack his plan. Jack nodded.

“Revenge.” Jack growled. With that the both of them tackled Felix to the ground and tickled him to pieces.

And all of it was caught on camera.


	26. Oddest behind the scenes ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to oddest episode ever

Jack and Mark tackled Felix to the floor, the crew laughing at the turn of events and the camera men turning the cameras back on to capture some “Behind The Scenes” moments. Felix was on his back with two mischievous men looming above him seeking some rightfully deserved payback.

“NO GUYS WHAT’RE YOU DOING? THIS ISN’T PART OF THE SHOHOHOHOHOW- NAHAHAHA!” Felix yelled before erupting into uproarious laughter as the two ex-torture-victims began their attack, Mark, crouched near his torso, began scratching at Felix’s ribs ruthlessly while Jack, poised near his legs, pinched up and down his thighs, sending Felix into a fit of laughter.

“GUHUHUHUYS! GUHUHUHUYS STAHAHAHAP IHIHHIT!” He cackled helplessly.

“I think we deserve some revenge for being tortured for the past hour!” Mark smirked and slipped a hand under his shirt, wiggling his fingers along Felix’s slightly pudgy stomach, causing him to shriek and throw his head back in laughter.

“Yeah Felix! Take it like a man!” Jack agreed.

“GUHUHUHUYS! NAHAHAHAHA!” Felix kicked out his legs and actually managed to kick Jack off of him, allowing him to get enough leverage to push Mark off of him and take off.

“Oh no you don’t Felix!” Jack laughed.

“THIS IS HIGHLY UNPROFESSIONAL!” He shouted back at them as he ran, laughing at the thrill of the chase, he found it fun albeit slightly childish. Mark and Jack ran after him, the three dodged cameras, crew members, sound tech, lights, and other set pieces as they continued their chase throughout the warehouse, the cameras turning so they were fixated on the main action. Mark shouted something Felix couldn’t make out to Jack and the Irishman nodded, taking off in another direction to cut Felix off. Felix squealed as he ran straight into Jack and the two tumbled on the floor, each struggling for control. Unfortunately, having seen the tickle video and knowing Jack’s weak spots, Felix just reached and wiggled fingers against the back of Jack’s knee and the Irishman crumbled, instantly falling over in a fit of hysterical laughter. Felix grinned as Jack grew helpless to his own laughter.

“MAHAHAHARK HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!” Jack yelled through his laughter, hoping for some relief from his worst spot being tortured.

“Mark won’t save you now, Ja- oh shit!” Felix was interrupted by Mark tackling him off of Jack and digging into his sides.

“I got you babe!” Mark winked back at Jack, who had laid down on his side with the biggest smile, rubbing the backs of his knees to get rid of the leftover tingling feeling.

“Thahahanks!”

“You think you could help with our revenge?” Mark asked casually as if there wasn’t a cackling manchild underneath him.

“Okahahay.” Jack pulled himself up and sat next to Mark. Shoving his fingers at Felix’s underarms causing his laughter to shoot up an octave or two.

“GUHUHUHUYS QUHUHUHUIT IHIHIHIT!”

“Lemme think… Nope!” Jack giggled. “Cootchie cootchie coo Felix!” He teased. Mark grinned.

“What? Pewdiepie can’t handle a little tickling?” Mark joined in on Jack’s teasing.

“NOHOHOHO HEHEHEHE FUHUHUHUCKING CAHAHAHAN’T!” Felix tried shoving Mark off but that only allowed Jack to get to his underarms better, Felix squeaked and retracted his arms, allowing Mark to have an easier time at his ribs and stomach and thus the viscous cycle continued. Felix cackling, flailing, and screaming in laughter, while the other two laughed in playful merriment as they tormented their earlier “torturer”. Mark chuckled as Felix curled up into a ball in a failed attempt to defend against the ticking until he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. It was one of the crew members.

“Maybe you should let him breathe?” They asked. Mark sighed and complied.

“Yeah alright.” Mark stood and Jack followed, letting Felix go limp on the floor. He lay there letting leftover giggles slip out as he recovered his breath.

“That’s for our past torture!” Jack said sternly before giggling like the little kid he was. Mark chuckled.

“In case you didn’t already know.”

“You guys are assholes. This was supposed to be a professional environment.” Felix looked up at them with a shit-eating grin.

“Because tickle torturing your friends is so professional.” Mark retorted.

“In fact it is!”

“Yeah yeah wait until later.” Jack said with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

“Later?”

“You tickled us for an hour! You think that was all our revenge was? You’re just lucky the crew came by when they did!” Mark wiggled his fingers in the air and grinned at Felix. Felix just groaned and let his head fall back onto the floor. To which he promptly said “Ow” from hitting his head on cement floor. Jack and Mark chuckled and Mark offered him a hand up.

“Thanks, dickbag.”

“You’re welcome, asshole.” The three laughed. And the crew escorted them out.

With footage of the whole thing.


	27. Sappy Ler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to GreenieLeeEye

Jack stood in the living room, trying to get the TV to turn on. Mark walked in just as Jack threw the remote on the couch in frustration. Mark walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind.

“Boo,” he whispered. Jack sighed and let his head fall back on Mark’s shoulder so he could see his face.

“Hi,“ the Irishman deadpanned.

“TV remote dead again?”

“Probably,” Jack groaned. Mark smiled and, feeling a bit mischievous, reached a hand up to Jack’s ribs and lightly rubbed againt the skin. Jack instantly fell into giggles.

“Mahahahahark…” Jack whined through his giggles.

“Yes?”

“Nohohohoho tihihihickles!”

“Why not?”

“Behehehecahahause…”

Jack trailed off. After all, he didn’t really mean what he said- and Mark knew it.

“Because…?” Mark grinned at Jack’s ever-growing blush.

“Sh-shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!” Jack covered his face with his hands, and Mark chuckled.

“You’re so adorable!” Mark said. He had found out about Jack’s love of tickling from his blog not too long ago, and had been using this knowledge whenever he got the chance; he knew that Jack was happy with that.

He reached a hand down, moving Jack’s shirt out of the way so he could flutter his fingers right below his navel. Jack threw his head back and fell into loud laughter.

“MAHAHAHAHARK!”

“Jaaaack!” Mark teased. “Cootchie cootchie coo, Jackaboy~”

Jack blushed deeper at Mark’s baby talk. Mark smirked; he’d picked up a few tricks as a ler from Jack’s blog, like knowing what a ‘ler’ was in the first place. Eventually, after reading all of Jack’s fan fiction with his permission, Mark found that things like baby talk made the tickling worse, and, of course, had begun to apply it to their relationship. Neither man could be happier.

Jack adored the tickling, obviously, and was able to live out his fantasies. Mark personally found Jack’s love of tickling adorable, and loved to exploit it every chance he got. And, every single time, he’d find a new fic about two days later on Jack’s blog.

Jack’s screech of laughter broke Mark’s train of thought. Oops. His hand had wandered over to his right side- a top tickle spot.

“STAHAHAHAP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPIHIHIHIHIT!” Jack cackled madly. Mark obeyed and retracted his hands. He reveled in the leftover giggles pouring out of Jack’s mouth as he gasped for air.

“Too far?”

“Yohou’re fihihine.” Jack turned and grinned widely at Mark, his face bright and happy. Mark recalled the times where he’d taken advantage of Jack’s little love for tickling and seen that same bright happy face.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Mark pulled up the next fanfic. It was something about Mark tickling the backs of his knees for an extended period of time. It was adorable, just like the other 20. But this fic really caught his eye.

“Secret spot”? Jack has a secret tickle spot? Oh…this was too good. Mark smirked. Time to launch an attack on his boyfriend.

Mark had been “studying up” on Jack’s stories to get a better feel for what Jack would like. He wanted to make him happy in the best way possible, and if that meant tickling him senseless, then he was gonna make sure he did it right!

Mark stepped out of his bedroom where he had been reading on his laptop, setting off to find Jack. He had already finished recording… but he’d probably be there anyway, playing Shadow of the Colossus. Mark snuck into the room- it turned out he was right. Jack was just getting into the game.

Time to strike!

Mark tip-toed behind his boyfriend and crouched on the ground. With Jack’s legs in sight, Mark reached a hand out and gently fluttered his fingers across the backs of his knees.

He did not expect Jack to screech and slam his knees up into the table, laughing.

“AHAH- FUCK OHOHOHOW!” Jack rubbed his knees, still smiling despite himself. Mark rose laughing, revealed himself from behind his chair.

Jack was pink in the face. “Whahat the fuhuck, Mahark?” Jack demanded through his leftover giggles.

“I’m sohohorry!” Mark struggled to speak through his own laughter, though it was dying down. “You wrohote a tihickle fic about your knees and I decided to test it out!”

“Oh screw you,” Jack whined with no real spite. He covered up his blushing face at the mention of his fanfiction.

“How about i make your writing come to life?” Mark grinned, wiggling his fingers in the air. Jack squealed and took off running. After chuckling, Mark went after him.

Jack may have been strong, but he wasn’t fast. Mark caught up to him in record time and tackled him to the ground. Jack squeaked, giggling instantaeously in anticipation.

“Nohoho Mahahark!” Jack scrunched up his neck and looked away, closing his eyes, waiting for what was going to come next.

Mark turned around and lightly wiggled his fingers across the backs of each of his boyfriend’s knees. Jack went ballistic! He screamed in laughter, incoherent gibberish coming out through his cackling. He began pounding on the ground from the sheer intensity of the tickling on that spot.

Mark stopped almost immediately, startled by his reaction and scared it was too much for him. Jack began sucking in air, still laughing.

“Jesus Jack, are you alright?”

“Ihihihi dihihidn’t thihihihink Ihihi wahahas thahat tihihicklish…” he giggled.

Mark chuckled. “Maybe not there, then.”

“Maybe not…” 

“Then how about…here!” Mark started scribbling his fingers along Jack’s thighs instead. Jack shrieked and fell into laughter once more, thankfully less intensely.

“FUCK! Nahahaha!”

“I’m sorry. Does this tickle?” Mark teased, pinching along Jack’s thighs.

“YEHEHES IHIHIT FUHUHUCKING DOHOHOHOES!” Jack was lost in laughter. He had never accounted for how ticklish he was in his imaginary fics. He had the urge to escape rushing through his limbs, but the part of him that enjoyed it overrode it. To Jack’s dismay, Mark stopped shortly after Jack got himself to quit kicking.

“I think if we go any longer you’re not gonna be able to breathe, so I’ll stop here.”

Mark got off of Jack and noticed how he looked up at him with a dejected expression. Mark smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll be reading up on this whole community thing and you will never escape your new ler!”

Jack immediately blushed and covered his face up again. Mark snickered and reached down to ruffle Jack’s hair before walking off to his room again, leaving a blushing, panting Irishman on the floor.

TWO DAYS LATER

Jack was sat on the couch next to Mark watching One Punch Man on his laptop, while Mark read through something on his own. Jack looked over curiously- and regretted it when he saw the familiar green theme and formatting to the passage. He covered up his blushing face. 

“You’re reading my fanfiction again?”

“Yup. A lot of these have your belly button being tickled. Haven’t done that much…have I?” Mark smirked and glanced at Jack mischeviously. Jack warily moved his laptop off his legs. Mark did the same.

“Mark…” he said warningly. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You know what!”

“I really don’t. What don’t you want me to do?” Mark was using a trap he’d picked up in Jack’s fanfic. He didnt expect for Jack to fall for it- after all, he was the one who had written the wordplay. He only wanted to tease Jack and-

“Tickle me!”

Well, so much for being too smart to fall for your own trick.

“Well, it would be my pleasure, Jack!” Mark pounced on Jack, overpowering the smaller man with ease and lifting up his shirt. Mark grinned widely at his boyfriend’s big, happy smile.

“Ready~?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Okay, just know that I’ll be following your fics for this!”

Mark reached his head down and nuzzled Jack’s navel, elliciting squeaky giggles from the younger man.

“Nahahaha Mahahahark! Quihihihit ihihihit!”

“Nope!” Mark said. He adored this new occurence between the two of them. Jack was happy and hysterical, Mark was making his lover smile, and he was having fun himself. It was perfect. And the fact that he could playfully tease poor Jack to no end about it was just the cherry on top.

“You know, your little drabbles are really adorable. Its fun that I can kinda bring them to life!” Mark said. Jack blushed and used the crook of his arm to hide his face.

“Aw~ Poor Jackaboy’s embarrassed!”

“Stahahap tehehehaheasing!”

“Hm… I don’t think I will!” Mark began lightly nipping along the rim of Jack’s belly button while making ridiculous nomming sounds.

“FUCK! HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT!”

“But we haven’t finished your fic yet!” Mark stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Tickle tickle tickle!” He started using his stubble to his advantage, rubbing his chin along Jack’s navel. Jack’s tummy was shaking with his booming laughter; his back arched from the intensity, and his laughter went even higher than before. He began kicking his legs as his belly button was played with ruthlessly. 

“MAHAHAHAHARK!” Jack screamed in laughter, finally pushing Mark’s head away from him. The tickling was just too much!

Mark got the signal and backed off, still grinning at what he’d done to his boyfriend. Jack was gasping for air, but still laughing and smiling. Just like every time. Mark knew he was still being tormented by the ghostly after-tickles, and let him breathe. After a minute or two, Jack looked up, smiling happily, and spoke.

“You,” he said, pointing a finger at Mark, “are a ruthless ler.”

Mark chuckled. “Thanks. I try.”

“You succeed!” 

“I just copy how you write me.”

Jack groaned, blushing into his hands again. “I mildly regret ever showing you that,” he whined into his hands.

“Only mildly?” Mark grinned even wider than before. “You must REALLY like being tickled then!” He watched as Jack flinched at his teasing and gave him the finger.

“Okay, fuck you, Mark!”

PRESENT

Mark smiled fondly. Tickling had become such a regular occurence for the two of them. It was hard to see their relationship without it.

“Mark? Earth to Mark?” Jack waved a hand in front of Mark’s face which snapped him out of his thoughts. “What were you thinking about?”

“Us. And tickling.”

“God. You’re such a sap,” Jack teased.

“Yeah, I’m your sap. Your sappy ler! And you’re gonna have to deal with me. Or else…” Mark wiggled his fingers in the air and descended the hand on Jack’s neck, causing him to recoil with giggles.

“Fihihine! fihihine!” Jack hugged Mark tight. “My sappy ler.”


	28. Can We Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for monster here. http://thetickleeraven.tumblr.com/post/150584985777/a-little-doodle-of-a-tickle-monster-design-its

“JACK JACK JACK JACK!” Mark shouted as he rushed in the front door.

“What? What? What? What?” Jack asked frantically as he scrambled from his desk and ran towards Mark, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the… thing rested on his shoulder. It was a light blue feathered creature with large shimmering eyes. Its dark blue wings were folded up behind its small body and its small feathery tentacles gripped on to Mark’s shoulder to keep it from falling.

“Can we keep it?” Mark asked hopefully, carefully picking the creature up off of his shoulder and holding it out so Jack could see.

“What even is it?” Jack asked as the creature sniffed him and chirped, reaching out its tentacles to Jack. Jack picked it up and examined it. It was really soft and light.

“A pet!”

“Well duh but like… what animal?” The creature began climbing up Jack’s arms and perched itself on his shoulder similar to how it was on Mark. Mark paused before answering, allowing the creature time to sneak it’s tentacles around Jack’s arm towards his underarms.

“A tickle monster!”

“A- what?!” Jack exclaimed right as the creature’s tentacles began rubbing lightly along Jack’s armpits. The feathers extended and vibrated causing Jack to break into laughter.

“I was thinking of what we should name it.” Mark calmly said as Jack supported himself on the wall, trying to keep himself up while laughing so hard.

“Yohohohou ahahahasshohohohole! NAHAHA!” Jack screeched the last part as the monster’s tentacles reached towards his other arm which was lifted up supporting him, giving the creature full access to his armpit. “FUCK! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Jack collapsed to the floor on his back, rocking back and forth in his wild laughter. Jack desperately tried to grab the creature without hurting it but was unable to do so, so his only option was to surrender to his laughter.

“Hm… How about Cootly?” Mark watched as the creature moved over the spastic Irishman towards his tummy, it’s tentacles wiggling as it moved.

“GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOFF OHOHOHOF MEHEHEHE!” Jack screamed through his cackling. The creature had placed itself on Jack’s stomach and Jack was trying to wrestle it off, but it had too strong a grip.

“Get it? Cootchie cootchie coo Jacky~!” Mark cooed, chuckling at how Jack’s face went pink. “This is great. Tickling you without even doing anything!”

“IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Jack screamed in laughter as Cootly’s tentacles began squeezing along both his sides. Jack began pounding on the floor at the intensity of the tickling while Mark just stood and laughed.

“Holy balls, Jack. This is priceless.“ Mark snickered as Jack cackled uncontrollably on the ground. Eventually Jack attempted rolling over onto his front, but Cootly simply crawled onto his back and began tickling there. Now Jack couldn’t even reach Cootly as the feathery tentacles began sneaking under his shirt and fluttering long his spine. Tears of mirth began to fall down his face as all he could do was laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Eventually Mark seemed to realize how desperate Jack was and he walked to him and grabbed the monster off his back. Jack was left a puddle of giggles on the floor as he recovered, panting and gasping for air.

“Heh. You alright Jack?”

“Y-Yeah. Where’d you even find that thing?” Jack rasped in a hoarse voice.

“Its not a thing, its Cootly!”

“Yeah Cootly whatever.” Jack rolled his eyes. Costly chirped happily from Mark’s arms. “Why isn’t it attacking you?”

“I heard tickle monsters always go for the most ticklish prey.” Mark smirked and laughed as Jack went even redder than before.

“Hey you can be just as bad!” Jack whined. He noticed how the feathered creature seemed to perk up at these words and its gaze wandered to the one holding it. Jack grinned. Revenge time! “Hey, Cootly. If you want another snack his underarms are the worst!”

“Wha-? Hey, C-Cootly, d-dohohohon’t- NOHOHOHOHO!” Mark fell to the floor as tentacles gripped his underarms and wiggled at the sensitive skin peeking from his t-shirt. Jack chuckled at how easily the positions were reversed.

“You know what? We can keep it.”


	29. The Lee-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Can We Keep It?

It was a month after Cootly’s arrival, and Mark and Jack’s home life had changed spectacularly since. They introduced them to the fans as a “rare species”, since they didn’t actually know what it was besides a tickle monster.

A fan had actually sent Cootly a dark blue collar with their name embroidered on the side, prompting Mark and Jack to purchase them a small blue dog bed and blue pet bowl with their name on it. Chica got along with them, and since Cootly didn’t seem interested in dog laughter, they never attacked her. 

As the creature fed on laughter and needed it to live, the two humans were randomly chosen as victims throughout each day. They actually enjoyed it; it kept Cootly healthy, too, which made the whole arrangement better. As time went on, however, Mark noticed something: While he was still a victim to Cootly’s attacks, Jack was almost always the immediate victim.   
Mark couldn’t blame the small creature- no matter how much Jack denied it, the Irishman was easily the most ticklish between the two of them. As such, Cootly cuddled up to Jack more, perched on his shoulder more, and generally paid him more attention. 

Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous, though. He was the one who had found Cootly and brought them home in the first place! He could never pass up the opportunity to beat Jack in a competition, and in this case that competition was for the tickle monster’s attention. It started off small: Wearing t-shirts and tanktops instead of long sleeves, stretching out his arms whenever Cootly was near, or just lounging around, stretched out along the couch with his arms tucked behind his head.

It finally paid off when Mark was lounging on the couch in nothing but a tank top and shorts. Cootly wandered into the living room and spotted their next snack with zeal. Their wings extended and the pet flew into the air, gliding directly onto Mark’s stomach.

“Oh, hi, Cootly,” Mark said to the hungry creature. Cootly cooed and chirped in response, its tentacles beginning to slither along Mark’s shirt, already causing Mark to giggle quietly. This wasn’t enough, though, of course. Their tentacles skittered past his owner’s chest so they could reach his exposed underarms, extending and brushing along his armpits until he broke into laughter- almost immediately.

“Fuhuhuhuck! Thahahahat tihihihickles sohohoho bahahad!” Mark had forgotten how hard it was to keep his arms up when Cootly reached his underarms. The tentacles began wiggling faster and faster, torturing until his arms came crashing down. Cootly didn’t seemed bothered at all, though- their tendrils continued to tickle unrelentingly at Mark’s worst spot. Mark, aware that this was for Cootly’s well-being, surrendered to his laughter.

“Cootly got to ya?” Jack shouted from down the hall.

Mark wasn’t even able to respond through his laughter. He mentally cursed himself for choosing to expose his worst spot right away. Tears of mirth were threatening to spill from his eyes when Cootly began using the firmer stems of the feathers to scratch ruthlessly under his arms. Mark’s back arched before he started thrashing on the couch, bellowing out laughter with eyes screwed shut; he didn’t hear when Jack yelled his name.

“Mark? Mark! Cootly, down!” Jack shouted worriedly. Cootly turned their gaze away dejectedly before flapping their wings and fluttering off the panting man. Jack turned and walked over to his boyfriend, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“F-fine…” Mark panted, exhausted from the endeavor. 

“That was a pretty dumb move, wearing clothes that show your worst spot when we have a tickle monster around,” Jack chuckled. 

“Yeah…I guess that was pretty stupid of me,” Mark agreed, not exactly eager to tell Jack that it was what he had wanted to happen.

[THE NEXT DAY] 

“Okay. Not underarms this time,” Mark muttered to himself as he put on a pair of shorts that exposed his thighs. He grinned before walking out of his and Jack’s shared bedroom, determined to get little Cootly’s attention.

As soon as he entered the living room, Cootly awoke in their pet bed and immediately noticed his owner standing suspiciously close to them with his very exposed legs. The tickle monster’s wings flapped with excitement as they crawled closer to their target.

Mark began to snicker tthrough a wobbly smile as tickly tentacles began reaching up his calves and past his knees; the eager monster chirped as they started lightly wiggling along his thighs. Mark broke into giggles immediately, never once intending to hold them back.  
They moved faster and faster exponentially, causing Mark to giggle harder and harder until he was full on laughing, having to support himself on the wall to keep from falling. The feathers along their tentacles wiggled and vibrated with vigor; the poor little thing must have been really hungry.

Hungry or not, Mark couldn’t even hope to keep himself upright with Cootly attacking him like that; he fell to his knees before collapsing onto his side, in hysterics. He clutched his middle as he laughed his heart out, his abs starting to ache. Cootly cooed at Mark as they crawled up closer and latched onto his thigh, using their tendrils to pinch up and down the sensitive skin, sending the desperate man into hysterical laughter.

Mark kicked his feet out, instinct screaming at him to get the tickle monster off of him. Cootly stayed attatched to their owner’s thigh despite the desperate screams for them to stop. 

“STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP IT PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!”

“Mark!? Can you feed Cootly later? I’m trying to do a video!” Mark heard Jack yell from the recording room. Mark reached down to get Cootly off.

“COHOHOOTLY! DOHOHOHOWN!” Mark shouted, shoving the small monster off his leg. The little monster didn’t mind, though, simply taking it as play and pouncing on his owner, crawling towards his head. The feathery tendrils began snaking up towards Mark’s neck and ears.

Mark snorted and dissolved into hysterical giggles, though he tried his best to keep them in, or at least controlled, as so not to disturb Jack. He tried to pull Cootly off his neck but the monster’s grip was too strong. They even chirped playfully, thinking it was a game.

“Cohohohootly! Plehehehease stahahap!”

“Mark, just tell Cootly to get off. Come on, I need to record!”

“Ihihihihi’m tryhyhyhying!” Mark giggled, still trying in vain to push off Cootly. Eventually Mark just resorted to slapping his hands over his mouth to quiet his incessant giggling. When Cootly didn’t hear the giggling they wanted they began sliding the feathers of their tentacles around and inside Mark’s ears. Mark squealed and fell into full laughter, unmuffled by his hands. 

“Mark, for fuck’s sake can’t you- oh, Christ. Cootly won’t let go?” Jack chuckled, annoyance gone as soon as he found the predicament. “I didn’t know your ears were ticklish! Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark couldn’t answer, of course, but the tickle monster’s gleeful twitters were enough.

Jack decided to end the whole affair before it went too far. “Cootly, be a good pet and let him go.” There was no response. “Cootly,” Jack said warningly. He sighed before remembering a trick that always worked.

“Cootly! Cuddles!” Jack opened up his arms, and Cootly paused, looking at his other owner before immediately swooping into his arms to be held. “Aww…” Jack said fondly, petting the top of the creature’s head. Mark’s giggles died down while Jack stared at him with a curious look.

Mark sat up as he regained his breath and noticed the odd gaze he was being given. “What?”

“You’ve been getting caught more often than not. What’s going on? And why are you wearing different clothes than usual? It’s like you want to get attacked. This is the second time you’ve needed to be rescued.”

“Well, At least they’re paying more attention to me than to you,” Mark huffed under his breath, pouting childishly. Jack’s eyes widened and a grin crept across his face.

“Seriously? You’re doing all this so you’ll have more of Cootly’s attention?” Jack laughed. “Is everything a competition to you?”

“I just think since I found them and brought them home that they should be mine!”

“They’re our pet! Not yours!” 

“Yeah, you say that! But you can’t deny the fact that Cootly gives you more attention!”

“Maybe cause I’m just more ticklish, like you said!”

“Well I can be just as good a lee as you!”

Jack started to think about this. Being competitive about this could really piss Mark off, and he couldn’t pass up that opportunity. “You know what? You’re on! Cootly!” he called to the pet monster. A flying dart of blue shot across the hall and up into a hover. The tickle monster looked hopefully at their owners.

“Snack time!” Mark called. The creature perked up immediately at the mention of eating. However, they looked upon each of their parents, confused as to who they were supposed to attack and unsure how to choose.

“Cootly~” Jack pulled up the right side of his shirt and Cootly’s eyes widened, immediately enticed by the offer. They flew down to the green-haired man and latched on to his side, their tentacles wrapping around Jack’s stomach for support. Jack immediately began laughing at the vibrating and wingling sensations caused by the feathers gently tickling along his middle. 

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Mark accused.

“Ahahahall’s fahahahair ihihin lohohove ahahahand- FUCK!” When Cootly began nibbling with their tentacle-covered mouth Jack utterly lost it. He fell to the floor, cackling uncontrollably and pounding at the floor helplessly. “NAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOOTLY!”

Mark only grumbled and walked off, leaving poor Jack to the mercy of their monster. 

“WAHAHAHAIT! DOHOHOHON’T LEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHE!” Jack shouted through his laughter. Jack screamed when Cootly pressed their tiny mouth to his skin and blew a surprisingly strong raspberry. The tentacles rippled and vibrated on Jack’s skin and made his hysteria go silent from its sheer overwhelming power.

Jack could only lay there, laughing silently, before Cootly got the hint and backed off. The tickle monster could be merciless, but they were usually aware of their owners’ limits.

They gently crawled off of Jack and sat beside his head, watching his breathing to assure he wasn’t broken.

“I-it’s…okay, Cootly,” Jack panted.

Cootly chirped and cuddled next to Jack’s neck; their owner smiled at the gesture. 

“Aw…Cootly! C'mere you little fluffball!” Jack sat up and cuddled the tiny monster into their chest, petting them at the same time. The monster purred and chirped happily in their parent’s arms.

[THE NEXT DAY]

“Cootly!” Mark called. He glanced at his watch. 9:16 AM. No one had fed them today, since Jack had already begun recording, so Mark decided to get an early start and be the first meal. “Time for breakfast!”

As soon as Mark uttered the word ‘breakfast’, a familiar blue blur raced through the air, barreling towards Mark. Cootly was hovering two feet in front of Mark’s face in mere seconds. Mark smiled. “Who wants a snack? You do? I bet you do!” he baby-talked the creature. Cootly chirped and cooed excitedly.

Mark took a seat on the couch next to him and laid himself down, liftng his shirt up; Cootly glided down and landed on his belly. This time, Mark was wearing long sleeves, so he didnt expose his worst spot.

Cootly hopped around excitedly before their tentacles began flicking across the skin below them; Mark giggled in response. The tickle monster set to work, scribbling tentacles across the now quivering belly and leaning down to nuzzle the skin, the ones near its mouth vibrating and causing their owner to shake with his loud, booming laughter.

Mark allowed laughter to pour out of him, letting go of his worries and cares to just laugh. He couldn’t even hear Cootly’s happy and excited cooing over his own boisterous cackles. 

Cootly started nibbling on Mark’s skin, its tiny teeth elliciting powerful laughter from the man below. 

“NOHOHOHO TEHEHEHEETH!” he cried. Mark hadn’t known that Cootly even had teeth. He knew now, though, and he also knew that they tickled like hell!

Mark thrashed on the couch, trying to stay on his back so he wouldn’t hurt Cootly, but the pet didn’t mind the thrashing; in fact, they held on like it was no problem! Mark couldn’t take this much longer! He felt like he was going to go out of his mind. He had no idea how Jack did it. 

“OKAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAHAY! STAHAHAHAP! STAHAHAHAP!” Mark managed to yell in his mad cackling. Cootly obeyed, slowing down until they were still and slinking off of their panting parent. 

Mark lay there, wheezing and gasping for oxygen until he heard a pitiful whine from next to him. Cootly looked up with sad eyes, clearly worried that they had gone too far.

“It’s… okay, Cootly.”

Cootly once was again cuddling with their owner, their head being slowly petted for comfort in the arms of a loved one. Cootly purred and settled in, napping in Mark’s hold. 

[TWO DAYS LATER]

The lee-off had begun.

Jack was getting jealous of Mark, and vice-versa. Mark had begun walking barefoot throughout the house each day, and as soon as Jack noticed, he copied his boyfriend and went without his usual green socks, instead opting to be an easier snack for Cootly. When Mark started wearing shorts, Jack did the same. They were even keeping score.

Both owners had been two meals in the past three days. Now it was Cootly’s usual lunch time, and they toured the house hunting their prey. This time it was Jack who Cootly spotted first.

Jack lit up when a blur of blue flew down and wrapped around his legs, landing on the floor near his feet and latching on.

“Hey, Cootly! One sec, let me lie down so I don’t fall over,” Jack chuckled, setting himself on the ground and to lay on his back. Just as he sat on the floor, though, he felt tentacles swiping up and down his soles. Jack snorted and broke into hysterical giggles immediately, falling onto his back.

Jack resisted the urge to struggle…that is, until Cootly started nuzzling his sole, the tinier tentacles humming along it. Jack squealed and yanked his leg back. Cootly followed, though, crawling close to where he pulled his foot and gripping his leg to hold it in place.

The tendrils laced themselves around Jack’s calf so the rest could slither over his sole and instep, forcing high-pitched giggles from the Irishman; when the feathery tentacles whisked under his sensitive toes, Jack started full-on laughing, blushing and squealing, fully unable to get away from the tickle monster’s administrations.

Cootly seemed to love Jack’s toes, nuzzling the tentacles around his mouth all over them and forcing his tendrils in between to play with them ruthlessly. If that wasn’t bad enough, their little teeth nibbled at the delicate skin, too. Jack was beside himself with laughter, and couldn’t help but try to get away- his toes were just too sensitive.

As the tentacles reached out to get the leg in a firmer grip, a few brushed up against the back of the man’s knee. Jack screeched, kicking out his leg in response. Cootly held on with the kick and paused.

Jack froze. “C-Cootly. Not there.”

The little monster, unfortunately, didn’t understand, and went towards it anyways, tentacles brushing lightly along the back of his knee. Jack went ballistic! He thrashed and screeched with laughter, bucking his hips and shaking his leg to try and get Cootly off.

Cootly, filled with curiosity and driven by hunger, kept a grip on the leg and crawled up closer to the knee, opting to start nuzzling the area with vibrating tentacles as well. Jack shook from side to side, but the little creature was much stronger than it looked.

“MAHAHAHAHARK! HEHEHEHELP!” Jack called out in desperation. Mark was his last resort. 

His boyfriend’s voice came from the kitchen. “What? Can’t you usually handle Cootly?”

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Jack screamed as the feathers along Cootly’s tentacles began vibrating.

“Fine. Coming.” 

Mark walked in on Jack thrashing about on the floor, lost in laughter with Cootly stuck to the back of his knee and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Ooo! Cootly got to your knee spot, huh?” Mark chuckled.

“GEHEHEHET THEM OHOHOFF MEHEHEHE!” Jack pleaded.

Mark, however, was content with playing dumb in order to tease his boyfriend. “What’s the matter? Is the only thing it takes to break you a little tickle tickle tickle~? Besides, I thought you said you liked being Cootly’s favorite!”

The tickle monster blew a devious raspberry, and Jack’s laughter at last fell silent. Jack could only mouth pleas in his silent hysteria. His boyfriend began to feel bad for him and decided to help him instead of letting him suffer. 

“Cootly! Down!” Mark demanded, and pointed at the floor; Cootly halted immediately. They crawled off of Jack and sat where Mark pointed, looking up at their owner with pitiful eyes. Jack reached back and tiredly began to try and rub away the ghostly tickle feeling left over at his knees while he panted heavily.

“Thanks…” Jack rasped in a hoarse voice, still giggling like mad. 

“Sorry I was slow about helping you,” Mark apologized, sitting next to Jack’s head.

“No, it- it’s okay…we haven’t really been helping each other out much with this, have we?”

“Not as much as we should,” the older man admitted.

“How about,” Jack suggested,“we take turns feeding and watching? The one who watches makes sure Cootly doesn’t go overboard or anything.”

“I think that’s much better than what’s been going on for the past few days,” Mark laughed. 

“Good. And I’m sorry. Now c'mere, ya doof.” Jack tugged on the front of Mark’s shirt and joined their lips for an apology-kiss; Mark, of course, accepted. Cootly watched happily as their two owners joined together again.


	30. Cootly’s Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Can We Keep It? Dark and Anti get their alternate version of Cootly.

“Dark! Dark! Look what I found!” Anti came running down the half the bunker with something behind his back. He was incredibly excited to show his boyfriend what he had just discovered.

“What, Anti?” Dark asked, sounding partially exasperated at being interrupted.

“Look!” Anti held out his hands; in them, he held a small puff of orange feathers. Except it wasn’t just a puff of orange feathers- it had large eyes and a big smile. Wings spread out and ruffled a bit, as if to stretch. Eight spider-like legs kept the thing standing on Anti’s palms.

Anti grinned. “Can we keep it?”

“What? What even is that thing?” Dark asked, eyeing the creature as it started crawling up his boyfriend’s arm. Anti’s hand quivered as it crawled; the feeling tickled slightly.

“I think it’s an alternate like us! It’s probably a familiar, like Sam or Terror.”

“What? Those shitheads got another pet? What kinda animal is that?”

“I dunno. It’s pretty cool, though.” Anti put his hand underneath the creature before it got to his shoulder so it crawled onto his other hand. It immediately began moving up that arm, though, so Anti just let it do what it wanted.

“It doesn’t look cool. It’s a fucking mothball.”

“With wings! And teeth!”

“It doesn’t even have fangs. I say go put it back.” Dark waved his hands dismissively and turned around, opting to return to his previous task.

Anti pouted. He was about to retort when, suddenly, he felt the creature walking along his shoulders. He shut his mouth as a smile began to form on his lips. He reached for it, but as soon as he did, he felt something scratching at his neck. Anti screeched and stumbled backwards, giggling.

“What the- Anti? Are you okay?” Dark turned around to see the other alternate up against the wall, giggling hysterically with the orange thing at his neck. Dark was confused at first, until it hit him, and the scene before him made sense.

“Hang on, don’t tell me that’s a tickle monster!” Dark laughed. “Oh, this is fucking priceless!”

“Tihihihickle mohohohonster?” Anti giggled. He felt the creature suddenly scurry under his shirt, causing him to laugh and squirm as it tickled all along his back. He leaned on the wall for support.

“Yeah. Never heard of ‘em? They exist, though they’re usually a lot tamer than this. Those shitheads probably got themselves a tickle monster, and we got the alternate version.” 

“Mahahahke ihihihit stahahahap!” Anti laughed as it made its way to his right side. It began scratching along the skin relentlessly, and poor Anti toppled over, falling onto his front and pounding on the floor in laughter. How had the damn thing had already zeroed in on one of his most ticklish spots?

“Wow the thing’s pretty accurate, huh? Already found your right side. That must suck for you. Being tickled so badly on your worst spot. And by a tickle monster no less!” Dark teased, grinning as the other’s face started to go pink.

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“Aww, is someone giggly? You’re so ticklish it’s almost unreal! You’re adorable like this,” Dark cooed, grin practically evil. He was such a bastard, trying to get Anti to blush- and succeeding admirably. Anti was red as a tomato; instead of trying to pry off the tickle monster, his hands flew to his face to cover up the burning blush staining his cheeks.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT, DAHAHAHARKY!” Anti shrieked.

“I wonder if they can understand English,” the alternate continued. “Maybe I’ll give away your worst spot, huh? Oh, but you’d like that wouldn’t you? After all, you just love being tickled!” Even though it was absurd that it would be able to understand them, Anti couldn’t help but be nervous over the threat through his teary-eyed laughter. 

“PLEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHON’T!” 

“Oh come on, do you really think it can understand me? Let’s test it out.” Dark turned his attention to the busy lump beneath his boyfriend’s shirt. “If you’re wondering, his knees are his worst spot.” He smirked, hoping that he’d get lucky and have a hysteric Anti to laugh at.

The creature didn’t understand, though, and nothing happened, except for it blowing a fat raspberry on Anti’s side. The ticklish alternate went ballistic, bucking and shrieking in laughter. 

“GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOFF! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” he cried.

Dark rolled his eyes. “You want me to help?” he offered.

“YEHEHEHEHES!” his boyfriend begged.

“Okay, then…I guess I’ll help our little tickle monster!” Dark walked over to Anti, crouched down and lifted his shirt up, revealing the devious monster nomming on Anti’s side.

“WHAHAHAT- NAHAHA OHOHOHO MYHYHY GOHOHOHOD!” Anti screeched when Dark fluttered his fingers at his ribs while the monster nommed all over his side. Anti’s laughter reached a new octave when it moved to his belly button, using its spindly legs to play with it mercilessly.

Dark chuckled along with Anti, highly amused by his boyfriend’s laughter. He almost doubled over in laughter when he heard Anti snort. “Time to go for the hips, Anti~”

“NAHAHAT THAHAHAHA!”

“Too late!” Dark took his hands and started ruthlessly scratching at Anti’s hip bones. Anti jolted and curled up into a ball as much as his attackers would allow.

“DAHAHAHAHARKY!”

“Yes, Anti?” his boyfriend cooed, starting to knead at the flesh of his hips instead.

Anti blushed; tickling his hips always made his limbs turn to jelly. “STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“Nope! I don’t think so!” Dark said. Just as Anti thought he couldn’t take any more, he felt the nomming on his side stop, though the tickling at his hips continued, causing him to buck every two seconds. When it stopped, Anti looked up at Dark to see what had happened. 

“No! Get off! No- nohohoho!” Dark laughed as the monster darted up his arm and latched onto his neck, nomming at his ears. “GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOFF!” The alternate formerly in control fell backwards and vainly tried to pry off the monster. Anti panted and sat up.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, Darky? Why don’t I help our new friend, here?” Anti grinned as he dove in and Dark’s laughter echoed down the halls of the bunker.


	31. Cootly Drabbles #1

“Cohohohootly! COOTLY NAHAHAHA!” Jack screeched. Cooly’s dinner time had come around and they seemed to have a fascination with Jack’s belly button. The creature cooed and chirped happily over and over as their tentacles wriggled under Jack’s shirt and around and inside his navel.

“Jesus, Jack!” Mark exclaimed, covering his ears as he walked into the living room where Jack and Cootly were on the floor.”Cootly got another tickle spot?”

“YEHEHEHEHES!”

“Ooh. Belly button? That has always been a bad spot, huh?”

“SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP! GEHEHEHET THEHEHEHEM OHOHOHOHOFF!” Jack shrieked.

“Nah I don’t think I will. Is mean ol’ Jackaboy trying to deprive you of a meal, Cootly?” Mark cooed at the tickle monster. Costly chirped in response, not pausing or letting up in their tickles. In fact, instead they scurried underneath Jack’s shirt and began nibbling at the skin around his belly button. Jack screamed and bucked, thrashing as much as he could, yet still restraining himself from hurting the poor thing. Jack went absolutely nuts when Cootly went ahead and blew a big fat raspberry on his navel.

“GEHEHEHET IHIHIT OHOHOFF! GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOFF! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Jack screamed.

“They’re not an ‘it’! They’re Cootly!” Mark scolded.

“FUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHU!” Even when laughing hysterically, Jack still managed to poke fun at Mark.

“Hey now! That’s not very nice! Maybe I should just direct Cootly to your worst spot for that insult!”

“NOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Oh Cootly~” Mark walked to Jack and picked up Cootly with one hand. Jack, though exhausted, tried his best to scramble away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mark grabbed Jack’s foot, stretching out his leg and placed the tickle monster on the back of Jack’s knee. Too bad for Jack that he wore shorts that day. As the tentacles gripped onto his legs and flicked across the skin rapidly Jack convulsed and thrashed.

“MAHAHAHAHAHAHARK!” Jack screamed.

“Yes?” Mark asked innocently.

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Please what?”

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE GEHEHEHET-“ And Jack’s laughter went silent. He was jolting and convulsing on the floor with tears of mirth in his eyes. He lied there mouthing pleas and gasping for air.

“Oh Jeez, sorry. I guess I went a little too far.” Mark scrambled to pick Cootly up off of Jack. Jack panted heavily and after a moment looked up at Jack with vengeful eyes.

“C-Cootly?” Jack gasped. Cootly chriped curiously.

“Here!” Jack opened his arms and the cuddly creature glided into his arms. Jack picked himself up off the ground.

“Heh… no hard feelings?”

“Run.” Jack growled. Mark took off and Jack ran after him with Cootly in hand, ready to sic the pet on his merciless boyfriend.


	32. Cootly Drabbles #2

My owners are silly. Usually people don’t like being my food, but my people are different. The red one found me lost in the human world and took me to his den. That’s where i met the green one. These two seem to be mates and I guess that makes me their baby! They take care of me. They bathe me, water me and feed me. They love being my meal, and even lay completely vulnerable for me when I’m hungry. They’re very ticklish and so they’re very easy to make meals out of. They even like to make games out of it! One time the green one carried me above his head, even though I can fly, all around the house while we chased the red one. When we got close he tossed me at him and i tickled his worst spot: his underarms. He fell to the ground laughing instantaneously and he made a great breakfast. All the while the green one fed me too! He kept happily laughing and pointing at us. When I finished the red one went after the green one’s worst spot: his knees. I was very well fed that day.

Another game they play is something they like to call “Cootly, no!” At least that’s what they say when we play. One points at the other and I go after them. They run away and I have to be quick enough on my wings to catch them. I almost always win. The one time i didn’t was when I got caught in the chandelier. But most of the time it ends with me at the runner’s neck or underarms. When i get them they fall to the ground and laugh to feed me. They’re really nice and fun to play feeding games like that!

One other game we play is where I don’t have to do any work. One tickles the other and that one tickles back. I think they’ve called it a “tickle fight”. I like to sit and watch. I sit and feed while my owners play their game. The last one that happened wasn’t too long ago. The red one squeezed the green one’s side, they growled and barked at one another, then the green one jumped at the red one and wiggled his fingers at his tummy. The red one went for the green one’s sides and he seemed to be winning instantly. All the while I sat and watched, occasionally cheering one on. Once they were too tired to continue, they collapsed into a heap of tasty giggles and sat there for the rest of the morning.


	33. Cootly Drabbles #3

“Why do I have to babysit the tickle monster? They could’ve called Bob or Wade but noooo ‘Felix we need someone to feed Cootly while we’re gone’.” Felix muttered as he unlocked the for to Mark and Jack’s house. We he was partially dreading feeding the creature, but he had to. Mark and Jack couldn’t just take a tickle monster to the convention and since Felix was already in L.A. doing Scare Pewdiepie and couldn’t go, the responsibility for Cootly fell to him. He reluctantly agreed, mainly out of curiosity of what the creature was actually like. As Felix stepped into the house and closed the door he automatically saw a feathered puffball with tentacles jump awake in a small doggy bed.

“You must be Cootly.” The creature chirped in response and cautiously crawled out of the bed. “I don’t bite, don’t worry, little guy.” Felix walked closer and crouched down and reached out a hand for it to sniff like a dog. Instead of smelling, Cootly curiously reached out with its tentacles and began stroking the palm of the hand. Felix jerked his hand back with a giggle. He had never known his hands were ticklish. That was weird.

“So… uh… how does this work?” Felix suddenly felt really awkward. He had t get this thing to tickle him, from the looks of it it was already hungry. The small animal chirped and suddenly wings expanded from its back. The wings began flapping and carried the puffball into the air. When it reached a peak height it paused, then dove straight at Felix. Felix screeched in surprise. Suddenly feathery tentacles latched onto his neck and began flicking over the skin. Felix doubled over giggling.

“NAH! Hehehe- gehehet ohohohoff!” Felix had no idea how Jack or Mark did this everyday. The sensations were unbearable and he wasn’t even that ticklish there. Felix eyed the couch and quickly fell backwards onto it, surrendering himself to the tickle monster. As soon as he felt tentacles snaking under his shirt he squealed. “Nohoho! Nahahat thehehere yohohou huhuhungry bahahastard!”

“FAHAHAJAHAHAR TRIHIHIDIAHAHANTOHOHO JÄVLAHAHAR!” Felix shrieked as Cootly dove under his shirt and began scribbling feathery tentacles at his ribs. They rubbed at the bones and ghosted in between. Felix had to do everything in his power not to smack the creature. He bucked and thrashed, his whole body wanted only for it to stop, but he kept himself under control.

For the most part.

He shoved his hands underneath his shirt to pull Cootly out, but when he tried he felt all the tentacles focus on the palms of his hands, causing him to squeak and withdraw his them. He was stuck until the tickle monster said it was done, and if he hurt it he’d never hear the end of it from Jack and Mark. So he simply threw his head back and laughed his heart out as the monster went to town on his ribs. It just had to be his ribs. Felix absolutely lost it when he felt Cootly blowing little raspberries on the bones. The thing did raspberries?! That was so not fair! Felix’s boisterous laughter filled the house with every squeeze of the sides, flick of the tentacle over his ribs, flutter of feathers by his neck and raspberry over his skin. Felix was so lost in laughter he didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening. Suddenly the tickling stopped and the weight of Cootly sitting on his ribs was lifted. Felix opened his eyes through his teary-eyed giggles to see Jack and Mark standing there with shit-eating grins, Cootly sat on Jack’s shoulder.

“Guess who’s back early?” Jack chuckled.

“Looks like you were having a great time.” Mark added. Felix went bright red.

“I-I was just doing what you assholes told me to do.”

“Yeah! And it was adorable! Wasn’t it Cootly?” Jack teased. Cootly chirped happily.

Felix pointed a finger at the pet. “You stay out of this!” Mark and Jack laughed.

“You can go, I think you’ve done your job. ”Mark snickered. Felix rolled his eyes and exited the house.

“You guys are assholes. Bye!”

“Bye, Felix!” The two called simultaneously, clearly having the intention to make sure Felix never lived that one down


	34. Monster In The House

Mark stumbled through the house, running as fast as he could. His lungs burned as his feet slapped against the tile of the kitchen. Very softly, he could hear the quiet steps of something walking behind him. Very quietly. Mark ran faster, shooting through the living room and into the hallway. Still he could hear the small sounds of high-pitched giggles coming from the figure slowly chasing after him. The laughter echoed through the house as Mark ran up the stairs, panting and wheezing as he went. His body screamed at him to stop running, but overwhelming fear commanded him to keep running in hopes that he’d escape. Mark came to a sharp halt at the top of the stairs. Where else could he run? He had cornered himself. All he could do now was hide. He rushed into his bedroom and threw himself inside and slammed the door shut. In an act of panic, the terrified man scramble behind the headboard of the bed and crouched down out of sight. 

Step. Step. Step. Childish laughter. The knob jiggling and turning. The squeak of a door opening.

“Mark~” A high-pitched voice sang. Dread pooled in Mark’s gut as he heard the light steps grow louder. Mark’s while body began to shake with tension and fear.

“I found you~” Mark gasped and looked up to see a wide grin and a blank stare gazing down at him. Mark shrieked and fell backwards as the figure approached him with arms outstretched, fingers made into claw shapes. Mark scrambled backwards until he hit a wall. He couldn’t back up anymore. The figure walked up until it was a mere foot in front of him. It paused and chuckled darkly sending chills up Mark’s spine. Nothing moved for a moment. Everything was quiet and still. Until in a flash the figure pounced and Mark screamed.

…

“NOHOHOHO! JAHAHAHACK!”

“Tickle tickle Markimoo! The tickle monster’s got ya!” Jack giggled, scratching at Mark’s underarms and tummy. Mark shrieked and screamed in laughter, his whole body thrashing at every twitch of Jack’s fingers.

Jack always got like this every halloween after eating lots of candy. Mark had to watch out when he was on a sugar rush cause he’d always go full tickle monster on Mark.

“Aw~ Mark you’re so cute when being tickled! Cootchie cootchie coo!”

“FUHUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU, JAHAHAHACK!”

“That’s not very nice! I must punish you!” Jack used the hand that was at Mark’s tummy and shoved it under his other arm, wiggling and scratching at that one as well. Mark threw his head back and screeched in laughter, his eyes shut tight with tears of mirth threatening to spill. His face was red to match his hair and his mouth was stretched into the widest, goofiest smile imaginable. Jack leaned down and moved the fabric of Mark’s shirt with his nose so his shaking belly was exposed. He touched his lips to Mark’s belly button and blew as hard as he could. Mark’s laughter grew in volume and he kicked and thrashed as much as he could. As his laughter grew silent, Jack almost didn’t notice. But when he did notice how desperate Mark was he backed off. He sat back with a huge grin and used his arms to hold himself up as he bounced and leaned from side to side, completely filled with energy from the sugar rush. Mark laid on the floor, breathless and panting as the left over tingling feeling slowly faded away.

“That was fun!” Jack giggled. Mark just glared at him with a smirk.

“But this will be more fun!” Mark got up and tackled Jack back to the floor, pinching up and down his ties and scribbling fingers along his belly. Jack threw his head back in uproarious laughter.

“MAHAHAHARK! NOHOHOHOT FAHAHAHAIR!”

“I beg your pardon? This is completely fair! You tickled me and now i do the same to you! Simple. Plus you have way too much energy! Time to tire you out!” Mark chuckled. Jack kicked and thrashed under Mark but Mark was too strong for Jack, easily overpowering the dainty Irishman.

“Now, since you attacked my worst spot, it’s only fair i get your’s!” Mark turned around and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s knees so the tips of his fingers rested on the backs. Jack fell into giggles at the feeling.

“Mahahahahark! Dohohohon’t dohohoho ihihihit!”

“Oh I’m going to do it Jackaboy. Think of it as payback.” And he immediately began scribbling his fingers at the backs of Jack’s knees. Jack bucked harshly and began cackling wildly. Tears of mirth fell down his red cheeks as he bucked, kicked, thrashed, and pounded at the floor at the feeling. Mark on chuckled as he struggled to keep on top of Jack with all his bucking. When he heard Jack’s laughter go silent as his did earlier, he had mercy on the poor Irishman and got off. Jack went limp and gulped in air as much as he could. His eyes were closed tight as he recovered. Mark chuckled and watched as he put himself back together, his breathing slowly getting easier. After a few moments, when his breathing was even, Mark grunted and got up.

“Now come on, Jack. Let’s go watch a movie.” Mark received no answer. Mark crouched down to get a better look. Jack had fallen asleep.

“Aw~ That’s adorable.” Mark whispered. He reached down and picked up the sleeping man and carried him to bed for the last few hours of their halloween night.


	35. The Halloween Costume

Jack pulled the red and black suit out of the plastic covering with a big “DEADPOOL HALLOWEEN COSTUME” tag on the front. Jack smiled at the thought of going as his favorite character for the Halloween party. He carefully unfolded the costume and held it upright so he could step into it. As he put a foot into the leg of the costume he noticed it was a little tight, but ignored it, figuring it would just be a minor inconvenience.

Oh how wrong he was.

About midway not putting on the upper piece of the costume, when he had put his arm through the sleeves, his arms wouldn’t move any further. Jack paused and groaned. He must’ve gotten the wrong size. Jack figured he could just pull off the top like any shirt, grabbing the back and tugging it over his head, but when he tried that the costume got to his head and stopped. Jack tugged from the front this time. The top wouldn’t budge and now his arms were stuck up in the air. Jack sighed, mulling over his options. He had one. To call Mark from downstairs so he could help him out of the costume which was beyond embarrassing, but it was his only option.

“Uh… Mark?” Jack called.

“Yeah?” An answer echoed up the stairs.

“C-could you come help me?” He stuttered.

“With what?”

“J-Just… come help me with my costume.” Jack called back before he heard steps growing louder from the staircase.

“Coming!” Mark yelled. He climbed the last step and entered the hall, opening the door only to be greeted with the sight of Jack stuck in his costume. Mark grinned and snickered, Jack blushed.

“Really?”

“Would you just come fucking help me?!” Jack snapped causing Mark to lose it and bust into laughter.

“God, Jack. You need to learn to check the size labels on the costumes, they’re there for a reason!”

“Yeah, I know that but would you just help me already!”

“Wow! Demanding aren’t we?”

“Oh, shut up you arse!”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll help.” Mark chuckled, walking over to Jack. He placed his hands at Jack armpits, where the costume ended and where Jack’s bare body was visible. He curled his fingers under the costume and Jack let out a stifled giggle as his whole body flinched. Mark smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. “You okay, Jack?”

“Uh… Yeah, fine.”

“Alright. Just let me get a grip on this costume…” Mark curled his fingers into Jack’s underarms a couple of times making Jack giggle uncontrollably.

“Mahahark! Dohohohon’t!” Jack’s body flinched away from his fingers.

“Hold still, Jackaboy! Didn’t you want me to help you out of your costume?” Mark hugged Jack from behind, wrapping his arms around his fingers could wiggle against his exposed underarms.

“Yohohou’re nohohot hehehelping!” Jack squeaked and giggled whole-heartedly while he tried to wiggle out of the hold.

“I beg to differ! Laughter always helps! Haven’t you heard the saying laughter is always the best medicine?”

“Ihihihit wohohohon’t hehehelp mehehe gehehehet ohohohout ohohof thihihis fuhuhucking cohohohostuhuhume!” Jack giggled.

“Yes it will! Maybe you’ll laugh so hard you’ll escape!”

“Thahahahat dohohoesn’t mahahahake ahahahany SEHEHEHENSE!” Jack shrieked the last part as Mark started scratching relentlessly at Jack’s armpits.

“Tickle tickle, Jack!” Mark giggled playfully.

“MAHAHARK! STAHAHHAP IHIHIT!” Jack cackled. In mere seconds his legs gave out and he fell to the floor laughing. Mark stood and chuckled before he spotted and opportunity too good to pass off. Jack laid there recovering with his bare tummy out completely defenseless. Mark grinned.

Oh this was going to be good.

Jack laid out on the floor unable to see Mark as his costume was blocking the way. He felt a sudden weight on his hips.

“Umf! Uh… Mark? Mind getting the Hell off of me?”

“Not happening~” Mark wiggled his fingers at a spot right above Jack’s belly button causing the man to burst into a fit of adorable giggles. Mark giggled at Jack’s reaction and squeezed his right side, eliciting a shriek from the younger male.

“Mahahark! gehehet ohohohoff mehehehe!”

“Hm… not just yet. One more thing and I’ll help get that costume off.”

“Whahahat’s thahahat?” Jack asked, wary as to what Mark had in mind. Mark smirked and bent down, his lips touching Jack’s belly button, and he blew as hard as he could. Jack screamed in laughter at the raspberry and bucked his hips, thrashing and squirming away as much as possible. Mark pulled his head back up, wiping his lips from the raspberry and grinning back at the giggly mess of his boyfriend.

“Okay. Let’s get that costume off.” Jack didn’t respond, too busy giggling his little heart out, still in stitches from the raspberry. Mark, in one quick tug, was able to free Jack from the costume. He chuckled.

“Guess you just weren’t strong enough to get it off. Lucky for you, you have a big, strong boyfriend!” Mark flexed his biceps as evidence. Jack just rolled his eyes.

“Yohohou suhuhuhuck…” Jack giggled. Mark reached down and squeezed his right side gain causing him to squeal.

“Better get dressed. We have to go costume shopping.” Mark chuckled, stepping out of the room, leaving a tired, giggly Jack in his wake.


	36. The Pro’s Of Being Ticklish

Jack had always been ticklish. As long as he could remember all someone had to do to get him to giggle was just nudge him in the ribs and poke him in the side. He never thought much of it. He didn’t mind being made to laugh. Even when some took it a bit too far and tickled him to tears, he never minded that much. He loved laughter. He loved giggling and not being able to stop. He loved laughing so hard his lungs hurt. He just loved laughing. So whenever someone used his ticklishness “against” him, Jack would revel in the laughter coaxed from him. However, as much as he loved being tickled and laughing to his heart’s content, he always felt a sense of shame around it. When he found out other people didn’t like it he began to feel out of place, like he was weird for liking it. So he made sure to never let anyone know. As much as we wanted to be tickled, he was too embarrassed about it to ask. He thought people would laugh at him for it. So he kept it a secret. Until a day where his secret was found out.

“Never. Again. The gym is painful!” Jack whined.

“You’re just not used to working out.” Mark chuckled. Jack collapsed on the couch with a groan. He rubbed his core. He had been working out his abs yesterday but now they were sore and it was painful to move.

“Move.” Mark commanded as he approached the couch. Jack moved his head so Mark could sit at at the end of the couch and place Jack’s head in his lap. After another groan from Jack, Mark sighed.

“Quit whining. Here, I’ll massage them for you.” Mark reached his hand over and pulled up Jack’s shirt so his fingers could massage the skin. Jack’s eyes widened a bit. He knew it was gonna tickle. But maybe he could get through it? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe-

Mark’s fingers started gently rubbing the area above Jack’s navel. Jack took in a sharp gasp and held his breath, struggling not to giggle or smile.

“You okay Jack? Does that hurt?” Mark looked down at his boyfriend who had a pained look on his bright red face.

“F-fihine.” Jack grunted. Mark gave a puzzled look. Did he just giggle? Why’d he-

Oh.

OH. Mark finally put the pieces together and mentally “aw”ed at his boyfriend. He smiled, putting less pressure into the massage to make his touch lighter. Jack broke into a huge smile.

“M-Mark. St-stahap it.” Jack giggled.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does this tickle?” Mark asked with mock-innocence. Jack thought of a response. If he said yes he might stop. If he said no he’ll keep going.

“N-No. J-Just sore’s ahall.”

“Oh, alright then.” Mark rolled his eyes at Jack’s denial. Mark spidered his fingers against Jack’s tummy and Jack burst into adorable giggles.

“Mahahahark!”

“Jaaaack!” Mark mocked, repeatedly spidering his fingers against Jack’s tummy. Jack shot his hands to his mouth to try and hold in his giggles. He squirmed underneath Mark’s tickly touch, giggling his little heart out. Mark smirked.

“Why are you laughing? You said it didn’t tickle!” Mark teased, adding his other hand in to find its way under Jack’s arm and wiggle at the sensitive skin. Jack squealed and curled up into a ball, fully laughing now.

“Mahahahark! Yohohou sneheheheaky bahahastard!” Jack laughed, not even trying to protect himself. He just laid there in a ball, his hands covering his blushing face as he laughed uncontrollably.

“Aw. Is the little Jackaboy ticklish?” Mark cooed, chuckling when Jack squeaked a “Shut up” through his laughter. “How adorable.” Mark teased. Jack was a laughing, giggling ball of adorableness in his lap and Mark was having a blast tickling the life out of the giggly Irishman. The hand that was spidering over Jack’s tummy had switched the skittering up and down his belly and sides. Jack shrieked and fell into hysterical laughter, kicking and thrashing in his little ball.

“Cootchie cootchie coo Jack. Does this tickle?”

“YEHEHES IHIHIT FUHUHUCKING DOHOHOES!” Jack cackled.

“Too bad! You’ll have to try and stop me!” Mark retracted his hands, bent down and began nomming on Jack’s neck, his stubble scratching along the sensitive skin. Jack screamed in laughter.

“MAHAHAHARK! NAHAHAHA! THAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES!”

“No! Really?” Mark asked before blowing a raspberry on Jack’s neck. Jack shrieked again, his whole body jerking and thrashing. Mark pulled his head up and wiped his lips from the slobbery raspberry. Jack laid on his lap in a puddle of giggles, his face red and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth was pulled into a large grin and his green hair was messy from thrashing around. Mark bent down and placed a kiss on Jack’s forehead.

“You’re adorable.”

“…Thanks.” Jack let the thank you slip past his lips and his eyes widened, he looked up at Mark.

“For…?”

“… C-Calling me adorable?” Jack tried, hoping Mark would buy that that’s what he meant.

“Nice try. By the way, you’re welcome. Any time.” Mark tweaked Jack’s side causing him to squeak and giggle. Mark winked.

“Wh-what?”

“It’s kind of obvious Jack. You liked that! That’s adorable!” Mark grabbed the remote turning on the tv. He pet Jack’s disheveled hair as he searched for something to watch. After a long pause of Jack processing what Mark said, he spoke.

“Thanks, Mark… I love you.”

“I love you too.“


	37. Truth or Dare

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to Truth Or Dare. Yeah, I know it’s a bit childish. But I’m Babyplier now.” Mark rubbed his bare chin. “So it just felt appropriate to do something like this. I’ve got Jack here with me and NO the dare’s are not going to be kiss-themed. Also Bob and Wade are here.” Mark laughed all through his intro and the others waved at the camera. Mark had downloaded a truth or dare app on his phone and the four were planning on playing it for a video. The camera was rolling and the Mark pulled up the app.

“So I have an app for this on my phone and we’re basically just going to be playing truth or dare. I hope you don’t need any explanation for that.” Mark chuckled, hitting the play button and punching in the number of players.

“So who’s going first?” Wade asked.

“I volunteer Mark it was his idea.” Jack exclaimed.

“Fine i’ll go.” Mark reluctantly agreed. Jack took the phone.

“Mark, truth or dare?” Jack asked.

“Dare.”

And so the game began. It had classic dares like prank calls, embarrassing picture, and classic truths like first kisses, first crushes and more. Wade had to get ice down his pants and Jack had to get a dick drawn on his face with a sharpie. The whole game was full of laughter.

“Okay, Jack. Truth or dare?” Mark asked.

“Don’t pick dare again you’ve picked dare every single round.” Wade whined.

“Okay, fine. Truth.” Jack rolled his eyes. Mark pushed the truth button on his phone and his eyes widened a bit. He chuckled.

“Are you ticklish? If so, where’s your tickle spot?” Mark giggled while reading it.

“Mother of God yes.” Jack groaned.

“Where?” Bob asked giddily.

“Everywhere.” Jack answered honestly. Mark reached out and tweak Jack’s right side and he squealed and giggled, his arms shooting to protect his side. The rest laughed.

“Tickle spot?” Mark asked, reading of the phone. Jack blushed.

“It’s kinda weird, but behind my knees?”

“Your knees?” Mark laughed. “That’s weird.”

“EEK! Bohohob!” Jack screeched and practically convulsed as Bob reached and poked behind his knee. The three others broke down in laughter. “Well what about you guys?”

“To be fair, yeah I’m ticklish too. My ears are super ticklish.” Mark admitted.

“Your ears?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

“My hands are ticklish. Like the palms.” Wade added.

“So what, like,” Jack reached out and grabbed Wade’s hand. “this tickles?” He scratched at the palm and Wade retracted his and immediately, giggling to himself.

“Dohohon’t!” Wade giggled. The other three just laughed.

“Yeah, my back’s really ticklish for some reason.” Bob added, giggling as soon as Wade reached out and skittered fingers across his back. Soon enough the four broke out into an all-out tickle war. Bob was leaning away from Wade who was scratching all along his back sending the poor man into hysterical giggling. Jack had decided to play along and tackled mark, wiggling fingers behind the shells of Mark’s ears. Mark was desperately reaching back in his laughter trying to get Jack to stop tickling him. Eventually he reached Jack’s tummy and skittered fingers along the skin. Jack shrieked and fell into a fit of hysterical giggling, he fell back, his legs still straddling Mark but his head back resting on Mark’s legs. Mark got up on all fours, reached back and squeezed Jack’s knee. Jack screamed and started laughing and thrashing until he fell off of Mark, laying on his side as Mark reached over and started fluttering fingers over his side and tummy. Meanwhile Bob had attacked Wade, squeezing up and down his sides. Wade was sent into hysterical squeaky laughter that could barely be heard over Jack’s hysteria. Mark smirked down at Jack as he tickled the ever living hell out of his friend. Bob did the same, his fingers dancing over Wade’s tummy and sending the man into hysterics. But as soon as Mark began scratching behind Jack’s knee everyone stopped to cover their ears at his scream of laughter.

“MAHAHAHARK! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT PLEHEHEHEHASE! MEHEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHERCY! PLEHEHEHASE!” Mark stopped tickling in order to double over in hysterical laughter.

“Ohoho myhyhy gohohod Jahahack! Thahahat wahahas hyhysteherical!”

“Shut- the- fuck- up- bitch.” Jack panted, rubbing his knees to get rid of the leftover tingling sensation. Bob had also stopped tickling in order to laugh at Jack’s reaction. Wade took the chance to breathe and recover.

“Hey- hey Wade.” Jack panted.

“Yeah?”

“Revenge?”

“Revenge.”

And Mark and Bob’s laughter rang throughout the house for the rest of the video.


	38. Jack's Love Of Tickling

Jack had always loved tickling. He always loved that helpless laughter coaxed from him when someone simply touched him in the right way. He always loved being teased about how ticklish he was. He always loved laughing.

There was nothing more he could say about it other than he just loved to laugh. He loved laughing with friends. He loved laughing at a funny video game. But most of all he loved laughing so hard that he couldn’t even focus on anything else.

And that’s exactly what tickling did for him.

However he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about it. It felt weird that he liked it when everyone else hated it and thought it was childish. He couldn’t help but be a little shy about it. Whenever someone brought up tickling he’d try to change the topic. Whenever a tickle scene came up on tv he’d excuse himself from the room. Hell, whenever the word “Tickle” or any variation of the word came up he’d blush or cringe or both.

He made sure nobody knew about his love of tickling in fear they’d judge him for it. It was just easier not to face it, no matter how much he wanted to be tickled he couldn’t tell anyone.

Especially Mark.

They’d been in a relationship for a year and he STILL hadn’t told Mark about his guilty pleasure. Jack just stuck with the occasional tickle fight they’d get into when he was being annoying.

Maybe once or twice he’d even been annoying on purpose to initiate a tickle fight.

And maybe he’d even tickled Mark couple times to start one, too.

But he still kept Mark from knowing. He didn’t suspect a thing. Probably.

Jack was in the mood to laugh, but he had to wait for Mark to finish recording, then he’d have to annoy him or something until he finally snapped and tickled the living daylights out of him. A nervous smile graced Jack’s lips at the thought. And so he waited rather impatiently.

“Man, that Don’t laugh challenge was hard as balls.” Mark announced as he exited the recording room. “I found out funny animals are my number one funny bone tickler.” Mark chuckled as he sat on the couch next to Jack. Jack’s cheeks immediately turned an interesting shade of pink at the mention of the word. Mark cocked an eyebrow at that and smirked. He had to roll his eyes at that. It was adorable how blushy and nervous Jack got when it came to tickling.

“W-What?” Jack had seen that little eye roll. He didn’t know… did he?

“You’re just really adorable when you blush whenever tickling comes up!” Mark chuckled, tweaking Jack’s right side. Jack squeaked and his hands flew to his mouth to cover up his giggles. Mark had seen that trick a million times.

“Ihihi’m nohohot adohorable!” Jack whined through his constant stream of giggles. Mark wasn’t even touching him and he was already giggly. Mark couldn’t resist. He reached out and spidered his fingers across Jack’s side causing him to squeal and his giggles to shoot up an octave. Again he didn’t even try to protect himself. Mark smirked and decided to drop the act. He knew. He just played along. But now was the time to confront him about it, and what better way to do that then in the middle of a one-sided tickle fight?

“Y’know… I’ve been meaning to ask…” Mark started, slowly changing his position so he was on all fours, looming above Jack who had leaned back, conveniently exposing his oh-so-sensitive tummy.

“Y-Yeah?” Jack asked nervously.

“Why do you like tickling so much?” Mark grinned as Jack’s face immediately went bright red.

“W-WHAT?! I-I d-don’t! What on Earth m-made you th-think that?!” Jack looked like a deer in headlights. Only redder. Mark just shook his head.

“Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” With that he descended his hand onto Jack’s tummy and scratched mercilessly at the shirt-covered skin. Jack broke into loud laughter, his whole body shaking with the overwhelming urge to defend himself, which he promptly ignored, instead opting to keep his mouth covered which didn’t do a thing to stop his mad cackling.

“MAHAHAHARK! NAHAHAHA!”

“Jack! Yes!” Mark laughed, amused by Jack’s reaction. “So anyways… Why do you like this so much? I mean, it’s obvious you do, so-”

“IHIHIHI DOHOHOHO NOHOHOHOT!”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Mark scolded as he playfully squeezed Jack’s side. Jack squealed and fell back into his hysterical laughter, slightly muffled by his hands.

“Why do you try and hide it?” Mark asked curiously, a bit concerned. He knew Jack would probably be embarrassed but why was he still denying it? “It’s okay you know. I’ve already figured it out!”

“DOHOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOW WHAHAHAT YOHOHOHU’RE TAHAHALKING AHAHABOUT! AHAHAHAHAHA!”

Mark cocked his head to the side. “Come on, Jack! It’s alright to like it if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s honestly really adorable!”

Through Jack’s wild laughter, he processed the words. It wasn’t weird. He even thought it was cute!

“So are you gonna admit it or do I have to tickle it out of you?” Mark asked menacingly. He crawled onto and straddled Jack, facing his legs. He gave Jack a moment to breathe and realize what was about to happen.

“M-Mark? N-Nohoho! Nohohot my knehehees!”

“Oh, I take it this is your tickle spot, then?” Mark asked innocently. He knew that was his number one tickle spot. But he liked playing dumb. He rested his hands on Jack’s knees and began tapping his fingers at the sides. This alone elicited hysterical giggles from the Irishman.

“Mahahahark! Plehehehease!”

“Admit you like it, then. It’s okay.” Mark glanced back at Jack with a sympathetic look on his face, temporarily halting his fingers. Jack took a breath.

He said it was okay. He said he wouldn’t judge him for it.

“I-I…”

“Yes?”

“I… I like it… When you t-t-tickle me.” Jack admitted sheepishly, cringing as he uttered the word “tickle”. Mark’s face lit up.

“I knew you liked it!” Mark exclaimed. Jack began giggling again as Mark’s fingers resumed their tapping.

“Ihihihi ahahahdmiihihitted ihihihit!”

“Yes, so i know that you enjoy… this!” Mark dug into the backs of Jack’s knees, scribbling his fingers at the skin. Jack absolutely howled with laughter, he kicked and bucked and thrashed as much as he could. As much as he loved tickling, his knees were just too damn ticklish. Though he had to admit, it was nice to laugh that hard. To laugh so hard that your abs hurt and you can’t even process anything other than the tickling feeling. Jack was cackling as loud as he could as he pounded at the couch cushion from the intensity of the tickling. Mark chuckled and slowed his fingers until they were just resting at his knees, keeping Jack at a steady stream of giggles.

“So how was that?”

“Uhuhuhuh… Ihihihi duhuhunno?”

“Good, right? I’m the best tickler!” Mark proudly proclaimed, putting a fist at his chest in a proud pose. Jack laughed a little harder at that. Mark crawled off of Jack and let the poor man breathe, which Jack was grateful for, even though part of him wanted Mark to continue.

“Yohohou’re ahaha dohohork!”

“Me? A dork? Well that’d make you twice as much as a dork! You’re adorkable!” Mark hugged Jack to his chest and Jack chuckled at the cheesy response.

“You doofus.” Jack sighed fondly as he hugged Mark back. He suddenly squeaked at a poke to the ribs.

“Don’t make me start again!”

“Okahahay okahay!” Jack giggled, content with staying in his lovers arms for the rest of the afternoon.


	39. Tickle Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COLLAB WITH @septiplickles

“Come ooooooon Mark!” The irishman squealed, practically bouncing through the rusted old gates in from of them. Jack convinced Mark to visit his old home in Ireland, and the man-child was thrilled. He had taken him all over his town, through his old house and stores, and even bought him dinner. It was adorable for Mark to see Jack so enthusiastic and sentimental. But as a final stop, the irishman demanded they go to the old playground near his house.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, calm yourself,” Mark chuckled, following the sporadic man. The green haired lad danced and laughed and rambled on about each piece of equipment; the monkey bars, which he was too tall for now, and the swings… which didn’t fit his butt. And of course, he dragged Mark to the old tube slide. 

“Oh man, this was my favorite when I was little…” he purred a bit quietly, dazing off a bit in his own mind before turning, his cheeks tinting a delightful shade. “I mean… it still kinda is… but hey, wanna try it out?”

Mark immediately shook his head, “Hell no, Jack, you’ll get stuck in that old thing. Y'know these kind were recalled in America… kept breaking.” But the irishman shook his head, determined to prove him wrong. 

“But these are the best kind! See? They got holes to watch the kids!” And he stuck his arm in the bean shaped holes that spotted the sides and top of the slide. Mark bit his lip, hesitant but knowing the adrenaline-pumped lad wouldn’t listen anyways. Sure enough, the green haired man bounded onto the set, sitting down in the opening of the slide. Hm, it WAS a bit tight near his feet, but he had a point to make. So, with a laugh, and his arms in the air, he pushed himself in.

Slide. Squeak-

“Oh shit…” came a tiny voice from inside the slide. Mark blinked, seeing the tips of Jack’s shoes sticking out. 

“Uh… Jack?” he called, confused and anxious, only to walk closer and burst into laughter. “Ohohoh my gohohod!!” The red haired tuber doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides carefully as he heard Jack whimper in obvious embarrassment.

“S-SHUT UP YOU ARSE!!” Came the higher-than-normal squeak of anger from the tube. There was the rumble of shifting, but as it was obvious, he was stuck. “FUCKING HELP ME!” he yelled, pissed and embarrassed.

Mark took a minute to recover from his laughter, and slowly grew a sly grin, “Oooo, you need my help now, do you? I thought the tube was big enough~” he sang and then burst into another round of laughter.

Jack growled, anger replacing his humiliation. “MAAARK!!” he shrieked, and his boyfriend had to pause to cover his ears. 

“Fine! Smartass…” he muttered under his breath and headed over, studying the tube. “Well… hm…” He grabbed Jack’s ankles and yanked, but all that came was a grunt from Jack, and with one more yank his shoes just ended up flying off, sending Mark with them. He muttered as he landed on his back, blinking at the now socked feet curling uncomfortably in front of him.

Suddenly, a mischevious grin arose on his face as he suddenly realized how he could get out… and maybe get a bit of payback from the smartass irishman.

“Hmmm, oh man,” he drawled, acting as if he was seriously stumped. “I don’t think I can get you out… we might have to try something else…” He knew Jack couldn’t see the shit eating grin he was wearing, but he tried controlling it nonetheless.

Jack, however, was now squirming nervously. On top of being stuck, he could’ve sworn his shoes came off… “W-Well what else can we try!? I don’t like this!” He pouted, giving another wiggle of an attempt.

Mark snickered, hoping he’d say just that. “Weeeellll… I have an idea…” And he crouched down by Jack’s socked feet, picking up a small but thick twig that was next to the slide. He bit back his evil snickers.

“Well! What is i-”

Swipe.

Oh, it was that.

“MARK!” Jack squealed before dissolving into hysterical giggles “Nohohohot thahahat! Plehehease!” 

Mark chuckled. “What’s wrong, Jack? You seem a bit tense.”

“Yohohohou dihihick! Stohohop fuhuhucking tihihickling me!” 

“Oh, does this tickle? I had no idea.”

“Yehehehes ihihit dohohohoes, yohohou bahahastard”

Mark grinned, his eyes narrow as he then gave an over-sympathetic hum. “Oh man, well it would suck if you were ticklish then, huh? Hm, I don’t know whaaat’s so funny though~” He couldn’t help but snicker, continuing to jab the twig carefully at his toes. Jack’s feet scrunched up and his whole body shook with uncontrollable giggles.

“Mahahahark! Plehehehase!” Jack pleaded in his fit of giggles.

Mark cooed at the bubbling laughter that his cute boyfriend poured out. He wished he could see the probably beet red face inside the tube, see how much his taunting would work… “I mean hey, it’s just an idea… you can always say no~” And continued, dragging the blunt stick against his socked sole, awaiting for pleads to stop…

Which he knew wouldn’t come…

“Ihihihit mihihihight hehehelp mehehehe gehehet uhuhunstuhuhuck… Ihihihi guhuhuess…” Jack giggled. Mark thankfully couldn’t see the blush dusting his cheeks. 

Mark paused, his face hurting from the wicked grin he wore. He did NOT just use that as an excuse… If Mark knew anything about his boyfriend, it was that he would never admit such an adorable thing as he liked it. So, he would make him.

“Ohhh really? Damn, can’t believe you’d admit my brilliant plan is working! I mean, I know how much you haaate this and I wanna have it be over as soon as possible for you… maybe I should just finish it now~” And he stood, tossing away the twig and humming innocently, poising his hand near the hole open on Jack’s right side. He could see his body tense. “Unless you wanna change anything~?”

“I-ihi gotta gehet out sohomehow, rihight?” Jack giggled, his face burning. He was blissfully unaware of the hand just centimeters from one of his worst spots.

With a chuckle, Mark neared his hand, a bit proud (and maybe a little disappointed) Jack was eager to leave… but hey, might as well make the most of it. “Fine, somehow it is!” And he started wiggling his fingers against Jack’s side, paying very special attention to the slightly exposed skin from his rising shirt. He made sure to brush that nicely.

Jack shrieked and cracked into uproarious laughter, thrashing inside the tube and rocking the whole slide. “MAHAHAHARK! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! NOHOHOHO!” 

His boyfriend beamed as Jack’s bucking only managed to ride his shirt up even more, exposing his tummy and hips to his view. “Ohh, not here? I thought you wanted to get out~” he snickered, his fingers having a little mercy and gliding lazily against his exposed tummy.

Butterflies tickled the inside of the irishman’s belly as Mark tickled the outside, making his face flush more and his tittering laughter grow, his head thrashing from side to side. “FUHUHUCK MAAAARK!!” he shrieked and threw his head back, his legs kicking a bit at the bottom… but he had to admit, he was sliding out a bit more.

“See how well this plan’s working! But we need a bit more… Hm…” Mark pondered how else he could make things worse, or better, for Jack. He glanced around him and something caught his eye. A long black feather from a bird laid abandoned on the ground. An evil grin grew across his face as Mark picked up the feather, spinning it in his fingers as if to examine it. “Oh Jack~! Guess what I found~” He placed the soft end of the feather on Jack’s right side and quickly flicked it across the skin. 

Jack gulped in air as Mark had stopped for a moment, grateful as all hell for some relief. Testing the slide, he noted if he reaaaally pointed his toes, he could feel the ground! That was good-

“U-Uh, w-what did you f-” Uh oh. “fffFAHAHAHAHACK!!!” Jack imploded into spratic laughter, his back even arching a little to try and escape the feather’s kisses. Holy hell, it tickled worse than fingers! “MARKMARKMAHAHAHARKKK!! PLEHEHEASE NOOOHOHO!!!” He shrilled, and they could swear Chica could hear his laughter from L.A. His pleading turned into silent bursts of hysteria. But through his madness, he realized he WAS sliding out more!

“Wow it’s just a feather, Jack.” Mark chuckled, adding in his wiggling fingers alongside the flicking of the feather. “I can only imagine how bad this is…” Mark growled. His grin couldn’t have been wider than when he heard poor Jack’s reaction.

“I BEHEHEHET YOU FUHUHUCKING CAAAHAHAN!!!” His laughter raised about thirty octaves as he felt fingers added to the torturous mix. He was losing energy to thrash and wiggle, and was nervous he wouldn’t be able to fully get out… but his thoughts were quickly replaced when he felt his feet hit the ground. He was almost out! “I thihihnk its wohohorking!! MahahaHAHARK!!”

“Oh I’m so happy it’s working.” Mark growled. Time to make the most of what little time he had left. He leaned his head in through the hole in the tube so his lips touched the bare skin of Jack’s side. He sucked in air… and he blew. 

The moment he felt lips and stubble Jack screamed. He went hysterical, his chest hurting from the mad laughter, his arms pushing, legs squirming- 

POP.

Jack suddenly launched from the tube, still in a mad titter of giggles, his body curling up as he scratched at his side madly to relieve the tingles. He panted, sucking in air and wheezing, dabbing his eyes dry. Holy shit… he was out!

“Mark! Mark I’m-” he whipped up to turn to his boyfriend-

Mark had part of his head in the hole in the tube, his hands on either side pushing at the slide, seemingly in an effort to get his head out. “Uh… Hey Jack?” Mark chuckled nervously.

Jack blinked, and even have just laughed as hard as he did, he burst into another round, doubling over. Oh this was fucking priceless. “Yohohou’re kihihidding me?” He tittered, grinning ear to ear as he hurried over to peek inside the tube, snickering at the blushing face he met. “Oh man this is tohohoo good…” Jack couldn’t help but think. An eye for an eye… 

Or maybe an ear. 

Silently, Jack slipped carefully into the tube, only his head and shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t get stuck in an endless cycle. He leaned up and started nipping at Mark’s ear, evil giggles purring in and echoing in the tube.

Mark squealed and dissolved into hysterical giggles. “Jahahahack! Nohohoho! Ihihihi’m sahahaharry!” Mark desperately pleaded, knowing that after what he put Jack through, Jack would not be having any mercy.

“Awww, but Markimoo, I’m ooonly trying to help you get unstuck~” He giggled darkly, his hand sneaking up to tickle under his chin, “Coochie coo!!” He puffed some hot breaths into his ear, then nibbled, making obnoxious nomming sounds, his fingers trailing to his sensitive neck. He knew Mark wouldn’t be stuck for long, so he was gonna make the most of it. If he got in, he could get out.

“JAHAHAHACK! NOHOHOHO STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Mark absolutely howled with laughter. His whole body was jerking from side to side and he already felt tears of mirth in his eyes. He desperately tugged on his head, trying to escape the unbearable sensations

Jack slowed to a hault, grinning and admiring his giggly boyfriend, shimmying out and standing, eyeing his body. “Y'know, I can see why these things were recalled…” He giggled and walked over, easing Mark’s neck out of the awkward hole. He didn’t want Mark to actually hurt himself, his neck not snapping was more important to the irishman than tickles. Well, he did sneak in a few prods to his sides as he felt Mark unhinge his head.

“Yohohou… dihihihick!” Mark giggled, rubbing the shells of his ears to rid himself of the leftover ghostly tickling feeling. 

Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck with his hair cheekily, “Aw, I’m sooo sorry~” He made a pouty face and snickered, eyeing him cutely. 

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!” Mark playfully pushed Jack away, chuckling as he did so.

But of course he didn’t and prodded Mark in the chest, “See!? Told you I could fit!!”

Mark widened his eyes, laughing indignantly, “Oh come on! I had to tickle you out!”

Jack narrowed his eyes daringly, preparing himself to bolt, “Iffff I remember correctly, I tickled you free~”

Mark gaped, then pulled up his sleeves, making a charge for the irishman, who hadn’t darted out of a gate so fast in his life. 

“YOU’RE SO GONNA GET IT, JACK!"


	40. Morning Giggles

Jack’s eyelids fluttered open as light spilled in from outside. The clock on his side table read 8:21. Jack reluctantly turned over and stretched out his legs and arms. He was then facing the sleeping figure of his boyfriend. Mark filled the otherwise silent room with soft snores. Jack sighed, knowing he’d have to somehow get Mark out of bed. They had to get up and film a video that morning, so Jack needed Mark awake.

“Mark.” Jack whispered into Mark’s ear. Mark shifted a bit and murmured something unintelligible. 

“Mark.” He whispered a bit louder. A smile tugged at Mark’s lips.

“Nuh… Jahack…” Mark giggled, scrunching up his shoulders. Jack was a bit puzzled at first.

“What?”

“Ihit tihickles…”

“Oh so you’ve got ticklish ears?”

“Yeheah… dohon’t tehehell ahanybohody..” Mark mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Jack chuckled near his ear, causing the man to giggle. Jack hatched a mischevious idea, he hugged Mark from behind and placed his lips on the shell of Mark’s ear. He slowly started to blow on the rim of mark’s ear, causing Mark to try and tuck his head in the covers.

“Jahahahack…” Came a muffled reply

“Maaaaark! Get out of bed! We have a bunch of videos to record and we’ve already overslept!” 

“Nooohohoho! I dohohonn’t wahahahanna!” Mark whined as he tried his best to pull the covers over his head, but he quickly realized he wasn’t able to to due to the fact that jack was laying on them. Jack started to nibble on Mark’s ear causing him to squeak from the unbearable sensation. Jack knew that this wasn’t working to get him out of bed, no matter how adorable it was. So Jack snuck his hands under marks torso and started to message mark’s tummy, Causing mark to go into hysterical laughter. Mark squiggled and squirmed as much as he could to get jack off of him. However, the second Jack blew a big, fat raspberry on his ear Mark convulsed, throwing Jack to the side and allowing him to escape Jack’s tickly grasp. Mark ran through the open door way and down the side hall which led to the stairway. Jack ran after him with an evil grin. He knew mark would not be able to go very far, seeing how he was only in his signature warfstache sweat pants and lucky flannel. Mark zoomed down the stairs in order to avoid Jack’s gaze so he could hide. Although Jack was right on Mark’s trail. Soon mark made it to the kitchen, he sat down behind the center counter and stayed quiet as he could hear Jack’s padded footsteps on the tile floor. Jack paused in the center of the room. 

“Maaark? Oh Marrrkimooo where are youuu?”

Mark stayed silent.

“Well if that’s how you want to play! fine then!” 

Jack searched around the living room by the stairway, thinking Mark might have hid behind one of the couches. After that he continued over to the kitchen. Mark started to panic due to the fact that the kitchen was small so it wouldn’t take long for jack to find him. He had to come up with a plan and fast. He looked around the room, planning an escape route. He could flank right, moving around the counter, then when Jack-

“Got ya!” Jack yelled, pouncing on Mark. Jack pinned Mark up against the wall, tickling him in every place he could get his hands on. Mark fell to the floor in hysterical laughter as he tried to block Jack’s wiggly hands. Jack was having so much fun and even though Mark would never admit it, he was too, but enough was enough. All of a sudden Mark had a burst of energy enough to grab the right side of Jack’s stomach, causing Jack to take his hands off of mark to block it. Jack fell to the floor beside mark, who then took advantage of their position and sat on top of his hips. Mark then started to tickle the poor Irishman without mercy. It didn’t take long for Jack to be reduced to hysterics. 

“See! let’s see how you like it!” Mark chuckled, scratching at Jack’s right side ruthlessly. Jack bucked and shrieked in laughter. When Mark began using both hands on the same side Jack bucked so hard Mark fell off to the side, still laughing at the whole ordeal. Jack curled up into a ball, turning away from Mark in a puddle of giggles. 

“I- think that’s- enough tickling- for one morning-” Jack panted once he recovered. 

“Fine. C'mere.” Mark pulled Jack close to him, waiting for his breathing to even out.

So there they sat, two lovers tickled out on the kitchen floor.


	41. Tickling Saved Us?

Jack stared in the mirror. His eye was glowing a bright green and twitching madly.

“Not on Halloween, man. I was gonna watch some horror movies with Mark but NOOOO! You just had to come along and ruin everything.” Jack said sarcastically into the mirror. He saw his face quickly shift to a huge grin and the green in his eye began to swirl around madly. His head cocked to the side so hard his neck popped.

“Come on, Jackaboy. You knew this was happening. And I’m not stupid. I’m not killing anyone, you don’t have the materials to not get caught. And I am not going to jail. It’s no fun in there.” Anti spat. Jack regained control and glared into the mirror, focusing on his eye.

“Ever occur to you that that was on purpose?” His head jerked to the side again and his face morphed into a mischievous smile.

“Of course. You’re smarter than I thought. But not smart enough to outwit me. I’m coming, Jack. And you know it.” Jack pulled his head back in place and his face turned to determination once more.

“Yeah yeah, you dick. I know. But you’re not going to do anything to Mark because you love Darkipoo-“ Jack teased.

“Hey I-“

“And you won’t do anything to me cause I’m your host. And you won’t go out anywhere because you’re too obvious. So you won’t be doing anything.” Jack crossed his arms cockily.

“Oh I have plans, Jack. We’re going to have fun tonight.”

“Sure. You’re just playing mind games.” Jack tapped his head with his index finger. “I know you.” Jack walked away from the mirror, ending the conversation. He opened the door and Mark was standing directly in front of him. Jack squealed and put a hand to his heart.

“Jesus fuck, Mark! You scared the shite out of me!” Jack squeaked. Mark chuckled.

“Just checking in on you. You okay? Anti’s been pretty persistent.”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I’m switching tonight. How about you? How’s Dark been?”

“Pretty bad, but enough for me to-“ Mark twitched and his eyes flickered black for a brief moment. “-to handle.” Mark gasped, groaning in frustration.

“Yeah I can tell.” Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, you’re not doing any better!” Mark tweaked Jack’s side, causing him to squeak. Mark chuckled.

“Mahark!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. May be the last time for the night. Got everything locked up and motion detectors set up. If Anti or Dark go for a weapon it’ll call Wade and Bob. Dark and Anti won’t go for anything if it gets them found out so we’re in the clear.”

“Remind me why Bob and Wade couldn’t just stay here?”

“Our personalities aren’t exactly the nicest to other people, remember?”

“Oh. Yeah. Duh. We want Bob and Wade safe.”

“Yeah. Wanna go play Overwatch until they come?”

“IF they come?”

“Yeah. But I think-“ Mark’s eyes flickered black and a grin spread across his face. “I think we both know we’ll be out soon…” Dark soon flickered away as Mark’s whole body jerked and his eyes regained their color. “Ah! Fuck!” Mark grunted. Jack sighed.

“We were gonna watch Annabelle!” He whined. “Stupid Anti. Stupid Dark.” Jack mumbled. Mark shook his head fondly at the familiar childish demeanor. It was comforting. Mark opened his arms wide for a hug, Jack practically threw himself into Mark’s arms. He hated switching, even if it was perfectly safe. Even when there was no risk he hated losing control of himself. He hugged Mark tight to his body and they didn’t let go for a long time. Not until Jack felt a tingling up his spine and a strain on his eyes. His eyes widened and he pushed himself away from Mark. He gasped as all his muscles tensed. A burning sensation filled his eye and a bright green glow filed the darkness. Mark waved to Jack sadly as a sadistic grin appeared on his lover’s face.

“Hey Dark- Oh wait… I’m out before him? Well that’s a first!” Anti chuckled. “Hiya, Mark. Happy to see me?” He cackled. Mark sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down, hooking up the computer to watch Youtube while he waited out the alternates.

“Aw. How rude. Anyways, I’m gonna go ahead and have a little fun with Chica~”

“All knives and guns are hooked up to a motion detector which will call people if someone accesses them.” Mark deadpanned, not even looking up from the screen.

“What? You little fuckers.” Anti groaned. Well there went his plans. What was he supposed to do to entertain himself? Without Dark around and no way to kill things it was boring. “Daaaark! Dark come out I’m booooored.” Anti whined.

“Not happening.” Mark called. Anti sighed, though he saw Mark twitch. That meant Dark was near.

“What is taking Dark so long!?”

“I’m stronger this year you moron.”

“Ooh petty insults. I’m so hurt.” Anti snarked. Mark just ignored him and turned on one of Jack’s videos. If Jack wasn’t here in personality he could at least watch one of his video and feel like he was here.

“This is the excuse for my host. Great. I’m connected to one of the most obnoxious idiots of all time.” Anti groaned. Mark just ignored him. He continued to ignore the hundreds of other insults Anti gave towards his boyfriend throughout the night.

It was 1:51 AM. It had been hours since Jack switched. Where was Dark?! Anti was bored out of his- er- Jack’s skull. He was just about to punch a hole in the wall when he heard Mark gasp and grunt. Anti turned to look as Mark’s whole body tensed up and he clawed at the couch. His eyes went a deep black and he gasped one last time before his whole body relaxed and a smug grin overcame his lips.

“DARKY!” Anti called before tackling the other alternate to the couch in a hug. “Where have you been?! I’ve been so bored waiting for you!”

“You’re out before me? How?”

“Guess I’m just a better alternate! My possession skills are obviously better than yours.”

“You idiot. I’m the one who taught you how in the first place!”

“It looks like the student has become the master!”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Just look. I’ve been here for…” Anti glanced at the clock. “5 hours!” Dark’s empty eyes widened.

“You? Out for that long before me?!”

“Yup!” Anti said proudly. “So, obviously, I’m the better alternate.”

“Shut the Hell up.” Dark grunted, annoyed by the childish excuse for an alternate.

“Make me!” Anti challenged Dark with a determined grin. Dark cocked an eyebrow, he smirked.

“You really want me to?”

“You can try!”

“Okay.” Dark shrugged before he tackled Anti to the ground. The second Dark was on top of Anti his fingers dug into his sides. Anti screeched and fell into hysterical laughter.

“Dahahaharky! Nohohohoho!”

“This is what you get. Now take it like an alternate!” Dark teased as Anti howled with laughter. His host just had to be ticklish, now didn’t he?! Anti clasped onto Dark’s hands and tried in vain to push them off the sensitive skin, but Dark’s host was stronger than his. Dark moved one hand to lightly flutter at his ribs while the other kept scribbling at his right side. Anti threw his head back in laughter so hard his head actually made a sound when it hit the floor. Anti didn’t seem to care or even have the ability to care through his hysterical laughter.

“Dahahahrky! Dahahaharky stahahahap plehehehease!”

“Well you’re the strongest alternate aren’t you? You should be able to handle a little tickling.” Anti could hear the shit-eating grin he wore. He couldn’t even see since he had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ihihihihi cahahahan’t!”

“Can’t what?”

“Ihihihihi cahahahan’t tahahahake ihihihit!” Anti cackled.

Dark listened fondly to the sound of Anti’s laughter. It wild, high-pitched and pretty contagious. Dark tried to keep himself from laughing, he really did. He had a reputation to keep! But he couldn’t help but laugh along when Dark poked a finger inside Anti’s bellybutton and he squealed high enough to make his ears ring.

“DAHAHAHAHAHARK! NAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Anti thrashed and shrieked as Dark swirled a finger ever so gently inside his bellybutton. Though, as Dark was laughing and playfully torturing his boyfriend, something stirred within him. His eyes flashed cold and hot until he wasn’t there.

Mark’s fingers kept up their pace as he flashed into existence again. He took a second to realize his surroundings and saw a familiar face beneath him. He felt overwhelming joy at the sight. Until he realized this probably wasn’t Jack. He almost stopped his tickling except something occurred to him. He came back! But how?

From the tickling? No. From the happiness it brought him. He remembered the fuzzy image of Jack laughing beneath his fingers. He heard the comforting sound of his laughter. He came forth to experience it. Maybe the same will work for Jack? He enjoys tickling, no matter how much he denies it. So, Mark kept up.

“Jack~ Come out! Don’t you wanna be here with the tickle monster?”

“IHIHIHIT’S MEHEHEHE, YOHOHOU BAHAHASTARD!”

“I’m not talking to you, Anti. Jack… You in there? Come on, I know you like this~” Mark sang before dug both hands into Jack’s hips. The body beneath him jolted and wild cackling spilled out. Mark just had to keep up until Jack returned.

Laughter. Jack could hear laughter. His laughter. His high-pitched, happy laughter. A burn in his eye flared up before it suddenly cooled down. Tingling sensations ran up and down his upper body and Jack felt the laughter spilling from his lips.

“MAHAHAHAHARK! MAHAHAHARK!” Jack shrieked, laughing so hard his abs hurt. Fingers were switching from his hips, to his sides, to his tummy, to his belly button, to his underarms. He almost couldn’t take it all at once.

Almost.

“Jack~ Cootchie cootchie coo, Jacky! Come on out, I know you like this!” Mark called. Jack felt his cheeks burn at that.

“IHIHIHI DOHOHOHO NOHOHOHOT!” Jack screamed. All of a sudden the fingers came to a halt.

“Jack?”

“Yeheheheheah?” Jack giggled. Suddenly Mark had his arms wrapped around Jack.

“I can’t believe that worked.” He chuckled.

“Dihihid- dihihid tihihickling brihihing mehehe bahahack?”

“Apparently. Brought me back. I guess it’s cause we both like it.”

“I don’t like it!” Jack felt his face heat up again. Mark grinned.

“Aw~ And you’re embarrassed too!”

“Am not!”

“Wanna say that to the tickle monster?” Mark taunted, his hands in the air in playful claw shapes. Jack squeaked.

“No! Gehehet ahahahaway!” Jack ran down the hall and Mark chased after him.

“The tickle monster’s gonna getcha Jack! Better run~” Mark laughed as the two played their little tickle game. They played for the rest of Halloween night.

And any time Anti or Dark threatened to return, the tickle monster would come instead.


	42. Stop Being So Adorable

Mark placed another tickly kiss on Jack’s neck. Jack giggled, his whole chest shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Mahahahark!”

“Yeah?” Mark asked in a low tone. His voice was smooth, calm and quiet in the darkened room. He hugged Jack closer to him so his back was at his chest. He pressed a few more kissed into the back of his neck, eliciting more hysterical giggling.

“Dohohohon’t!”

“Don’t what?” Mark chuckled, taking in the sight of his boyfriend’s state. Though it was still dark, he could still make out the shaking frame of his giggly boyfriend, his eyes glistened blue in the little amount of light there was, and his face almost seemed to glow pink in the shadows of their room.

“Ihihihit’s tohohohoo ehehehearly fohohor thihihis…”

“For what? You being adorable? I agree.” Mark grinned into his neck, feeling rather mischievous.

Jack snorted as Mark’s fingers joined in at his sides. “Nohohoho…”

“I said stop being adorable.” Mark curled his fingers into Jack’s sides, rewarding him with another snort from his boyfriend. “That was adorable. Now stop it. I’m trying to sleep.” Jack decided to play along, he tried to hold in his giggles, he bit his lip and held his breath yet his entire frame still shook with each kiss and curl of Mark’s fingers. A huge goofy smile was plastered to his face. Mark cocked an eyebrow. So that’s how he was going to play it, huh? Fine. Mark slowly started to wiggle his fingers at Jack’s sides. Jack took a sharp inhale at the sudden sensation and his body curled in on itself. Mark chuckled. “You’re so adorable.”

“Ihi’m nahat ahadorahable!”

“Oh? Is someone giggly? That’d be very adorable and I guess I’d have to punish them if they were…” Mark teased, his fingers still just barely wiggling at Jack’s sides. Jack held his breath again. Mark just rolled his eyes and switched from wiggling to ever-so-lightly scratching. Jack practically convulsed and squealed, squirming and laughing whole-heartedly in Mark’s arms.

“MARK! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“Oh wow that’s really cute of you!” He meant it. “I told you to stop being so adorable. I need my beauty sleep!”

“THAHAHAT DOHOHOHOESN’T EHEHEVEN MAHAHAHAKE SEHEHEHENSE!”

“No matter.” Mark scoffed, shifting positions to straddle Jack. “Now pay the price you adorable green bean!” With that, Mark began scratching all up and down Jack’s shirtless body. His ribs, his sides, his tummy, his underarms, his belly button. Everywhere Mark could reach he attacked. Jack screamed in laughter and thrashed around.

“MAHAHAHAHAHARK! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“That’s what you get for being so adorable!”Mark chuckled. Feeling daring, Mark reached behind him and squeezed one of Jack’s knees. Almost instantly Jack bucked hard enough to send Mark flying off of him onto the mattress. Jack laid in a helpless heap of giggles and Mark soon joined, giggling at the silliness and the cuteness of it all. The too laughed together till morning.


	43. Too Early

“OH MARK~”

Oh no. Mark froze. Jack’s sing-song voice rang out again. No no no no. Mark knew exactly what was coming. What’s worse is he just got out of bed! He wasn’t ready for this this early! He wasn’t even dressed! He heard Jack’s giggles coming from the living room. If he ran now he might make it. Mark bolted as quietly as possible, trying his best not to give away his location.

“MARKIMOO~ WHERE ARE YOU?”

Shit he was closer! Mark bounded up the stairs, light on his feet as to not make a sound.

“I’VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU~”

Mark dashed towards the bathroom, there he could lock the door and-

“GOTCHA!” Jack yelled as he bounded out towards Mark, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“No! Jahahahack!” Mark began giggling as Jack’s fingers danced along his sides in the hug.

“What? What is it Markimoo? What? Too giggly to talk?” Jack cooed. Jack giggled along with Mark, playful and giddy as ever.

“Jahahahack, yohohohou ahahahasshohohole!”

“Asshole? I’m offended! I must punish you!”

“JACK! NOHOHOHOHO!” Mark screeched as Jack placed a big fast raspberry on his neck. Mark threw his head back in laughter and his knees buckled, sending them toppling to the floor. Jack, pleased at the outcome, grinned at crouched over Mark, wiggling his fingers in the air teasingly.

“Jahahahack, dohohohon’t!” Mark was flat on his back staring up at Jack’s playful yet threatening grin.

“Don’t what Markimoo?”

“tihihickle mehehe!”

“Odd request… but alright!” Jack began skittering his fingers along Mark’s belly. Mark erupted in hysterical giggles. “Who would I be to deny such a cutie of tickles?”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhup!” Mark giggled. He grabbed Jack’s hands and pushed them away from his body. He glared up at Jack, though his big goofy smile took away from the spite. Jack just smirked back.

“Think that’ll stop me from tickling the adorable ticklee here?” Jack then bent his head down and placed his lips on Mark’s bare tummy. Mark froze. “Mmm tasty tummy!” Jack hummed into Mark’s belly, causing him to squirm and giggle. Suddenly he inhaled and blew as hard as he could.

“PPPFFFFFFFFFFFT”

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA- STAHAHAHAP- AHAHAHA- IHIHIHIHIT!” Mark howled with laughter, kicking and thrashing beneath Jack’s devious raspberries. One after another Jack blew raspberries while Mark screamed and cackled beneath him. Finally Jack pulled back and wide his lips, admiring his work.

Mark was exhausted, he slumped back on the floor and let his head fall back. A bright blush spread across his face. He was panting and sweating from all the laughing and a huge smile graced his lips.

“Aw~ Is Markimoo blushing? Are you embarrassed because of how ticklish you are?” Jack fluttered his fingers by Mark’s ribs, causing him to curl in on himself, giggling like mad.

“Nohohoho…”

“Sure that’s why you’re as red as a tomato! You’re so adorable.”

“Ihihihi’m nohohohot ahahahadohohohorahahahable!”

“Yes you aaaaaaare~” Jack leaned down and planted tickly kisses along Mark’s neck. Mark snorted and dissolved into giggles once more.

“Jahahahack. Stahahahap ihihihit!” Mark whined, playfully pushing Jack away. Jack noticed the blush spread to Mark’s ears. Mark was just getting more and more embarrassed!

“Aw now your ears are pink! Maybe I should do something about that? Maybe this’ll help!” Jack leaned down again so he could nibble Mark’s ears, making ridiculous nomming sounds as he did so. Mark shrieked and bucked, laughing loudly and whole-heartedly.

“NAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Mark screeched, jerking his head from side to side to try and throw Jack off, unsuccessfully. When Jack finally pulled back, Mark slumped back, panting. There was a pause before Jack broke the quiet sounds of Mark’s breaths.

“All right. That was fun. I’ll go make breakfast!” Jack cheered before climbing off his boyfriend and exiting for the kitchen, leaving giggly little Mark in his wake. 

It was way too early for that.


	44. You're Ticklish THERE?

Jack swung his legs over the mattress so they were hanging above the floor. The other side of the bed was empty. He ruffled his hair into place and got up out of bed, yawning and stretching as he did so.

He smelled pancakes cooking from the kitchen and smiled. Mark must’ve been making them breakfast. He was such a sweet boyfriend. Jack began walking towards the aroma, delighted by the cheerful awakening.

When he reached the kitchen he saw Mark with his earbuds in, wearing a cute apron, and singing “All The Way” under his breath. Jack snickered. Feeling particularly mischievous, he snuck up behind his poor boyfriend with a gleam in his eye.

When he was close enough, he screamed,“All the way!” at the tops of his lungs, startling Mark and making him jump nearly a foot in the air.

“Jesus, Jack! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Mark scolded as he put a hand over his heart; he took his earbuds out and set them and his phone on the counter where he wouldn’t accidentally drop them.

Jack laughed. “Just singing my part,” he said as an excuse, winking. Mark stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and flipped him off sassily. Jack smiled and walked up to him, squeezing his ass.

Now, what Jack expected was to have Mark blush and bat at his hand before making an inappropriate joke and returning the favor. What he didn’t expect was for Mark to squeak, laugh, and squirm away from him. There was silence for a moment. Jack stared incredulously at Mark as a red blush steadily filled the man’s cheeks. At last, the Irishman burst into laughter.

“No way! You’re ticklish on your butt?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Dude, I will never shut up about this. I can’t believe your ARSE is ticklish!” Jack scurried his fingers up Mark’s butt, causing him to squeal and flinch away involuntarily. The shorter man grinned evilly. He took a step towards Mark, who turned around to run; before he could get very far, however, Jack wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his chest. He began scribbling relentlessly at his butt, and Mark erupted in high-pitched laughter.

“Jaha-Jahahack! Stahahap Iihihihit!” 

“Tickle, tickle, Markimoo. What’s the matter? Ticklish butt?” Jack couldn’t even utter the phrase without cracking up.

“Shuhuhut uhuhup- AHAHAHA STAHAHAP THAHAHAT!” Mark broke when Jack’s hand had wandered to the space where his thighs met his butt, cackling with utter abandon. Mark’s knees buckled and sent the two tumbling to the floor.

Jack fell on top of Mark’s back and, realizing his position, used it to his advantage: He sat on his boyfriend’s waist and faced his legs, utilizing both hands to scratch at the new tickle spot, squeezing at the juncture of his boyfriend’s butt and thighs.

Mark was in hysterics, eyes squeezed shut, head jerking back and forth through wild cackles, mouth turned into an incredibly wide grin, and pounding the floor beside them with his fists. He kicked his legs sporadically, but nothing was gonna stop Jack.

“JAHAHAHACK! PLEHEHEHEHE- PLEHEHEHEASE MEHEHEHEHERCY!”

“No can do, giggle bug! Gotta find out all I can about this new tickle spot of yours- this might be your new worst spot! And I still can’t get over the fact that your arse is ticklish.” Jack squeezed his butt again, eliciting a loud squeak from Mark. 

“FUHUHUCK OHOHOHOFF!” Mark screeched, beyond embarrassed at the new discovery. Jack was able to pick up on this and figured it would be best to tease the ever living hell out of his boyfriend. 

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” Jack scratched at the meeting of Mark’s thighs and butt as he cooed and teased his boyfriend. “Aww, how adorable! You got a ticklish booty? Is that it? Tiiickle, tickle, tickle!” he baby talked.

“NOHOHOHOHO!” Mark laughed, covering his face with his hands to hide his incredible blush.

“I think you’re lying!” the Irishman accused with a wicked grin. “You know what happens to ticklish little liars, don’t you, Markimoo?” His dragged his fingers slowly, lightly, up his thighs, taking his time, until they rested on the horrible spot just under his butt, threatening. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!”

Mark giggled like a madman. “Plehehehease, dohohohon’t!”

“It’s too late for that!” Jack began wiggling his fingers at the spot; the prone man beneath him continued laughing uncontrollably, the volume increasing as Jack’s fingers moved faster and faster and his taunting became more unbearable. “Ooo, is someone giggly? Does this tickle? Right here? Cootchie cootchie coo!”

Mark was so exhausted from all the tickling that he couldn’t even hold anything back. When Jack returned to his relentless scratching and squeezing, he was left begging for mercy. Jack kept scratching, listening to the melodious laughter from his boyfriend…until he smelled something burning. He looked up and saw a little bit of smoke coming from the pancakes. 

“Oh, shit!” Jack got off of Mark in a hurry and turned off the stove. He looked at the charred mess that was supposed to be breakfast before turning back to Mark, who was still on the floor, catching his breath from all the tickling.

“Wanna go out for breakfast?”

“W-what?” Mark panted.

“I might have ruined your food, so why don’t we go out? I’ll pay!” Jack promised as an apology.

Mark chuckled and sat up, gaze fond. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you. Sure, let’s go.”

“Cool! I’ll get my jacket. Also, don’t bet I won’t be teasing you about this all the way there.” Jack winked and walked off, chuckling to himself. Mark was left a blushing mess on the floor.


	45. Role Switch

Jack was ecstatic. This was something very special, indeed. Not only had Mark agreed to be the lee during their session, but he had allowed bondage as well!

Mark was tied to the bed, in a T-pose, his arms out and his legs together, while Jack was setting up all his tools where the other man could see.

Jack was grinning excitedly and bouncing up and down. He loved being the lee, but he also loved turning the tables on Mark, and he knew that Mark loved it, too. It would be fun to switch roles for once. And now Jack had Mark completely vulnerable and at his mercy.

Mark eyed the table of tickle tools with a nervous smile. There were feathers, hair brushes, makeup brushes, paint brushes, baby oil and toothbrushes; and, to top it all off, he was stripped down to his boxers to expose him almost completely. The whole set up gave him butterflies.

Jack finished laying out the last of the feathers and turned to Mark, grinning madly. Both were excited to try the new roles out.

Jack made his way to the bed and straddled Mark, smoothing his features to a cocky smirk. “This was not a smart decision, Mark,” he admonished. “Letting me have your entire ticklish body all to myself?” Jack began lightly tracing the skin around his boyfriend’s belly button. A large smile formed on Mark’s lips at the tingling feeling. “So wonderfully sensitive…”

“Sh-shut up, you ahasshole!” Mark stuttered and giggled.

“Oh? Giggling already? I keep forgetting how ticklish you are.” Jack emphasized the horrible word by rubbing a finger just under Mark’s lower rib. Mark’s smile widened and his face crinkled up. Jack’s heart swelled at the sight. He wanted to just wreck his wonderful lover already, but he controlled himself. He’d build up to that.

“Stahahap teheheheasing!” the vulnerable man insisted.

“Did you stop when I was in your position?“ Jack reminded him. "I think it’s time I got some revenge for all those times you tickled me. When I was so helpless to that tickly feeling all over my body. And you wouldn’t stop for hours.” He grinned when Mark squirmed at his description.

“You nehever uhused the sahafe word!” Mark protested.

“True…so…I wonder how long you can go without using it?” Jack’s voice dropped to a horrible murmur. “You’ll probably break immediately. I’m going to go for all your worst spots. I’m going to break you with tickles. I’m going to go for your thighs…” Jack dragged a finger up his thigh, causing Mark to squeal and buck. “I’m going to go for your ears…” Jack traced a finger around the shell of his ear; Mark giggled and leaned away from the touch. “I’m going to go for your underarms…” Jack poked a finger at the hollows of Mark’s armpits, eliciting and a squeak and a few giggles. “And I’m going to go for every. Other. Tickle spot.”

Mark was squirming in his bonds at that point, completely filled with nervous anticipation. Jack couldn’t help but grin at what he’d already done to his boyfriend. His face was just the slightest shade of pink; Jack took that as a challenge to make his boyfriend as red as possible.

This was going to be fun. Very fun.

“Let’s get started, shall we? What tool should we use first?”

Mark went a shade pinker. “You- you want me to choose?”

“Yes! We have feathers, brushes, oil…” Jack trailed off. Mark was squirming again.

“Uh…I- um…f-feathers?”

“Feathers it is, then!” Jack placed a kiss on Mark’s nose.

Mark’s face scrunched up as Jack picked himself up off of him and made his way to the tickle tool table. He pulled a long, fluffy feather from the array of other feathers of various color, size and stiffness; he ran the fibers through his fingers and turned back to Mark, holding it up threateningly. He sat himself on the hips of his nervous mess of a boyfriend once more, feather poised.

“Hm…where I should I tickle?” Jack pondered, one hand tapping his chin as if in thought while the other fluttered the feather along Mark’s neck. Mark dissolved into giggles. “I mean, we just have so many options…” He glided the feather across Mark’s collar bone towards his ears. Mark twitched and giggled harder.

“Jahahahack!”

“Shush, Mark. I’m trying to think of where to start!” The Irishman remarked, trying his hardest to suppress his amused grin at the other man’s lack of control.

“Yohohohou bahahastard!” Mark giggled.

Jack gasped. “Bastard? Here I am, trying to make you happy, tickling you since you obviously love it so much- and you call me a bastard?” Jack took the feather and began quickly and repeatedly flicking it across Mark’s ears. “You better apologize!”

“NAH! Nohohoho, Jahahahack! Ihihihihi’m sohohohorry!” Mark pleaded as the unbearable tickling sensations danced around and inside his ears.

“God, Mark, it’s just a feather! Your ears must be reeeeally ticklish!”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!”

“Why don’t you shut up? Your laughter’s making it hard to think of where to tickle next!“ Jack chuckled, setting the feather aside for now.

"Where to now? I think we should work our way down. Which means next would be…” Jack wiggled his fingers inches from Mark’s underarms. Mark’s eyes widened and he began giggling nervously.

“Nohohoho, Jahahahack! Nohohohot thehehere!”

“Where? Here?” Jack poked a finger at the left one, causing his boyfriend to squeak and flinch. “Too bad! Guess where these wiggling fingers are heading!” he taunted, slowly moving his fingers closer to Mark’s underarms. Just when they were about to touch down, he shot his hands to Mark’s sides instead. Mark bucked and squealed in surprise before falling into a frenzy of giggles.

“Yohohohou lihihihittle shihihihit!” Mark laughed. Jack almost rolled his eyes at the playful insult, but played along, instead.

He eyed him with mischief. “Oh, you must be punished for such foul language! Luckily for you, I have some tools that I think are well-suited for such punishment.”

Jack reached as far as he could to his side so he could grab a tool from the table. He grinned when he saw what he was looking for. His hand grasped the electric toothbrush and pulled it into Mark’s line of vision, turning it on and letting the whir of the motor fill the room. Mark stared at the brush anxiously.

“You wanna know where this is going?” Jack asked, gesturing to the toothbrush before hovering it directly above Mark’s ribs.

“Nohohoho, plehehehease! Thahahahat’s gohohohonna tihihickle so bahahad!”

“Exactly.” Jack smirked. “Laugh for me, Markimoo.” With purpose, he brought the electric toothbrush down onto his ribs and moved it over the skin, taking his time to tease over and in between each bone. Mark began laughing outright, bucking and thrashing. 

“JAHAHAHACK!”

“Mark!” Jack giggled, imitating his boyfriend’s plea. “Wow, this little brush seems to be doing a number on you! I wonder what would happen if we…?” Jack moved the brush down to his belly button and dipped it in, letting the spinning bristles do all the work. Mark positively shrieked with laughter. 

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Hm…I dunno. This is really fun. And we haven’t even gotten to your worst spots yet! How about we try…” Jack picked up the feather he set to the side earlier and began fluttering it at Mark’s ears while simultaneously keeping the brush on his navel. Mark jerked his head from side to side in hysterical laughter while he thrashed wildly. Jack chuckled at the reaction.

“NOHOHOHOT FUHUHUHUCKING FAHAHAHAIR!”

“It is too fair! You’re completely at my mercy now,” Jack teased, not letting up on the tickling at all. After a few moments of Mark’s glorious laughter, Jack sat the feather aside once more in favor of a makeup brush on the table. Once the new tickle tool glided across the shell of his ear, the victim went ballistic.

Mark squealed and snorted. “JAHAHAHAHACK! NOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHT MYHYHYHY EHAHAHAHAA!” He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence through his laughter, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

“Yes, your ears!” Jack laughed, fluttering the brush at the inside, causing Mark to snort again. Jack’s heart swelled at the adorable noise. He yearned to hear more, and he knew exactly how: Mark always snorted when he tickled him by surprise. Jack set both tools aside and let Mark catch his breath. 

“Maybe we should take a break, hm? Choose another tool?” Jack started shifting, appearing to get up and let him recover fully, but instead, as he began to get off the bed, he dove his fingers towards Mark’s thighs and began scribbling relentlessly. Mark snorted and erupted in loud, magnificent laughter. Jack smiled at the sound; it was music to his ears.

His smirk melted into a fond gaze. He absolutely adored seeing his boyfriend like this. Completely helpless, vulnerable, and, above all, ticklish. Jack found it beyond amusing how just the right touch could do so much to poor, ticklish Mark.

“Time for one of your favorite tools, Markimoo!” Jack picked up the feather once again, fluttering it in the air teasingly. 

“Nohohohohooo!” Mark giggled, turning his head away from the tool in question. 

“Yeeeees!” Jack turned the tool around in his hand so it looked like he’d be writing with it, the stem sticking forward with the fluff behind. Jack lowered the stem so it poked Mark’s thigh. The muscle tensed. With a maniacal grin, he began scratching at his skin with the stem. Mark shrieked and began thrashing, pulling desperately on his bonds. 

“JAHAHAHACK WHAHAT AHAHARE YOHOHOU DOHOHOHOING!?”

“Just being a little creative!” Jack continued scratching and swirling the stem around in circles all across his thighs.

“PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE THAHAHAT!”

“Too bad~ Cootchie cootchie coo, Mark!” Jack chuckled, noticing how the baby talk made his boyfriend blush harder. 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“You are in no position to make demands like that, mister! You’re far too ticklish, and completely at my mercy!” Jack set the feather aside and began shifting positions. Mark took a moment to breathe, unaware of Jack’s next plan until he bent down to his thighs and-

“JAHAHAHAHAHACK! AHAHAAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!” Mark howled as his boyfriend blew a messy raspberry on his thigh. His face was much closer to turning red, and he pulled on his restraints with new vigor. Jack lifted his head and wiped his lips, satisfied with his work when he saw Mark lying in a giggling puddle on the mattress.

“Now… I’m thinking of a tickle spot…” Jack began to simply tracing patterns up Mark’s thighs to keep him giggling, but not so much that he couldn’t hear what his ler was saying. “Can you guess what it is?” He knew how much Mark loathed this game.

“Thihihihighs?”

“Nope!” Jack squeezed Mark’s thigh as punishment for the wrong answer, eliciting a squeal and a peal of hearty laughter. “Somewhere else!”

“I dohohohon’t knohohohow!”

“Gotta guess! Or else I’ll tickle your thighs forever~” Jack scribbled fingers over the spot for emphasis, and, after many squeals and giggles, Mark guessed again.

“Sihihihides?”

“Nope!” he squeezed Mark’s sides; hysterical giggles accompanied the action.

“…Feheheheet?”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Jack picked the feather up and shifted so he was sitting on Mark’s calves, facing his feet.

“Nohoho! Nohohot myhyhy feheheet, Jahahahack! Yohohou knohohow I cahahan’t tahahake ihihihit thehehere!”

“That’s exactly why I’m going there!” Jack smirked back at Mark before placing the stem of the feather the base of Mark’s heel. Mark inhaled sharply. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Jack began running the stem of the feather up and down Mark’s feet, raking it along his soles and every other inch of skin. He paid special attention to right under his toes, pulling them back with one hand and scribbling the tool underneath them with deadly precision.

Mark went absolutely ballistic. He snorted and screamed, he squealed and cackled, he squirmed and thrashed. The new technique was turning him into a mess, and Jack was loving it. 

“Wow…all from the stem of a little feather? It must really tickle, Mark. Is that is? Does it just tickle tickle tiiickle?” Jack teased, sawing the tool in between the digits. “Cootchie cootchie coo! What adorable feet you have!”

“AHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHON’T! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIT!” 

“Don’t stop it? You got it, babe!” Jack saluted and dug back into his feet, using the feather with one hand and scratching with the other. Mark bucked and screamed in laughter.

Jack began to notice that the prone man had begun to wheeze through his laughter. He looked back to see his boyfriend panting heavily and sweating. It was time to wrap things up.

“And, finally, my favorite spot!” Jack turned and sat on Mark’s hips, discarding the feather and giving his boyfriend some time to breathe. When his breathing was more or less even, Jack placed his hands just below the other’s underarms. Mark’s eyes widened and he looked up nervously at the person who was usually the helpless lee.

“Ready?”

“N-Nohoho.”

“One…” Jack started, grinning as he saw Mark smile nervously and close his eyes, preparing himself for the sensation. “Twothreego!” Jack began scribbling at Mark’s underarms unrelentingly. Mark absolutely screamed and bucked so hard Jack almost fell off. 

“NOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Mark screamed in laughter. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

Jack noticed this and finally stopped tickling. He had to give his boyfriend some mercy. He pulled back his hands and let Mark have a breath. Mark panted and wheezed, and let his head fall back on the pillow in sheer exhaustion.

“That’s all for now, babe.” Jack kissed Mark on the forehead and got off. 

“W-What?”

“We’re done!” Jack started undoing the bonds, but he noticed his boyfriend looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes; he chuckled, but didn’t stop untying him. “Don’t tell me you wanna keep going?” 

“Well…I-” He was cut off with another kiss, this time on the lips.

“You’re adorable. But no more. You need some rest. You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Mark yawned. Jack freed him completely and ruffled his disheveled red hair.

“You’re tired. Come on, we can cuddle.” Jack crawled into bed after putting the last of the tools back in place. He pulled Mark to his chest and cradled his head; his boyfriend curled into Jack and was out like a light.

Jack smirked. “Told ya,” he murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes to join him in peaceful slumber.


	46. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to GreenieLeeEye and Sappy Ler;

Jack loved the fact that Mark found his blog. He loved that he was got absolutely wrecked with tickles almost daily. He loved that Mark didn’t judge him for it. And he loved that he didn’t have to hide anything anymore.

But he hated it too. He hated it because Mark was a huge tease.

“Aw what’s the matter, Jack~ I’m not even doing anything!” Mark cooed as he wiggled his fingers above Jack’s tummy. Jack was pinned to the ground, helpless as Mark grinned and teased the ever living hell out of him. “Oh… is it the fact that these wiggling fingers AREN’T tickling your cute little tummy~?”

“N-No!” Jack stuttered, his face a brilliant red.

“Then why are you so pouty?” Mark imitated a pout then returned to his smug grin. Jack was too flustered to respond. Mark made a huge build up as if he was going to tickle him then did nothing! That bastard was just taunting him.

“I-I’m not!”

“Uh-huh sure. You’re just embarrassed~” Mark poked Jack’s nose. “You’d think you’d be used to this by now, but nope! Why don’t you just ask?” Mark grinned wider and wiggled all ten of his fingers in the air. Jack stared at them wide-eyed.

“Ask f-for w-what?” Jack tuned on his arms wanting nothing more than to cover his burning face.

“Why for tickles of course!” Mark cheered, emphasizing the word ‘tickles’. Jack cringed at the word.

“I don’t want… that!”

“What? Tickles? I think you do~” Mark rested his hands on Jack’s sides. Jack froze. The knowledge that those fingers could start moving at any time was driving Jack insane.

“I don’t!”

“Then no tickles for you!” Mark smirked at Jack and a thick silence filled the atmosphere. Jack felt his blush creeping down his neck. He opened his mouth a few times but closed it before the words could escape. Esc time Mark cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“F-fine!”

“Fine what?”

“I want… t-t-tickles…” Jack sputtered.

“Ask me.”

“You bastard… C-could you… tickle me?” Jack squeaked. Suddenly ten fingers began skittering along his sides. Jack threw is head back in hysterical giggles and his whole frame shook with his wild laughter.

“As you wish.” Mark shook his head fondly as his fingers turned his boyfriend into a puddle of giggles right before his eyes. Mark’s fingers explored Jack’s upper body, fingers slipping under the shirt to do some real damage. He squeezed his sides, sided against his ribs, scratched at his tummy, and swirled fingers at his belly button. Jack thrashed and kicked purely out of instinct, not out of a yearn for the tingling sensations to stop in the slightest.

“FAHAHA- STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!“

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Jack~ Aw how adorable is it that you’re enjoying every second of this? Tickle tickle tickle~” Mark teased deviously, watching as Jack’s blush brightened and his laughter mixed with squeaky protests. Mark bent down and, while his fingers kept Jack in stitches, placed his lips on Jack’s neck and took a big breath.

And he blew as hard as he could. The sound of the raspberry couldn’t even be heard over Jack’s ear-piercing screams of laughter.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEASE!” Mark began slowing his fingers so they just gently slid along his ribs, eliciting a steady stream of giggles.

“I don’t think you mean that. You love this all waaaay too much~” Mark sang, chuckling to himself at Jack’s protests being interrupted by his own giggles.

“Ihihihi- ihihi dohoho- heheh- dohoho nahahat!”

“Do too~ You ARE the one who asked for this after all!”

“Shuhuhut thehe fuhuhck uhuhup!” Jack giggled.

“Nope!” Mark leaned down again and littered Jack’s face and neck with kisses, while also squeezing his sides a few times to get him to snort. Jack was a blushing, giggling mess when Mark sat up again. He admired his handiwork. Jack had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, panting and giggling madly. His hair was a disheveled mess and his face was a dark crimson. His smile was so wide his face look like it might spilt in half. Mark rolled off his boyfriend and laid next to him, facing the tired man.

“Thahat was soho mehean…”

“You loved it. And the best part is-“ Mark cupped Jack’s face in his hand and brought him in for a kiss before pulling back. “-I learned it all from your writing.”


	47. Jack's Little Space

I can’t fucking believe the video didn’t go up on time! I had a perfect schedule for 2 years and then this!?” Jack shouted, his hands rubbing his temples as he sat hunched over on the couch. Mark sat next to him and rubbed his back.

“Hey it’s alright. Your viewers will understand.”

“That’s not it! I just…” Jack trailed off, tears prickling his eyes. Jack felt childish for crying over it. He really did. But he had a strong work ethic and his consistency meant a lot to him. The fact that he had two videos up everyday at the same time was something he was proud of, and now it was ruined.

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“It’s- it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Jack felt the strain on his throat from holding back tears. “I’m just-“ Jack glanced at the clock reading 1:32. “g-gonna go take a nap.” And off he went for the bedroom.

Mark sighed. He thought it best to let Jack sleep for now. Mark went to his recording room to play some video games.

…

“M-Marky?” Mark heard a little whimper come from the doorway. Mark took off his head phones and turned around to see Jack peeking from around the door frame.

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Wanna play?” Jack asked hopefully, stepping out in front of the door frame, bouncing around happily.

“Hm? Play? Like Overwatch?”

“Nah!” Jack dashed over to Marky and tapped his shoulder. “Tag! You’re it!” Jack ran off giggling without another word. Mark took a second to process what was happening. Jack was acting like a little kid!

Wait.

A little kid…

Oh.

OH.

Jack must’ve gone into a little space again. He often did that to cope with stress. After his schedule got screwed up it’s no wonder why he went there again. Mark sat still before smiling widely.

That means he got to take care of an overgrown five year old version of his boyfriend.

Oh this was going to be fun.

“Better run, Jackaboy~ Marky’s gonna getcha!” Mark stood from his seat and began racing down the halls after his lover. He followed the sound of Jack’s high-pithed giggles. He found himself in the living room, silence enveloping him. There was not a sound. Mark scanned the room and saw a tuft of green hair peeking out from behind the couch.

“I wonder where Jack could’ve gone!” Mark smirked as he heard a giggle come from the couch. “Where oh where is my adorable little boyfriend?” Another giggle. “I may never see him again! Oh no! What if a big bad monster came and gobbled him up?” Jack was full blown giggling now. Mark sat on the couch. “Oh well. I guess i’ll just color all by myself now!”

“Nuh! Marky!” Jack sprang up from behind the couch. “I’m right here! Color!” Jack whined. Mark gasped and pulled the boy into his lap.

“There you are! Now the monster’s gonna come and gobble you up!”

“Nuh! No monster!” Jack giggled, pushing Mark’s head away.

“Oh yes~ The tickle monster!” Mark curled his fingers into Jack’s sides, causing the younger to squeal and giggle hysterically.

“Nahahat dahaha tihihickle mohohonster!”

“Tickle monster’s gonna gobble you up!” Mark leaned towards Jack and began nibbling on his neck. “Om nom nom nom nom. Mmmm tasty Jack!” Jack shrieked and thrashed in Mark’s grip.

“Stahahap ihihit, Mahahaharky!”

“Who’s this ‘Marky’ you speak of? I’m the tickle monster, Jacky! Here to gobble up all adorable little leprechauns like you!” Mark continued nomming on Jack’s neck and then began scratching his fingers at Jack’s sides.

“AHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT, TIHIHICKLE MOHOHONSTER!” Jack screeched in wild, carefree laughter. Mark’s heart melted at that. Jack was so adorable as a five year old.

“Oh cootchie cootchie coo, Jacky~ Does this tickle? Tickle tickle tickle!” Mark teased, chuckling as Jack’s face went a light pink. When Jack started panting and wheezing through laughter Mark knew it was time to finish it up. Mark slowed his fingers till the were just tapping on Jack’s sides, leaving him in adorable giggles. Mark lightly pushed on Jack’s chest to let him fall back onto the couch. He grinned evilly, backing up so when he bent down his head was right above Jack’s tummy. Mark lifted his shirt and placed his lips on Jack’s navel.

“PFFFFFRRRRRRT!”

“NAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHARK! STAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Okay okay, Jackaboy.” Mark chuckled while pulling away from the lad. Jack giggle madly, clutching his middle and panting. “Time to go color!” Mark got up and went for the box of crayons hidden in the closet for such occasions.

“Yahahay! Cohoholors!” Jack giggled and panted, rolling off the couch and dashing towards Mark.

Today was going to be fun.


	48. Obstacle Course

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to the obstacle course challenge!” Mark gestured to the obstacle course behind them. A gym had kindly let them use their equipment for a sponsorship so they agreed in hopes for a good video.

“I’m so nervous I’ve never been on one of these things before!” Jack giggled.

“So the challenge is one of us goes through the course and the other has to somehow try and make them fail. Like make the course harder or distract them or something.” Mark walked to the beginning of the course. “So we start here-“ He gestured to a bright blue placemat and began walking the direction of the course. “-we run to here-“ He gestured to the edge of a pit of foam cubes used for the little kids. “-use the rope to swing across-“ Mark ran around the pit. “-jump across these trampolines, bonus points for tricks-“ Mark hopped across the seven trampolines all lined up. “-and go across these monkey bar things without touching the ground all the way to the finish-“ Mark ran to another blue placemat and stomped on it, signaling the end of the course.

“This shouldn’t be too hard.” Jack responded.

“Oh yeah? I’ll make it hard!”

“Just like me.” Jack laughed. Mark giggled at that and shook his head.

“Let’s start. Jack you go first.”

“What? Why me?”

“I dunno you’re tinier you’re probably more nimble than me. Wait-“

“Don’t!”

“Jack be nimble! Jack be quick-“

“DON’T!” Jack slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. Mark’s muffled laughter sounded from behind the hand. “EW! Did you just lick me?” Jack recoiled and pulled his hand back, cringing at the slobber over his palm.

“Yeah!”

“Dude, you’re so gross!” Jack laughed while wiping his hand on Mark’s shirt.

“Just go you Irish goofball.”

“Fine fine. You going to time me?” Jack inquired.

“Yeah! So we can know when i win!” Mark cheered, holding up his phone with the timer on it. Jack rolled his eyes fondly and walked to the starting mat. He got into a running position and waited for Mark’s signal.

“Okay… go!” Jack took off running.

“Balls. Dick. Penis. Penis. Ass.” Mark chanted, trying to distract Jack. Jack was too determined to put Mark in his place to notice, though. He ran and latched onto the rope, yelling as he swung across the pit. Time to try a different approach. Mark thought for a second before brightening up at an idea. Time to play dirty. Mark knew Jack was still new to the idea of being in a relationship and got really flustered so… Mark took off his shirt, smirking as he did so.

“Hey Jaaack~”

“Wha- oh!” Jack blushed and stumbled a bit caught off guard before regaining his composure. “OH! I’M BLIND IT’S SO HIDEOUS!” Jack shielded his eyes laughing.

“HEY!” Mark shouted, glaring at his boyfriend. Jack took off running again towards the trampolines. Mark ran towards him while waving his arms to try and get his attention. Jack bounced off each trampoline, spinning and twirling in the air as he did so for ‘bonus points’. Mark was at a loss for how to win. He ran along side Jack until they got to the monkey bars. Jack jumped up and grabbed the first bar, quickly reaching out for the second. Mark’s eyes widened as a new idea hit him. Mark reached out is hand and wiggled his fingers under Jack’s arm. Jack began giggling hysterically and kicking in the air, though his grip stayed strong.

“Mahahahark! Thahahahat’s cheheheheating!”

“We never put a ban on tickling!”

“Stihihill! Hahaha-st-stahahap ihihit!” Jack wiggled and squirmed in the air, suspended only by his arms which were shaking with the overwhelming urge to protect his armpits from the attack.

“What’s wrong, Jack? Does this tickle? Tickle tickle tickle!” Mark skittered his fingers up and down Jack’s underarms, sometimes swirling around the hollows. Jack was lost in full blown laughter. His arms were barely keeping him up. Mark smiled fondly at the scene. Man was Jack determined not to give. “You know I could easily make you drop right now.” Mark placed a hand at Jack’s right side. Jack began squirming and thrashing away from the hand.

“Nohoho! plehehehase nohohot thehehere! Mahahahark! Thihihis ihihihisn’t fahahahair!”

“I never said this challenge would be fair now did i?”

“MARK! Yohohou sohohon ohohof ahaha bihihitch!”

“Well that’s not very nice! I think I should punish you~”

“Nohoho! Mahahahark wahahahait-“

Mark squeezed Jack’s right side and the Irishman came tumbling down, laughing hysterically and clutching his middle.

“Looks like I win~”

“Just- Just you wait, Fishbach. You’re going on this course next. And I have revenge to seek.” Jack grinned. Mark paled, realizing the huge flaw in his plan. Mark helped Jack off the ground and the two walked to the start. “Also taking off your shirt? Really?”

“Hey it sorta worked didn’t it?” Mark winked. Jack blushed.

“Whatever.” Jack pushed Mark onto the placemat. “Good luck!”

“Won’t need it!” Mark grinned. Jack rolled his eyes and started the timer, not that it would matter. Mark would definitely get disqualified at the monkey bars. Jack was going to make sure of it.

“Ready? Go!” Jack started the timer and Mark took off. Jack simply walked to the monkey bars, not even bothering with the rest of the course. Mark glared at Jack who stood patiently at the final obstacle. When he got to the monkey bars, instead of swinging from bar to bar, Mark pulled himself on top of the bars and climbed on all fours across.

“Ha! Watch me win, Jack!” Mark sang. Jack gaped before growling.

“Oh no you don’t!” He reached up and grabbed Mark’s foot. Mark began struggling, knowing exactly what Jack was planning. Jack slipped off his shoe and began scratching at the sole of his foot.

“FUHUHUHUCK! NOHOHOHOHO!”

“What’s the matter, Marky? Ticklish footsies?” Jack cooed and he drug his nails up and down the foot, sending Mark into hysterics.

“YEHEHEHS SOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAP! THIHIHIS IHIHIS NOHOHOT FAHAHAIR!”

“Oh? It isn’t? Well SOMEBODY didn’t listen to me when i said that same thing so… oh well. Guess you’re stuck until you forfeit.” Jack shrugged and kept tickling Mark’s foot, listening to his hysterical cackles and pleads.

“IHIHIHI’LL NEHEHEVER CHEHEHEAT AHAHAHAGAIN! PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Sorry but I don’t believe you. Say you forfeit and I’ll stop~” Jack sang.

“IHIHIHI FOHOHORFIHIHIET! IHIHIHI FOHOHOHORFIHIHIHIET! JUHUHUST PLEHEHEHASE STAHAHAHAP!” Mark shrieked. Instantly Jack let go and Mark laid on top of the bars panting.

“Now get off the bars!”

“Nahahah… Ihihi’m gohohood.” Mark giggled. Jack grunted and began poking at Mark’s belly through the bars. “ACK! Okahahay ohohohkahay!” Mark rolled off the bars and let the matt below break his fall. Jack stood over him smugly.

“Now we’re even.“


	49. Ask And You Shall Receive

Jack was in a lee mood.

A serious lee mood.

He’d been blushing all through his video. He took every excuse to cover his face that he could. Be it a cringey moment, a funny comment or a rude remark, Jack put his hands over his face at every point. The lights probably blared out the red across his face but STILL. The burning sensation across his face from the fantasies flashing through his head were just too much. He couldn’t help but imagine… things.

Things like Mark tickling him. Jack laughing helplessly at the tinging touch. Mark cooing and awing as Jack cackled helplessly. Jack shook his head and rubbed his face as he walked to the living room to seek out Mark. The man in question was sat on the couch with remote in hand, flipping through channels with a bored expression. He lit up as soon as he saw Jack.

“He, Jack! How was recording?”

“Okay.” Jack responded all too quick.

“Okay? You alright?” Mark ask curiously, noticing the red on his face. Jack needed to think of a way to get Mark to tickle him. He ran through his options, his favorite way (AKA least embarrassing way) was to provoke Mark first.

“Yeah. Just got an awesome win streak in Overwatch, probably better than you could ever play!” Jack grinned, ignoring his blush and tickle fantasies. Jack could see how this would go. Mark would make a witty remark, Jack would taunt him, and Mark would tickle out an apology. It was perfect!

“You have been getting better. Wanna go for a match right now?”

“Nah. I’d probably win immediately. Don’t wanna make you look bad!” Jack smirked cockily, waiting for Mark to snap. But instead Mark just rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll start a match by myself. And you won’t get to play!” Mark stuck to his tongue and giggled before turning to the tv and pressing a button on the remote to switch to gaming mode. Jack pouted a bit before wiping the pathetic look off his face. Strike one. Time for round two. If provoking didn’t work then maybe…

Jack sat next to Mark. “Okay, I’ll just watch you.” Jack then stretched his arms up and put his hands behind his head, specifically exposing his armpits and sides and letting his shirt ride up to expose is belly button. Mark eyed him for a second before rolling his eyes and starting a match. Jack frowned. He had better kick it up a notch.

“Mind if i rest my feet here?” Jack placed his bare feet in Mark’s lap and grinned. If this didn’t do it then-

“Alright.” Mark responded, not even looking at him, all attention on the screen.

What? No tickling? No scratching at his sole or even a teasy remark? Jack slouched a bit, disappointed at how nothing seemed to be working. He sat and watched Mark play, partly upset he couldn’t get rid of his lee mood. Tickle fantasies filled his mind and he covered his face with his hands, covering his burning blush. When the match ended Mark turned to him.

“You know you could just ask.” Mark held a hand across his mouth, obviously holding in amused laughter.

“W-What? N-No idea what you’re talking about!” Jack sputtered, peeking through his fingers.

“Sure!” Mark broke into loud laughter. Jack went even redder.

“What are you laughing at!?” Jack’s hands flew down from his face so he could speak without being muffled.

“Jack, babe. It’s painfully obvious you’re asking to be tickled. Why not just, oh i dunno, ask?”

“I- I- uh… you-“

“Aw how adorable, you’re soooo flustered. But you gotta ask before I tickle you~!”

“Wha- no! I-I don’t want t-that!” Jack was as red as he could be, his blush creeping down his neck. A wary smile overcame his features and nervous giggles threatened to spill.

“Fine. I’ll just wiggle my fingers riiiight here then, and you won’t mind will you?” Mark wiggled his fingers right near Jack’s quivering belly, but not actually touching it. Jack sputtered out incoherent nonsense, so flustered it was hard to speak. Mark only chuckled.

“You just have to ask~”

“F-F-Fine! C-can you p-please… t-t-tickle m-me?” Jack cringed at the words coming from is mouth and covered his face again. Mark chuckled once more.

“As you wish~” Mark pounced on Jack, wiggling his fingers into his pudgy tummy. Jack squealed and erupted into loud, squeaky laughter. Mark’s heart melted at his reaction, as it always did. Jack was just too cute.

Jack threw his head back and laughed openly, filled with utter joy that his fantasies were coming to life. Suddenly he jolted and shrieked as Mark reached back and began playing with his toes while the other hand kept at his shaking tummy.

“This little piggy went to market-“

“MAHAHAHARK!”

“-This little piggy stayed home-“

“STAH-STAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“-this little piggy had roast beef-“

“DOHOHOHON’T!“

“-this little piggy had none-“

“MARK! YOHOHOU BAHAHAHASTARD!”

“-this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!” With that Mark scribbled his fingers across Jack’s sole, causing him to thrash and scream in laughter. Jack couldn’t help but scream, he was just too damn ticklish! Every touch felt like a jillion jolts of electricity shooting through his body.

“How cute. I did’t know you liked nursery rhymes so much~ Hey sit still little leprechaun. We’re not NEARLY done. We haven’t even got your worst spot, yet! But i’ll save that for later. How about we stay here for now.” Mark started scratching at Jack’s right side. “Cootchie cootchie coo~ Who’s a ticklish little leprechaun? You are!”

“FUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU MAHAHAHARK!” Suddenly Mark growled and began skittering his fingers at Jack’s knees with the hand not at his right side. “GAH! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHEREAHAHAHAHA!” Jack exploded in hearty laughter, his two worst sports being tormented. Mark leaned down so his face was at Jack’s neck. He suddenly inhaled as deep as he could and blew a huge raspberry at Jack’s neck while scratching his stubble at the skin. Jack was silent. His laughter unable to be heard. Tears of mirth dripped from his eyes and he had the widest smile Mark had ever seen.

“You gonna ask next time?” Mark received a frantic nod in response. “That’s what i thought.” Mark rolled off of Jack and let him breathe. Jack rolled on his tummy and let his giggles get muffled by the couch underneath. Mark just sighed and ruffled his lovers hair.

“Just let me know when you wanna go for round two.” And with that he left a giggling Jack in the living room.


	50. Jack's Little Confession

Jack sat in the bedroom by himself.

“No he wouldn’t- he wouldn’t be okay with that. But what if he is? I need to be honest with him.” Jack debated with himself. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Mark no matter how much he wanted to.

“Something wrong?” Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Jack yipped and whipped around, eyes wide and cheeks hot at the idea of Mark listening to what he was saying.

“N-No!”

“You sure? You seemed to be arguing with yourself. What about?” Mark asked, walking towards Jack and sitting next to him in a comforting manner. He looked genuinely curious and concerned.

“Nothing! L-Like i said.” Jack sputtered before turning his head away from Mark, embarrassed.

“Jack? What aren’t you telling me?” Came a mischievous reply. Jack stiffened. He knew that tone. It usually came right before-

“GAH! MAHAHAHARK!”

“Jaaaack~ What aren’t you telling me~?” Mark giggled as he scratched at Jack’s tummy.

“NOHOHOHOTHING- AHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE!” Jack screeched as Mark began fluttering his fingers at his right side.

“Not where? Heeeeere?” Mark teased as he scratched a little harder at the spot. Jack threw his head back in laughter and almost fell backwards on the bed, but Mark held him up and pulled him into his chest as he tickled the ever living hell out of his boyfriend.

“YEHEHEHES THEHEHERE NOHOHOW FUHUHUHUCKING STAHAHAHAP!”

“Only if you tell me whats up! Now… back to our little tickling session.” Mark started rubbing his prickly stubble all over Jack’s neck, causing him to shriek in laughter.

“NAHAHA! NOHONOHONOHONOHO!” Jack pushed weakly at Mark but Mark held him in place. Mark took a deep breath before blowing a huge raspberry on Jack’s neck. Jack screamed and his thrashing increased tenfold.

“You gonna tell-“

“YEHEHES! YEHEHES! PLEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!” Mark chuckled and let Jack go, allowing the exhausted irishman to roll over and pant heavily.

“So~ what were you talking about~?” Mark asked cheerily. Jack blushed and gazed up at him.

“I-i… I go to… little space sometimes…”

“Little space? Wait… like when adults go to kiddy mindset?” Mark asked. Jack cringed and looked away dejectedly. There was a pause before Jack was pulled into a hug. “Aw~ that’s so adorable~”

—

“Marky! There!” Jack pointed up to a green binky up on the top shelf. Mark eyed the price tag and picked it up, off its placement next to a variety of other pacifiers. He placed it in the basket of various children’s toys, blankets, crayons and now a binky. They checked out and as soon as they left the store and got into the car, Mark gave the pacifier to his little.

“Thank you, Marky!”

“You’re welcome, Jacky.Now who’s the cutest baby boy in the whole wide world?”

“I am! I am!” Jack giggled. Mark reached out and scribbled his fingers at Jack’s underarms, causing the boy to giggle uncontrollably.

“Good boy! Now lets go home.” Jack giggled along with his Marky all the way home.

—

“Mahahaharky! Nuhuhuhu!

“What? What is little Jackaboy? Is somebody ticklish?” Mark teased as he skittered his fingers up Jack’s right side. Jack giggled uncontrollably in Mark’s lap, throwing his hands up in the air and flailing wildly, jolting and jerking from the ticklish sensations.

“YEHEHEHES! STAHAHPIHIHIT MAHAHAHRKY!”

“Aw the little leprechaun’s a wee bit ticklish. How adorable! Are you ticklish here?” Mark cooed as his fingers scratched at his exposed underarms. Jack’s arms shot down and trapped Mark’s fingers underneath.

“YEHEHEAH! REHEHEALLY BAHAHAD!”

“I can tell.” Mark chuckled. “But now my hands are stuck. You’re going to have to lift up your arms to let them out~” Jack obeyed and lifted his arms, only for Mark to shove his hands deeper at his armpits and scratch mercilessly at the hollows.

“NAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHARKY!” Jack squealed and cackled. He quickly buried his face into Mark’s chest to muffle his laughter. Mark felt the vibrations of his laughter and giggled at the feeling. Coincidentally enough, it tickled. A lot.

“Hehehey gehehet ohohoff yohou lihihttle leheprehechaun!” Mark pushed Jack away and resumed his tickling, scratching all up and down Jack’s ribs. Jack was a little ball of adorableness in Mark’s lap, laughing and giggling his little heart out. When Mark pulled away to let him breathe, Jack pouted before yawning.

“Again!” He squeaked.

“No. No more. Time for a nap.” Mark grabbed Jack’s hand and got up, pulling him towards the bedroom for cuddle time.


	51. Squealing Santa 2k16: Scooch

Jack hit “reblog” on yet another tumblr fanart. It was fun going through all the neat pictures of him and Trico. After The Last Guardian came out he had been tagged in so much art Jack just had to sit down and scroll through it all. Or lay down and scroll through it all. He was laid on the couch on his stomach, scrolling through his tag on Tumblr.

“Hey, babe.” Mark called from the doorway. Jack looked up from his phone and gave a smile before turning back to the screen, too engrossed in the fan art to pause for much longer. Mark sighed and approached the couch but stopped when he saw Jack’s legs blocking the cushions.

“Move over. I wanna watch some anime on the flatscreen.” Mark demanded. Jack smirked.

“Nope!” He giggled. He was feeling a bit silly and decided to be a pest for a bit. What better way then to block him from watching anime? Mark smiled back at him, liking the change in tone.

“I said scooch.”

“No! Sorry but this couch is mine.” Jack turned his attention back to the art work on his phone. He had almost forgotten Mark was there until he felt a sudden wait on his thighs. “Oof! You just gonna sit on my thighs to watch your anime? Got a thing for my legs, Fischbach?” Jack laughed. He smiled and waited for an answer when suddenly he felt a finger sliding down his bare sole. Jack flinched violently and it all clicked.

Oh no.

“M-Mark? W-What are you doing?”

“Well you’re not going to move on your own. So how about I make you move?”

“N-No! How about no!?”

“I think yes, Jack. I want to watch my anime. And you refuse to move.” Mark gently dragged a finger along Jack’s sole again, causing Jack to take in a sharp gasp, a small smile already making its way to his face.

“N-Noho!”

“Oh? Was that a giggle i heard? You’re not breaking already, are you? Now are you going to move?” Mark spoke in a low, teasing voice. Jack thought over his options. He could say yes, move, and watch anime with Mark. Or he could say no and get tickled to death.

It was pretty clear which option he was gonna go with.

“No!” Jack squeaked. Mark shrugged.

“Your funeral.” With that he began gently skittering his fingers up and down Jack’s soles. Jack tried to hold out. He really did. But that tingling feeling that spread all the way across his foot and shot jolts of electricity through his whole body was just too much. He almost instantly erupted in hysterical giggles.

“Pffftahahaha! St-Stahahap ihihit!”

“You were asking for this!”

“Wahahahas nahahahat!”

“Yes you were~ you could’ve moved. You knew what was coming. But instead you chose this.” Mark emphasize ‘this’ with some wiggling fingers at his toes causing Jack to squeal so loud he could barely even hear Mark’s teasing. Jack blushed brightly at how loud and unmanly his squeal was. He tried to look back and see what Mark was doing, but Mark’s body blocked the view. He was stuck and couldn’t even see the next attack.

“MAHAHAHARK!” Jack screeched as Mark began ruthlessly scratching at his soles.

“Yeeeees~?” Mark sang.

“FUHUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU!” Jack screeched as he pounded the cushions.

“Well that’s not very nice. Perhaps you should be punished~?” Mark grinned to himself as he moved his hands back and placed them on Jack’s knees, chuckling when he heard Jack gasp and still.

“M-Mahark! D-don’t t-t-tickle me th-there! Y-You know I’m t-too ticklish!”

Mark giggled at that before ever so slowly tracing shapes at the back of Jack’s knees. Jack couldn’t even hope to last there. He broke into giggles and his whole body jerked with every movement. He was just too damn ticklish for his own good!

“Wow! You’re right! You ARE too ticklish! Too bad you need to learn your lesson about being stubborn.” Mark turned back and grinned at Jack as his fingers began scratching as light as possible at the sensitive skin. Jack bucked and screamed in wild cackling.

“IHIHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY! IHIHIHI’LL MOHOHOVE JUHUHUHUST STAHAHAHAP!”

“Sorry, but i need to make sure you learned your lesson!” Mark began scratching harshly and relentlessly with one hand while the other squeeze Jack’s knee and feathered fingers along the backs.

Jack was in hysterics. He had gone silent with laughter. His hysteria brought tears from his eyes and a blush to his face. He had the widest grin Mark had ever seen! Before too long, Mark rolled off of Jack and let the man breathe.

“Yo… You… fu… fucking… bahastard…” Jack panted, exhausted.

“Are you gonna let me watch anime now? Or do we get to go for round two?” Mark wiggled his fingers in the air deviously. Jack instantly retracted his legs and curled up into a ball, panting and giggling hysterically. Mark chuckled and sat on the couch, turning on the tv and pulling jack into him for cuddles. Jack smiled and curled into Mark, resting his head on his chest. Mark smiled at the gesture and curled into Jack so the two were leaning upon one another, both facing the colorful images on the screen.


	52. Ticklish Footsies

Mark groaned as he walked in the door.

“Hey, babe.“ Jack called from the couch. “Something wrong?”

“My feet hurt like Hell from the running i’ve been doing.” Mark grumbled as he walked in and plopped himself on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“I told you to wear different shoes. Those aren’t made for running!” Jack gestured to the sandals Mark wore.

“Well I know that now!” Mark groaned. He pulled off his shoes and rubbed his feet. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Here.” Jack reached for Mark’s foot only to have Mark pull the leg back. “I’m not going to do anything weird. I’m just gonna give your feet a little massage. Jack reached out, grabbed Mark’s foot, and pulled it into his lap.

“O-Okay.” Mark reluctantly agreed. He was wary, and rightfully so. His feet were very… sensitive. Mark grabbed the nearest throw pillow to cling to as Jack started the massage. His thumbs pressed gently into the sole of Mark’s foot, causing the foot to flinch violently and a smile to work its way onto Mark’s face.

“Hold still, Mark! Am i hurting you or something??

“No! N-No, not at all!” Mark stuttered, hiding the bottom half of his face with the pillow. Jack shot him a confused glance before going back to the massage. Thinking he had hurt him, Jack started to go lighter, gently pushing his thumbs along the arch of Mark’s foot. This only proved to be worse for Mark. He instinctively tried to yank his foot back but Jack held on.

“Seriously, Mark. Why are you-“ Jack paused and an evil smirk slowly crept onto his face. “Don’t tell me-“

“Jack.” Mark said warningly.

“Your feet are too ticklish for a massage?! That’s priceless!” Jack laughed. Mark tried to pull his foot back but Jack kept it in place as he spidered his fingers across the soles. Mark snorted and erupted into giggles. Jack’s eyes sparkled with mischief and adoration as he kept spidering and scratching his fingers along the arches of Mark’s feet.

“Did you just snort? That was adorable! Do it again!”

“NOhoho ihi dIHIhid NAHahat!” Mark giggled, squeaking when Jack’s fingers wandered too close to his toes. Jack took notice of this and instantly found his next attack. He used one hand to hold the toes of Mark’s foot back while the other scratched at the skin underneath. Mark squealed and began thrashing, pulling wildly on his legs in hopes he could escape. Jack was having none of it though and just scratched ruthlessly at his foot, under his toes, at his heel, over his arches. Not a spot of Mark’s foot was left untouched by Jack’s tickling fingers.

“Wow, you’re so ticklish, Mark!”

“SUHUHUCK AHAHA DIHIHICK!”

“Can’t. Seems you’re a bit too preoccupied laughing, Marky.”

“FUHUHUCK YOHOHOU, JAHAHACK!”

“Again, you’re too busy laughing.” Jack grinned at his own teasing before he realized he could be teasing a lot more than just sex jokes. “Cootchie cootchie coo, Mark. Is someone a tad ticklish?”

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Mark covered his now blushing face with the pillow. His muffled laughter was still loud and clear enough for Jack to hear every hiccup, snort, and squeal of his. Jack smiled adoringly at his lover. Though, as he watched the beautiful sight of his hysterical boyfriend, his grip loosened and Mark yanked his feet back.

“Hey now! I was having so much fun with your ticklish little footsies!” Jack giggled. Mark glared up at him, though most of the spite was lost with the big goofy smile stretched across his face.

“Run.” Mark growled. Jack yipped and flew off the couch with Mark right on his tail.

It was going to be a long night.


	53. Start Off The New Year With Laughter

“Ooh! Only ten minutes till the new year, Jack!” Mark cheered, turning towards his boyfriend only to see him crashed on the couch, party hat bent by the arm of the sofa and bottle of beer in a hand lazily hanging off. Mark rolled his eyes. The two WERE staying up to welcome 2017. Until Jack dozed off that is. Mark huffed a sigh of annoyance.

“Jack!” Mark shook the sleeping frame of his boyfriend. “Jack! Wake up!” Jack barely stirred, mumbling something along the lines of ‘five more minutes’. Mark groaned. He didn’t want Jack to miss the New year! Plus he wanted that New Years kiss. “Jaaaaaaaack!” Mark whined, still shaking his boyfriend. He sat defeatedly on the armchair, wondering how he could wake up his boyfriend. Until he sat on a feather from one of their earlier one-sided tickle fights. He felt the stem prick his butt and stood up, eyeing the feather, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

Time to have a little fun.

He plucked the feather up off the cushion and kneeled next to jack. He slowly outlined the bone of his jaw with the fluff of the feather, making Jack smile in his sleep. The feather trailed down his jaw towards his neck where it lingered, flicking across the skin. Mark watched amusedly as the smile on Jack’s face grew bigger. His neck wasn’t that bad but it was only the beginning. The feather flew down to his waist where Mark slowly pushed the hem of Jack’s shirt up to reveal his whole bare torso ripe for the tickling. Mark grinned as he maneuvered the feather along Jack’s waist. He only got a smile in response. Alright. Time to up the intensity. The feather flew up Jack’s torso, skimming across his sides and belly. Jack flinched and squirmed a bit.

“Ehehe- mmm…” Jack giggled in his sleep. Oh this was too good. Mark aimed the fluff for Jack’s belly button, swirling it around a bit. Jack jolted and awoke giggling hysterically.

“Wha- M-Mahahark? Whahat thehehe hehell?!” Jack mumbled groggily.

“Wakey wakey, Jack. It’s almost 2017!”

“Whyhy ahahare yohohou tihihickling mehehe?”

“To wake you up of course!”

“Ohohokay nohohow stahahap ihihit!”

“Eh. We still got 8 minutes. So that give us, like 7 minutes!”

“Fohohor whahahahat?”

“For this!” Mark dropped the feather and dove in, his fingers tickling at Jack’s defenseless side and belly. Jack bucked and screeched, bubbling into hysterical laughter.

“GAH! MAhahAHARK! QU-QUihihiIT ihIT!” Jack tried shoving away Mark’s tickling hands, but his drunk, sleepy self wasn’t able to coordinate enough to do so.

“Tickle tickle tickle, Jacky! Cootchie cootchie coo!” Mark teased as his hands found Jack’s right side and squeezed.

“FAHAHACK MAHAHAHARK!”

“There’s the adorable laughter i was looking for!” Mark giggled.

“STAHAHAP! GAHAHA!” Jack squealed and squirmed and cackled and thrashed. Until he finally woke up enough to launch off the couch and onto Mark. When Mark looked up to see Jack on top of him, panting and glaring, he tried playing the nice card.

“Heh… no hard feelings, right, Jack?” Jack glanced up at the clock.

“You’re lucky we only have a minute left.” Jack got off of Mark with that and helped him to his feet. Mark checked his watch which measured time down to the second.

“Okay. 20 seconds left.”

“Don’t think i won’t be taking revenge, Mark! 2017 will start off with your laughter!” Jack poked Mark’s ribs for emphasis, eliciting a giggle.

“Shuhut uhup!”

“Nah, don’t think i will!”

“Seriously though, shut up. Count with me! 10-“

“9-“ they began cheering simultaneously. “8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-“ Mark grabbed Jack by the hips and pulled him close. “1!” They cheered.

“Happy new year, babe.” Mark murmured before stealing the new years kiss. It was long and nice, until Jack pulled away.

“Let’s start off the new year with your laughter.” Jack dove at Mark and tackled him to the ground, his fingers coaxing melodious laughter from his lover.

2017 began with long, loud laughter from Jack and Mark’s home.


	54. Evil Chica

Mark felt in that mood. A very mischievous mood. He woke up in that mood and had been like that all day. He kept sizing Jack up as if he were dinner and poking him in the side. Jack definitely noticed. Mark had a predatory gleam in his eye. He kept poking and prodding Jack and making him squeak and giggle. Jack knew this all to well. He’d been like that before. It usually ended with one massive one-sided tickle fight. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit excited for that. But it was taking forever.

“Chica! Chica Bica!” Mark called out to his dog, standing next to the open back door. Jack appeared from the corner of a hall with Chica following him.

“Come on Chica! Let’s go outside!” He said excitedly. Chica bounced alongside Jack, wagging her tail. Chica saw the open door and bounded out into the yard. Mark smiled and joined her outside, Jack following him. They watched as Chica happily jumped around in the grass. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was so bright the two stood in the shade as Chica did her thing. Mark sneakily fluttered his fingers at Jack’s side, causing him to flinch and giggle. Jack glared at Mark. Finally he blurted.

“When are you finally gonna snap, Mark!? You’ve been giving me sneaky tickles here and there all day. I see that look in your eye, don’t deny it! We both know how this ends.”

“Oh? You want it that badly, huh?” Mark growled, holding his hands up in the air in playful claw shapes. Jack squeaked and bolted, Mark chased after him as Jack ran around the yard. The two giggled and laughed the whole chase. They ran in circles around the yard, dancing around trees and bushes. Chica quickly got curious and began chasing Jack, too. Mark chuckled.

“Looks like Chica’s gonna help me!” Mark called out before turning his head to his dog. “Aren’t ya Chica Bica? Go get Jack! Go get him!” Chica panted excitedly and dashed after Jack.

“Gah! Chihihica nohoho!” Jack giggled joyfully as he was chased around the yard by the dog. Mark slowed to a stop and let his dog do the work. Eventually, Chica bit onto Jack’s shirt and tugged, the sudden force threw Jack off balance and sent him tumbling into the grass. He laid in the grass on his chest giggling uncontrollably.

“Good girl, Chica!” Mark cheered as he ran over to Jack. He dove at Jack and latched onto his sides, moving so he was straddling his boyfriend.

“Any last words, Jack?” Mark playfully taunted, his hands just barely grasped on the sensitive sides but already forcing a wide smile onto Jack’s face.

“Yeah, go fuck yourself.” Jack turned his head to shout. 

Mark shrugged. “Your funeral.” Immediately he began to scribble fingers along Jack’s sides. The Irishman erupted in laughter.

“Fuhuhuhuck, Mahahahark!” Jack laughed, meekly pushing on Mark’s tickling hands.

“Aw, what’s wrong Jackaboy? I thought this is what you wanted! I mean, you said you saw that look in my eye, you should’ve seen this coming from a mile away!” Mark laughed. Jack laughed harder, raising his hands to his face to cover his blush instead of protecting himself.

“Not even gonna try and protect yourself, huh? Guess I should’ve expected this. You just love your tickles sooo much!” Mark cooed at Jack, slipping his hand underneath his shirt to scratch ruthlessly across his back. Jack cackled madly, his laughter rising an octave or two. He squirmed and thrashed, but Mark could tell he was doing everything in his power not wiggle too much. He smiled at that. God, Jack was so adorable.

Chica was curious as to what kind of play Jack and Mark were doing, so she came to join them. As Jack was on the ground, Chica leaned over and began licking the side of his face. Jack winced and laughed harder, leaning his face away from the dog slobber. Mark doubled over with laughter at the situation. 

“Hahaving fuhun thehere, Jack?!” Mark laughed until suddenly he got an idea.

“Hey Chica! Chica Bica! Look here!” Mark raised Jack’s shirt over the back of his head and pointed at his back. Chica walked over and started licking. Jack erupted in giggles.

“eheheheheww! Mahahahahark! Gehehehet heheheher ohohohoff mehehehe!”

“Nah, I think she’ll be a valuable partner!” Mark turned around so he was facing Jack’s legs. He was so going to regret wearing shorts. Mark pointed to behind his knees and Chica walked over and licked at the spot. Jack squealed and howled, kicking and pounding at the grass with his fists. Chica seemed to ignore this and kept licking over and over again at Jack’s worst tickle spot.

“FUHUHUHUHUCK! NAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Jack shrieked.

Mark bent down and growled in Jack’s ear. “Tsk Tsk, Jack. You’ll make our neighbors worry with all this noise. Try to keep it down, will you?” Jack’s eyes widened at the thought. He did not need neighbors asking what the hell was going on. He bit down on his lip trying to keep from laughing, though obviously failing. At least his screams weren’t as loud. Jack gasped as he felt his shoe being worked off. Mark had bent the leg so Jack’s foot was in front of him and was working on getting his shoes and socks off. Once he slipped them off and tossed them carelessly into the grass, he scribbled his fingers against the sensitive soles. Jack had given up on holding back at this point. Not only his knees, but his feet were being tormented. Jack screamed and thrashed fully now, but couldn’t get Mark off his ass for the life of him.

“MAHAHAHARK PLEHEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEHEASE MEHEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHERCY!” Jack desperately begged, though a part of him was still hoping he’d continue.

Which he did. Chica curiously licked all up and down his thighs, knees and back. She switched from spot to spot for some reason, probably Mark pointing out new spots to try, the bastard. Jack couldn’t see anything that was going on as he was face down in the grass, which he absolutely hated!

“Chica! Try his feet!” Mark leaned the squirming foot down to Chica and she licked along the soles and toes. Jack almost started tearing up with laughter, Chica’s tongue tickled like Hell!

“PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAP! IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!” Jack shrieked. Mark finally got the hint and rolled off of Jack, although reluctantly. Chica, however, didn’t get the memo and kept licking all along Jack’s back, keeping him in a constant state of giggles.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Mark said cockily as he walked off, leaving a panting Jack who was too weak to escape Chica’s evil licks of laughter.


	55. Take My Mind Off Of It

“Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you…” Mark was muttering the same phrase over and over, fully concentrated on the task at hand: beating FNAF 4’s 20/20/20/20. Nightmare was laughing which meant he was on the bed or in the closet. Mark was stressed out trying to beat this for the 16th time in a row. He was about to check the closet when he felt two arms wrap around his middle.

“FUCK!” Mark screamed in surprise, nearly toppling over his camera he was so startled. Immediately he heard familiar Irish laughter over Nightmare’s jumpscare.

“My God. I didn’t think I would scare you that badly!” Jack laughed. Mark took a second to realize what happened before he stood up from his chair glaring at Jack.

“You made me lose! I was working on the goddamn 20/20/20/20 mode!” Mark shouted partly frustrated but also partly relieved to be looking at something other than that game. Jack’s expression faltered and shifted to a guilty smile.

“S-sorry? I didn’t know you were doing that! I just thought I’d try and scare you!” Jack looked wary as to how bad he pissed his boyfriend off. Mark sighed.

“You have ten seconds to run.” Mark warned in a low voice.

“What?”

“10. 9. 8.” Mark started, raising an eyebrow at Jack. Jack bolted before Mark could even utter “7”.

“7. 6. 5… 4 3 2 1 go!” Mark shouted, running after Jack.

Jack had run down the hall and bolted for the kitchen, hoping to escape Mark’s “revenge”, Jack could only imagine what revenge entailed. Right then he found it best to keep running and hide in the closet until Mark went back to recording. Except that didn’t happen

No. Mark decided to walk around the kitchen calling out for Jack.

“Jack~ Come out you little Irish bastard. Come take your punishment like a man!”

Said Irishman was hiding in the closet, having to hold back his nervous laughter at the thought of being found. A muffled giggle slipped out and the man outside froze.

“Oh Jackaboy~” Mark sang, knowing exactly where Jack was. He tiptoed over to the closet and paused before he threw open the door, screeching at Jack like a jumpscare in the game he was playing. Jack screamed he was so startled before trying to duck out of the closet away from Mark. Mark grabbed Jack before he could escape and tackled him to the ground. He was crouched over the nervous green-haired man who laid flat on his back.

“I’m sorry I made you lose!” Jack tried.

“It’s too late for that!” Mark smirked before lifting up his hand and wiggling his fingers at Jack. His eyes widened and his nervous look morphed into a look of eager anticipation. Without warning the hand descended onto Jack’s tummy and the poor man immediately fell into laughter.

“Mahahark! Ihihi’m sohohohorry!”

“Apologies won’t give me the King of Five Nights At Freddy’s title back will it?!” Mark was grinning now. He wasn’t really mad at Jack. He was actually glad to find an excuse to take a break from the game, and having fun with, or “punishing”, his boyfriend was a great excuse.

Mark’s other hand soon joined in and helped wiggle, spider, knead and scratch his quivering belly. He slipped one hand under Jack’s t-shirt and swirled his index finger along his navel, making Jack squeal and his laughter rise an octave or two. Jack was squirming away from the tickling hands but not very strongly. His arms seemed to be switching between curling into protect his body and flailing about uselessly.

“This is what you get when you make your boyfriend die to an animatronic bear!”

“IHIHI DIHIHIHIDN’T MEHEHEHEAN TOHOHOHO!” Jack shrieked. He was helpless in laughter. His tummy may not be his worst spot but it was still ticklish as hell. Mark knew this all too well.

“Now you must be punished! Now you must be tickled to death!” Mark laughed before sending one hand to Jack’s right side while the other stayed at his navel.

“FUHUHUCK PLEHEHEASE MAHAHARK!”Jack screamed with laughter instinctively curling away from the overwhelming feeling on his side. Mark, surprisingly, let him roll away onto his back and away from the tickling. Jack took a moment to breathe but froze when he felt a sudden weight on his thighs.

“Mahahark nohoho. Yohohou gohohot your revehehehenge…”

“Nope. You have no idea what hours of Five Nights At Freddy’s will do to you.” Mark pulled back one of Jack’s feet and Jack instantly tried to squirm away or buck Mark off but failed. Instead he just surrendered himself to his fate, falling limp on the ground and mentally prepping himself for Mark’s revenge. He felt his shoe slide off followed by his sock.

“So take my mind off of all those nightmare animatronics and laugh for me…” With that Mark scribbled five fingers along the sole of Jack’s foot. Jack screamed and dissolved into hysterical laughter. His eyes were shut as he tried in vain to thrash away. It wasn’t long before Jack was pounding the floor with his fists as Mark scratched along his all-too-sensitive skin. Eventually instead of scratching his soles, Mark started playing with his toes.

“This little Foxy went in the closet. This little Freddy stayed under the bed…” Jack couldn’t even focus on what Mark was saying with how much it tickled. Mark was wiggling fingers around each individual toe and in between each one.

“This little nightmare killed Mark all the night long…” Mark finished the spoofed nursery rhyme by spidering fingers along the sole of Jack’s foot once, more sending him back into hysterics. After that he picked himself up off of Jack who greedily sucked in oxygen. Mark gazed down fondly at Jack who glanced back up at him.

“I sense you needed to get out some of your stress.” He rasped in a hoarse voice, a large smile still present on his bright and happy face, obviously loving the attention. Mark chuckled.

“I have been focused on listening for breathing behind doors and shining lights down halls for the past hour. God it’s so stressful!” Mark laughed. Jack got up off the floor and hugged Mark.

“I hope that was a good break. If you need a longer break we could go watch some anime on the couch.” Jack suggested, legitimately worried for Mark’s sanity.

“Nah. I gotta get it done some time, might as well get it over with.” Mark sighed. Jack placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Okay. But if you need a break I’m here.” He smiled sincerely.

“Yeah, if I need a break I’ll come find you.” Mark smirked and poked Jack’s side, causing him to giggle. “Thanks, Jack.” He whispered before kissing his lover. He then departed for his recording room, ready to challenge the animatronics once more.


	56. Cake?

Mark slammed the door to the house as Jack stumbled inside.

“What the fuck was that?” Mark demanded, looking particularly angry with Jack. Jack gazed at him, trembling, not liking the furious tone.

“I-I was standing up for myself!”

“To SAM?! Sam could kick your ass in 5 seconds and has a whole bunch of cronies to back him up!” Mark yelled. “You’re lucky i was there to bail you out!” Mark noticed the tears in the corner of Jack’s eyes. Mark paused before pulling the younger into a hug. “I’m sorry. I was just afraid he would hurt you.”

“I-I kn-know…” Jack muttered. Mark carded a hand through Jack’s bright green hair as the smaller man gazed up admiring the face he’d come to love. Littered with piercings, it was still a beautiful face. Jack leaned up and kissed Mark gently. Mark pulled away and looked into Jack’s bright blue eyes.

“Forgive me for yelling?” He smiled. Jack smirked, feeling a bit playful.

“I don’t know…” Jack trailed off, tapping his chin. Mark smiled at the change in tone.

“Oh come on. Pretty please?” Jack chuckled at Mark, the stereotypical punk kid, batting his eyelashes at Jack in an attempt to get him to accept his apology. “I hurt my hand decking out Sam.” Mark pouted. Jack giggled and kissed his knuckles.

“There. Is your boo-boo all better?”

“I guess…” Mark whined, hardly keeping himself from giggling.

“Now about that apology. MAYBE i’ll accept if you get me… a cake!”

“Like Hell I’m getting you a cake, you had one three days ago! You’re gonna get fat from so much sugar.” Mark poked Jack’s belly for emphasis, not expecting the Irishman to recoil and giggle. A grin slowly grew on Mark’s face as Jack’s paled.

“Mahark… I know what you’re thinking. Dohon’t do it!” Jack wanted, slowly backing away. Mark began walking closer, his hands raised with wiggling fingers.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Mark asked in a low voice. Jack paused, then bolted. Mark was taken aback at first before chuckling and taking off after him. They dodged furniture, turned corners, and ran. Until Mark finally caught Jack’s sweater and pulled him back into his arms.

“Nahaha! Lehehemme goho!” Jack half-heartedly fought against Mark, but his boyfriend was much stronger than him.

“Oh Jack~ The tickle monster’s coming for you~!”

“Dohohon’t yohohou DAHAHARE!” Jack shrieked as Mark’s fingers dove under his sweater and into his belly, wigging and scratching at the skin. Jack thrashed so hard he lost his footing, but Mark’s grip held him up. His legs flailed underneath him and his arms wiggled from under Mark’s bear-hug-trap. Jack was already a blushy, giggly mess at Mark’s tickle monster charade.

“Tickle tickle tickle, Jacky!” Mark giggled at the thrashing, blushing, and cackling irishman. When Jack felt one of Mark’s hands start to wander towards his right side his thrashing increased ten fold.

“Nahaha! D-Dohohont dohoho ihihit!” Jack cried. Mark grinned widely as his hand started gently scratching at the side.

“What? This?” Mark feigned innocence as he drew desperate cackling from the younger.

“MAHARK! MAHAHAHARK, STAHAHAP! FAHAHACK!” Jack pleaded through his hysterical laughter. Mark giggled to himself, amused by Jack’s sensitivity. He began to notice how Jack’s laughter grow hiccupy and wheezy, so he let the tired man go. Jack stumbled away from Mark, supporting himself on the wall to catch his breath. Mark stood, admiring him with a shit eating grin. When Jack’s breathing returned to normal he looked up at Mark with a smirk.

“Your turn.” Jack pounced on Mark, holding him against the wall.

“J-Jack? D-Don’t! I will kill you if yohohou- nahaha!” Mark began giggling uncontrollably as Jack’s fingers found his tummy. Jack’s hands dove under his letter jacket and t-shirt to scratch at the bare, ticklish skin. Mark through his head back in laughter as Jack’s hands wandered around his skin, tickling on his sides, stomach and ribs. Each new place elicited new laughter from the older. Jack grinned in giddy joy. Here he was, tickling his boyfriend, the toughest kid in school, to pieces!

“Jahahack! Stahahahap ihihit!”

“Not until i find your tickle spot, Markimoo!” Jack teased. It wasn’t long until he found it though. He quickly noticed the higher his hands went, the louder and more desperate Mark’s laughter got. Jack almost immediately found his next target. Jack shoved his hands at Mark’s underarms and began wiggling his fingers at the hollows. Mark exploded into hearty laughter, throwing his head back and letting it all out. Jack joined in, giggling to himself at the hilarity of the situation.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Mark!” Jack teased as his boyfriend went red in the face. Eventually, the teasing and the tickling got too much for Mark to handle and he pushed his boyfriend away and wrapped his arms around his body defensively to protect himself from further attack. Jack busted out laughing.

“Oh man, Mark! That was hilarious. I never knew you were that ticklish!”

“You’re one to talk. Does ‘MARK STAP!’ ring a bell?” Mark mocked his boyfriend’s earlier cries.

“Shut up.” Jack blushed and punched his boyfriend lightly in the shoulder. Mark wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him close.

“Now come on. Let’s go get a cake.”

“Really?” Jack looked up with hopeful eyes, bouncing up and down in excitement with an excited smile. Mark chuckled at the adorable look.

“Yes, really.”

“YES! Meet ya there!” Jack yelled and bolted, racing Mark down the street to the nearby bakery. Mark chuckled once more, admiring the bouncy nature of his lovable, ticklish boyfriend before taking off after him.


	57. The Tickle-lympics (Septiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was planned to be a series but it didnt happen

“I’m nervous.” Jack whined. Mark chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two were sitting on their couch, a camera pointed at them, ready to record.

“We’ve done tickle vids before. Why’s this one different?”

“Cause it wasn’t as hyped on the blogs. Everyone’s wanting to see how great this tickle-olympics is gonna be.”

“It’ll be great, I promise. You’re too adorable for it not to be amazing.” Mark ruffled Jack’s bright green hair. The Irishman scoffed and pushed Mark’s hand away. 

“You sap!” 

“Yeah, I’m a sap.” He hugged Jack close and nuzzled his neck. “But I’m your sap!” Jack burst into squeaky giggles and pushed Mark’s head away. 

“Sahave thehe tihickling fohohor the vihideo!” 

“Alright, little leprechaun.”

“I’m not a leprechaun you doof!” Jack giggled. 

“Of course not.” Mark rolled his eyes and faced the camera. “Hello everybody! It’s MarkleSparkLer here again with GreenieLeeEye!”

“Wait…we’ve been filming this entire time?” Jack went red as he stared wide eyes at Mark. He never was good with showing their relationship on camera. 

“Yes we were, baby.” Mark emphasized the loving nickname and smirked, watching as Jack buried his face in his hands to hide from the camera. “Aw look at the little leprechaun! How cute~”

“Shut uhup!”

Mark looked down at the Irishman huddled next to him. “Oh? Are you giggling already? We haven’t even started the tickle-lympics yet!” Mark winked at the camera and skittered his fingers along Jack’s sides. 

Jack squeaked and shoved his hands away. “Stahahap ihihit!” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll wait for the challenge. The first one is ‘Arms Up’!” Mark announced. Jack looked up at him nervously, unable to keep a few nervous giggles from slipping out. 

“Anyways. Hi, guys! We’re finally doing that tickle challenge thing we promised ages ago…the tickle-lympics! Care to explain, Jack?”

“Sure! Um, basically, we’re gonna do challenges you guys voted on and see who wins! And whoever wins the most competitions wins the tickle-lympics!”

“This video will be longer than our other usual 5 to 10 minute videos. You get to see all of Jack’s laughter this time.”

Jack simpered. “Yours too, Markimoo. I’m not the only one getting tickled!”

“But we all know you’re stupidly ticklish.” Mark poked Jack’s right side, causing him to flinch away. “See?”

“Shut uuuuup…” Jack whined, blushing a tad.

Mark chuckled and pulled Jack into a hug. “I don’t think I will! What’re you going to do about it, huh?”

“Wreck you in the challenges!“

“Sure you will. Now, come on, I already got the first challenge set up!” Mark stood, took Jack’s hand and pulled him off the couch, turning off the camera in front of them before leading him to the bedroom where they already had another camera set up. It was at the perfect distance to capture the competition. 

“You go first!” Jack whined, clinging to Mark nervously. Sure, they had done tickle videos before, but not at this scale. This seemed so much more intimidating than when Mark whipped out a camera during their tickle sessions.

Their idea had even spread to another tfb couple. They went by LermazingPhil and Danisnotticklish. Now, though, they were teaming up over this competition that was now growing beyond just their blogs. It felt a bit scary. 

“You can go first since you’re the lee. Don’t be scared, its just a little tickling!” Mark teased, poking Jack’s belly a couple times to get him to giggle. 

“F-fihihine!” Jack stood directly in front of the camera and put his arms up. 

“So this competition is pretty self explanatory. Whoever keeps their arms up the longest wins!” Mark cheered. He pulled out his phone and set a timer. His thumb hovered over the “Go” button. 

“3…” Mark walked behind Jack. 

“2…” He teasingly wiggled his fingers right near Jack’s armpits.

“1…” He sat the phone down with one hand while the other gently touched his fingers to his underarms. 

“Go!” With that Mark dug in, scribbling at Jack’s underarms. The hand that was on the phone shot back to Jack’s underarms so both were being tormented. Jack screeched and threw his head back in laughter; his arms shook and bent down a bit, but didn’t come down fully. 

“Doesn’t this tickle, Jack? Man, if only you could stop it! I’m just gonna keep tickling you until you drop your arms~”

“Stahahahap teheheheasing, you bihihitch!” Jack laughed, his arms trembling.

“Bitch? Well that’s not very nice! Maybe I should punish you?” Mark lowered one hand towards Jack’s right side. 

“Nohohoho! Dohohohon’t! Gohohod dahahammit thihihis tihihickles!” 

“Oh I bet~ Wouldn’t it be better to just give up?” 

“Nohoho wahahaha-AHAHA FAHAHAHACK!” Jack exploded into hearty laughter as Mark began to sliding his fingernails gently up and down his extremely ticklish side. Almost immediately, Jack’s arms came crashing down, and he fell back onto the bed, giggling hysterically. 

“Well, you didn’t last very long. A whole 20 seconds!” Mark collapsed next to Jack on his side so he was facing him.

“Shuhuhut…uhuhup!”

“That was so easy.”

“That’s hard! You get to try next, and don’t forget your underarms are your worst spot!” Jack reminded Mark.

Mark’s eyes widened as he finally realized who was going to win. “Let’s just get this over with…” he grumbled, rolling off the bed and standing in front of the camera with his arms up. 

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with this!” Jack snickered.

“Don’t get cocky!” Mark said, but still pouted, nervously glancing back every now and then.

Jack got a mischievous idea as he set the timer. When he hit ‘Go’, he slowly started tracing patterns at Mark’s armpits. 

“You know. I’m gonna take my sweet ass time with this one.” Jack smiled at the camera as he slowly started speeding up his fingers.

Mark had a huge grin on his face. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his laughter.

“You’re not going to break already are you? Why we’ve barely even started!” Jack eyed the phone the read ‘8.5 seconds’. He was going to let it run out, but right when it hit 19 he would go for the kill. For now, however, he could take his time teasing the hell out of his boyfriend.

He slowly traced his fingers along the hollows of Mark’s underarms; his boyfriend bit his lip as a few giggles and yips slipped out. Jack grinned even wider when he saw Mark’s face go red as held his breath, trying his damn hardest to keep from laughing or pulling his arms down. Jack poked Mark’s underarm and recieved a violent flinch in return. Jack glanced at the timer which read “14.8 seconds” Time to wrap it up. 

“Time to lose, Markimoo~” As the timer reached 19 Jack’s fingers scribbled at Mark’s underarms. Mark screeched and threw his head back in loud laughter as his arms came crashing down. 

“Oh no!” Jack fake-pouted as he pulled his hands away and stopped the timer. “Looks like you lost, Mark. And with less than a one second difference, no less!” Jack giggled. Mark glared at him, but was unable to keep an amused smile from showing. 

“So I won!” Jack cheered to the camera.

“But we still have three more challenges. And the next one is the foot-tickling challenge!” Mark announced. 

“Oh no…” Jack groaned. His feet were horribly ticklish…but, then again, so were Mark’s. It seemed like an equal match. “Alright, lay down on the bed,” the Irishman insisted. “I wanna tickle you first this time!”

Mark shrugged and obeyed, laying on his back so that his side was facing the camera. Jack grinned and sat on the edge of the bed; he placed a foot in his lap and slowly worked off Mark’s shoe before he looked to the camera. 

“This is going to be fun!” he cheered as he slid off Mark’s sock.

He began by gliding a single finger down Mark’s sole, smiling growing when he heard his breathing hitch. Mark took bunches of the sheets in his hands, knowing it was going to tickle like hell.

“Oops! Almost forgot!” Jack picked up the phone and reset the timer. “Ready, Marky? Cause as soon as this timer starts, I’m going to tickle the ever living hell out of your foot. I’m going to scratch at your arch. I’m going to slid fingers on your soles. I’m going play with each little toe until you pull your foot back and let me win,” he teased, watching as a slow blush crept up Mark’s cheeks. 

“Just shut up and start the goddamn timer!” 

“Your funeral.” And Jack was true to his word. As soon as he hit the button to start the timer, he scratched relentlessly at Mark’s foot, scribbling his fingers up and down the arch. Mark threw his head back and let out peals of loud, boisterous laughter. His leg shook with the overwhelming urge to pull away from the tickling sensations.

As soon as Jack’s fingers found his toes, he squealed and his laughter went embarassinlgy high-pitched. All the while, Jack giggled along, highly amused by Mark’s reactions. Eventually, when Jack added in a second hand and scratched at both his toes and his arches at the same time, Mark yanked his foot back as hard as he could.

Jack crowed victoriously, throwing his hands up in the air and sticking his tongue out at his panting boyfriend. “35 seconds!”

“Yohohou stihihill hahave to doho yohohour tuhurn!” Mark gigled, catching his breath. 

“That was still really adorable,” Jack cooed. Mark smirked. 

“I’ll show you adorable!” Mark cried as he stood. “C'mere, cutie!” Mark ran to Jack and picked him up bridal-style, growling and nomming on the Irishman’s neck, listening to his squeals and giggles. 

“Mahahark! Wehehehe’re suhuhupossed tohoho-”

“The tickle-lympics, I know. But if it’s the tickle-lympics can’t i just tickle you a bit even if not for a competition?” Mark whined, continuing to nibble on his boyfriend’s skin. Jack rolled his eyes through his giggles and hugged Mark, a plan in mind. He took a breath and blew a raspberry on Mark’s ear, causing the older man to reel back in laughter and collapse onto the bed with Jack on top of him. 

Jack was still laughing from the entire predicament. “Cahan wehe just fihihinish uhup this chahallenge nohow?” 

“Ohohooh ehegear ahare we?” Mark tried to sound teasing but couldn’t through his giggles. Mark let his head fall back onto the bed and appreciated the moment. There he was, with his boyfriend in the middle of a tickle challenge, having their own little tickle fight. Mark was panting and each breath had Jack rising as he laid on his belly.

Jack shifted so that they were face-to-face. He gave Mark a peck to the lips and one on his neck, causing Mark to giggle. Their lives were weird, but man were they fun.

After only a few moments, Jack got off of Mark, much to Mark’s dismay, and lay down on the mattress instead, his bare feet dangling off the bed.

“Your turn to tickle, Markimoo~” Jack purred. Mark grinned and sat up; he took a foot in one hand and had the timer in the other. As soon as he pressed the start button, he tossed the phone on the bed and began scribbling his fingers along the sole of Jack’s foot.

Jack squealed and howled in laughter. His foot kicked slightly and shook, but stayed where it was supposed to. Jack pounded the mattress with his fists, cackling wildly.

“FAHAHAHAHACK!” Jack screeched as Mark played with his toes, pulling them back and scratching at the skin underneath. It took about eight seconds or so after Mark started using this tactic for him to pull his foot away.

“HA!” Mark cheered. He glanced at the clock. Twenty-seven seconds. “Ha ha! I win!”

“Yohohohou suhuhuck!” Jack whined through his giggles. Mark crawled onto the bed next to his boyfriend and cupped his head and his hands, drawing it close to his face for him to meet his lover’s lips in a gentle kiss. Jack smield and giggled into his lips.

It couldn’t have been more perfect.

When Mark pulled away he was met with the bright pink, panting face he loved so much. Mark chuckled.

“We should end it here. Give us time to breathe. We’ll pick up the competition in another video.”

“Ohokay.” Jack agreed. Mark sat up and faced the camera, pulling his boyfriend’s head into his lap to play with his hair. 

“This has been MarkleSparkLer and GreenieLeeEye in the tickle-lympics. Click the link in the description for more tickle videos and a couple Q&A’s and we will see you in the next video. Buh-bye!”


	58. Two Gay Princes

Mark read the comment on his screen and laughed. He was scrolling through the comments of his most recent video. Jack and him coming out as gay and letting the world know Septiplier was real. It of course went practically viral within the day it went up. The comments were exceptionally entertaining. From support to the occasional hate there was quite the variety of comments. Mark of course ignored the homophobic remarks and kept scrolling, not even letting it bother him.

“My two gay princes! <3 love you guys!” Mark giggled at it.

“What’re you laughing about?” Jack asked as he walked into the room and plopped himself onto the couch next to Mark. Mark showed him the laptop screen and pointed out the comment. Jack glanced it over and chuckled. He slightly bowed his head.

“My prince.” Mark fell into hysterical laughter at Jack’s ‘princeliness’.

“My prince!” Mark laughed and stood form the couch to bow. Jack stood as well and bowed again. Mark eyes Jack mischievously and without warning swiped his arm at Jack’s knee to knock him into his arms. Mark held his giggling, blushing boyfriend in his arms bridal style. “You’re my prince, and don’t for get it!” Mark growled before peppering kisses ross Jack’s face and neck. Jack erupted into high-pitched giggles. The sound was music to Mark’s ears. Jack, through his blind hysterical giggles, threw his hands around Mark’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Mark melted into the kiss. Jack’s hands gently caressed his face… until they got to his ears. Mark giggled through the kiss and flinched. Jack pulled away to stare confusedly at Mark.

“What was that about?”

“N-Nothing. Now come here!” Mark resumed the kiss and Jack didn’t question it. Until his hands touched Mark’s ears again, eliciting a flinch and a mother giggle. Finally it dawned on Jack. A large grin grew on his face as Mark paled.

“Jack. Don’t. I will drop you.” Mark warned. Jack kept his grin and brought Mark’s head down again so he could nibble on his ears.

“OM NOM NOM NOM!”

“JAHAHAHAHACK!” Mark threw his head back and forth, laughing hysterically. It didn’t take long for Mark’s arms to give out and drop Jack to the floor. Jack, however, was undeterred. He stood and launched at his boyfriend, trapping him in a hug and continuing the assault on his ears. Mark was squealing with high-pitched laughter. And Jack thought he couldn’t be any more adorable.

“Can’t believe your ears are ticklish, Markimoo~” Jack whispered in Mark’s ear. Mark bit his lip to try and hold in his giggles. “You know what I’m going to do with this information?” Mark shook his head quickly, a few squeaks slipping out.

“I’m going to do… THIS!” Jack took in a deep breath and blew a big, fat raspberry behind Mark’s ear. Mark threw his head back and howled in laughter, he finally pulled away from Jack’s bear hug to rub behind his ear, giggles dying down.

“Jahahack! Thahat wahahas mehehean!”

“Oh come ON, Mark! You totally enjoyed that!” Jack teased. His eyebrows rose when he noticed to bright red blush on Mark’s face.

“I did not!” Mark argued. Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

“You so did! You didn’t tell me to stop once!” Jack laughed as Mark went even redder. His ears turning a bright red along with the rest of his face and neck. “C’mere. Forgive me for tickling you silly?” Jack opened his arms for a hug. Mark looked skeptical but walked back to Jack with arms outstretched, accepting the hug. Without warning Jack’s fingers wandered to Mark’s underarms and began wiggling.

“YOHOHOU AHAHAHASS!” Mark howled.

“How did you not see that coming?!” Jack laughed. “Tickle tickle tickle, Marky~”

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“Nope! You’re just too cute!” Jack declared, still tickling the life out of his boyfriend. But as soon as he had resumed his torment he felt fingers snake up his side and squeeze. Jack jump about a foot in the air.

“Hehehey! NOHOHOHOHO!” Jack fell backwards as Mark scratched at his right side, Mark’s arms catching him before he hit the floor again. Jack reached up and grabbed onto Mar’s neck before he could plummet to the floor again.

And they froze. Because Mark was standing, holding Jack in his arms who leaned back with his arms around Mark’s neck as if in some sort of romantic dance pose. Both paused and laughed at their positions. Mark leaned in for another kiss, but instead of meeting Jack’s lips, he instead started kissing along his neck, receiving hysterical giggles in return.

“Cohohome ohohohon Mahahark. Wehe’re juhust lihihike hohohw wehehe wehehere behehefore.” It was true. It had come full circle.

“Maybe I like it this way.”

“You also liked getting wrecked with tickles.” Jack remarked before Mark dropped him to the floor without warning.

“Ohohow!”

“That’s what you get!” Mark declared. The two giggled and laughed. Mark standing above Jack who laid back on the floor, rubbing the side on which he landed. After a moment of silence, Mark extended a hand.

“Come on, let’s finish reading comments.” Jack took the hand and they returned to the couch, reading through all the comments on their coming out video.


	59. Kiss It All Better

“Can’t catch me! Can’t catch me!” Jack giggled as he ran down the hall. Mark followed close behind, grinning madly and laughing himself.

“I’m gonna getcha Jackyboy!” Mark chuckled as he chased the giddy Irishman throughout the house. Jack had initiated a game of tag shortly after going into little space. One of Mark’s favorite things about Jack was when he went into little space he was just the cutest little he’d ever met. So now he chased an overgrown 5-year old around the house. That is until Jack turned a corner and hit his right side on a table.

“AH!” Jack wailed as he fell to the ground, clutching his side.

“Jack!?” Mark asked worriedly. He rushed to Jack’s side just in time see tears start to fall from his eyes. “You’re going to be fine, Jack. Alright?” Mark lifted up Jack’s shirt to see a big bruise started to form around a large scratch at his side and hip. Mark winced at the whining sobs from his boyfriend. He felt heartbroken at the sound. Mark held Jack’s face gently in his hands and brushed some hair out of his face.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. Why don’t we fix up your little scratch and then raid the cookie jar! How’s that sound?” Mark smiled as Jack immediately perked up. He sniffled.

“I-I’d l-like that.”

“Come on, then.” Mark stood and extended a hand to Jack who took it before the two walked to the kitchen hand-in-hand. Mark took out a first aid kit from one of the cabinets and got out a box of batman-bandaids. He gently applied them to the scratch as Jack sat on the couch. Jack flinched a bit but nothing more. He had stopped crying but there were tear tracks on his face. Jack was still smiling though, probably excited for the cookie jar. Mark leaned down and kissed the cut.

“There! All be- what’s the matter?” Mark asked, noticing how Jack flinched away violently at the kiss. “Does it hurt that bad?”

“No. It tickled.” Jack stated. Mark immediately grew a mischievous grin.

“Oh did it now? Maybe we should kiss it again? Just to make sure you’re aaaaall better!” Mark leaned down and kissed Jack’s side again. And again. And again. Jack giggled louder and louder with each one until he was full blown laughing.

“Mahahaharky! Stahahahappit!”

“Nope! The tickle monster’s hungry! OM NOM NOM NOM!” Mark nommed gently on Jack’s side, careful not to hurt him, but rough enough for his stubble to tickle like Hell. Jack shrieked and fell back onto the couch, laughing and flailing and pushing blindly at Mark’s head to half-heartedly try and get it to stop.

“MAHAHAHARKY! NUHUHU TIHIHICKLES!”

“Yes tickles! And who’s this Marky you speak of? I’m the tickle monster!” Mark growled into the skin, only making it tickle more. Jack had officially lost it. He was helps to his own laughter and only kicked and thrashed and laughed. Boy did he ever laugh! Mark pulled back to let Jack catch his breath.

“One last thing before cookies.” Mark bent down once more and took a breath before blowing the biggest raspberry on Jack’s right side. Jack screamed in laughter, kicking and thrashing wildly. Mark eventually stopped. Eventually. When he did he gazed upon his little.

Jack was a bright red, be it from embarrassment or from lack of oxygen Mark couldn’t tell. He face was crinkled up and wore the biggest smile Mark had ever seen. Sweat beads covered his forehead and his hair was a disheveled mess. He had tears of mirth in his eyes and his entire figure was moving to his heavy breaths. Mark smiled at the sight and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Now we can get cookies.”

“COOKIES!”


	60. Anti's Cheer Up Idea

“When are they gonna get home, Darky? I’m bored.” Anti complained. Dark rolled his eyes, carding his fingers through his lover’s bright green hair as he laid back in his lap. They sat on the living room sofa, cuddling together while they waited.

“What? Am I not enough for you?” Dark asked sarcastically.

“Nope! Jack’s more fun!” Anti giggled playfully. Dark reached down and tweaked Anti’s side, causing him to squeak and giggle uncontrollably.

“Hey now, I’m your boyfriend! Shouldn’t I be your favorite?” Dark growled.

“Yeah but Jack is me! And he’s got my energy!”

“You got that right.” Dark rolled his eyes. “Well I’ll just hang with Mark, then. He’s muuuuch more mature than you two.”

“Hey!” Anti was about to argue, but a slam of the door interrupted him.

“Hello, Jack. Hello, Mark.” Dark greeted. Anti bounced off the couch and rushed to the couple.

“Hey g- guys? What happened!?” Anti stopped his running when he saw the tear tracks staining Jack’s face and the bruises covering both men’s bodies. Dark got off the couch to investigate.

“Nothing! We’re fine!” Mark snapped. Jack just glanced at the ground, looking as if he were on the verge of tears again.

“You two are not fine. What happened?” Dark demanded. Mark’s features softened a bit, he glanced down at his boyfriend. There was a pause.

“Well?” Anti broke the silence.

“Someone tried to hurt Jack.” Mark spat it out like it was poison on his tongue.

“What?!” Both alternates exclaimed. Jack finally broke into tears, obviously not for the first time that day.

“Why would you try and keep it from us. We swore to protect you two!”

“I- I wanted him to stay quiet…” Jack sobbed. Anti put a hand on his shoulder.

“Why?” Anti asked. Jack bit his lip.

“Cause… I-I know you’ll hurt him… I don’t want you to.”

“That makes no sense, Jack. We want to protect you. Hell knows we’re tougher than you two pansies. We can go track the shithead down and beat the shit out of him for you guys. Simple. Revenge.”

“I don’t want revenge!” Jack cried. Dark looked confusedly at him. He was never good with human emotions like this. Sure he’d felt sad before, but it never really impaired his judgment like it did to these two. Anti could tell Dark was lost. So he chimed in.

“Okay. We won’t hurt the guy. At least let us walk you to places then? No offense but you guys obviously can’t take a fight like we can. At the very least let us walk with you when you go to dangerous places like the fucking storage unit at NIGHT?!”

“Anti.” Mark sighed. “Calm down. We’ll consider it, but for now we need to wash up. Don’t go after the guy, we’ll call the cops and report it like normal people.” The two originals then took their leave and walked upstairs to take a shower. Together most likely. Dark just rolled his eyes and laid back down on the couch, opening his arms for Anti to come cuddle. Anti looked back and sighed unhappily.

“Dark, we need to do something to help them.“

“You heard them. They don’t want our help,”

“No they said they didn’t want us the beat the shit out of the guy who hurt Jack. We could still help them!”

“How? We’re alternates, we beat the shit out of people and kill people. It’s what we do.”

“Not really. Remember? We changed that! We TRIED to kill Mark and Jack but then we ended up being their friends. So I think we’re more than just killers.”

“Okay, whatever. What do you wanna do?” Dark sat up, his arms folded as he looked expectantly at Anti. Anti thought for a moment.

“We can help cheer them up. They didn’t exactly look like their usual cheery selves when they came in.”

“Us, alternates, are supposed to cheer them up?”

“uh-huh!”

“And how exactly are we gonna do that?” Dark asked, obviously unamused. Anti pondered the question for a solid 3 minutes before an evil grin grew on his face.

“I like that look on you, Anti… What’re you thinking?” Dark growled happily.

“Well, the best way for an alternate to cheer someone up!”

“And that would be…?”

“A certain playful form of torture!”

“What kind of torture is playful… you’re not thinking of BDS-“

“Tickling!” Anti cut off Dark’s inappropriate thought very quickly.

“Tickling?!” Dark laughed. “Really, Anti?”

“Yes, really! I think it’ll work! I mean, we’re both ticklish so they should be too!”

“I guess so.” Dark shrugged.

“Alright let’s do it!” Anti cheered. Dark chuckled and shook his head fondly. His boyfriend was such a child sometimes.

—

Mark and Jack sat on the bed together, both wearing sullen expressions. Jack was clung to Mark as if his life depended on it.

“HEY REDHEAD! NEED YOU DOWN HERE!” Dark shouted from downstairs, Mark opened his eyes and looked sadly at the door.

“Don’t leave me? Please?” Jack asked timidly.

“I’ll be right back, babe.” Mark kissed Jack’s forehead and exited the room. Jack sighed and cuddled up in the blankets. He gazed sadly at the door. Suddenly it began to open, but instead of Mark, Anti waltzed in, slamming it closed behind him.

“Heya, Jackaboy? How are ya?” Anti sat on the edge of his bed. Jack stayed silent. “Okay so I need to get this cheer-up session on the road, then?” Anti asked. Jack just looked up at him confusedly. Anti just sighed and got up, walking to the end of the bed where Jack’s feet were poking out. He kneeled next to them and slid a single finger down the sole of one foot. Jack inhaled sharply as realization dawned on him.

Oh no.

Jack yanked his foot back and glared at Anti.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Ha! Think you can threaten me? C’mon, Greenie, you need to cheer up!”

“No I don’t!”

“So what? You were just gonna sulk in your room all day cuddling with your big, strong boyfriend?”

“Well-“

“That’s not the Jack I know! Now come on! Dark’s busy with Mark and-“

“Wait what?” Jack asked. Anti smirked and walked to the door, opening it to reveal the sound of Mark’s hysterical laughter. Anti closed it again, plunging the room back into silence. Jack couldn’t help the nervous smile that snuck to his lips. Anti grinned.

“Time to cheer you up!” With that, Anti pounced on his victim, quickly pinning him with his superior strength. Jack’s arms were above his head and Anti was straddling his hips. Jack could feel his nerves feeling extra exposed. He squirmed in his wary state. Anti grinned bigger, revealing his long fangs. He used one hand to keep Jack’s arms pinned while the other’s fingers wriggled in the air teasingly. Jack squirmed more, the cocky look on Anti’s face, his helplessness and the teasy fingers made everything so much more unbearable.

“Ahanti! Don’t you dare!” Jack tried to sound intimidating, but the nervous giggle made it sound more eager and anticipatory.

“Ooh, you want it don’t you? You sound so excited!” Anti chuckled. Jack blushed.

“No!” Anti laughed harder at his little squeak.

“Here comes the tickle monster, Jacky!” With that, Anti dug into Jack’s belly, scratching and wigging his fingers at the shirt-covered skin. Jack yipped and clamped down on his lip, trying desperately not to laugh. He didn’t want to give Anti the satisfaction.

“Oh come on, Greenie, laugh for me! Mark’s already laughing!” Anti got a loud “MMF” in response. He snickered. Time to kick things up a notch. Anti’s hand crept over to Jack’s right side and his fingers began wiggling at the sensitive side. Jack’s eyes shot wide open and he finally bursted out laughing.

“AHAHAHANTI!”

“Yes~?” Anti sang as he began squeezing his side as the other hand let go of Jack’s hands in order to slip under the shirt to play with his belly button.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHA!” Jack kicked and thrashed, his arms flailing frantically. However, Anti noticed Jack never tried to push his hands away. In fact, he seemed to be making a conscious effort not to!

“Tickle tickle tickle, Jacky! It’s the tickle monster!” Anti teased, watching happily as Jack’s face grew red.

“SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“Aw~ Did i embarrass little Jackaboy? Sorry, but the tickle monster just loves bright red Irishman like you!”

“FUHUHUCK OHOHOHOFF!” Jack screeched, cackling wildly. His face was a deep crimson and he had the widest smile Anti had ever seen him wear.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” Anti cooed, making sure to up the baby talk, knowing from personal experience that it made it tickle more.

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” The alternate grinned as he used the hand under his shirt to scratch relentlessly at Jack’s right side. Jack bucked and shrieked, his laughter falling silent. Tears of mirth rained from his eyes. Anti finally had mercy upon the poor Irishman and got off of him, allowing him to catch his breath.

“Do you feel cheered up? Or do i have to tickle you all over again?” Anti held up wiggling fingers.

“Nohoho! Nohoho mohohore!”

“Are you cheered up?”

“Yehehes!”

“Alrighty then! My job here is done. I’ll go check on Mark. You stay here and… i dunno, keep giggling?” Anti departed the room, leaving a panting, giggling Jack alone in the bedroom.


	61. After The Big Game

“Great game out there today.” Jack handed a towel to Mark who graciously took it, wiping his sweaty face. He had just finished up the big basketball game against LA High and won 72-65. Jack was waiting outside the locker room for Mark after the game ended. He was there cheering on his boyfriend all the way.

“Thanks, Jack.” Mark smiled and hugged him close. Jack accepted the hug without hesitation, squeezing his boyfriend tight, but Jack pulled away all too quick.

“Why’d you pull away?” Mark asked, pouting.

“What if your team sees? Aren’t you afraid they’ll be… ya know… upset that you have a boyfriend?”

“They’re still basking in their glory in the gym. We’ve got a bit. Now c’mere, you!” Mark grabbed Jack in his arms and held him bridal style. He grinned at the now giggly green-haired boy. Mark peppered Jack with kisses, all across his face and neck, eliciting squeaks and giggles.

“Mahahark! Stahahapihihit!”

“Why you so giggly?” Mark asked, smiling as he continued his kisses.

“Ihihihit tihihickles!” Jack tittered. Mark paused for a second, processing the information. 

“Oh does it, now?” He asked mischievously.

“Mahark… Whahat are yohou thinking?”

“That my little leprechaun is now 100 times cuter!” Mark began nibbling on Jack’s neck, grinning when he heard Jack squeal and erupt into full laughter.

“MARK! Dohohohon’t! Ahahaha- st-stahahap!”

“Don’t stop? Well lucky for you i wasn’t planning on it!” Mark spoke into the skin on Jack’s neck, the vibrations driving Jack into deeper laughter.

“I wonder… are you ticklish all over? How about here~?” Mark lifted up Jack’s shirt and blew a raspberry. Jack shrieked and kicked and thrashed in Mark’s hold.

“MAHAHAHARK! SOHOHOMEONE’S GOHOHONNA HEHEHEAR!” Jack cackled. Mark took this into consideration, and decided to lower the intensity a bit. His hands were full with Jack, literally, so he couldn’t tickle using his hands… or could he? His hand was rested on Jack’s right side while holding him up. He used that hand to squeeze and skitter up Jack’s side. The Irishman howled in laughter. He squeezed his eyes tight and surrendered to his laughter.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~ Aw, you’re so adorable~”

Oh that did it. Jack went beet red and thrashed as much as he could, unable to take the teasing. Mark lowered the arm holding Jack’s legs so he could escape, not wanting him to thrash so much he fell. Jack stood and leaned on a nearby wall to catch his breath. After a moment he glared at Mark with a smirk on his face.

“Oh it is ON!” Jack pounced on Mark, tackling him to the floor. He straddled Mark and dug into his sides, scratching and kneading at the skin. The American threw his head back in deep belly laughter.

“Jahahahack!”

“Yeah, Markimoo~?”

“Stahahahapihihit!”

“Hm… You know that sounds awfully familiar. Oh yeah! It’s what i said to you! But you didn’t stop did you? Oh no. So why should I?” Jack teased, no real spite in his voice.

“PleheHEHEHASE! FAHAHACK!” Jack noticed the sudden change in intensity in his boyfriend’s laughter. He glanced at where his hands had wandered.

Right under Mark’s armpits. Jackpot. Jack grinned.

“I take it this is your tickle spot. Well, let’s try out this new giggle-button!” Jack shoved his hands under Mark’s arms and scratched ruthlessly. The man shrieked and thrashed, his laughter ringing through the hall.

“JAHAHACK! MEHEHEHERCY! PLEHEHEHEASE! P-PEHEHEOPLE WIHIHILL HEHEHEAR!” Mark cackled. Jack blushed and stopped immediately, remembering they were supposed to be keeping their things secret. And a tickle fight wasn’t exactly subtle. Mark panted beneath Jack. After a moment Jack gave an apologetic smile.

“S-Sorry?”

“Oh come here, you goof.” Mark chuckled and brought Jack’s head down towards his. Their lips met and they stayed like that for a while. Together.

“Hey, Mark!” A familiar voice came up behind them. The two froze.

Shit.

Jack scrambled off of his boyfriend, beet red. He stood next to Mark who laid on the ground, propped up by his elbows so he could see what was going on.

His team was staring at him.

They saw. Everything from the looks of it.

Mark glanced up at Jack to see his quivering lip and shaking body. Mark’s heart ached to see Jack look so scared and vulnerable.

No no no no no no… NO! Mark stood up and glared at them, fists tightened and ready to defend Jack if things got bad. There was silence.

“Jesus Christ, Mark! Having a tickle fight with your boyfriend!? Really?” One of his teammates, Roger, laughed. The rest of the team joined in. Mark’s fists went slack as he realized… nobody was mad. Nobody was disgusted.

They were just teasing him like a bunch of guys.

“How cute! You guys are SO adorable!” A brunette, Brendan, teased.

“Y-You’re not m-mad?” Jack whimpered, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. 

Brendan smirked. “Why would we be mad?”

“C-Cause… I’m a b-boy.” Jack squeaked out.

“Dude. So you’re both guys, big deal. Didn’t you know Brendan here’s got a boyfriend too?” A black haired kid, Nate, chimed in. Both Jack and Mark’s jaws dropped. The rest of the team burst into laughter.

“But really, Mark. A tickle fight?” Roger approached Mark and swung an arm around his shoulder. “I had no idea you were that ticklish.” Roger laughed and poked Mark in the ribs, getting a squeak in return.

Brendan walked towards the two and tapped Roger’s shoulder, signaling him to move. Brendan smiled at Mark.

“Dude, you’re fine. Don’t worry. There’s only one thing you gotta worry about with us. It’s that we all saw you have a fucking tickle fight and you begged for mercy.” The whole basketball team broke out into laughter. Mark blushed but smiled. He could handle the teasing. Mark glanced over at Jack who was smiling brightly. Nate waltzed over to Jack.

“So Greenie, tell me who’s been dating our ticklish little red head here.” He chuckled.

Jack smiled. “I’m Sean, but everyone calls me Jack.”

“Okay, Jack. Nice to finally meet you!” The two shook hands. 

Jack had never felt more accepted. He had found a group of boys who accepted him for being gay and still acted like a bunch of guys. They teased the now blushing Mark and welcomed Jack with open arms.

Finally. A real group of friends.


	62. Our First Tickle Fight

Jack dropped his bag at the door to his house, tired from work but eager to get back online. He hurried up to his room and turned on his PC. After he punched in his passcode he immediately opened tumblr and clicked on a message conversation with a friend. “MarkleSparkLer” He quickly typed in a greeting.

“GreenieLeeEye: Hey. Back home from work. Wanna Skype? I got some good news!” Jack waited eagerly for a reply. After a minute a new text bubble popped up.

“MarkleSparkLer: Sure! :) I’ll call you.” Jack smiled and the familiar Skype ringtone sang through the speakers. Jack immediately pressed ‘accept call’ and a friendly face appeared on screen. A man with bright red hair and glasses smile back

“Hey Jack,” The man said cheerily. “so what’s this news you have to share?”

“Hey, Mark! So you know how i always make a point to go to gaming conventions?”

“Yeah?” Mark asked, unaware of where this was going.

“And you mentioned how you’re going to PAX Prime?”

“Yeah!?” Mark started to catch on. His eyes widened and his smile grew.

“I’m going too! We can finally meet each other in person!”

“Oh my God!” Mark gasped. Jack’s smile matches Mark’s as they stared for a moment.

“It’s only a month away. We’ll be able to see each other then!”

“It’s about time! It’s been a year and a half of knowing each other and we’re just now getting to meet.” Mark chuckled. “I can FINALLY tickle you in person…” Mark wiggled his fingers at the camera and Jack blushed. He his his face behind his hands, giggling nervously.

“Stoooop…” He whined. Mark laughed. “You gotta wait a month…” Jack whined again, looking a bit saddened.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’ll be here before you know it!” Mark cheered. Jack smiled at his optimistic attitude. “I know you’re just really looking forward to those tickles.” Mark teased.

“Shuhut uhup!” Jack laughed, his face growing an interesting shade of pink.

The two continued to gush over the eventual trip and Mark continued to tease the poor Irishman for the next several hours until Jack had to go get dinner.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Always.” Mark agreed.

“Alright, bye!”

“Bye!” And the sound of the Skype call ending was the last sound Jack heard before descending into the lonely silence of his home. He sighed and got out of his chair, leaving the room in favor of food.

The month couldn’t end any sooner.

After weeks of daily Skype calls, teasing and role-play, the day finally came when Jack boarded his flight for America.

“MarkleSparkLer: I’m picking you up, right?”

“GreenieLeeEye: Yeah, we’re getting on right now. I’ll see you in person soon!”

“MarkleSparkLer: Bye <3”

“GreenieLeeEye: Bye!”

The flight was long and boring. Not being allowed to message Mark on his cell phone, Jack ended up watching Tangled about 5 times since that was the only movie they seemed to have. He dozed off about an hour out and when he woke up it was time to get off the plane. He waited impatiently for his turn, when it eventually came he rushed off with his carry on in hand, he came to the terminal and scanned the lobby.

“Boo.” Jack squeaked as someone tweaked his side and he turned around to see Mark. In person. His breathing stopped for a moment. He was there. He was real. The man he yearned to see for so long, the man he talks with every day for over a year was finally standing right in front of him.

“You just gonna stand there?” Mark chuckled, but Jack could tell he was just as ecstatic to finally meet in person. Mark reached out and hugged Jack close. Jack reciprocated the hug, taking in the moment. Mark pulled away all too soon and grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him towards the exit.

“Now come on, we have a lot to do!”

“I have to get my stuff first, ya doof!” Jack laughed.

“Oh yeah. Forgot.” Mark giggled.

After grabbing Jack’s bags the two grabbed a cab to the hotel. They had separate rooms but chose to go to Mark’s room together for the time being. As soon as the door closed Mark shot a wicked grin at Jack.

“W-What are you thinking Mark?” Jack asked warily, a bit off-put my his smile.

“That you’re a ticklish little lee.”

“No!” Jack squeaked, scurrying to the opposite side of the bed putting it in between the two. Mark grinned even wider. He made claw gestures with his hands and laughed, feeling silly and playful.

“Aw, why not? You are my lee after all~!” Mark teased. “C’mere GreenieLeeEye!” Mark used Jack’s online name as a nickname teasingly as he dove over the bed and pounced on Jack. He shifted positions so he was straddling Jack. The man erupted in giggles before Mark had even done anything, feeling too silly and playful to keep it in.

“I’m not even touching you and you’re already giggling?” Mark growled in a low voice.

“Sh-Shuhuhut uhuhup!” Jack blushed and hid his face in his shoulder. Mark smiled fondly before he began to gently trace patterns along the strip of skin on his tummy exposed from the struggle. Jack squealed and his giggles increased in volume. Mark’s eyes widened at his adorable, hearty giggles and his smile grew.

“Now. Let’s finally see just how ticklish you are!” Mark exclaimed before diving in, squeezing and scratching all up and down Jack’s sides. Jack bucked and shrieked in laughter as he thrashed underneath Mark. Mark snickered at the reaction, his heart swelling at how adorable the man was.

“Oh Cootchie cootchie coo Jackaboy~ Who’a a ticklish little Irishman?” Mark teased. Jack’s face went a few shades brighter.

“NOHOHOHO TEHEHEHEASIHIHIHIHING!” Jack shrieked.

“Hey not so loud. You don’t want the neighbors to complain do you?” Mark grinned devilishly as Jack went even redder and clamped his mouth shut, laughter still managing to slip through. Mark laughed. “Now… we’ve tickled your sides…” Mark skittered his fingers along Jack’s right side, eliciting bubbly although slightly muffled laughter from the younger. “We’ve tickled your adorable little tummy…” Jack giggled a little less loudly.

“We still have so many more places to tickle! See my dilemma Jackaboy? How bout you choose a spot?”

“Whahat?!”

“You heard me! Choose.” Mark poked Jack’s right side. “A.” Poke. “Spot.” Poke. Once Jack’s giggles died down a bit he realized he needed to think fast. If he didn’t choose a spot Mark would certainly go for his worst spot. He had to choose a spot.

“Um… neheck?” Jack suggested, choosing a relatively easy spot.

“Neck it is!” Mark cheered, fluttering his fingers at Jack’s neck. Jack had underestimated how ticklish he was and burst into a giggle fit. He tossed his head back and forth, the sensations driving him mad!

“Aw is your neck really that ticklish~?” Mark teased as he took in a big breath. He lowered his head so his lips rested on Jack’s neck. And he blew as hard as he could.

Jack shrieked and bucked, thrashing and kicking at the torturous vibrations. He cackled and frantically jerked from side to side. When Mark finally ended the raspberry he sat up and grinned.

“Wow you never told me you were so sensitive to raspberries!” He exclaimed excitedly. Jack just laid giggling and panting. “Choose another spot, Jack~ This is sooo much fun. To tickle wickle my wittle lee allll day. You could say I’m making up for lost time.” Mark lit up when he saw Jack go red and cover up his face in embarrassment. “Awww~”

“SHUT UP!”

“Pick another spot, or i’ll just keep teasing and i know you-“

“STOMACH!”

“Aw, you want me to tickle your cute wittle tim-tum? Okay!” Mark skittered his fingers under Jack’s shirt to scratch and knead at his belly. Jack screeched and fell into a fit of giggly laughter. Jack tried to clamp down on his lip to keep from laughing, not wanting to get a noise complaint, but couldn’t keep down the happy laughter hat spilled from his lips.

“Don’t even try and hold out on me, Jackaboy! Laugh for me~ Tickle tickle tickle~” Mark sang, joyfully tickling the crap out of his lee. The green-haired man squealed as Mark swirled a finger in his belly button.

“Did i find your giggle button?” Mark cooed, poking a finger inside. “Boop!”

“Mahahahark! St-Stahahahapihihit!”

Mark mock-gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “We’ve been waiting all this time for a real life tickle session and you want to end it early?! Not happening, leprechaun.” Mark yanked Jack’s shirt up so it exposed his whole tummy and blocked Jack’s view. Mark lowered his head to the soft belly and blew a big fat raspberry right over the belly button. Jack scream and bucked, thrashing side to side.

“MAHAHAHAHARK! FAHAHAHACK!” Jack screeched. Mark raised his head up and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Such language…” Mark turned around to face his legs. He placed his hands on Jack’s knees. “should be punished…"

“Mahahark! Plehehease, nohoho!”

“It’s too late, Sean!” Mark declared dramatically. He tapped his fingers behind Jack’s knees, causing the younger to giggle uncontrollably. “Get ready to face your doom! Mua ha ha!” Mark laughed evilly as he dug in, fingers scratching at the backs of Jack’s knees. Jack howled and screamed. He trashed harder than before, almost throwing his ler off of him.

“MAHAHAHAHAHAHARK!”

“Yes, Jack?”

“MEHEHEHEHEHERCY!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“COHOHOHOHOOKIHIHIHIES!” With the use of the safe word they always used in role-play, Mark’s fingers immediately halted. He glance back at Jack to see him bright red, giggly, and panting with a big goofy grin on his face.

“You alright?”

“Yeheheah, yohohou dohohoof, I’m fihine!” Jack giggled, panting heavily. Mark got off of Jack and held out a hand to help him up. Jack graciously took it and was lifted off the ground.

“You sure i didn’t take it too far?” Mark asked worriedly. Jack just smiled at him.

“Thahat wahas peheherfect. Just like ohour rohoholeplay.”

“Just like our role-play.” Mark agreed. The two collapsed on the hotel bed together, cuddling to rest before their day at the convention.


	63. Happy Valentine's Day

“Just take my hand and walk.” Mark took Jack’s hand and guided the man through the apartment. Jack had a hand in front of his eyes as requested by his boyfriend so he could be surprised. Jack followed Mark blindly, trying not to stumble around their furniture.

“Okay, stop.” Mark commanded. Jack halted. “Now uncover your eyes!” Jack did as he was told, dropping his hand to reveal their apartment.

It was beautiful.

There were rose petals scattered along the floor and couch. The sofa was covered in a red silk covering to match the color of the set up on the coffee table. On a dark red plate there were red and pink, homemade, heart-shaped cookies. The room was dim, lit up only by the candles on the table. Mark smiled and handed him a rose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sean.” He purred. Jack looked up wide-eyed. He was almost on the verge of tears. It was such a nice set up. Mark had obviously put a lot of work into making everything perfect. As much as Jack wanted to be his happy, optimistic self and be thankful and dive into the cookies, he couldn’t help but feel guilty of what he got for his boyfriend. It was nothing compared to this gorgeous night Mark had prepared. 

“You alright?” Mark asked semi-worriedly. Jack bit his lip and looked up at Mark.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered as he pulled Mark into a hug. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He had mixed emotions about everything. 

He loved his boyfriend being here with him for Valentine’s Day.

He was overjoyed at the incredible present he received.

But he felt guilty that his gift wasn’t as good.

Mark seemed to pick up on all these emotions. He pulled Jack away from the hug and looked at him.

“Seriously… Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“I-I… I just f-feel bad.” Jack started. “You put so much work into such a beautiful set up and I what i got you is… bad…” Jack looked sadly upon the ground. Mark smiled.

“Jack… It’s okay. Whatever you got me I’m sure it’s perfect. Now cheer up and eat your cookies. They’re your favorite!” Jack offered a weak smile but still couldn’t keep the sad eyes away. Mark sighed.

“Do i have to make you cheer up?” Mark spoke mischievously. Jack looked up, confused, until he saw the evil glint in his eyes and mischievous grin.

He immediately understood what was about to happen.

“Mahark! Dohon’t yohou daHAHAHARE! NAHAHA!” Jack shrieked ad Mark dug into his sides, his fingers scratching and kneading at the skin. Jack was instantly lost to his own laughter.

“Cheer up, will ya? Let’s not be sad on Valentine’s Day! Cootchie cootchie coo~”

“FAHAHAHACK!”

“Such language!” Mark mock-gasped. “And on such a special day nonetheless! You should be punished!” Mark brought Jack closer so he could place a big, fat raspberry on his neck. Jack’s laughter skyrocketed and he thrashed in Mark’s grip. The dark-haired man refused to let go though, instead continuing his assault on the green-haired man’s sides and tummy.

“MAHAHAHAHARK!”

“Yes, Jack?”

“YOHOHOHOU SUHUHUHUCK!”

“Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend on Valentine’s Day?” Mark teased, not at all hurt. He knew exactly why Jack had said that. He was specifically avoiding the word ‘stop’. Everything about the way he acted when tickled screamed ‘i love being tickled’. He never fought back, he never said stop, he blushed at every little tease and to top it all off, he was almost always the one to initiate this type of play.

It was adorable.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy cooooo~”

“SHUHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Jack shrieked.

“Nope!” Mark lowered his head to rest on Jack shoulder, he began nibbling on his boyfriend’s neck. “OM NOM NOM NOM!”

“EHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHA!” Jack squealed and cackled, wriggling and squirming wildly.

“Tickle tickle tiiiickle~” Mark hummed into Jack’s skin, the vibrations driving Jack insane. He couldn’t stop his constant stream of giggly, hiccupy laughter. The tingling all over his belly and neck were maddening to the poor Irishman.

Mark needed a way to wrap this up with a bang. And he knew exactly how to do that. In one swoop of his arms, he knocked Jack back into his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style. Mark grinned down at the giggling man before nuzzling into Jack’s tummy and using his nose to move Jack’s shirt up to expose his skin. Jack was already cackling as Mark’s stubble scratched against his ever-sensitive belly. When Mark blew a couple quick, small raspberries along his tummy Jack screamed and thrashed in Mark’s arms, howling with laughter.

“NAHAHAHA! MAHAHARK! TIHIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” He screeched. Mark kept going, blowing raspberries over his navel and on his right side until Jack’s laughter became wheezy. He got the message and backed off, letting the poor man breathe. Once he caught his breath, he looked shyly at the ground before muttering a soft “thank you”. Mark laughed at his adorable love for tickling and put him down, letting him support himself on Mark’s shoulder before standing up by himself.

“Now show me what you got. It won’t be bad, I know you put thought into your gifts and I know this on won’t be any different.” Mark assured his boyfriend. Jack sighed and walked to his room, opening a drawer and pulling out a red gift box topped with a bow. Mark smiled and opened it. He lit up when he saw what was inside.

“How on Earth is this a bad gift?!” Mark questioned as he pulled out “Overwatch” and “The Terminator 2”. A new video game he had been pining over for months and his favorite movie of all time.

“Cause it’s not romantic, like at all. You got me something so romantic and beautiful while i just got you a game and a movie…”

“Babe…” Mark pulled Jack in for a hug. “We’re gonna watch this movie together while we eat those cookies, okay? Then you’re gonna teach me to play Overwatch.” Mark and Jack both chuckled and stayed together for a moment before Jack pulled away.

“Okay… Let’s go. I’m ready for those cookies!” Jack giggled and took off towards the couch. Mark joined him and pulled him close, cuddling with his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sean.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mark.”


	64. Drunken Giggles

Mark drug Jack home by his arm. 

“But Maaark! I was having-” Hiccup. “-so much fun!” Jack slurred. Mark rolled his eyes but couldn’t mask his amusement at a drunk Jack. 

“We’re going home, you’re wasted.”

“I’m Irish I don’t get wasted. I have the tolerance for alcohol of a… of a… Irishman…” 

Mark chuckled. “You’ve told me you’re a lightweight and you told me to watch over you when you drink.” He opened the car door for Jack to climb in then walked to the other side to do the same. 

“Really? What else did I tell you?” 

“That you’re a happy drunk.” Mark snickered. Jack broke into a giggling fit.

“I am?” He giggled. Mark nodded. 

“You’ve been acting even bouncier than normal all night. Which is already hard to top.”

“Huh.” 

The rest of the drive home was quiet aside from Jack’s random fits of giggles. 

When they arrived Mark pulled Jack out and drug him into the living room where he sat him down. 

“I’m gonna go get you some water.” Mark departed to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. He sat it on the table next to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend. Jack stretched and laid down, his head resting in Mark’s lap. The two smiled at each other. It was peaceful and happy. 

“Hey, Mark?”

“Yes, Jackaboy?”

“Can you tickle me?” 

Mark’s eyes widened. 

“What?”

“Can you tickle me?” Jack asked again. “I really like being tickled.” Jack giggled, putting his hands above his head specifically to expose his underarms and sides. Mark looked down at the Irishman confusedly.

“What?” He repeated, not believing what he was hearing. 

“Listen Mark.” Hiccup. “I-I gotta show you something.” Jack pulled out his phone and opened up tumblr, except beneath his regular “Therealjacksepticeye” blog there was another one… called GreenieLeeEye. Jack handed Mark his phone. “I like write fanfiction about it and shit. And I just decided to tell you tonight even though like yesterday i was way too embarrassed to tell you.”

“It’s cause you’re drunk isn’t it?” Mark scrolled through the blog. Seeing various posts about tickling. And each one had a comment by “GreenieLeeEye” along the lines of “God I wish my boyfriend would do this to me.”

“I’m not drunk!” Hiccup. 

“Yes you are. I can’t believe you never told me about this!” Mark felt saddened that Jack felt he had to hide this, but also glad Jack was hammered enough to not give a fuck if he knew or not. 

“Can you pleeease tickle me? I’ve had that blog for like 6 months now or something and I’ve always wanted you to tickle me.” Jack spoke like it was no big deal, but it was all strange to Mark.

“Is this like a kink?”

“No… I don’t think so. It’s more of a really cute and fun… thing.” Jack giggled. Mark looked down adoringly. As if his boyfriend couldn’t get any cuter. And who was he to deny something so innocent and adorable? 

“Anywhere specific you want to be tickled?”

“My tickle spot is my right side.”

“I remember that from one of your reading your comments videos. You wanted to be tickled at your worst spot?”

“Also my belly is really ticklish.” Jack wiggled around, anticipation filling him. Mark dug into his tummy with all ten fingers without warning. Jack squealed and and began laughing hysterically. Jack’s laughter was melodious and contagious, Mark soon found himself laughing along with the green-haired man. 

“AHAHAHA! NAHAHAHA!” Jack curled into a ball, meekly swatting at his hands. 

“Tickle tickle tickle, Jack~ Cootchie cootchie coo~” Mark giggled at Jack’s bright red and scrunched up face with his eyes squeezed shut. He looked so happy in that moment. He had the widest smile Mark had ever seen.

“THAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES!”

“Well duh it tickles. This is what you wanted right?”

“YEHEHEHEHES!”

“Are you having fun?”

“YEHEHEHEHES!” 

“Good!” Mark was still puzzled, but he found it easiest not to question it. Jack looked so happy. He’d ask his boyfriend the rest in the morning, for now he was focused on fulfilling his boyfriend’s request of tickling him.

“AHAHA! NAHAHAHA!” Jack’s sudden scream of laughter jerked Mark from his thoughts. He had begun scratching Jack’s right side, sending the poor lad into hysterics. 

“Wow, Jack. You’re really ticklish! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody as ticklish as you!” 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUP!” Jack cackled. He shoved his bright red face into Mark’s chest, his laughter becoming slightly muffled by his shirt. Mark snickered at the adorable reaction as he continued his tickly assault. 

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy coooo~”

“FAHAHAHAHACK!” Jack screeched, thrashing and bucking wildly. His hands kept switching between flailing about and grabbing the cushion of the couch. He was obviously trying his damn hardest not to fight back. “C-CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT!” Jack cried, his hands immediately flew to Mark’s and began pushing. Mark stopped almost instantly and let the man breathe. 

“You alright?”

“Y-Yeheheheah. J-Juhuhst… mahahaybe sohohmething aha lihihittle lehehess intehense?”

“Sure. How about I tickle you somewhere else?” Mark began kneading Jack’s hips, eliciting a steady stream of adorable giggles. The man in his lap began squirming, but nothing more. “You really do like being tickled.”

“Ihihit’s nihihice toho lahahaugh.”

“You laugh all the time! You don’t need tickling to laugh.”

“Ihihi duhunno- ehehe- ihihi juhuhust lihihike lahahaughing.”

“You sure do, giggles.”

“Ihihi’m nahat gihihiggles!”

“Yes you are. You’re Giggles now.”

“Mahahahahark!”

“Giggles!”

“Shuhut uhuhup!” Jack buried his face in Mark’s chest once more. Mark grinned down at the giggly mess in his lap. He always new his boyfriend was adorable, but this just made him so much cuter. 

So many questions still buzzed through his head. Why did he find it so embarrassing? Why did he feel he had to hide it? Was he allowed to maybe read some of those fanfictions he wrote? 

But he saved them for now. For now he slowed down his fingers, noticing Jack’s yawn and closed eyes. He let the man fall asleep in his lap.

He’d ask him in the morning.

…

Jack’s eyes fluttered open as sunshine poured through the blinds. His head ached. 

What happened last night? 

He was out partying. He got drunk. Then… Mark must have taken him home or something and it looks like they crashed on the couch. Mark began to stir.

“Hey, good morning. How are you, Giggles?”

“Giggles?” Jack repeated, curiously. Mark eyed him for a second until his eyes widened and he smiled. 

“You don’t remember last night… do you?”

“W-What happened last night?” Now Jack was worried. Had he done something stupid or embarrassing?

“You told me about… your blog.”

There was a pause. 

“W-Wha-? N-No! I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack got up to leave, feeling humiliated. Mark grabbed his arm. 

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I think its actually really adorable.”

“Y-You do? You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No. Of course not! Is that really why you didn’t tell me earlier? You thought I’d think you were weird?”

“To be honest… yes.”

“You know me, Jack. You know I wouldn’t think anything less of you for something so innocent. Now come here.” Mark pulled Jack into his lap and began spidering fingers across his sides. Jack squealed and burst into giggles. 

“Mahahark!”

“I know you like this! And it’s adorable and there’s nothing wrong with it!” Mark cooed as Jack buried his bright red, giggly face in Mark’s chest yet again. 

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!”

“Nope. I’m going to tickle you until you tell me to stop. And I’m going to tickle you every day from now on!”

All Jack could do was laugh.


	65. You Just Need To Unwind

Jack glanced up after the sound of a door slam echoed through the apartment. He heard a groan and a familiar figure flopped onto the couch next to him.

“Did you beat it?” Jack asked. He got a sigh in response.

“No. I’ll pick up tomorrow.” Mark leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Good that you know your limits.”

“I guess… I just really wanted to beat it but Yenndo is such a douche!”

Jack chuckled. “You’ve been playing too much. You need to calm down.”

“Tough when your every hand muscle has been tensed up for the past 5 hours trying to figure out when Ballora’s close or when Bidybab is crawling through the fucking vent or when Yenndo shows up in the office or when-“Jack placed a hand on Mark’s thigh.

“Forget about FNAF for tonight. You’ve had enough of that torture.”

“Fine.” Mark huffed. His figure was still tense though, he could tell. He needed a way to relax him…

Ding! An idea!

Now THERE was a way to not only relax him, but also cheer him up!

“You just need to unwind~” Jack sang mischievously. Mark eyed his lower suspiciously at the change in tone. The Irishman’s fingers quickly squeezed Mark’s side eliciting a squeak. Jack giggled at the adorable noise and Mark’s sudden blush. The dark-haired man started subtly moving back as the green-haired man advanced towards him.

“J-Jack. I’m not tense anymore! Heh, you don’t have to ‘help me unwind’.”

“Of course i do, Markimoo! Tickle tickle~” Jack pounced on Mark, fingers wiggling. Mark erupted into uproarious laughter as Jack scratched at his ever-sensitive skin.

“JACK! Jahahahack! Nohohoho!” Laughter bubbled out of him in no time.

“Jack yes! You’ve been so tense about that game. I get you have to do it to keep your stupid title or whatever, but at least forget it for tonight. For now you unwind!” Jack snuck his hands towards Mark’s underarms. His fingers jumped towards the hollows and began scratching ruthlessly.

“AHA! AHAHAHAHOHOHOHOW IHIHIHIS THIHIHIS SUHUHUHPOSED TOHOHOHO HEHEHELP!?”

“Well duh! You like this so it should be fun. A change from FNAF.”

“WHAHAHAT? IHIHIH DOHO NAHAHAT!”

“Yes you dooo~ Cootchie cootchie coo~” Jack teased, giggling to himself as Mark’s face went bright red.

“NOHOHOHO IHIHI DOHOHON’T!”

“Do I have to MAKE you admit it? Cause that could be fun!” Jack cheered. He grinned predatorily down at Mark who was currently cackling like a mad man.

How could he get him to admit it if tickling his underarms wouldn’t work?

Jack glanced back at Mark’s legs.

Bingo.

Jack reached down with one hand and began squeezing up and down Mark’s thigh. The victim shrieked and began thrashing, almost throwing off the tickler in his attempt at escape.

“Whoa! Easy, Mark. You don’t want me to stop do you?”

“YEHEHEHES!”

“You don’t mean that. You’re so cute when you’re trying to deny how much you loooove your tickles!”

“SHUHUHUHUHUDDUHUHUP!”

“Aw is somebody embarrassed?” Jack cooed as Mark covered his blushing face with his hands.

“SUHUHUCK AHAHA DIHIHICK!”

“Maybe later. But for now you’re gonna admit you love being tickled… one way or another! Tickle tickle tickle! Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! I think somebody’s a tad bit ticklish!”

“NOHOHOHOHO!”

“No? No… what? No… stopping? Well lucky for you i wasn’t planning on it!” Jack leaned down to whisper in Mark’s ear as his fingers halted their tickling. “Also, I love how you haven’t asked me to stop this entire time~” His breath tickled Mark’s ear causing him to jerk away a few times. Blush inched down his neck and over his ears. Jack snickered. “Admit you love this~”

“I-I… Ihihi d-dohohont!”

“PFFFFFRRRRTTT!”

“AHAHA FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!” Mark screamed in laughter as not only did Jack’s fingers resume their tickling, but Jack blew a big fat raspberry on Mark’s ear.

“Admit it!”

“OHOHOHOHOKAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHI AHAHAHADMIT IHIHIT!”

“Admit what?”

“IHIHIHI LIHIHIHIKE IHIHIHIHIHIT!”

“Like what?” Jack paused his tickling, grinning ear to ear as he had finally won.

“Ihihi lihihike… beheheing tihihickled…”

“AWWW-”

“SHUT UP!” Mark scolded, beet red. Jack just awed again and hugged him.

“Feel better now?”

“…Yes…”

“Daww-“

“I said SHUT. UP.”

Jack giggled. “Well okay, fine. Provided you’ll cuddle with me, I’ll shut up.”

“Deal.” Mark stood with the help of his lover and the two departed to the couch where they got comfortable in each other’s arms.


	66. Scary Stories

“Okay, boys. Why don’t you head to Mark’s room? I’ll clean up here.” Mark’s mom spoke to the two kids.

“Come on, Jack! We can tell scary stories!” Mark ran off into the hall, Jack following close behind.

It was another one of their numerous sleep overs. The 9 year old Mark led the 8 year old jack to his room where the two dove onto Mark’s bed.

“I’ve got the scariest story!” Jack declared, grabbing a flashlight off the messy floor.

“You tell the dumbest scary stories!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not forever!”

“Do to for infinity! Ha!”

Mark rolled his eyes, still grinning like mad. “Whatever. You can go first.”

“Okay so,” Jack turned on the flashlight and put it under his chin. “this story is 100% true.”

“of course it is.” Mark remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Let me finish!” Jack punched Mark’s arm and went back to the story. “This story is about a creature… called the rake!” Jack growled, grinning at Mark.

“Hey you’re just ripping off a creepypasta!” Mark interrupted.

“How’d you know?!” Jack through the flashlight down in frustration.

“I’m the one who introduced you to creepypasta! I’m the creepypasta KING!”

“No fair!”

“My turn!” Mark grabbed the flashlight and put the light under his chin. Jack huffed and crossed his arms, still mumbling about how unfair this was. “Okay, so, my actually scary story is about a monster… that lives in this very house…” Mark saw Jack’s eyes widen a bit. He was too easy to scare. “I know it lives here… because I’ve seen it once before.”

“You’re lying.” Jack smirked but wariness lurked in his eyes. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Am I? This monster lives in the halls but only comes out at night. Every night you can hear creaking of the floorboards as it wanders… searching for victims.” Mark was grinning hugely, finding Jack’s nervous reactions immensely entertaining. “It’s tried to attack me once before, but I managed to escape, but just barely.”

“What’d it do?” Jack murmured.

“I stepped out of the room to get a glass of water late at night, and I saw it. I stumbled back and SCREAMED!” Mark yelled the last word to startle Jack, eliciting a squeal and causing him to fall back as Mark began looming over him.

“Then what happened?”

“It came closer and closer.” Mark began crawling towards Jack who was pressed up against the headboard of the bed with wide eyes. “It raised it’s hand high above it’s head…” Mark mirrored the actions of the fictional monster. “And attacked!”

“AII! MAHAHARK!” Mark’s hands had descended on Jack’s tummy and began scratching relentlessly, causing the younger to shriek in uncontrollable laughter.

“It’s the tickle monster, Jack! It’s coming to get you!” Mark laughed, continuing his tickle attack on the brown-haired boy.

“YOHOHOU’RE SOHOHO MEHEHEAN!”

“You didn’t think there’d actually be a monster here did you? If there was one I totally would have kicked its butt.” Poor Jack could barely respond through his roaring laughter. His tummy was just too darn ticklish! Mark knew this ‘weakness’ all too well and often used it against him. How had he not seen this coming? “Cootchie cootchie coo, Jack! I think the tickle monster is gonna go for it!”

“NOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLE MOHOHONSTER!”

“Yes! The tickle monster’s gonna tickle your super ticklish side!” Mark began inching his hands closer and closer to Jack’s right side. The younger one curled into a ball for a weak attempt at protection.

“TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!”

“Oh it’s gonna get so much worse!” Mark sang, digging into Jack’s weak spot with all ten wigging fingers. Jack’s back arched as a scream of laughter filled the air. He was thrashing wildly, trying to at least lessen the sensations. His frantic cackling was music to Mark’s ears.

“NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Jack cackled. Mark chuckled and moved his hands to his ribs where his fingers instead began making soft circles along the bones. Jack’s laughter died down and he caught his breath.

“You have just been the tickle monster’s victim.”

Jack tried to pout but couldn’t wipe the giggly grin off his face. “You’re such a meanie!”

Mark giggled along with the Irish child. “Yeah I’m a meanie. A mean tickle monster!”

“You got that right.”

Right at that moment Mark’s mom walked in.

“Boys could you keep it down? I heard your screaming from the living room.”

“S-Sorry Mrs. Fischbach!” Jack called.

“Sorry mom! Jack was just screaming like a baby for no reason.” Mark grinned as Jack slapped his shoulder.

“Not true you were tickling me!” Jack protested.

“Oh yeah sorry. Mom, Jack’s just way too ticklish!”

“Shut up! You’re worse!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Jack launched at Mark, fingers wiggling at his underarms. Mark’s mom left, shaking her head, as her son’s wild cackling rang out.

It was going to be a long, loud night,


	67. Is Jack Ticklish?

Mark scrolled through his twitter feed, looking for random questions to answer on his video. He randomly stopped on one tweet and saved it to edit into the video later. He grinned at the question. Ever since Mark and Jack came out about their relationship, a lot of questions asked about him. Mark didn’t really mind, in fact a lot of them were fun… like this one he had just stopped on.

“Hey so is Jack ticklish? And where? If you don’t know you should find out ;)”

Oh this was going to be fun.

Of course he knew that Jack’s right side was ticklish from his Reading Your Comments vid a while back, and he knew his underarm was ticklish from that time at vidcon. But besides that he didn’t really know.

Maybe he should find out? Could be fun!

Jack would probably never agree to it though.

That would just make things extra fun!

…

“Hey, Jack!” Mark called, waltzing into the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Jack stood for where he was on the couch.

“I was doing a reading your comments video and i need your help for one of the questions.”

“Kinda expected that after the whole coming out thing. What do you need?”

“Come one we gotta do this in the vr room.” Mark started walking towards the room, Jack following close behind.

“Why?”

“Has more space.”

“Why do we need space?”

“Lay down, you’ll see.”

Jack obliged, laying so the camera could see his body. Mark turned on the camera, smirking, knowing what was about to happen. He made his way back over to Jack and crouched down.

“You ready?”

“For…?”

“This!” Mark reached down and began wiggling his fingers at Jack’s tummy. The younger squealed and erupted into laughter.

“MARK! Whahahahat thehehe hehehell?!”

“The comment asked where you were ticklish! Gotta tickle you to find out don’t I?” Mark chuckled.

“Yohohohou bahahastard!” Jack giggled uncontrollably, curling in on himself and rolling onto his side. Mark slipped both his hands under his shirt to tickle his tummy though, switching between spidering and scratching which kept Jack in stitches. The Irishman tried to reach out and stop his hands but every time he did Mark maneuvered his hands towards his underarms causing his arms to come crashing down again.

“Tickle tickle tickle~”

“Sh-Shuhuhuhuhut uhuhup!” Jack’s face flooded with pink.

“Why should I?”

“Teheheheasing mahahakes ihihit tihihickle mohohore!”

“Oh it does, does it?” Mark grinned hugely upon the new discovery. “So I see you have a very ticklish tummy,” Mark scribbled his fingers there for emphasis eliciting a squeal from the younger. “How about your cute wittle belly button?” Mark yanked Jack’s shirt up so he could nuzzle the navel with his prickly stubble. Jack’s laughter shot up about three octaves and quickly became more frantic.

“Nahahahat thehehere! Nahahat thehehere! Pleheheheheasahahaha!”

“Not there? Well then how about… here?” Mark slid his hands over to Jack’s right side and began kneading into the sensitive skin. Immediately Jack shrieked and dissolved into loud, hearty laughter.

“MAHAHAHAHARK!”

“Jack!”

“NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!”

“Not there either? Well you’re being really picky Jackaboy.” Mark huffed, not letting up on the tickling at all.

“PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Fine I guess we’ll move on. I have to find all your tickle spots if I want to answer that question honestly, though. We don’t want to not fully answer a fan’s question do we?”

“FAHAHAHAHA!”

“I’ll take that as a no. So you should probably just tell me where your tickle spots are to make this easier.” Mark slowed down his tickling until he was just gently swirling a finger along his side. Jack was reduced to a puddle of giggles, unable to focus on anything other than the unbearable sensation tingling across his torso.

“Ihihi dohohon’t knohohow.”

“You seemed to know at least a bit in your reading your comments video. So that’s a lie.” Mark squeezed Jack’s right side using the man to squeal embarrassingly loud.

“Juhuhust myhyhy rihihight sihihide.”

“I doubt that’s it. In your video you said your underarms weren’t really ticklish, however…” Mark shoved his hands into Jack’s armpits and began scratching at the hollows.

“FAHAHACK!”

“That’s another lie!” Mark laughed. “Wanna tell me or do I get to do a bit of research?”

“Nohohowhehehere ehehelse!”

Mark sighed. “Your funeral.” The dark-haired male shot his hands to Jack’s exposed hips and drilled his thumbs into the hollows. The green-haired man howled with laughter and began thrashing with unmatched intensity. Mark moved so he was straddling his thighs.

“PLEHEHEHASE! TIHI-TIHIHICKLES!”

“What’s that? Please tickles? You want more tickles? I didn’t know you liked being tickled.” Mark meant it as a joke, he didn’t think anyone would actually enjoy it that much but Jack’s immediate reaction aroused some suspicion.

“IHIHI DOHOHO NAHAHAT!” He screeched as the pink in his face turned bright red. Mark toned down the tickling so he was softly kneading his hips in order to keep him in an unending state of giggles.

“You know what I just realized? I don’t think you’ve told me to stop this entire time.”

Oh his reaction was priceless. Jack’s eyes went wide and he froze aside from his giggling grin as he, as impossible as it seemed, went an even brighter red.

“Ihihih- ihi juhuhust- ihihit-“

Mark’s grin was comically wide as he realized that not only did Jack enjoy being tickled, which was perfect since he was so ticklish, but he was embarrassed about it too.

God this boy was so adorable.

Jack bit his lip and averted his eyes, far too flustered to make a coherent protest.

Mark awed at his boyfriend and began fluttering his fingers at Jack’s ribs to keep him giggling again.

“St- nohohoho…”

Even after he pointed it out Jack was still purposely avoiding the word ‘stop’.

“If you like this so much I guess I shouldn’t stop so soon.” Mark scribbled his fingers at his ribs, listening to the glorious laughter it produced. Jack didn’t respond, he just surrendered to the tickling. “You wanna tell me your tickle spot now? I promise I’ll tickle you MORE if you tell me.” Mark sang, continuing to mercilessly scratch at Jack’s ribs as he waited for an answer.

“Ohohohokahay.”

Mark was surprised to hear Jack agree. He must have realized it was already obvious he liked it. “Let’s hear it. Do you have any other tickle spots?” Mark halted his tickling for the moment although the victim continued to giggle.

“Yeheheah. Wohohorse thahan myhyhy sihihide.”

“I find that hard to believe. Where is this tickle spot?”

“behehind my knehee.”

Mark smirked and turned around so he was facing Jack’s knees. He glanced back to see Jack leaning to the side smiling with excited eyes glued on Mark’s hands.

“You’re adorable you know that?”

“Sh-Shuhut uhuhup.”

“You really just want to be tickled~ That’s so cute~”

“Mahahark!” Jack covered his blushing face with his hands just before Mark dug into the sensitive flesh behind his knees.

Jack absolutely screamed.

Mark flinched at the new height of volume coming from the man underneath him. He was thrashing wildly as screams mixed with laughter filled the room. Mark stopped almost immediately, concerned he had gone too far and Jack almost instantly went limp. He turned back and smiled at the sight. Jack was panting with a bright blush all the way from his neck to his ears. Residual giggles were still spilling from the ginormous grin Jack wore. His hair was a disheveled mess from the thrashing.

He was utterly adorable.

“Ihihihi ahahaham nahahahat.” Jack weakly protested between pants, covering his blushing face once more.

Oops he must’ve said that aloud.

“Alright cutie. I think it’s time to stop.” Mark stood and offered a hand to the exhausted Irishman.

“Ihihi guehehess…” Jack accepted the hand and was lifted off the ground. The two departed from the recording room, completely forgetting the video being recorded.


	68. Raspberries

There was no feeling like it. Violent vibrations rippling across one’s skin in such a way to evoke laughter. And stubble always made it a thousand times better worse. 

When tickling got that intense you couldn’t even process anything but the sensations and the laughter it produced. The laughter was the best part of all. Pure happy laughter. Nothing else in the world except laughing until your abs hurt. 

And Jack wanted to feel it again. 

Mark was easy to coax into tickling. All it took was a little push and the ler wouldn’t be able to keep his hands, or lips, off of him. 

Mark was currently in the living room scrolling through his phone. The perfect set up. Jack waltzed right in, plopping himself right next to his boyfriend. 

“Hey, Jack.” Mark acknowledged his presence. 

“Hey, Markimoo!” Jack greeted. He smirked as he put his plan into action. Jack stretched as wide as possible, putting his hands way above his head to expose his entire upper body, and putting his legs up on the coffee table, complete with bare feet and shorts. Jack sighed, keeping his hands behind his head. He waited patiently. At first Mark didnt notice, then he glanced at the coffee table with a pair of bare feet on top. Then his eyes wandered a bit up to see the lad completely exposed. A grin grew on his face. 

Bingo. 

Mark’s hands began slowly moving towards Jack, who pretended not to notice. 

Until in one motion Mark was on top of Jack, hands at his sides. Mark grinned down devilishly at the younger. Jack smiled back up at him eagerly. 

“Was my little lee trying to tease me?”

“Yep! Did it work?” Jack answered. Mark’s eyes narrowed. 

“Nope. Now it’s time for your punishment.” Mark growled. Jack was twitching with anticipation, excitement filling his eyes. Thick silence filled the air. Until Mark’s hands began squeezing up and down Jack’s sides eliciting happy laughter. 

“MAHAHARK!”

“I always forget how ticklish you are. Your right side is so very sensitive.” Mark spoke in a low, intimidating voice as he began scratching along that side in particular. “Tickle tickle tickle~”

“FAHAHAHAHAHACK!” Jack shrieked, thrashing wildly. Mark had already zeroed in on his worst spot. Not fair! But not necessarily a bad thing.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~ Who’s a ticklish little lee? You are!” Mark cooed in a patronizing voice, watching with a smirk as Jack went red in the face. 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUP!” Jack cackled. The teasing just made everything tickle worse, so he really didn’t mean it. Mark pulled up his shirt to wiggle a single finger in his belly button. Jack’s laughter shot up in pitch and volume. Mark had to lose his ruthless facade for a second to laugh along with Jack. His laughter was just way too infectious! 

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Does somebody have a ticklish tummy?”

“NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!”

“I think you do! But you now what goes great with a ticklish tummy?”

Here it comes!

“Raspberries!” Mark declared, leaning down so his mouth was poised over Jack’s belly button. Without warning he blew as hard as he could. 

Jack absolutely screamed! He was thrashing wildly as his body demanded he find a way to escape the sensations. But he kept himself in check, as his love for the feeling overthrew his body’s instinct to fight. Tears of mirth were falling from his eyes he was laughing do hard! There was an ache in his core from cackling and an almost unbearable tingling feeling was spread all across his belly. The ripples of energy combined Mark’s scratchy stubble tickled so bad!

Mark kept blowing raspberry after raspberry, keeping the poor lad in hysterics. 

Mark knew the signs, Jack wasn’t truly desperate… yet. So he didn’t stop, knowing Jack absolutely adored this.

After about 4 more raspberries Jack screamed. “REHEHED! REHEHED!”

And the sensations stopped at the use of the safeword. Both were panting, but happy. Jack was panting harder, though, exhausted from thrashing and laughing so hard for so long. There were tear tracts on his bright red face and his hair was a mess. He had a huge grin he couldn’t get rid off and giggles were still heard as leftover ghost tickles still fluttered across his abdomen. 

Mark was grinning down at him, happy as could be. 

The two stayed like that for a while, until Mark let himself fall onto his side onto the couch. Jack’s eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing became evened out. Mark smiled fondly and pulled his lover close, resting his head on Jack’s so the two could nap together.


	69. The Tickle Monster And His Leprechaun

“Don’t sass me, leprechaun!”

“I’m not a leprechaun, bitch!”

“Yes you are! My little leprechaun!” Mark poked Jack’s belly for emphasis. Jack squeaked and giggled as he jerked away from Mark. Mark grinned and poked again. And again. And again.

“What’s the matter, leprechaun? You ticklish? Huh? You ticklish?” Mark teased. Jack was jerking away and curling him into himself as he giggled his little heart out. All of a sudden Jack grabbed Mark’s hands.

“Stahap ihit!” The man giggled, gazing up at him with glittering eyes. They sparkled with excitement and playfulness. Mark grinned even wider, he looked so happy. And from the tone of his voice and look in his eye, Jack didn’t really want Mark to stop.

So he didn’t.

Mark continued poking and prodding Jack’s sensitive belly, receiving all kinds of happy squeaks and giggles as a result.

“You know who loves ticklish little leprechauns like you?”

“Dohohon’t sahahahay ihihit!!”

“The tickle monster!” Mark formed his hands into claw shapes and threw them above his head. “Rawr! Better run! The tickle monster’s coming!” Jack didn’t need anymore warning, he took off, still giggling with glee. Mark followed close behind and the two laughed and giggled as they dashed around the house.

“I’m gonna getcha!”

“Nohoho yohohou’re nohohot!” Jack giggled as he ran up the stairs. As he ran, his foot caught one of the steps. The boy fell onto his belly at the top of the stairs. As he scrambled to get up Mark grabbed his bare foot and began scratching along the soles. Jack screeched and began laughing hysterically, pounding the ground with his fists.

“The tickle monster’s got ya now, Jackaboy!” Mark snickered as he began crawling up the stairs so he could access more of Jack’s body. The American sat on the Irishman’s hips and trailed his fingers from Jack’s heels and up his calves until they rested behind Jack’s knees. The younger froze.

“Dohohon’t!”

“Laugh for the tickle monster, Jack!” With that, Mark dug in, scribbling his fingers behind his knees.

Jack went ballistic! He was thrashing and kicking wildly. His laughter was so loud Mark was sure the neighbors could hear!

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE!” Jack begged. Mark only smirked.

“Just a little longer! You can handle that, right? You’re not going to let a little tickling down are ya?”

“YEHEHEHEHES!”

“Fine fine, another spot.” Mark huffed, pretending to be disappointed. But it was all a part of his plan. Now Jack was too tired to fight back, his worst spot having just been tormented. Mark turned around and leaned down, his mouth poised by Jack’s neck and his hands at Jack’s side.

“Fuhuhuck thihis ihihis gohonna tihihickle…” Jack giggled warily, bracing himself for the inevitable. Mark grinned into his skin.

“You got that right.”

Mark paused, letting anticipation fill Jack until he was twitching and shaking with excitement nervousness.

“PFFFFFFRRRRRT!” 

“FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!” Jack screamed. The raspberry was too much! Coupled with Mark’s fingers scratching at his sides, his second worst spot! Poor Jack was absolutely hysterical, his entire body tingling with unbearable tickly energy. He was thrashing as much as possible, but too exhausted to actually throw Mark off. All he could do was sit there and laugh. And boy did he ever LAUGH! He cackled and shrieked, he screamed and squealed, he giggled and snorted. 

“Having fun there, Jack? You sure seem to be! I mean, you’re laughing so goddam much!” Mark chuckled, taking a breath from his raspberries to tease his boyfriend, but still scratching along his sides. 

“SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“Not yet, one last thing the tickle monster needs to do~” Mark got off of Jack, who then quickly tried to get up and run only for Mark to catch him. Mark swept his hand at Jack’s knees to get him to fall into his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style. 

Before he continued, he gazed down at Jack. He had a huge smile and excited eyes. He seemed like he didn’t want to be done either. 

So it didn’t end yet. 

Mark glanced down the the exposed pudge of tummy. Jack’s t-shirt was at his chest from the struggle. Perfect. Mark leaned his head down and began nibbling along Jack’s belly button. Jack shrieked and threw his head back in laughter. He was kicking and wiggling in Mark’s grasp, but actively trying not to fight back. 

“OM NOM NOM NOM!” Mark made the most ridiculous nomming sounds, making Jack go slightly pink. 

“FAHAHAHAHACK OHOHOHOFF!”

“One last thing, you’re favorite: raspberry!”

“NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!”

“Yes, here! Right on your cute little tum-tum!” Mark declared, taking a big breath in. Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight and and balled his hands into fists, bracing himself for the raspberry. 

Mark blew.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FAHAHA- MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jack couldn’t even finish a sentence for how bad it tickled. Tears of mirth were falling from his eyes and he was completely out of breath by the time the raspberry ended. Mark smirked down at his lover who was a complete mess in his arms, still giggling and panting. 

“So how was that?” 

“T-Tihihihickles.”

Mark laughed. “I guess i did a pretty good job then, huh?”

“Mm-hmhehe.” Jack giggled. Mark sighed with fondness and carried Jack to the couch to set him down so the two could cuddle up to watch a movie.


	70. Help Voice Acting

“Can we get that again, Jack?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. First time voice acting like this, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve never really had to do a laughing bit like this.”

“It’s alright let’s try it again though. Try and make it sound a bit more natural.”

Jack sighed. It was his fourth time delivering this line. Well it wasn’t really a line. He needed to laugh convincingly for the character. A lot. They kept saying this scene the character was laughing uncontrollably or something. But even for jack it was hard to just laugh on cue. Especially at that level.  
The people outside the booth seemed to be getting impatient. At least Mark was there. He had a couple lines himself so he stuck around to watch jack finish his.

IF he could finish.

After one more attempt the workers outside asked him to try again. Now it was just getting ridiculous. He was just about to request a break when he saw Mark talking to the guys and then entering the booth.

“Mark? What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to help you with your line.”

How’s that? You gonna tell me a joke?”

“Something like that.” Mark trailed off. He had a shit eating grin and a mischievous glen in his eye. Jack had no time to ponder what he was up to though since the men outside have him the signal to start again. Jack took a breath and was about to try when suddenly he felt fingers pinching up and down his sides.

“PFFTAHAHAHA!” Jack curled up and cackled, stumbling back into marks grip where he was trapped in a bear hug with tickling fingers at his sides and belly.

As soon as the tickling came, it stopped. Jack recovered from his giggle fit and glanced up at the people outside, all chuckling and grinning. Jack felt his face grow hot.

“How was that?” Mark asked the sound technicians, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Well it was great… except jack didn’t laugh into the mic.” The mans voice was accompanied by the muffled laughter of his coworkers.

Jack gazed up at his boyfriend who was smirking down at him.

“You ready to go again?” Mark chuckled. Jack just buried his face into marks chest in embarrassment. “Aw is the wittle leprechaun embarrassed?” Mark teased.

“Shut up.” Came a muffled reply.

“Alright guys one more time.”

Jack stepped closer to the mic, still red in the face. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of tickling fingers.

Except instead of fingers jack felt Mark’s prickly stubble rub against his neck.

“EHEHEHEHAHAHA!” Jack stumbled forward and hit the mic in blind hysteria before steadying himself in the midst of a fit of giggles. Jack slowly recovered his breath whilst mentally preparing himself for those teasing grins he knew would be waiting when he looked up. When he glanced up that’s exactly what he was met with.

“Uh Jack. Not sure you noticed but you hit the mic. Sorry but we’re gonna need that again.” The man laughed as Jack cringed and bit his lip, rubbing his neck bashfully. Mark laughed and grabbed his shoulder.

“One more time, Jack. Don’t worr-”

“Hey so Delia actually had a good idea. I’m not sure you’re gonna like this jack. So um she thought that we should just get one long bit of laughter and we can cut it down in post to what we need.”

Jack groaned. It wasn’t really that he hated being tickled. On the contrary, he rather enjoyed it, and Mark knew this. It was just… embarrassing dammit.

Jack stepped back into place and once again braced himself. Mark’s hands found their way under his shirt and onto his belly. His fingers tapped a quick beat making Jack’s tummy quiver and fill with butterflies. The man outside gave the signal.

But nothing happened.

Mark was just toying with him, building anticipation because that always made it tickle more. That basta-

“AHAHAHAHA!” Jack broke into mad laughter as soon as Mark’s fingers began scratching ruthlessly at his tummy and belly button. One finger was swirling around the inside of his navel while the rest scratched, poked, and spidered around it. Jack was in hysterics. The worst part was it would not end as quickly as the others. Jack tried his best not to swear or protest but it was pretty damn hard. He was doing pretty well.

Until Mark started rubbing his stubble all over his neck again.

“FAHAHAHAHAHACK! GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!” Jack tried thrashing away, but found Mark’s grip to be too strong. Mark retracted his head though, releasing Jack from the ticklish agony of the stubble. However the fingers at his belly still kept him howling with laughter. After a few moments he felt Mark’s head lean back in.

“We’re almost through. But I remember something that makes it tickle worse. I think you might need a bit more power to your laughter. Hm? Tickle tickle tickle. Cootchie cootchie coo~ who’s a ticklish little baby?” Mark whispered in Jack’s ear, quiet enough for the mic to not hear. At least not over the sound of Jack’s booming laughter.

If jack wasn’t absolutely cackling before he definitely was now. Teasing was not fair! He could feel tears of mirth in the corner of his eyes. Jack couldn’t process anything but his own laughter.

“Alright we’re done.” Mark announced to his boyfriend as he let the poor lad go. Jack fell to the floor, weak with laughter and still giggling from the leftover after-tickles tingling.

Jack was still giggling and panting as Mark sighed and leaned down. “You big baby.” He chuckled and shook his head. “C'mere. Let’s go home. They said we’re done for the day.” Mark then proceeded to pick jack up and carry him out of the booth bridal-style. Jack once again buried his face in Mark’s chest to muffle his giggling and hide his blushing face from the guys who just saw him get tickled to pieces.

Mark eventually put him down when they got to the elevator, though Jack still kept his face in Mark’s shirt, still too embarrassed not to.

“C'mere, cutie.” Mark wrapped an arm around his boyfriend with a proud and content smile on his face


	71. Ticklish Makeup

“Alright, sit back and we’ll give you a bit of blush”

“Okay. No problem.” Mark sat back in his chair as a lady with a hand full of makeup pulled out a brush and began dabbing a bit of blush across his cheeks. He was asked to perform in another random encounters music video and of course agreed. These videos were always rather high production value compared to what he was used to, and this was the first time he had to have his make up done for the cameras.

“Hey, Mark. You ready?” Jack walked up behind him and sat in a nearby chair.

“One second. Let me get a bit of make-uhup.” Mark giggled and clamped his mouth shut as the make up brush wandered over his neck.

His very ticklish neck.

Jack eyed him confusedly before a knowing grin overtook his features. “You alright, Mark?” Jack asked semi-amusedly. He had already caught on to what was happening while the girl with the brush seemed clueless. Mark’s mouth was turned into a wide grin and he shut his eyes tight. His whole body was trembling as he resisted the urge to flinch away. He had no idea a small brush could tickle so goddamn much. He peeked out one eye to see Jack staring back at him with a shit eating grin.

“What’s the matter, Mark? Does the brush tiiiickle~?” Jack teased. Mark went bright red and bit his lip. He just had to say that word.

“Oh that’s what it is? You’re ticklish?” The lady interjected with a laugh. “That explains why you were squirming so much. Sorry but you’ll have to sit still, you’re playing a character who needs to have much lighter skin. That means your face neck and ears need a coating of stage makeup.” Mark silently cursed under his breath when she said ears. Jack chuckled.

“Good luck getting him to sit still for that.”

“Sh-shuhuhut uhuhup!” The dam broke. Mark was uncontrollably giggling now as the brush danced over his neck, leaving no nerve untouched. Up and down. Up and down.

Jack was chuckling along with him until he had a brilliant idea. He whipped out his phone and stood up, putting the camera to “selfie mode” so it caught him and mark.

“Hey guys. Just thought I’d do a little vlog of behind the scenes of the next Resident Enis video.”

“Jahahack dohohont!” Mark was blushing bright red now. That bastard just had to capture his shame. The lady just chuckled and shook her head, focusing on the makeup.

“So I’m here with Mark while he’s getting his makeup done. Problem is he’s just a bit too ticklish.”

“Jaha-ACK!” Mark was cut off by his own squeal as the brush began fluttering at his ear. If he wasn’t red as a tomato before he certainly was now. He just had to be super ticklish.

“Aw they get to your ears?” Jack cooed, continuing his “vlog”.

Mark tried to keep his laughter down, at this point he was laughing so hard he was moving the whole chair and that most certainly wasn’t making the lady’s job any easier. As he tried holding his breath to keep from laughing, as soon as he inhaled again he snorted louder than he had previously squealed.

“Wow that must really tickle, Mark, to get you to snort like that!”

God that Irish bastard was so gonna get it later.

“Alright. Done. No more tickly makeup for you, Mark.” The woman chuckled and stepped away, letting Mark’s laughter die down.

“One last thing.” Jack stepped up to his boyfriend and placed a large raspberry one Marks neck, causing him to shriek and thrash away so hard he fell off he chair.

“GAHAHA- AH SHIHIT!” Mark sat up from his position on the floor, rubbing the away the leftover tickly sensations on his neck.

“Great, guys. You’ve ruined the neck makeup. Guess I’ll have to do it over again.” The woman chortled. Mark’s whine of disbelief couldn’t be heard over jacks hysterical laughter.

And so the black-haired man sat back in the chair and prepared himself for another wave of ticklish Hell.


	72. PKMN Tickle Games

“Torracat! Use fire fang!” Jack shouted, watching as his pokemon launched at his foe’s, his flaming teeth digging into it.

“Dartix! Peck!” The blade quit pokemon reached its neck around at Torracat and shot its beak out at it. Torracat screeched in pain, but still kept going.

“No! Grr… Torracat, fury swipes!” Jack yelled. His fire cat pokemon let go of the grass pokemon, only to slash at it with its claws. Once, twice, thrice, four times! The green and brown pokemon fell to the ground with a thud, unable to move.

“God dammit, Jack!” The black-haired man yelled. Jack threw his hands in the air, cheering for his partner.

‘Nice one, Torracat! Come here you little badass!” Jack extended his arms for a hug. The pokemon leaped into his arms and rubbed its head up against Jack affectionately. The man walked over to his fainted pokemon and pulled some items out of his bag.

“Here you go, Dartrix, this revive and hyper potion should get you back to your happy self!” After his pokemon awoke, happy and healthy as ever, he returned it to its pokeball.

“Nice battle, Mark!”

“Thanks, babe.” Mark walked over and sat next to the green-haired man, admiring the bond between him and his partner. Torracat obviously adored his trainer. His battle demonstrated complete and utter trust. While Dartix was unsure of Mark’s commands. He still had a ways to go as a a trainer. 

“You did good. But Dartix seems slow and hesitant. You guys need to bond more.” Jack advised.

“We bond over battling all the time!”

“More than just battling. Me and Torracat play games together and just kinda dick around. He’s great!”

“What kind of games do you play with an overgrown skitty?”

“Rude. He’s not a skitty, he’s a badass Torracat!” Jack laid back with Torracat in his arms held above him so the pokemon was looking down on him. Torracat meowed and blew sparks from its nose. Jack giggled at that. “That’s so cool!”

“Well what kinda games do you play with a pokemon?” Mark asked, curious as to how he could better his bond with his pokemon.

“Well…” Jack averted his gaze for a second, one particular game coming to mind.

“What?”

“Well… I’m afraid you’ll think its weird.”

“Babe, i won’t think you’re weird.”

“Well… we kinda rough house a bit?”

“That’s not weird.”

“Yeah that’s not the weird part. Here, why don’t i just show you?” Jack took a breath and set his torracat down. “Hey, buddy! Wanna wrestle? Wanna go?” The pokemon growled in response, standing on its hind legs to put its paws in the air for a few seconds.

“Torra!”

“Alright! Go!” Jack launched at his pokemon, noogie-ing its head for a bit before it immediatley turned around and nibbled on his side. Jack turned bright red and screeched in laughter, he let go of the pokemon to cover his blushing face and giggle uncontrollably. The pokemon was licking and nibbling all up and down his right side, one of his most ticklish spots.

Mark grinned at the sight. Now he could see what Jack might consider weird. But Mark found it adorable. He was having a tickle fight with his pokemon! Mark laughed.

“That’s so adorable, Jack! Letting your companion tickle the crap out of you!”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhu-AHAHAHA!” Jack shrieked and laughed even harder when Torracat worked its head under Jack’s shirt to nibble at the bare skin. “TOHOHOHORRACAHAHAHAT! STAHAHAHAP!” The pokemon was not deterred by its master’s pleas however, opting instead to continue its tickle attack. Mark was feeling particularly mischievous with the new knowledge that not only was his boyfriend ticklish, but he obviously enjoyed it to initiate that kind of play with his pokemon. Mark grabbed his pokeball and threw it into the air.

“Hey Dartirx, wanna have some fun?” Mark asked as a bright light flared from the ball. In front of him stood his beloved Dartrix. Mark pointed to Jack and torracat. “Go get him! Go help Torracat!” Mark commanded playfully. He watched Jack, expecting his pokemon to join in on the tickling. Instead his companion look at Torrcat and its trainer happily playing together. Then it looked back at Mark. Then it began approaching the red-haired man. “Dartrix? W-What’re you doing?” Mark began backing up, suddenly very aware of what was about to happen. Suddenly his companion launched at him, sending Mark toppling backwards onto his back. Dartrix stood on his chest and glanced at Torracat happily attacking Jack’s sides and tummy. Dartrix looked back at its trainer and turned around so it could slip its wing under Mark’s shirt to flutter at the bare skin. Mark gasped and bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to know he was ticklish. He’d never let him live it down! Dartrix didn’t seemed too pleased with the lack of response and used its talons to grab Mark’s shirt and pull it up, exposing his bare belly and sides. It fluttered the feathers of its wings softly along kids belly, paying special attention to the navel.

Mark’s face was bright red. His breathing hitched at every new movement. His eyes were squeezed shut as a huge smile grew on his face.

Torracat had seen what was going on and had stopped, wanting to watch its friend play the same games with its owner. Jack took the chance to breathe. He sat up and saw what was happening. While he was too busy laughing it seemed Dartix was out of its ball and tickling the hell out of Mark. Jack grinned, seeing Mark trying to hold his laughter back.

So I’m not the only ticklish one Jack thought.

Mark was struggling to keep from laughing, his entire frame was shaking with giggles bouncing around in his chest. He felt like he could hold out… until Dartix’s wings wandered upwards towards his underarms.

And he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Mark exploded with loud, boisterous laughter. He wanted to thrash but was too scared of hurting his poor Dartix… yeah.. that was it… totally not because it felt kinda good. Not because he loved the playful, innocent atmosphere. Nope. He absolutely did NOT like being tickled… right?

“Aw~ Is Markimoo ticklish?” Jack cooed, absolutely adoring the sight. His boyfriend was super ticklish! They were just feathery wings and he was going ballistic! But what Jack noticed that amused him most was that Mark wasn’t fighting back or even trying to escape! He was just sitting there and taking it while laughing his ass off.

“Tickle tickle tickle, Mark! Darts seems to be doing a great job with his tickly little feathers all over your ticklish body!” Jack teased, watching Mark’s face light up like a firework. Mark’s hands flew to his face to cover up his blush. Jack chuckled.

“Awww…"

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP, JAHAHAHACK!” Mark cackled. Jack just sighed. He noticed Mark’s laughter begin to mix with hiccups and wheezing, he realized Mark needed a break.

“Alright, Dartrix, I think he’s had enough!” Jack called at the pokemon. Dartrix paused and glanced at Jack before fluttering off its trainer. Jack stood and extended a hand to his boyfriend. “Need a hand, Mark?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mark wheezed, accepting the hand and being brought to his feet.

“Another battle?” Jack asked hopefully, trying to change the subject.

“Hell yes!” Mark answered excitedly, happy to be off that topic.

“My rockruff versus your pikipeck!”

“You’re so on!“


	73. Anniversary Night

Everything was perfect. Mark and Jack were cuddled together, bodies intertwined as they locked lips. Candles lit up their anniversary evening. Two boxes of chocolates were left on the coffee table. A bouquet of roses were put into a vase next to the chocolates. The light was dim for a perfect romantic setting.

Everything was perfect.

Except one thing.

Every time Mark’s hands wandered to his sides to pull Jack slower he’d flinch away. Every time Mark tried to playfully plant kisses along Jack’s neck he flinched away and pulled him back in for another make-out session. Curious, Mark moved his hand downwards to Jack’s side once more only for Jack to move his hand back. Mark pulled away from a dazed-looking Irishman. Mark had to smirk at his smitten attitude.

“Everything alright?”

“Mm-Hm…”

“You keep moving my hands.”

“Mm- what?” Jack snapped out of his little after-kiss daze to process what Mark was talking about. Then he realized and felt blood rushing to his face. Yeah he knew exactly what Mark was talking about.

“Something wrong?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Jaaaaack. You’re blushing so something’s up. What is it?”

Jack sighed. “I-I’m just… really, REALLY ticklish.” He mumbled. A large grin slowly overtook Mark’s features.

“Oh really?” Mark asked mischievously. Jack glanced up to see Mark’s predatory smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

“Nohoho! Dohon’t!”

“I haven’t even done anything and you’re already giggling? So adorable!” Mark cooed, watching how, even in the dim light, he could still see Jack’s bright blush. Mark snuck a hand to Jack’s side and squeezed. The man squealed embarrassingly high-pitched and erupted into giggles. Mark’s eyes lit up at the adorable reaction, his other hand joining in so they could both poke and prod Jack’s sides. Jack tilted his head down and curled into a ball to try and escape the tickling. He squirmed in his little ball form from side to side.

“Mahahahahark!”

“Jack!” Mark mocked. He began giggling along with his boyfriend as his laughter was too contagious not to.

“Yohohou’re sohoho mehehean!“

“Yeah, I am. But you gotta admit this is really cute! Tickle tickle tickle~” Mark chuckled as Jack squeaked and hid his face behind his hands at the teasing. Mark quickly began to notice that Jack… wasn’t putting up a fight. He wasn’t blocking his hands or telling him to stop or anything. He was just curled up and laughing. Mark’s grin grew as realization dawned on him.

Jack liked it.

So who was he to stop something he seemed to like so much?

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Jackaboy~”

“Shuhuhut uhuhup-AHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!” Jack shrieked the last part as Mark had begun scratching mercilessly at Jack’s sides. Jack jerked to his left, trying to escape the torturous sensations on his right side. Mark noticed and paid special attention to his right side, scratching and kneading at the sensitive skin. After a few moments of reveling in his boyfriend’s adorable laughter, he decided to kick things up a notch. Mark pulled Jack’s shirt over his head and leaned down, nibbling on Jack’s tummy and side. Jack screeched and cackled wildly, kicking and thrashing in his little ball form.

“MAHAHARK! THAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!”

“What does? You mean thiiiiiis?” Mark teased before he blew a big fat raspberry in Jack’s side. Jack screamed and wiggled around, curling into an even tighter ball than before. After the raspberry, Mark smiled down at his lover, both breathless and blushing. Once Jack’s giggles finally calmed down the two gazed at each other.

“Whahat wahas thahat fohor?”

“Well our anniversary is the day of our love, and you obviously loooooved being tickled like that so-“

“WHAT?!” Jack went even redder and stared wide-eyed at the dark-haired man.

“Oh come ON, Jack. You totally enjoyed it! That was soooo adorable~”

“I-I did not.” Jack denied it, becoming more flustered by the minute. Mark smirked down at him with skepticism. 

“Really?”

“R-Really!”

“Well then I guess you must hate it. In that case I won’t ever tickle you again.” Mark grinned as he saw Jack’s immediate distraught. 

“Well, I mean. You don’t have to…” Jack bit his lip and stumbled over his words. 

“But you hate being tickled, right?”

“Well… I d-don’t really mind it.” Jack muttered. Mark raised an amused eyebrow. 

“So you want me to tickle you.”

“I just… If you want to I won’t be mad…”

“I don’t know if I really want to. I don’t really need to tickle you, and if you don’t really care either way that shouldn’t bug you at all.” Mark chuckled as Jack began to pout at him. Mark sat back for a while, letting Jack think it over. 

“F-F-Fine.” He finally sputtered. 

“What’s fine?” Mark played dumb, feigning curiosity. 

“I… I like it… whenyoutickleme.”

“What was that?”

“I like it when you tickle me!” Jack exclaimed, bright red and mortified.

“That’s all I needed to hear!” Mark dug right back in to Jack’s sides, eliciting loud, happy laughter. 

It was a great anniversary night.


	74. I Don't Blush

“Aw she’s blushing!” Jack cooed at the pixelated character on screen.

“Ah! Senpai!” Mark mocked and giggled. The two were playing the new multiplayer update to Stardew Valley together for a charity live stream and Jack had just started to talk to Penny.

“Why do characters always blush like that? I don’t think I blush that much.”

“You can’t not blush, Jack. It’s just what happens when you’re embarrassed!”

“Well I don’t blush when I get embarrassed. I don’t think I ever really get embarrassed either.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“I find that hard to believe. I bet I can make you blush.”

“Mark…”

“Oh but you NEVER blush, right?” Mark was grinning like a madman. It’s true he has never blushed… on camera. Jack knew just as well as he did there was one thing to make his face light up like the fourth of July.

Jack glanced at the camera. This was live. There’d be no editing this out. Mark wouldn’t…

“Mark. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Mark grinned even wider. “Not a wise thing to taunt me, Jack~”

Oh shit. The sing sing voice. He was totally going there.

“Oh sh-shut up.” Jack mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Mark, with a huge evil grin, left his office and made his way for Jack’s. He entered and stepped behind Jack, putting his hands on Jack’s sides. Jack made a small gasp but didn’t move.

Mark leaned his head in towards Jack’s ear. He glanced at the camera and display on the second computer screen on the desk. From it’s angle all they could see was Mark behind Jack, but the had a clear view of Jack’s face who was looking straight ahead.

Perfect.

“Hey, ticklee. You’re getting a bit cocky, maybe it’s about time I show them how cute you can really be.” Mark whispered into Jack’s ear so the camera couldn’t hear.

“Mark-“

“You don’t blush remember? So this shouldn’t bother you at all.” Mark’s fingers began making very soft circles on Jack’s sides causing the man to twitch and form an involuntary smile.

Jack was using every ounce of focus to try to keep his embarrassment under control. Despite his best efforts he could already feel his cheeks begin to heat up.

“Don’t break already, we’re just getting to the good stuff, blushy. Y’know I could just break you right here right now, I could just give a little tickle tickle tickle to your right side here and it’d be all over. Cootchie cootchie coo. Tickle tickle tickle~”

Jack felt giggles bubble up in his chest and his face felt as if it was on fire. Already! It took about a minute for Mark to break him with stupid t-word talk.

From the camera’s point of view, Jack was just standing next to mark with a big grin as his face steadily grew redder and redder by the second.

“I’m about to leave so we can continue, but I do want to point out… you could’ve moved away form me by now. But you didn’t, you tickle addict.” With that Mark left the room leaving a bright red Jack in his wake. Jack glanced at the camera and covered his face with his hands, groaning to himself as Mark’s laughter rang out through the house.


	75. Don't Move

“I say we go bowling.”

“I say we go to the park.” Jack argued. The two were sat on the couch, trying to decide their next date plan.

“We’ve been arguing forever! How are we going to decide which?” There was a pause.

“I have an idea. Let’s play a game.” Jack spoke in a low, teasing voice. Mark sunk back in the couch, nervous as to what ‘a game’ entailed.

“L-Like what?”

“Don’t move. Stay perfectly still. And we go bowling like you want.”

“How long?”

“Let’s say… five minutes. You can do that right?”

“Yeah. What’s the catch? Why sitting still?”

“Oh no reason.”

Mark didn’t trust the evil grin on Jack’s face but agreed anyway, what could he possibly do to make him move? Mark grabbed his phone and set a five minute timer. He pressed go and sat upright, perfectly still.

Jack grinned and left. Mark rolled his eyes but didn’t think much until Jack came back with… some interesting items.

Mark felt the heat in his face rise when he saw the feather, paintbrush, and makeup brush in Jack’s hands. He really should’ve seen this coming as tickling wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence in their house.

Mark sighed and braced himself as Jack set the tools down and plucked up a feather.

“You seem nervous. Why? Ticklish?”

Mark didn’t respond, he just stayed perfectly still.

“Fine. We’ll play it your way. Remember: don’t move.” Jack began fluttering the fluffy end of the feather at Mark’s ear. Mark inhaled sharply and he immediately grew a huge grin. Okay, ears were not fair. He was insanely ticklish there, and both of them knew it.

“What’re you smiling about Mark? It’s just a feather!” Jack teased. Mark’s resolve was strong. He glanced at the timer. Three and a half minutes left. He could do this.

Jack, obviously unpleased with the results, grabbed a makeup brush instead and left the feather discarded on the sofa cushions. He returned to Mark’s ears, brushing back and forth across the shells, behind the ears, and down his neck.

That broke him.

Mark immediately snorted and began giggling uncontrollably. His entire body was tense with the suppressed urge to escape the sensations.

“Aww your ears are just soooo ticklish. Cootchie cootchie coo~”

“Shuhuhut uhuhup, dihihick!”

“Just wait until we get to the paintbrush.” Jack leaned in to whisper in Mark’s ear, his soft breath tickling him even more. Mark went pink and dread pooled in his belly. Paintbrushes had always been his weakness. There was no way he was gonna get past that tool. Especially not on his ears.

Mark glanced once more at the timer. Three minutes. That had only been thirty seconds!? That felt like an hour! He already felt tired from trying to keep from fighting back. His eyes were squeezed tight in the midst of his giggle fit, allowing Jack to grab the paintbrush without Mark knowing.

All of a sudden the soft feeling of the makeup brush was replaced with the stiffer yet still soft sensations of the paintbrush sliding inside his ear.

Mark reeled backwards in hysterical laughter, his hands shooting up to cover his ears. He sat back giggling for a few seconds before he put his hands down, thinking Jack had stopped.

Boy was he wrong. 

Jack was not nearly done with him, he shot forward and shoved his hands under his arms, his fingers wiggling.

“JACK! JAHACK IHIHI LOHOHOHOST!”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t tickle you anymore.” Jack leant down and blew a raspberry right behind Mark’s ear. The dark-haired man shrieked embarrassingly high-pitched and descended into even louder boisterous laughter.

“NOHOHO MOHOHORE EHEHEHARS!”

“What? Have your ticklish ears been all tickled out?”

Mark didn’t respond, he just surrendered to his laughter. The green-haired male began laughing along with him, finding his laughter too contagious not too.

“kitchy kitchy kitchy coo~” Jack teased, reveling in the frantic laughter and awing at Mark’s bright red blush.

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!”

“Can’t take a wittle tickle teasing?”

“STAHAHAHAP!”

“Is the tickle teasing too much for your ticklish self, tickly?” Jack made sure to emphasize each variation of the word ’tickle’, knowing how much Mark loved hated it. 

“PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Okay fine. One last thing then we’re done.” Jack moved down and lifted Mark’s shirt to expose his upper body. Jack took a deep breath and blew a big fat raspberry on his ribs.

“NAHAHAHA- FAHAHAHAHAHACK! CAHAHA- CAHAHAN’T!” Mark was hysterical, thrashing, kicking and pounding the couch with his fists. Eventually Jack backed off and got off his boyfriend. Mark was left panting and giggling with a bright red face.

“Let’s get ready to go to the bowling alley now.” Mark couldn’t even process Jack’s choice in his idea as he was practically drug to the bedroom, still giggling and buzzed from the tickling.


	76. Your Laugh Is Adorable

“Oh Robin is SO dead!” Jack exclaimed looking at the video up on his channel while sat on the living room couch

“What’s wrong?” Mark called from the kitchen. 

“Robin didn’t edit out a part I told him to edit out!”

“Really? That doesn’t sound like him.” Mark walked over as Jack handed him the laptop with the video pulled up. Mark hit ‘play’. 

On-screen Jack was laughing pretty hard. He doubled over laughing out his signature hysterical laugh. It was loud and adorable. Once he recovered he looked at the camera.

“Robin edit that out. My laugh sounds like a dying donkey.” 

Underneath in text read “Oops I guess I forgot to edit Jack’s laugh out ;p”

Mark was giggling at the clip until Jack mentioned hating his laugh. Mark paused the video and looked to Jack. 

“Jack your laugh is adorable! What are you talking about?”

“Normally it’s okay but when I’m all hysterical like that it’s sounds weird.”

“No it doesn’t! It’s adorable!” 

“It does!” 

“Jack, your laugh, no matter how hard you’re laughing, is adorable.”

“You’re just saying that.” Jack rolled his eyes and took the laptop back, closing it and setting it down. 

Mark huffed. “Do we have to do this the hard way?“

“Hard way? What?”

Mark smirked and tackled Jack to the couch. 

“What the- What’s even happening right now?” 

“Laughter. Laughter’s happening.” Mark attacked Jack’s ribs with scribbling fingers. Jack gasped and dissolved into giggles. He made sure to keep his laughter under control though. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Mark with his ugly laugh.

“C’mon, Jack! Your giggles are adorable, but I wanna hear the good stuff.” Mark chuckled before shooting a hand to his belly and scribbling around the navel. Jack bucked and shrieked, his laughter just barely increasing in volume. Mark had to admit, the guy was determined to keep his laughter down, but Mark was not one to give up that easily. 

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Jack! Tickle tickle tickle~” Mark cooed, grinning as Jack snorted and blushed pink. 

“Shuhuhut uhuhup!” 

“Not until I hear that amazing laugh!” Mark sang before going in for the kill, he brought brought his hand to Jack’s right side and began kneading into the skin. 

“FahaHAHAHACK! NOHOHO! AHAHAHA!” Jack cackled, thrashing wildly.

“There it is! There’s the laugh I love so much!” Mark laughed along with his hysterical boyfriend, tickling all over the man’s torso. 

“FUHUHUCK YOHOHOU, MAHAHARK!” Jack laughed, curling himself into a ball in a failed attempt to escape Mark’s tickling hands. 

“I’ll let you go once you admit your laugh is adorable!”

“IHIHIT’S NOHOHOHOHOT!”

“Tsk tsk. Wrong answer.” Mark feigned seriousness before leaning down and blowing a raspberry on Jack’s neck. 

“MAHAHAHARK!”

“All you have to do is admit it~” The dark-haired man lifted up the younger man’s shirt and poised his mouth right over his belly button.

“So… is your laugh adorable?” He grinned up at the blushing, giggling man. Jack glanced away, a nervous smile taking up most of his red face. “Well?”

“Noho, ihit ihisn’t.”

Mark sighed. “It’s your funeral.” He then took a deep breath and blew a large, loud raspberry on Jack’s tummy. 

Jack screamed in laughter, his true laughter, laughter filled with hiccups, snorts, and squeaks. 

“IHIHIHI GIHIHIVE! IHIHIHI GIHIHIVE!” Jack screeched in between laughs. 

Mark raised his head back up and smirked down at Jack. “So… what is your laugh?”

“…Adorable…” Jack muttered, looking away as his face cooled down. 

Mark grabbed his chin and turned Jack’s face towards him. “Exactly. And don’t forget it or the tickle monster will come back to remind you.” Mark chuckled and got up, going back to his earlier task of making lunch while he left Jack panting and smiling on the couch.


End file.
